What Am I To You?
by Azle Gwen
Summary: [Kaisoo] GS for UKE! Menikah adalah hal yang indah. Ya, suatu hubungan pasti mengharapkan hal itu. Tapi tidak bagi gadis yang satu ini, Do Kyungsoo. Baginya pernikahan dirinya dan lelaki itu, Kim Jongin sangat gila! Umurnya masih 17 tahun, kelas 1 SMA dan Kim Jongin berusia 2 tahun di atasnya. Dan yang lebih parah adalah mereka sudah dijodohkan sejak masih dalam kandungan.
1. The First Sight

**What Am I To You?**

 _Genre: romance, drama,school life, marriage life_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: This story fiction is mine. I just borrow the character for this fic. Don't be a copycat._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy reading!

 **Chapter 1 : The First Sight**

"huh" dengus Kyungsoo yang sudah bosan melihat pertandingan basket ini. Kyungsoo hanya terpaksa menemani sahabatnya, Baekhyun yang ingin melihat _oppa_ kesayangannya, Park Chanyeol, lagipula Kyungsoo paling tidak suka dengan olahraga dan pantas saja nilai olahraganya paling rendah di kelas. Kyungsoo tidak tega jika menolak permintaan sahabat yang sudah banyak membantunya selama ini. Walaupun itu sulit bagi Kyungsoo apalagi harus bertemu dengan seseorang yang sama sekali Kyungsoo tidak mau melihatnya. Ia melihat pertandingan ini dengan wajah cemberut yang lucu sambil menyelipkan rambutnya ke telinga.

"Oh, ayolah Baekhyun, lebih baik kita pergi sekarang. Kau tau kan-" Kata-kata Kyungsoo terputus ketika Baekhyun menyuruhnya diam.

"Shhtt! Diam dan nikmati ini. Tidakkah kau lihat para senior kita yang ada di lapangan sangatlah tampan. Ah, juga popular." Baekhyun kembali menyoraki _oppa-_ nya dengan semangat, bahkan rambut gelombang sebahunya ikut terayun-ayun. Baiklah, Kyungsoo memberanikan diri melihat ke lapangan. Matanya tertuju pada seseorang yang seharusnya tak ingin dilihatnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa lelaki itu begitu berbeda dari yang ia kenal sebelumnya. Lelaki yang dimaksudkannya adalah Kim Jongin, seorang lelaki berkulit gelap dengan senyum menawan. Ah, dia juga seksi. Ketika mata mereka bertemu Kyungsoo dengan cepat melihat ke arah lain—salah tingkah mungkin. Jongin juga tersenyum, tersenyum menggoda? Pada Kyungsoo dan itu membuat Kyungsoo sedikit merona.

"Kyungsoo."

"Kyungsoo!"

"Hei Do Kyung-" Baekhyun memutus kata-katanya ketika menyadari ada yang tidak wajar pada sahabatnya ini.

"Kyungsoo, apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah sedikit khawatir tapi raut muka itu hanya sebentar, senyum nakal pun menghiasi wajah gadis ceria ini.

"Ternyata Do Kyungsoo telah mengkhianati kata-katanya sendiri ya." Bisik Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo akhirnya tersadar dari 'konsentrasinya itu'. "T-tunggu Baekhyun ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Oh percayalah." Kata Kyungsoo berusaha meyakinkan pikiran macam-macam sahabatnya itu. Seketika tawa Baekhyun meledak melihat ekspresi khawatir yang lucu di wajah Kyungsoo.

"Tenanglah, tak usah sepanik itu. Aku tidak berpikir yang macam-macam hanya yang 'nyata' saja." Kata Baekhyun sambil mengerlingkan matanya sebelah.

"B-byun Baekhyun!" Balas Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang merah. Entah karena malu atau marah.

Kyungsoo mencari-cari kemana perginya Baekhyun. Tadi Baekhyun berkata padanya bahwa ia ingin membeli minuman di kantin sebentar dan ia menyuruh Kyungsoo duduk menunggu di dekat lapangan sekolah ini. Tapi ketika Kyungsoo ke kantin, gadis itu malah tidak ada. Kyungsoo sedikit kaget ketika ada seseorang yang menyentuh bahunya dari belakang dan ketika ia berbalik ternyata itu adalah orang yang ia cari dari tadi, Baekhyun.  
"Aku mencarimu di sekitar lapangan tapi tidak ada. Ternyata kau disini." Kata Baekhyun  
"Hah? Aku juga mencarimu ke kantin bahkan aku merasa sudah mencarimu hampir di seluruh tempat di sekolah ini." Balas Kyungsoo berdua terdiam sebentar dan seketika tawa mereka meledak.

"Tak disangka kita berdua sama-sama mencari." Kata Baekhyun diselingi tawa kecil.

"Ah, kau tahu, mencarimu itu melelahkan." Kyungsoo merampas minuman dari tangan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo menjulurkan lidah ketika melihat ekspresi cemberut dari Baekhyun.

"Um, Kyungsoo, hari ini kita tidak pulang bersama ya. Chanyeol mengajakku pulang bersamanya. Ini kesempatan langka bukan?" Rayu Baekhyun sambil memasang _aegyo_ nya. Sebenarnya ini bukan kesempatan langka karena sudah sering Baekhyun pulang bersamanya bahkan tidak jarang bersama Kyungsoo juga.

"Kau tidak perlu sekhawatir itu. Lagipula aku tau pasti Chanyeol akan mengajakmu pulang bersamanya, mana mungkin aku menghancurkan 2 orang yang dalam proses menjalin hubungan." Balas Kyungsoo diselingi tawa kecil.

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa lagi. Berusahalah dengan Jongin." Kata Baekhyun sambil menggoda.  
Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum ketika Baekhyun lari ke arah Chanyeol. Lalu ia melihat sesuatu di jari manisnya, sebuah cincin. Cincin pernikahan. Cincin yang membuat Kyungsoo rasanya ingin melempar apapun di dekatnya. ' _Jongin.'_  
 **  
**

* * *

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan di sekolahnya sebelum ia pulang. Kyungsoo memang hobi membaca tetapi tidak bisa dikatakan kutu buku juga. Sesampainya di perpustakaan ia mencari buku yang menarik perhatiannya dan ia dapatkan buku itu. Ia berusaha menggapainya, terus, dan terus. Kyungsoo si 165 cm pun menghentikan 'perjuangannya' ketika merasa kakinya sedikit sakit. Lalu ia melanjutkan perjuangannya lagi. Ia terus berjinjit dan merentangkan tangannya serentang-rentangnya dan hap! Buku itu sudah sampai di tangannya. Tapi bukan karena perjuangannya melainkan karena ada seseorang yang dibelakangnya mengambilkannya. Ia tersenyum senang, ia membalik badannya. "T-terima ka-" Kata-katanya terputus ketika orang yang mengambilkan bukunya menyenderkan tubuhnya ke rak. Matanya membulat dan wajahnya pucat.

"K-kau.."

"Shhtt!" orang itu meletakkan jari telunjuknya didepan bibir, meng-aba-aba kan untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara yang kuat.

"Mau apa kau Jongin?!" Kata Kyungsoo dengan pelan.

"L-lepaskan aku!" Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak nyaman dengan posisi ini.  
Orang itu, Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyungsoo, menatap mata gadis dihadapannya dengan dalam, tatapan yang susah diartikan. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan aroma tubuh Jongin dari jarak sedekat ini.

"Kyungsoo, _what Am I to you?_ " Tanya Jongin dengan nada yang lunak, ia melonggarkan sentuhan tangannya di lengan Kyungsoo.  
Kyungsoo tidak mengerti maksud Jongin. Daripada memikirkan jawabannya dari pertanyaan Jongin lebih baik ia mencuri kesempatan untuk melepaskan diri karena Jongin telah melonggarkan sentuhannya. Kyungsoo pun lari tapi Jongin tidak menahannya walaupun ia bisa menahan gadis itu, kalau ia mau.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo berpikir lebih baik ia meminjam buku ini tetapi melihat cuaca sedang hujan ia membaca buku ini di perpustakaan. Ia mencari meja yang jauh dari lokasi saat kejadian ia dan Jongin. Ketika ia membaca bukunya, ia tidak bisa mencerna kata-kata yang ada pada buku itu. Kata-kata Jongin terus melayang dalam pikirannya. Tidak biasanya dirinya seperti ini. Tapi itu wajar mengingat Jongin tidak pernah berbicara padanya sedalam itu ditambah lagi Jongin termasuk playboy di sekolahnya dan sekarang kabarnya ia sedang dekat dengan Luhan, gadis cantik yang cerdas dan Januari nanti ia, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, dan 2 gadis lain yang tidak sekelas dengan mereka akan memulai debutnya. Baekhyun, Luhan, Kyungsoo, Jongin, Chanyeol, dan beberapa anak lain di SOPA adalah _trainer_ SM.

Kyungsoo terus melihat kearah jendela perpustakaan, menunggu-nunggu hujan selesai. Ia sedikit mengacak poninya, menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya untuk menjernihkan pikiran.  
' _Ya Tuhan, ada apa denganku, kenapa kata-kata Jongin terus ada dalam pikiranku. Apa sebenarnya maksud Jongin. Atau karena memang benar aku yang terlalu polos seperti dikatakan teman-temanku? Ya Tuhan!'_ Pikirnya. Memang benar, banyak temannya yang mengatakan kalau Kyungsoo terlalu polos. Bahkan kata-kata vulgar yang umum pun dia tidak tahu maksudnya. Tapi karena itu banyak juga yang iri padanya karena ia masih polos. Kyungsoo melihat kearah jendela, hujan sudah berhenti, ia pun tersenyum lega. Sebelum pulang ia melihat-lihat apakah Jongin masih disini atau tidak. Sepertinya tidak ada. Kenapa ia harus peduli?

Kyungsoo pun keluar dari perpustakaan. Sudah sampai setengah jalan menuju rumahnya. Sebentar-sebentar ia melihat ke tanah becek yang diinjaknya, ia melewati lapangan basket, berhenti sebentar melihat-lihat apakah Jongin ada diantara mereka. Ia mengetuk-ngetuk kepalanya pelan, ' _Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo! Ada apa denganmu. Kenapa dari tadi kau penasaran dengan keberadaan Jongin. Walaupun kau istrinya tapi kalian tidak saling mencintai bahkan tidak seatap. Ingatlah itu.'_ Seolah-olah pikiran Kyungsoo berbicara padanya. Duk! "Aww" erang Kyungsoo sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang terkena lemparan bola. "M-maaf!" Kata salah satu orang dari lapangan tersebut tetapi ia tidak begitu mendengarkannya, kepalanya pusing. Kakinya melangkah mundur dan terpleset oleh tanah yang becek, ia merasa kakinya begitu sakit dan juga kepala yang pusing. Gelap. Satu kata yang menggambarkan apa yang Kyungsoo lihat saat ini. Kyungsoo merasa badannya lemas sekali seperti otot-ototnya telah mengempis dan sendi-sendinya seperti tidak berfungsi, ia merasa sama sekali tidak bisa menggerakkan badannya. Seperti ada orang yang menyentuhnya, ia panik tapi ia tidak bisa apa-apa. Akhirnya ia hanya pasrah.

* * *

Kyungsoo membuka matanya perlahan, ia merasa dirinya hangat, ia menarik sedikit selimut yang membalut tubuhnya agar lebih hangat. Ia merasa seperti sedang di tempat pemijatan, kakinya yang begitu sakit sekarang begitu hangat. Aroma di kamar ini seperti tidak asing baginya. Ia melihat kearah lampu tidur di sampingnya, di samping lampu tidur itu terdapat sebuah foto seseorang. Tunggu. Tampaknya ia mengenali kamar siapa ini. Ia langsung bangkit. Matanya membulat ketika mengetahui siapa yang telah mempersiapkan kenyamanan ini untuk dirinya.

"K-kenapa kau ada disini?!" Tanya Kyungsoo sedikit menaikkan nadanya. Tampaknya Kyungsoo belum bisa melihat keadaan dengan baik dimana dirinya sekarang.

"Ini apartemen ku jadi wajar saja kalau aku ada disini, kan?" Balas seorang lelaki, Jongin dengan nada yang lembut berbanding terbalik dengan nada Kyungsoo. Jongin tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya memijat kaki Kyungsoo yang terkilir. Kyungsoo kebingungan dibuatnya. Ekspresi Kyungsoo yang kebingungan sangat lucu dengan pipi yang sedikit memerah, mata yang polos, mulut yang sedikit terbuka dan rambut yang sedikit berantakan membuat Kyungsoo sedikit terlihat bergairah dimata Jongin. Jongin memukul mulut Kyungsoo pelan.

"Hei!" Protes Kyungsoo sambil memukul tangan Jongin.

"Aku keluar sebentar mengambilkanmu teh." Kata Jongin yang tak memperdulikan protes Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo melihat kearah meja disampingnya, ada sebuah buku tampaknya Jongin meminjamnya dari perpustakaan. Kyungsoo mengambilnya dan membaca judulnya di halaman depan. _Sleeping Beauty_. Tampaknya ini sedikit berbeda dengan versi biasanya, lebih panjang, mungkin? Baiklah, Kyungsoo sedang menahan tawanya agar tak meledak karena melihat judul bukunya. Lelaki seperti Jongin membaca buku seperti ini? Dia yang playboy, selalu dipuja-puja perempuan, dan err, _manly?_ Yang benar saja. Jongin datang dengan nampan berisi secangkir teh dan beberapa roti.

"Jangan mengira yang macam-macam tentang diriku ya, nona? Kau kira buku itu kupinjam untuk diriku? Kau tau Arrum adikku kan? Dia yang memintanya padaku. Daripada membeli lebih baik aku meminjamnya. Kau tau kan Tzuyu itu seperti apa?" Jongin mengatakannya seakan-akan bisa membaca pikiran Kyungsoo.

"Ah, Tzuyu. Tzuyu sungguh berbeda denganmu. Ia lucu, menggemaskan, sangat cerdas, dan um, perhatian." Sindir Kyungsoo dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Kyungsoo sedikit aneh ketika menyebut kata perhatian. Jongin gemas melihat Kyungsoo yang seperti ini. Jongin naik ke atas kasur dan duduk menghadap Kyungsoo, mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyungsoo. Oh, dan Kyungsoo bisa lebih teliti melihat wajah tampan Tuan mempesona itu. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. Jongin tersenyum menggoda,

"apa?per-ha-ti-an? Jadi kau ingin aku perhatian padamu? Kenapa tidak kau bilang saja, tidak usah membuat kode yang seperti itu, Kyungsoo." Kata Jongin dengan percaya diri dan menelintir rambut halus Kyungsoo.

"A-apa? Hei, aku kan hanya mendeskripsikan adikmu yang berbeda jauh denganmu. Memangnya salah?" Balas Kyungsoo dengan kesal, pipinya sedikit merona. Jongin menyeringai sambil menaikkan alis sebelahnya seperti menyepelekan. Lalu, ia mencubit salah satu pipi Kyungsoo dengan cepat, ia sudah gemas melihat Kyungsoo dari tadi.

Ia mengambil secangkir teh, "minumlah" Katanya. Kyungsoo menurut pada Jongin, ia mengangguk. Jongin mendekatkan pinggiran cangkir pada bibir Kyungsoo. Mata Jongin tertuju pada bibir Kyungsoo yang _kissable_ dan berawarna merah delima. Jongin langsung mengalihkan pandangannya, lalu ia sedikit mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo. Mata mereka bertemu. Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya keheranan. Ada sedikit air teh yang jatuh pada bibir Kyungsoo, Jongin segera mengelapnya dengan jempolnya dan menaruh cangkir teh di mejanya. Tapi matanya tetap pada Kyungsoo. Sensasi aneh muncul pada diri Jongin. Ia memegang kedua pipi Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya, mendekatkan wajahnya dan wajah Kyungsoo, lagi. Kyungsoo berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya tidak pada Jongin tapi ia tidak bisa, ia ingin melihat Jongin. Tatapan Jongin yang susah diartikan mengingatkan Kyungsoo kejadian di perpustakaan tadi. Kyungsoo kembali merasakan aroma Jongin seperti di perpustakaan tadi. Jongin sedikit meresapi aroma khas pada parfum yang digunakan Kyungsoo, aroma apel yang _fresh_ dan lembut.

" _What Am I to you_?" Kata-kata Jongin persis seperti kejadian di perpustakaan tadi. Kyungsoo terdiam, dia masih tidak mengerti dengan kata-kata itu.

"err, suami?" Balas Kyungsoo, ia hanya menjawab asal.

"Lupakan. Kau masih terlalu polos untuk memikirkan." Jongin tersenyum kecut.

Kyungsoo menyipitkan matanya, membuat ekspresi tidak senang, "cih."

Kyungsoo sibuk membuka laci-laci yang ada di kamar Jongin, entah apa yang dicarinya.

"Jongin." Jongin sibuk dengan _gadget_ nya, tak memperdulikan Kyungsoo yang memanggilnya.

"Jongin!" Raut muka Kyungsoo menjadi cemberut. Jongin tetap dengan _gadget_ nya, ia tersenyum nakal. ' _Rasakan itu.'_ Pikirnya.  
Ya Tuhan, Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak menyangka Jongin seperti ini, beberapa waktu lalu ia begitu perhatian pada dirinya. Rasanya Kyungsoo ingin menangis saja. Kyungsoo berjalan menuju pintu keluar dari kamar Jongin. Ia sudah muak di kamar ini, tapi dengan cepat Jongin menahan tangannya.

"Apa?" Ekspresi Kyungsoo benar-benar datar. Sekarang Jongin merasa dadanya tertusuk dengan ekspresi Kyungsoo yang seperti itu, tapi ia juga senang karena rencananya ingin membuat Kyungsoo kesal berhasil.

"Kau mau bicara apa tadi?"

"Aku mau pulang." Nada bicara Kyungsoo seperti kode ingin diantarkan pulang.

"Kau marah padaku?"

"Tidak." Balas Kyungsoo dengan sedikit berbohong. "Aku memang ingin pulang." Jongin tersenyum nakal ketika melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo. Jongin menurunkan badannya, seperti pangeran yang ingin melamar seorang putri. Jongin memegang kedua tangan Kyungsoo, mendongakkan kepalanya sedangkan Kyungsoo sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, bingung apa yang Jongin lakukan. Jongin menatap matanya lekat-lekat, Kyungsoo membalas tatapan Jongin dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya. Terlintaslah salah satu film bergenre _romance_ dipikiran Kyungsoo, ia rasa situasi ini mirip adegan pada film itu. Tampaknya kepekaan Kyungsoo sedikit meningkat. Jongin tahu Kyungsoo bukanlah gadis yang peka, wajar saja ia belum pernah menjalin suatu hubungan sangat berbeda dengan Jongin yang playboy.

"Soo, tidak bisakah kita lebih lama berduaan? Kita baru pertama kali berduaan se-lama ini kan." Rayu Jongin.

"Kita memang tidak pernah berduaan Jongin dan kurasa ini juga tidak bisa dikatakan berduaan walaupun kita hanya berdua di apartemen ini." Terang Kyungsoo. "Kata temanku, berduaan itu adalah jika sepasang kekasih sedang dalam suasana romantis. Kita kan bukan sepasang kekasih dan tidak sedang dalam suasana yang err, romantis?" tambahnya dengan polos. Kyungsoo tidak yakin ketika menyebutkan "romantis" karena ia rasa tadi ada beberapa hal yang dilakukan Jongin termasuk kategori romantis. Jongin kembali berdiri.

"Bukan sepasang kekasih? Lalu apa artinya sesuatu di jari kita." Jongin menunjukkan cincin yang ada pada salah satu jarinya. "Dan apakah semua perhatianku padamu tidak bisa dikatakan romantis? Kau mau lebih ya?" Jongin menyeringai.

"Kita tidak saling mencintai Jongin. Semuanya dilakukan karena terpaksa. Aku bahkan tidak tahu perjodohan itu telah ditentukan sejak kita lahir. Sudahlah ayo pulang." Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar Jongin. Meninggalkan Jongin di depan pintu sendirian. Jongin memikirkan kata-kata Kyungsoo, ia benar, pernikahan mereka dilakukan atas dasar terpaksa. Tapi Jongin masih tidak tahu perasaannya kepada Kyungsoo walaupun ia tahu gadis polos itu sama sekali 'belum' mencintainya. Ia mencari kunci mobilnya dan sebuah jaket, untuk Kyungsoo karena jas sekolahnya basah. Kyungsoo telah menunggunya di lantai dasar.

 **Azle Gwen**

 **Mind to RnR?**


	2. The Day

**What Am I To You?**

 _Genre: romance, drama,school life, marriage life_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: This story fiction is mine. I just borrow the character for this fic. Don't be a copycat._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy reading!

 **Chapter 2 : The Day**

Semua orang melihat ke arah Kyungsoo dengan pikiran yang bermacam-macam bahkan ada yang berbisik-bisik dan menertawakannya. Tapi gadis mungil itu tidak memperdulikannya—lebih tepatnya ia tidak menyadarinya. Gadis yang malang. Tidak aneh jika semua orang memandangnya begitu, ia berjalan menuju sekolahnya seperti orang yang stress. Bertingkah aneh, seperti mengacak-ngacak rambut hitam legamnya yang diikat _ponytail_ , mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar, mencubit kedua pipinya. Ekspresinya pun tak kalah aneh, seperti terkadang mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya, membulatkan matanya, membuat raut wajah sedih, tersenyum paksa. Ya, memang seperti orang yang stress. Tak ada satupun yang tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi pada anak semata wayang dari paman Do ini.

"Lihat anak itu!"

"Anak manis yang malang! Siapa lelaki yang telah merubah dirinya seperti itu? Pasti itu adalah lelaki sialan!"

"Kalau sudah besar kau jangan menjadi lelaki kurang ajar yang kasar pada gadismu, ya!"

Semua yang mendengarnya pastilah akan marah jika dikatai seperti itu. Kyungsoo mendengarnya. Sangat jelas sampai rasanya ia ingin membenamkan dirinya ke dalam laut. Memang kenapa dengan dirinya? Dan lagi lelaki sialan? Jongin memanglah lelaki sialan yang telah menghantui pikiran Kyungsoo sampai-sampai Kyungsoo tidak bisa tidur hanya karena sebuah kalimat. Tapi kenapa orang-orang berbicara begitu mengenai dirinya? Apakah dirinya terlihat aneh? Tentu Kyungsoo tidak menyadari penampilannya.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo sampai di sekolah terbaik di Seoul ini, School of Performing Arts Seoul atau orang-orang biasa menyebutnya dengan SOPA. Sekolah yang dikepala sekolahi oleh Choi Siwon ini memang tidak main-main dalam pembelajaraannya. Sekolah ini mempunyai murid-murid yang kebanyakan adalah _trainee._ Salah satunya adalah Kyungsoo

"Do Kyungsoo." Panggil salah satu _sonsaengnim_ , Kim Taeyeon. _Sonsaengnim_ berwajah tegas, cantik, dan bijaksana. Kecerdasannya dalam bidang seni tak perlu diragukan lagi. Bahkan Baekhyun adalah penggemar dari _sonsaengnim_ bersuara emas ini.

"Ya?" Ia menoleh dengan malas—tidak menyadari siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Ada apa dengan penampilanmu?" _Sonsaengnim_ cantik itu meneliti penampilan salah satu murid kebanggannya. Ia mengerutkan dahinya heran. Mata Kyungsoo membulat ketika melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Ia langsung berdiri dengan tegak.

"Err- ada yang salah, _sonsaengnim_?" Gadis bermata bulat itu tersenyum paksa,

"Kurasa kau sedang ada masalah." Wanita itu bergumam pelan. "Sebelum kau masuk kelas, pergilah ke toilet terlebih dahulu." Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya heran mendengar kata-kata _sonsaengnim_ nya itu. Apa penampilannya separah itu sampai-sampai Kyungsoo di suruh untuk pergi ke toilet?

 _Sonsaengnim_ cantik itu hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala ketika melihat Kyungsoo komat-kamit tidak jelas.

"Dasar anak-anak." gumamnya pelan lalu melangkah ke ruang guru untuk menyelesaikan sesuatu.

* * *

"A-APA INI?!" Kyungsoo terkejut dengan penampilannya yang ia lihat di depan cermin. Ia nyaris saja teriak. Benarkah ini dirinya?Bahkan ia sendiri tidak yakin bahwa gadis di depan cermin ini adalah dirinya. Ia menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya. Baiklah, ini memang dirinya.

Dengan cepat Kyungsoo merapikan rambutnya yang kusut. Sebentar lagi kelas akan di mulai. Terkutuklah rambutnya yang panjang. Ia tidak bisa mengikat rambutnya dengan cepat. Sampailah dia ke titik terakhir—menjepit poninya dengan jepitan pororo kesayangannya. Mungkin ini adalah hari yang sial bagi Do Kyungsoo. Jepitan itu hilang. Ia benar-benar panik. Ia berlari menuju halaman sekolah—mencari jepitan itu. Semua orang memandangnya aneh. Kyungsoo mencari ke sebuah semak, tanaman hias, bahkan bertanya kepada petugas kebersihan. Tapi semua itu sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil. Kyungsoo terdiam di tengah lapangan, menunduk lesu. Rasanya ia ingin menangis saja.

' _Ini semua karena kau Kim Jongin sialan!_ ' Ia memarahi Jongin di dalam hatinya. Bel berbunyi. Kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah, ia berusaha berpikir positif—mungkin saja nanti _eomma_ nya membelikan jepitan pororo dengan kualitas yang lebih baik. Tapi tetap saja jepitan itu punya kenangan tersendiri bagi Kyungsoo.

Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari ada seseorang yang melihatnya dari kejauhan. Ia menyeringai melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang pasrah. Entah sejak kapan ia memerhatikan Kyungsoo, tidak ada yang tahu.

* * *

"Itukah istrimu, Tuan Kim? Kukira orang tuamu memilih gadis yang _glamour_." Kata sang sahabat yang berkulit putih, Oh Sehun.

"Aku pikir juga begitu. Tapi untungnya tidak. Aku bosan dengan gadis _glamour_. Seperti Soojung si Ratu Glamour itu." Balasnya tanpa menoleh kepada Sehun. Matanya tetap fokus memandang gadis dengan gaya rambut ponytail sebahu yang sedang kebingungan.

"Sepertinya tadi kulihat dia di tegur oleh Taeyeon _Sonsaengnim._ Kau tahu? Penampilannya benar-benar kacau. Aku bahkan hampir tersedak saat meminum soda tadi." Terang Sehun. "Kau tidak meminta maaf padanya?" Sehun tersenyum penuh arti.

"Aku? Untuk apa?" Jongin menyeringai.

"Jangan berpura-pura, playboy." Tak bisa dipungkiri lagi, sahabatnya yang satu ini benar-benar mengetahui Jongin. Mereka bersahabat sejak SMP. Sehun sangat berbeda dengan Jongin yang playboy. Sehun tidak terlalu ahli dalam menjalin hubungan—dingin. Tapi dibalik itu semua banyak yang mengagumi sosok Oh Sehun. Bahkan selama Sehun hidup ia hanya mencintai seorang gadis. Gadis yang lelaki manapun akan menatapnya dengan tatapan kagum. Lu Han, nama indah yang sudah terukir lama di hati Sehun.

* * *

"Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo merasa ada yang memanggilnya. Tapi itu tidak penting. Yang penting adalah tentang dirinya yang sangat memalukan tadi pagi hanya karena seorang lelaki playboy yang menjijikkan.

"Kyungsoo!"

Ia seperti mengenali suara ini. Dan ia yakin seratus persen yang memanggilnya adalah…

"Kau ini kenapa? Aku terus memanggilmu tapi kau tidak menyahut. Aku kira kau ketiduran. Kau tadi pagi juga kenapa terlambat 5 menit? Pada saat Kyuhyun _Sonsaengnim_ bertanya, kau seperti orang idiot. Ada apa denganmu, Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun tampak sangat khawatir dan juga penasaran. Untungnya ia tidak melihat penampilan Kyungsoo yang sangat kacau tadi pagi. Kalau tidak, mungkin ia akan sangat berlebihan.

"Diamlah, Baekhyun."

"Kyungsoo, maaf jika aku menggangumu." Cicit Baekhyun.

"Ini bukan salahmu. Ini semua karena lelaki sialan itu." Dengus Kyungsoo.

"Jongin? Ada apa dengannya? Apa dia melakukan kekerasan rumah tangga padamu?" Baekhyun mendekatkan mukanya pada Kyungsoo. Mata Kyungsoo membulat.

"T-tidak seperti itu. Ya Tuhan!" Kyungsoo menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Baekhyun merasa kasihan pada Kyungsoo. Sahabatnya itu tidak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun, tidak seperti dirinya yang sudah menjalin hubungan dengan beberapa lelaki. Bisa dibilang bukan lelaki sembarangan, seperti Wu Yi Fan, pemain bola basket yang namanya telah terpampang dimana-mana dan Suho, yang kekayaan keluarganya tak bisa dihitung lagi, juga lelaki lainnya. Dan sekarang Kyungsoo yang malang harus berurusan dengan lelaki bermarga Kim itu.

"Ayo ke kantin dan ceritakan masalahmu. Kita bisa membicarakannya sambil makan, bukan?" Kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis.

"Jadi kau mem _polish_ kembali kukumu hanya karena besok Chanyeol mengajakmu kencan? Padahal 3 hari yang lalu baru saja aku membantu mem _polish_ kukumu."

"Ya." Baekhyun tersenyum senang sambil melihat kuku-kuku cantiknya. "Jadi, bagaimana tentang kau dan Jongin?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan hati-hati.

"Aku tidak mengerti tentang dirinya. Dia bertanya padaku tentang sesuatu tapi aku tidak tahu alasannya kenapa dia begitu. Bahkan dia bersikap aneh padaku." Terang Kyungsoo sambil mengurucutkan bibirnya.

"Bersikap aneh? Apa itu semacam perhatian khusus?" Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan malu-malu. Baekhyun tersenyum. Gadis ceria ini tentunya tahu apa yang dikatakan Jongin walaupun Kyungsoo tidak menceritakan detilnya. Baekhyun juga tahu kalau kemarin Kyungsoo berada di apartment Jongin. Tentunya Kyungsoo yang menceritakannya lewat _social media._

"Kurasa ia sedikit atau memang tertarik padamu. Tapi hanya tahap tertarik." Kyungsoo memandang Baekhyun aneh. Tertarik? Ia bahkan tidak pernah berpikiran ada seseorang yang tertarik padanya. Ia tidak popular ataupun keren. Bahkan penampilannya sangat sederhana tanpa _make-up_ seperti gadis-gadis keren.

* * *

"Ya Tuhan, kenapa kantin ini selalu ramai sampai-sampai kita tidak bisa duduk!" Kata lelaki yang paling tinggi diantara mereka. Ia sudah lelah memegang nampan berisi makanan yang telah di pesannya.

"Wajar saja ini sekolah, idiot!" Lelaki bernama Sehun itu memutar bola matanya malas. Si tinggi itu, Park Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Kau pikir kau itu pintar? Dasar!" Balas Chanyeol. Ia melihat sekeliling lalu ia melihat gadis yang dianggapnya adalah seorang malaikat.

"Kita duduk disana saja! Mereka hanya berdua." Katanya bersemangat sambil menunjuk meja tempat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Bilang saja kalau kau sangat bersemangat karena ada gadismu." Sindir Sehun.

"Kau kira hanya aku saja yang bersemangat? Lihatlah Jongin yang sedari tadi diam saja sudah tersenyum!" Sehun menoleh ke arah Jongin. Chanyeol benar. Sehun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya.

"Baekhyun~" Sapa Chanyeol yang sedang duduk di sampingnya. Baekhyun menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya—menahan kegembiraannya. Ia benar-benar seperti seorang _fangirl_ bertemu dengan sang idola.

"Yeoliee~" Baekhyun menjadi salah tingkah ketika Chanyeol duduk di sebelahnya. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya melihat adegan mesra dua orang berbeda jenis kelamin di hadapannya saat ini.

"Ah, kau mengecat kukumu lagi ya? Apakah ini khusus untukku?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil mengerlingkan sebelah matanya. Baekhyun mengangguk malu-malu. Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. Kini ia berada diantara dua orang sahabatnya yang sedang bersama pasangannya masing-masing. Sehun yang malang.

"Apel." Jongin bergumam pelan. "Kau memakai parfum aroma apel lagi." Lanjut Jongin diselingi seringaian khasnya. Kyungsoo menggosok-gosokkan lehernya yang baru saja diresapi aromanya oleh Jongin. Ia menjauh dari Jongin.

"Kau," Kyungsoo menggantung kata-katanya. "Menyingkirlah Tuan Kim!" Jongin mengerutkan dahinya heran. Ia mendekat ke Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa aku harus di singkirkan? Memangnya ada apa denganku?" Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan anak-kucing-yang-ingin-dipelihara. Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya melihat ekspresi menjijikkan Jongin.' _Selamatkan aku, Tuhan!'_ Kata Kyungsoo dalam hati penuh harap. Tampaknya Tuhan tidak mengabulkan doanya. Tiba-tiba Jongin mengelus pipi mulus Kyungsoo dengan jari telunjuknya. Kehangatan menjalar dalam diri Kyungsoo, wajahnya memanas.

"Kau cantik, Kyungsoo." Kata-kata itu terlontar begitu saja dari bibir Jongin. Ia berkata apa adanya. Ia sedikit terkejut atas apa yang dikatakannya tapi ia sama sekali tidak menyesalinya. Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo berdiri. Jongin mengerutkan dahinya heran. Lalu ia melihat ke atas—ke wajah tersenyum tipis melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang merona.

"Baekhyun, ayo!" Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Sehun tidak ada. Tapi kenapa ia baru menyadarinya?

Jongin pun berdiri. "Mereka sudah ke pergi. Sehun pergi ke kelas. Chanyeol dan sahabatmu itu aku tidak tahu mereka kemana." Jongin mengatakannya dengan santai.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak kau sibuk dengan pikiranmu." Balas Jongin. "Kurasa kau tidak menyadarinya karena aku." Jongin sangat percaya diri mengatakannya.

"Kau? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Karena kau? Memangnya kau itu siapa?" Kata Kyungsoo dengan nada yang semakin lama semakin tinggi. Lalu ia pergi meninggalkan Jongin. Jongin menahannya dengan menarik tangan Kyungsoo.

"Apa?!"Muka Kyungsoo sudah merah padam, campuran antara rasa marah dan malu. _'Ada apa dengan lelaki ini? Apa ada yang salah dengannya? Atau dia sudah gila?'_ batinnya. Jongin menyeringai. Ia menarik Kyungsoo entah kemana.

Jongin menarik Kyungsoo ke lapangan. Entah apa tujuannya. Kyungsoo merasa mungkin Jongin butuh ke dokter.

"Ada apa denganmu? Tak bisakah kau berhenti? Kurasa kau benar-benar gila!"

Jongin tak memperdulikan omelan istrinya itu. Ia menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang sedang kesal dengan intens.

"Jepitanmu," Jongin akhirnya buka suara. "Kenapa kau tidak memakainya?" Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya terkejut. Jepitannya? Kenapa Jongin menanyakan hal itu? Apa itu penting? Dan sejak kapan Jongin memperhatikan jepitannya atau mungkin dirinya? Berbagai pertanyaan memenuhi pikiran Kyungsoo. Hanya karena sebuah jepitan.

"Apa urusanmu?" Balas Kyungsoo ketus. Jongin memutar bola matanya malas. Kenapa ia harus mempunyai istri yang sangat menyebalkan begini? Dan juga kenapa ia harus menaruh rasa tertarik pada Kyungsoo?

"Kyungsoo, kenapa kau selalu marah jika bertemu denganku?" Jongin bertanya dengan nada lembut. "Seandainya kita tidak menikah, apa kau akan bersikap begini juga?" Kyungsoo terdiam. Benar apa yang dikatakan Jongin, kenapa ia harus marah-marah jika bertemu dengan Jongin? Toh, Jongin juga pasti tidak menganggap dirinya sebagai seorang istri. Tunggu, lalu apa maksud _pertanyaannya pada waktu lalu_?

"Wajahmu itu benar-benar menyebalkan." Kyungsoo tidak mau mengakui kebenarannya.

"Wajahku? Tapi gadis-gadis selalu terpesona padaku. Jangan berbohong, Kyung." Jongin menyeringai. Ia yakin jawaban Kyungsoo bukanlah yang sebenarnya. Wajah Kyungsoo memerah karena malu. Gadis manis itu menundukkan kepalanya. Jongin tersenyum, ia ikut menunduk dan memegang tangan Kyungsoo. Ia menyelipkan jari-jarinya ke jari-jari Kyungsoo. Jari manis Jongin dan Kyungsoo bertemu, mempertemukan kedua cincin yang mereka pakai. 'Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo'. Cincin itu telah membuat suatu ikatan diantara mereka. Kyungsoo mau-tidak mau teringat hari itu.

Hari di saat pernikahan mereka di mulai…

 _"Eomma, kenapa aku harus menikah?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada cemas. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu kenapa ia harus dinikahkan dengan lelaki dari keluarga Kim itu. Bisnis? Ini bukanlah acara drama dan juga orang tuanya tidak segila itu kalau harus menikahkan putri semata wayangnya hanya karena urusan bisnis._

 _"Eomma dan appa sudah mengatakan padamu bahwa kakekmu dan kakek Jongin memang sudah merencanakan ini sejak kalian masih di dalam kandungan. Appa Jongin juga dulu adalah sahabat eomma dan appa sejak kami SMA. Eomma yakin, pilihan kami tidak salah, Kyung." Wanita yang dipanggil 'eomma' olehnya itu tersenyum manis di bibir berbentuk hatinya._

 _'Pilihan kalian tidak salah? Apa benar eomma mengatakan itu? Kim Jongin si playboy itu? Untuk kali ini pilihan kalian sangat salah!' batin Kyungsoo. Seharusnya ia bisa menolak perjodohan itu, bukan? Ia sudah mencobanya sejak sebulan yang lalu—sejak ia mengetahui perjodohan itu. Tapi itu tidak mendorong keluarganya untuk membatalkan perjodohan itu. Keputusan keluarganya sudah bulat. Menurut keluarganya, Kyungsoo itu tidak mudah bergaul apalagi dalam menjalin percintaan itu pasti sangat tidak mungkin. Maka dari itu, perjodohan ini dianggap sangat pas untuk Kyungsoo._

 _"Bagaimana kalau seandainya aku dan Jongin bercerai?"_

 _"Kalau kalian bercerai, itu adalah takdir Tuhan. Jadi eomma tidak bisa membantahnya. Lagipula kau dan Jongin mau bercerai dengan alasan apa? Kalian tidak seatap, Kyung. Margamu juga tidak akan diganti sebelum waktunya." Eomma tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Ia sudah kalah. Pasrah adalah jalan satu-satunya yang terbaik._

 _Kyungsoo berjalan menuju altar tempat ia dan Jongin akan di nikahkan. Kyungsoo sangat manis sekaligus anggun. Make-up yang di kenakannya tidaklah tebal. Rambut hitam lurus di bawah bahu sedikit yang selalu diikat ponytail sekarang bergaya messy-bun. Sebagian rambutnya di pelintir dan di jadikan sebagai bandana. Poninya yang selalu ke samping menjadi belah tengah. Ia memakai gaun pernikahan berwarna putih sedikit keemasan dengan lengan baju yang menampakkan bahu sempitnya yang putih dan mulus. Gaun itu membentuk tubuh Kyungsoo yang mungil dan ramping lalu melebar dibagian betis sampai kakinya. Ada pita yang menjuntai ke bawah di bagian pinggangnya. Semua orang melihat Kyungsoo. Kagum akan kecantikan yang dipancarkannya. Jongin pun sangat tampan dengan rambut kecoklatan khasnya ia memakai tuksedo berwarna hitam. Tampan dan juga tegas. Matanya pun tak bisa berhenti memandangi betapa cantiknya gadis di depannya yang akan menjadi istrinya._

 _Mereka mengucapkan janji suci yang membuat Kyungsoo rasanya ingin menangis terisak-isak. Dari jarak sedekat ini, Kyungsoo bisa merasakan helaan nafas Jongin usai mengucapkan janji suci. Lega? Khawatir? Mungkin keduanya. Tidak hanya sampai mengucapkan janji suci saja, tentunya Jongin harus mencium gadis pucat yang berada di depannya. Kyungsoo menutup matanya sambil berharap Tuhan menyelamatkannya. Entah menyelamatkannya dari apa._

 _Cup!_

 _Jongin menciumnya tepat di bagian dahi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo kira Jongin akan menciumnya di bagian bibir, tapi untunglah hal itu tidak terjadi. Lalu, mereka berdua membuka mata secara bersamaan dan mata mereka saling bertemu. Mata yang tajam dan mata yang polos. Semua orang bertepuk tangan terutama keluarga Kim dan Do. Jongin tersenyum melihat ke arah kakek dan appanya yang bertepuk tangan dengan semangat. Eommanya memberikan dua jempol untuk dirinya dan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapinya. Kyungsoo melihat seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya. Seseorang berambut gelombang sebahu dengan wajah cerianya. Baekhyun, sahabatnya. Ia melambai ke arah Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum lebar. Kenapa Baekhyun tersenyum lebar? Tidak tahukah bahwa sekarang sahabatnya akan memulai masa-masa sulitnya? Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya kasar._

"Kyungsoo?" lelaki itu melambai-lambai di depan wajahnya. Ia terus memanggil nama Kyungsoo berkali-kali. Akhirnya gadis yang dipanggilnya itu tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Jongin tertawa kecil karena ekspresi lucu dari Kyungsoo.

"Kau melamunkan apa, Kyung?"

"B-bukan apa-apa." Kyungsoo sedikit menundukkan wajahnya agar Jongin tidak melihat wajahnya yang sedikit merona karena melamunkan sesuatu. Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyungsoo agar ia bisa melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang sedang menunduk.

"Kau mau membantuku, Kyung?" Kyungsoo refleks mengangkat wajahnya. Kepalanya terantuk ke kepala Jongin.

"Aww" sahut keduanya bersamaan sambil mengelus kepala masing-masing.

"Jadi, kau mau aku membantumu apa?" Jongin tersenyum melihat balasan Kyungsoo. Ia tidak berbicara ketus seperti pada waktu lalu.

" _Eomma_ ku akan berulang tahun 2 minggu lagi dan itu artinya dia akan kembali ke sini, Korea Selatan. Kau mau kan membantuku memilih sesuatu yang pas untuknya? Kalau tidak salah, kau cukup dekat dengan _eomma_ ku." Kyungsoo tidak menyangka kalau orang seperti Jongin mau memberi sesuatu ke eommanya. Tapi Jongin tetaplah manusia, jadi tentu saja ia menyayangi eommanya dengan teramat sangat. _Eomma_ Jongin bahkan pernah mengatakan padanya kalau Jongin itu adalah anak yang sangat manja. Kyungsoo sudah menganggap _eomma_ Jongin seperti _eomma_ nya sendiri karena pada saat Kyungsoo masih kecil, _eomma_ Jongin sangat menginginkan seorang anak perempuan—saat itu Tzuyu belum lahir. Mungkin suatu keberuntungan untuk _eomma_ Jongin karena memiliki teman yang baik hati seperti _eomma_ Kyungsoo, _eomma_ Kyungsoo membiarkan Kyungsoo seperti mempunyai 2 orang _eomma_. Tapi menurut Kyungsoo, walaupun ia dekat dengan _eomma_ Jongin, ia sama sekali tidak dekat dengan Jongin. Bahkan ia merasa dulu tidak pernah mengenal Jongin. Entahlah, mungkin ia lupa.

"Baiklah. Aku mau membantumu." Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis.

" _Deal_?" Jongin mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menyambut uluran tangan itu. " _Deal_!" Kyungsoo tersenyum. Hari baru pun akan dimulai. Memulai semuanya dari awal.

 **Thank you yang udah nunggu chapter ini update! Awalnya saya kira fanfic ini bakal dilupain gitu aja tapi kenyataan berbeda dengan ekspetasi. Ya, dapat respon yang bagus. Review yang masuk ke e-mail saya baca ulang-ulang. Rasanya ga percaya kalo ada yang review dengan respon yang bagus pula walaupun ga banyak. Di chapter lalu memang ada kata-kata yang kurang 1 aja. Di bagian awalnya aja kok. Oh, kalian bisa manggil saya azle (baca: ezel). Soal ada yang nanya tentang cerita ini, udah terbalas di chapter ini. Maaf kalo ga bisa nyebutin siapa yang nanya secara langsung karena masalah waktu .**

 **Azle Gwen**

 **Mind to RnR?**


	3. First Moments

**What Am I To You?**

 _Genre: romance, drama,school life, marriage life_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: This story fiction is mine. I just borrow the character for this fic. Don't be a copycat._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy reading!

 **Chapter 3: First Moments**

Jongin sesekali melihat ke arah jamnya. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar. Sudah 30 menit ia menunggu Kyungsoo. Kemana gadis itu? Apa ia melupakan janjinya pada Jongin? Jongin berusaha berpikir positif, mungkin saja Kyungsoo sedang mendapat tugas tambahan atau yang lainnya. Ia kembali pada _game_ nya. Tapi tetap saja bayang-bayang mengenai Kyungsoo yang melupakan janjinya terus melayang dipikirannya. Jongin menghela nafasnya kasar.

Ada yang mengetuk kaca mobilnya, Jongin menoleh. Orang itu tidaklah asing bagi Jongin. Mau apa si albino itu? Mungkinkah mengejek dirinya yang sedang menunggu seseorang? Menunggu tidak ada dalam kamus Jongin.

"Ya?" Sahut Jongin malas.

"Semangat, playboy! Mungkin itu balasan untukmu ketika kau sering melupakan janjimu dengan mantan-mantanmu. Apakah Kyungsoo melupakan janjinya? Malangnya nasibmu Kim Jongin!" Sehun tertawa mengejek. Jongin mengerutkan dahinya tapi kemudian ia mengangkat salah satu sudut bibirnya.

"Dan apakah Luhan yang baik kepada siapapun akan jatuh di tangan Oh Sehun si pria menyebalkan?" Jongin menaikkan sebelah alis sambil menyeringai. Sehun menunjukkan ekspresi tidak senang. Wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Hei, sebentar lagi Luhan akan menjadi milikku!" Jongin tertawa melihat wajah sahabatnya. Sahabatnya terlalu serius menanggapi perkataannya.

"Baiklah, aku yakin kau pasti bisa." Jongin menepuk pundak Sehun. Sehun terdiam sejenak lalu ia terkekeh.

"Kau juga." Balas Sehun seraya menepuk bahu sahabatnya itu.

* * *

"Kyung, bagaimana kalau kita tidak usah langsung pulang? Aku sedang ingin makan _ice cream."_ Ujar Baekhyun seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Makan _ice cream_? Sepertinya itu bagus." Balas Kyungsoo. Alisnya bertautan dan matanya melihat ke atas. Ia sedang mengingat suatu perihal.

"Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun belum puas dengan jawaban Kyungsoo. Mereka terdiam selama beberapa detik. Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya dengan mulut sedikit terbuka secara tidak sadar. Ia menunggu jawaban Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Sepertinya ia sudah mulai mengingat suatu hal.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Wajah Kyungsoo berubah menjadi ekspresi 'o'. Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya—bingung. "Kyung-" Baekhyun ingin bertanya tetapi Kyungsoo memotong pertanyaannya.

"AKU MELUPAKANNYA. OH TUHAN!" Kyungsoo mengguncang-guncang tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Ia nyaris membuat Baekhyun tuli jika saja Baekhyun tidak menutup kedua telinganya.

"Berhentilah, Do Kyungsoo! Kau ingin aku tuli dan pingsan karena ulahmu?" Bentak Baekhyun dengan nada naik 1 oktaf.

"M-maaf, Baekhyun. Aku duluan!" Baekhyun ingin mengomeli Kyungsoo tapi gadis bermata bulat itu sudah tidak tampak di pandangannya. Baekhyun berdecak sebal.

Kyungsoo mencari Jongin. Ia melihat ke jendela mobil yang ada di parkir sekolahnya itu untuk memastikan apakah itu mobil Jongin atau tidak. Ia tersenyum di bibir berbentuk hatinya. Ia melihat seorang lelaki sedang memainkan _gadget_ nya seraya memakai _earphone._ Kyungsoo mengetuk jendela mobil itu. Sekali, dua kali, tiga kali. Lelaki itu tidak mendengar ketukannya. ' _Mungkin karena ia memakai earphonenya.'_ Batin Kyungsoo.

"Jongin!"

"Hei, Kim Jongin!" Kyungsoo berdecak sebal. Apa mungkin kaca jendela mobil ini kedap suara? Atau karena _earphone_ nya? Kyungsoo tak berhenti membuat pertanyaan di otaknya. Kyungsoo berkacak pinggang sambil memasang ekspresi cemberut yang lucu. Kalau saja Jongin melihatnya pasti ia akan langsung mencubit pipi bulat Kyungsoo.

"Dasar kau!" Kyungsoo menendang pintu mobil itu dan membuat goresan. Ia meneguk salivanya kasar. Ia sama sekali tidak sadar tentang perbuatannya itu. Itu hanyalah lampiasan dari amarahnya. Ia bisa saja kabur tapi ia masih punya hati. Ia berjanji akan mengganti rugi kerusakan akibat dari perbuatannya itu. Ia akan meminjam uang dari _eomma_ nya dan menggantinya seraya menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Ia juga siap jika ia akan dilaporkan ke kantor polisi ataupun jika Jongin meminta dirinya sebagai seorang pesuruh. Baiklah, ini sedikit berlebihan.

Lelaki di dalam mobil itu pun melepas _earphone_ nya lalu ia membuka pintu mobilnya. Suara tendangan seseorang yang membuat goresan pada mobilnya cukup keras. "Hei," Ucapannya terputus. Ekspresi kesalnya pun berubah menjadi ekspresi bingung. "Kyungsoo?" Gadis yang dipanggilnya itu sedang mengepalkan kedua tangannya di dada sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Wajah Kyungsoo benar-benar ketakutan seperti sehabis menonton film _horror_.

"Lupakan. Kenapa kau tidak memanggilku?" Kyungsoo langsung mengangkat kepalanya. Wajah ketakutannya itu berubah menjadi kesal.

"Aku sudah mengetuk jendela mobilmu berkali-kali. Bahkan aku memanggilmu. Tapi kau terus fokus pada kesibukanmu tanpa menoleh ke jendela sedikit pun!" Kyungsoo mengomeli lelaki di hadapannya dengan amarah yang meluap-luap. Ia lupa siapa yang menyebabkan goresan di pintu mobil Jongin.

"Maaf, aku tadi memakai _earphone_. Aku menunggumu selama 30 menit lebih jadi aku memainkan _gadge_ tku sambil memakai _earphone._ Kenapa kau lama sekali, Kyung?" Kyungsoo juga lupa bahwa ia hampir melupakan janjinya pada Jongin. Bola mata Kyungsoo bergerak tak menentu. Tentu ia malu karena ini semua tidak akan terjadi kalau ia tidak memulainya. Tapi ia menepis fakta itu, ia tetap menyalahkan Jongin atas semuanya. Kenapa ia harus memakai _earphone_? Dasar, Do Kyungsoo keras kepala. Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam mobil Jongin tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. Ia malu jika mengatakan bahwa ia hampir lupa akan janjinya.

Keheningan terjadi di mobil _sport_ berwarna _silver_ mengkilap ini. Tidak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan lebih dahulu. Keduanya sama-sama larut dalam dunia masing-masing. Kyungsoo sibuk melihat ke arah jendela. Tidak ada yang menarik memang tapi setidaknya ia menyibukkan diri. Pikiran Kyungsoo di penuhi macam-macam hal. Ia penasaran cinta pertama Jongin itu seperti apa. Pasti sangat cantik. Dengan tubuh tinggi dan semampainya, kulit putih yang mulus, rambut yang halus dan mengkilap, apa mungkin bergelombang? Lurus? Yang pasti gadis itu hampir mendekati sempurna. Tentu Jongin menjadikan gadis itu sebagai cinta pertamanya. Kyungsoo mengetuk-ngetuk kepalanya. Kenapa pikirannya memproduksi hal tidak penting begini? Belum lagi membayangkan gadis imajiner yang Kyungsoo bayangkan sebagai cinta pertama Jongin.

Jongin terkekeh. "Ada yang lucu?" Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Jongin. "Wajahmu." Balas Jongin singkat tanpa menoleh pada Kyungsoo. Wajahnya? Kyungsoo tidak merasa aneh dengan wajahnya sedari tadi. Tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung mengambil _handphone_ nya dan membuka kamera depan yang biasa ia gunakan untuk ber _selfie_ ria dan bercermin. Kyungsoo menolehkan wajahnya ke kanan, ke kiri, ke bawah dan ke atas. Ia tidak menemukan sesuatu aneh, seperti kotoran, luka, komedo, atau apapun. Wajahnya tetap seperti biasa. Tanpa _make up_ dan juga tanpa perawatan seperti gadis kebanyakan. Wajah yang tidak pernah ia anggap menarik.

Kyungsoo baru akan membuka mulut tapi Jongin sudah menjawab pertanyaannya lebih dahulu. "Ekspresi pada wajahmu. Begitu lucu seperti seorang anak yang sedang diculik dan tidak tahu arah mana yang sedang dilaluinya."

"Oh, begitu. B-butik mana yang akan kita datangi?" Tanya Kyungsoo sedikit canggung. Kyungsoo mencoba memulai pertanyaan. Ia bosan jika harus berlama-lama di mobil ini tanpa berbicara sedikit pun. Jongin terdiam sejenak seraya mengingat nama butik yang akan mereka datangi.

"Butik milik kakak _dad_ ku. Ia bibiku. Aku tidak terlalu ingat nama butiknya dan kurasa ini yang pertama kali aku mendatangi butiknya. Butiknya cukup terkenal di Korea. Apa menurutmu aku tidak memberikan hadiah 'tambahan' selain baju? Seperti perhiasan?" Kyungsoo sedikit heran dengan Jongin yang memanggil _appa_ dengan sebutan _dad_ yang kebanyakan orang asing di luar Asia yang memakai sebutan itu. Seingatnya, _appa_ Jongin berkebangsaan Korea Selatan dan _eomma_ Jongin berkebangsaan Amerika Serikat.

"Kenapa kau memanggil _appa_ mu dengan sebutan _dad_?" Kyungsoo mengabaikan pertanyaan Jongin. Pertanyaan itu bahkan meluncur dengan sendirinya dari mulut Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum. Entah perihal apa yang membuatnya tersenyum. "Orangtuaku mengatakan agar lebih beradaptasi dan terkesan unik. Padahal seharusnya _eomma_ yang aku panggil dengan sebutan _mom_." Jongin terkekeh. " _Eomma_ memang aneh." Gumam Jongin pelan. Tanpa Jongin sadari ia menceritakan tentang keanehan _eomma_ nya seperti, membuat peraturan-peraturan aneh di rumah, menyuruh _dad_ nya untuk libur di hari Jum'at, menyuruh dirinya untuk membuat sarapan setiap pagi walaupun terkadang mereka ingin memuntahkannya. Kyungsoo tertawa mendengar cerita Jongin. Mata bulatnya bahkan menyipit sampai mengeluarkan air mata.

Jongin memberhentikan mobilnya di sebuah parkiran yang sudah disediakan di butik milik bibinya itu. " _Hyolin's Boutique_ " itulah nama butik yang mereka kunjungi. Kyungsoo menatap kagum butik itu. Tempat yang megah hanya untuk sebuah butik. Cat dindingnya berwarna putih sedikit keabu-abuan yang mengkilap dan nama dari butik tersebut berwarna emas yang terlihat _glamour_ dan _high-class_. Belum lagi kaca transparan yang memamerkan baju-baju dari butik tersebut. Dan yang membuat Kyungsoo menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya adalah nama seseorang yang terpampang di butik tersebut. Hyolin adalah nama panggung dari Kim Hyorin. Penyanyi cantik bersuara emas yang menginspirasi Kyungsoo untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi walaupun pada akhirnya Kyungsoo tidak akan menjadi seorang penyanyi solo seperti Hyorin, bibi Jongin. Walaupun di umur yang terbilang tidak muda lagi tetapi bibi Jongin tetap terlihat _fresh_ seperti anak muda pada umumnya.

Jongin terkekeh melihat reaksi Kyungsoo seperti seorang _fangirl_ bertemu idolanya. Matanya berbinar-binar dan wajahnya yang memerah saking bahagianya. "Kyungsoo, ayo." Ajak Jongin. Kyungsoo tidak tersadar juga sampai Jongin memegang lengan Kyungsoo dan menariknya hingga wajah gadis itu memerah karena marah.

"Hentikan, Kim Jongin! Aku bisa jalan sendiri!" Kyungsoo memukul-mukul tangan Jongin tapi lelaki itu tak memperdulikannya.

Kyungsoo berhenti memukuli tangan Jongin dan langsung berdiri tegak ketika mereka memasuki butik tersebut. Ekspresi Kyungsoo benar-benar tegang ketika wanita cantik yang bekerja di butik ini tersenyum dan menanyai apa yang mereka butuhkan. Jongin yang melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang tegang entah karena apa mencubit pipi bulat Kyungsoo pelan. Kyungsoo berdecak kesal, ia menatap tajam ke arah Jongin. Jongin memasang wajah tanpa dosa seperti ia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun sedangkan pegawai cantik itu terkekeh pelan.

"Apa kalian mempunyai sebuah gaun?" Pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo untuk menghilangkan rasa tidak nyamannya. Ia merasa bodoh menanyai hal seperti itu. Tentu saja mereka punya gaun, ini adalah butik.

"Tentu. Tuan dan nona ingin gaun seperti apa?" Tanya pegawai itu dengan sopan. Jongin sedang memikirkan gaun seperti apa yang cocok dengan _eomma_ nya.

"Gaun seperti apa, Kyung?"

"E-eh, mungkin berwarna hijau tosca. Sepertinya itu cocok." Kyungsoo sedikit canggung menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. Jongin tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. Lalu ia meminta pegawai tersebut untuk mencarikan gaun berwarna hijau tosca.

"Yang ini?" pegawai tersebut menunjukkan sebuah gaun yang benar-benar mengkilap dengan sebuah pernak-pernik yang cukup banyak dan siapapun yang memakainya pastilah akan menjadi sorotan publik. Jongin menggeleng. Tanpa meminta pendapat Kyungsoo pun pasti _eomma_ nya akan risih dengan gaun seperti itu.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau ini?" Kali ini pegawai tersebut menunjukkan gaun cantik dengan model mengembang di pinggang dan membentuk siluet lurus sampai ke lutut. Jongin melihat ke arah Kyungsoo, memberikan kode untuk pendapat gaun tersebut, Kyungsoo menggeleng.

Pegawai tersebut menunjukkan beberapa gaun yang menurut Kyungsoo tidak cocok untuk wanita seumuran _eomma_ Jongin. Gaun-gaun yang ditunjukkannya memang sangat indah dan terkesan _high-class_. Tapi bermodel terbuka seperti gaun bermodel _tube dress_ yang baru saja di tunjukkan oleh pegawai tersebut. "Bisakah kau menunjukkan sebuah gaun yang cocok untuk wanita berumur 45 tahunan?" Akhirnya Kyungsoo buka mulut. Pegawai tersebut sedikit membelalakkan matanya, Jongin dan Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut dengan reaksi pegawai tersebut.

"Ah, maaf tuan, nona. Saya mengira gaun ini untuk nona." Pegawai tersebut membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali disertai dengan permintaan maaf. Mulut Kyungsoo menganga tanpa ia sadari. Pantas saja sedari tadi gaun yang ditunjukkan oleh pegawai tersebut bermodel terbuka dan meriah. Tunggu, kalau pun untuk Kyungsoo, apa ia cocok mengenakannya? Kyungsoo tak habis pikir.

Jongin tertawa kecil. "Kami memaafkanmu, berhentilah bertingkah begitu. Jadi, bisa kau mencarikan gaun yang pas?" Jongin bertanya dengan nada pelan hingga membuat Kyungsoo sedikit merona. Suara rendah yang tegas dengan nada pelan itu seakan-akan menenggelamkan Kyungsoo ke dalam pemandian air panas yang menghangatkan dirinya. Kyungsoo memegang kedua pipinya. Ia sadar apa yang dirasakannya benar-benar berlebihan. Ia menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya lalu menahannya selama beberapa waktu dan menghembuskannya. Hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membuatnya seperti biasa kembali.

"Baiklah!" pegawai itu menjentikkan jarinya, sepertinya ia sudah menemukan gaun yang pas dan pelanggannya itu tidak akan menolak.

"Um, gaun ini pasti sangat pas untuk wanita yang anda tujukan. Gaun yang sederhana tapi tidak menghilangkan kesan _high-class_." Pegawai itu tersenyum senang sembari menunjukkan sebuah gaun berlengan panjang berwarna hijau tosca yang cantik dengan manik-manik putih di bagian pinggangnya. Pada bagian pingganya terdapat sebuah pita putih yang menjuntai sampai lutut. Gaun selutut itu membuat lekuk indah terhadap si pemakai tetapi tidak menghilangkan kebebasan si pemakai. Kyungsoo melayangkan _two thumbs_ untuk gaun tersebut. Jongin tersenyum senang, menampakkan deretan gigi-gigi rapinya.

"Aku ambil gaun ini. Apa kalian bisa membungkus baju ini dengan kertas kado?" Tanya Jongin pada pegawai itu. Pegawai itu ingin meng-iya-kan pertanyaan Jongin tetapi Kyungsoo langsung menahannya.

"Biar aku saja yang membungkusnya. Bagaimana, Jongin?" Kyungsoo berdiri di hadapannya Jongin sambil memohon dengan pose yang menurut Jongin sangat menggemaskan. Jongin hampir saja ingin memeluk Kyungsoo jika saja ada tidak ada sesuatu yang menahan dari dalam dirinya.

"Kenapa harus kau? Apa tidak merepotkan?"

"Tidak!"

Jongin mengusap rambut kecoklatan bagian belakangnya yang tidak bermasalah. Ia sedikit heran kenapa Kyungsoo menawarkan diri seperti itu. Apa mungkin membungkus kado adalah hobi gadis manis di hadapannya saat ini? Itu adalah hobi yang gila menurut Jongin. Tetapi tidak terlalu gila juga karena Jongin pernah mendengar dari para _sonsaengnim_ bahwa Kyungsoo itu termasuk murid yang cerdas dan kreatif. Jadi, menurut Jongin membungkus kado bisa menjadi suatu tuangan dari wadah kreativitas yang Kyungsoo miliki.

"Baiklah. Tapi kertas kadonya bagaimana?"

"Aku punya di rumah. Kau tidak usah khawatir begitu, setelah selesai aku akan memberikannya padamu." Kyungsoo mengerlingkan sebelah matanya untuk meyakinkan Jongin. Jongin merasa ada suatu keanehan dalam diri Kyungsoo. Bisa-bisanya istrinya itu mengerlingkan matanya dengan lucu begitu.

"Aku akan membayar ke kasir dulu, Kyung. Kau mau ikut?" Ajak Jongin. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala tanpa menoleh ke arah Jongin. Ia sibuk melihat-lihat pakaian cantik untuk gadis seusia dirinya. Jongin mengangkat bahunya lalu menuju kasir. Mata Kyungsoo berbinar-binar melihat pakaian-pakaian tersebut. Matanya tertuju pada salah satu gaun _elegan_ yang dipajang di patung wanita. Ia tersenyum bangga. Itu adalah salah satu hasil rancangan _eomma_ nya yang seorang designer. Seperti yang ia ketahui, _eomma_ nya selalu menjunjung tinggi konsep bergaya _high-class_ tetapi tetap memberikan kebebasan pada si pemakai. Tak heran jika _eomma_ nya menjadi salah satu designer terkenal di Asia. Coco Chanel telah menjadi inspirasi bagi _eomma_ nya.

* * *

"Sudah selesai, Kyung?" Bisik Jongin tepat di telinga Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo ingin menoleh tetapi merasa geli ketika merasakan nafas Jongin menerpa daun telinganya. Ia memejamkan matanya, tubuhnya yang sedikit bergetar. Suara rendah itu. Suara yang membuat Kyungsoo merasa sedang di pemandian air panas, baiklah ini gila. Dengan jarak sedekat ini bahkan Kyungsoo bisa merasakan wangi maskulin Jongin meskipun ia dan Jongin tidak berhadapan. Jongin meresap aroma apel dari tubuh Kyungsoo melalui bahu dan leher Kyungsoo. Aroma yang _fresh_ dan lembut di saat bersamaan, Jongin suka aroma itu. Aroma itu membuatnya mabuk dan ingin terus meresapnya tanpa memperdulikan si pemilik tubuh mencoba menjauh dari dirinya.

"Jongin?" Nada bingung keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan kepala Jongin menggunakan jari telunjuknya. Jongin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, ia belum sadar sepenuhnya.

"Ah, ayo." Ajaknya canggung pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya menurut sambil mengikuti Jongin di sampingnya. Jongin mencoba tidak melirik ke Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo sadar akan hal itu. Ia sedikit heran dengan sikap Jongin yang aneh tetapi ia tidak begitu memperdulikannya. Ia mengecek _handphone_ nya. Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 16.00. Seharusnya ia sudah pulang tapi ia tidak tahu apa tujuan Jongin selanjutnya.

Suasana canggung kembali menyelimuti mobil _sport_ ini. Kyungsoo mau saja mengajak Jongin berbicara tetapi melihat raut wajah Jongin sepertinya ia sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Kyungsoo mengecek _handphone_ nya, ia melihat jam menunjukkan 16.15 di layar _handphone_ nya. Ia baru ingat bahwa ia belum makan sedari tadi. Ia mengelus perutnya, ia benar-benar lapar. Ia melirik sekilas ke arah Jongin, ingin mengajak Jongin pergi ke suatu tempat makan. Tapi ia urungkan niat itu, ia terlalu takut melihat wajah Jongin.

"Kau lapar, Kyung?" Tanya Jongin tanpa melihat ke arah Kyungsoo, ia tetap fokus mengemudikan mobilnya. Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut mendengarnya, pasalnya perutnya benar-benar lapar dan sedikit aneh Jongin tiba-tiba bertanya padahal ia tidak melirik Kyungsoo sedari tadi.

"T-tentu." Balas Kyungsoo sedikit canggung. Jongin tersenyum samar-samar.

* * *

Jongin dan Kyungsoo berjalan memasuki "C&C Café", mereka mencari tempat yang kosong, pasalnya tempat itu benar-benar ramai akan pengunjung. Chocolate&Chips Café atau biasa disebut C&C Café adalah salah satu café yang diminati banyak orang di Seoul. Walaupun bernamakan 'Chocolate&Chips' bukan berarti hanya itu menu di dalam café tersebut. Chocolate&Chips adalah nama dari sebuah _ice cream_ yang menjadi menu utama dalam café ini. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sangat sering ke café ini karena mereka adalah _ice cream maniac._

"Bagaimana kalau duduk disana?" Kyungsoo menunjuk ke arah meja di dekat jendela. Jongin hanya mengangguk sebagai tanda meng-iya-kan.

Sembari menunggu pesanan mereka yang pasti akan memakan waktu sedikit lama, Jongin sibuk dengan _gadget_ nya dan Kyungsoo hanya melihat ke pemandangan di luar jendela yang menurut dirinya seperti orang bodoh. Ia menghela nafasnya kasar. Ia berpikir jika saja ia dan Jongin tinggal seatap, apakah mereka akan merasa canggung seperti ini? Menurut Kyungsoo ia bukan canggung hanya saja tidak berani bertanya pada Jongin.

"Sehun dan Chanyeol itu sahabatmu ya?" Kyungsoo mulai membuka percakapan. Jongin yang merasa pertanyaan itu ditujukan untuk dirinya langsung mematikan _gadget_ nya.

"Ya, kami sudah bersahabat sejak lama. Aku dan Sehun sudah bersahabat sejak aku mulai menginjak kelas 1 SMP. Kami adalah teman sebangku ketika MOS. Sedangkan Chanyeol, aku baru mengenalnya ketika aku mengikuti Klub Basket yang ada di SMA. Kau dan temanmu itu bagaimana?" Senyum antusias menghiasi wajah Jongin yang sedari tadi sedikit kaku.

"Aku dan Baekhyun saling mengenal ketika kami sama-sama mengikuti audisi yang diselenggarakan oleh SM saat kami kelas 5 SD. Lalu kami menjadi _trainee_ bersama-sama dan tentunya hal itu membuat kami banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama, gelar persahabatan pun menempel pada kami." Kyungsoo tersenyum bangga menceritakan kisahnya. Jongin hanya terkekeh melihat gaya Kyungsoo yang terkesan _sok_.

"Kau juga seorang _trainee_ SM, kan? Kapan kau memulai debutmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Tidak ada kecanggungan lagi dalam pertanyaan yang meluncur dari mulut Kyungsoo.

"Kurasa Januari. Pastinya mereka tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan seorang _dancer_ hebat sepertiku menjadi tua. Belum lagi gelar _Charismatic_ yang mereka tujukan padaku." Kyungsoo mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat kepercayaan diri Jongin yang begitu menjijikkan di matanya. Jongin terkekeh melihat Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak menyangka sebegitu berbakatnya dirimu." Ujar Kyungsoo dengan nada mengejek yang dibuat-buat. Jongin gemas melihat Kyungsoo, ia mencubit hidung Kyungsoo dan gadis itu mencubit lengannya. Jongin tertawa dan itu membuat Kyungsoo semakin marah. Tapi aktifitas mereka terhenti karena pelayan itu ingin menaruh pesanan mereka.

"Ini, tuan dan nona." Pelayan itu menaruh dua _shortcake bluberry, ice cream chocolate and chips,_ dan _milkshake vanilla_ yang merupakan pesanan Kyungsoo. Juga menaruh _macaroni schotle_ dan _fruity punch_ yang merupakan pesanan Jongin. Jongin terkejut melihat makanan dan minuman yang dipesan Kyungsoo. Ia tidak begitu yakin gadis mungil seperti Kyungsoo mampu menghabiskan semua itu. Merasa ditatap, Kyungsoo menghentikan acara makannya.

"Apa?" Kyungsoo menunjukkan tatapan tidak senang pada Jongin. "Aku akan membayar makananku sendiri, oke?" Lanjut Kyungsoo.

"Bukan itu. Hanya saja-" Jongin menatap lekat Kyungsoo. Lalu ia tertawa dan Kyungsoo refleks membulatkan matanya. Kyungsoo mendengus kesal, ia tidak mau melihat Jongin sedikit pun. Ia kembali melanjutkan acara makannya yang terganggu karena Jongin.

"Kau marah padaku, Kyung?" Tanya Jongin lembut. Kyungsoo hanya diam sambil mengurucutkan bibirnya, ia tidak melihat wajah Jongin sedikit pun. Jongin tersenyum lalu mengambil tisu yang telah disediakan di atas meja. Tangannya mengarah pada wajah Kyungsoo yang terkena krim _bluberry_ , tetapi Kyungsoo tak menyadari hal itu. Jongin membersihkan wajah halus Kyungsoo dengan hati-hati, lalu ia mulai membersihkan bibir Kyungsoo yang sedang mengerucut. Bibir itu benar-benar di penuhi krim _bluberry_. Jongin meneguk salivanya kasar, bagaimanapun juga Jongin adalah seorang lelaki dan tentunya seorang lelaki memiliki hasrat tertentu pada sesuatu. Kyungsoo masih konsentrasi dengan _handphone_ nya sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar Jongin membersihkan wajahnya. Jempol Jongin sedikit mengusap-usap bibir Kyungsoo yang sudah ia bersihkan, ia tidak tahu kenapa jempolnya bergerak. Bibir berbentuk hati yang mungil juga berwarna delima dan halus, Jongin menatap bibir itu nanar. Kyungsoo meletakkan _handphone_ nya, lalu ia akan melanjutkan 1 buah _shortcake_ yang belum ia habiskan. Saat ia akan membuka mulut, ia membulatkan matanya ketika melihat Jongin mengusap-usapkan bibirnya. Ia memukul tangan Jongin dan itu membuat Jongin tersadar kembali. Ia menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang menatap tajam ke arahnya. Wajah Jongin sedikit merona _karena aktifitas yang baru saja ia lakukan_.

"Maaf, Kyungsoo." Kata Jongin merasa bersalah. Walaupun dirinya adalah playboy tapi tetap saja ia hanya berpacaran dan tidak melakukan hubungan yang terlalu jauh. Kejadian tadi itu tidak sepenuhnya salah dirinya, mungkin ia bisa menyalahkan Kyungsoo karena mempunyai bibir menggoda seperti itu.

"Tidak." Balas Kyungsoo dengan jelas, padat, dan singkat. Jongin tertegun. Tapi itu adalah hal yang wajar bagi Jongin, mengingat dirinya berlaku tidak sopan pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bukanlah gadis genit yang terima-terima saja jika diperlakukan seperti itu, ia hanyalah gadis polos yang bahkan tidak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan lelaki manapun.

Akhirnya Jongin menghabiskan tetes terakhir dari _fruity punch_ nya. Ia ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari sini daripada menikmati suasana canggung dan dingin yang sedang melanda mereka berdua. Dilihatnya Kyungsoo juga sudah selesai menghabiskan _milkshake_ nya. "Ayo, Kyung." Ajak Jongin berusaha sesantai mungkin, Kyungsoo hanya bergumam tidak jelas.

* * *

"Terima kasih, Jongin." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum samar. Jongin hanya membalas dengan anggukan disertai dengan senyum menawannya yang khas. Ketika Kyungsoo hendak keluar dari mobil, Jongin menahan tangan Kyungsoo lalu menatap mata Kyungsoo intens dan Kyungsoo sedikit merasa khawatir mengingat kejadian di café tadi. Tapi, untungnya tatapan itu hanya sebentar. Jongin mengambil sesuatu yang terbungkus plastik.

"Untukku?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada sedikit tinggi. Jongin mengangguk pasti. "Ah, terima kasih." Ucap Kyungsoo disertai dengan senyum yang canggung.

"Sam-" Belum selesai Jongin ingin mengatakan sampai jumpa pada Kyungsoo, _eomma_ Kyungsoo membuka pintu rumah. Wanita anggun itu berjalan mendekati mobil Jongin. Ia tersenyum penuh arti pada pasangan suami-istri di depannya. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya, pasti _eomma_ nya akan memberitahukan pada _appa_ nya dan mereka berdua akan menggoda Kyungsoo sepanjang hari.

"Terima kasih, Jongin!" Kata _eomma_ nya dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Jongin tersenyum. "Tentu, _eomma._ " _Eomma_? Kyungsoo tak habis pikir jika Jongin tidak segan untuk memanggil _eomma_ nya dengan sebutan yang sama. Mobil Jongin sudah hampir tak terlihat lagi, _eomma_ dan Kyungsoo sudah akan masuk ke dalam rumah. Siku Kyungsoo ditahan oleh _eomma_ nya.

"Ceritakan pada _eomma_ , Kyung."

"Tentu." Balas Kyungsoo malas.

Kyungsoo merebahkan dirinya di kasur sebelum berganti baju. Ia menatap dindingnya yang berwarna biru muda dan merah muda. Hari ini sungguh melelahkan, pikirnya. Ia memejamkan matanya sebentar. Lalu ia membuka matanya ketika mengingat sesuatu yang Jongin berikan. Ia langsung menuju meja belajarnya dan langsung membuka plastik yang membungkus benda itu. Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya secara tidak sadar, ia benar-benar terkejut. Ia menutup mulutnya, nyaris teriak. Di dalam benda tersebut terdapat surat dari Jongin, benar-benar kekanakan menurut Kyungsoo.

 _'Lusa aku akan mengajakmu berjalan-jalan. Pakailah itu, nona Kim.'_

Tidak ada nama pengirimnya, hanya kalimat singkat yang membuat Kyungsoo membeku seketika. Ia langsung keluar dari kamarnya dan ingin mengadu pada _eomma_ dan _appa_ nya. Malangnya, gadis bermata bulat dari keluarga Do ini.

 **I'm really sorry cause I'm too late updating this fanfic. Kenapa? Karena jumlah review yang kurang membangkitkan semangat+kesibukan yang benar-benar ga bisa di tahan lagi, ex: hang out atau karena tugas hoho. Tapi saya tetap berterima kasih yang udah mereview, follow, fav termasuk para silent readers (review pls). Biar saya semangat buat melanjutkan ff ini, saya membuat peraturan yaitu:**

 **review 20 dan begitu juga favnya atau lebih saya bakal update ff ini hari Jum'at atau Sabtu**!

 **Btw, makasih yang udah setia mantengin ff saya termasuk review, kayak: luvjongin, hnana, misslah, NopwillineKaisoo, 1004baekki, .1,ChanHunBaek, Kyung1225, daneswr, lovesoo, Ocha soo, exindira, dan lain-lainnya karena saya lelah mengetik. ._.**

 **azle gwen**


	4. The Skirt

**What Am I To You?**

 _Genre: romance, drama,school life, marriage life_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: This story fiction is mine. I just borrow the character for this fic. Don't be a copycat._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy reading!

 **Chapter 4: The Skirt**

Kyungsoo menatap dirinya di cermin, ia sungguh malu melihat penampilannya tetapi juga takjub di waktu yang sama. Ia memakai rok _baby doll_ di atas lutut berwarna _pink pastel_ dengan corak bunga berwarna putih. Roknya tidaklah jelek, Kyungsoo menyukainya tetapi suka untuk dilihat bukan untuk dirinya yang memakainya. Ia memakai kemeja tidak berlengan berwarna putih sebagai atasannya. Menurutnya, ia benar-benar seperti anak kecil dengan rambutnya yang dimodeli _ponytail_ dengan ikat rambut putih juga poninya yang sebelumnya panjang, sekarang mempunyai potongan pendek yang membuatnya seperti tokoh Dora di kartun _Dora the Explorer_. Ia berharap Jongin menghubunginya untuk membatalkan janjinya lalu ia akan melompat-lompat di atas kasurnya penuh kebahagiaan.

"Kenapa _eomma_ menata rambutku seperti ini? Aku bukan anak kecil lagi." Ujar Kyungsoo kesal.

"Wajahmu memang cocok dengan model seperti itu. Kau tidak cocok dengan poni yang panjang, Kyung." _Eomma_ tersenyum.

"Hari itu, _eomma_ mendukung rok memalukan yang Jongin diberikannya padaku. Sebenarnya, siapa anak _eomma_ dan _appa_?" Ungkit Kyungsoo. Pada saat itu, Kyungsoo mengadu pada orangtuanya dan juga menolak ajakan Jongin tapi orangtuanya mendukung rok itu harus Kyungsoo pakai dan tentu saja ia harus pergi bersama Jongin apalagi _eomma_ nya yang mengatakan harus menata rambut Kyungsoo, walau pada awalnya terjadi peperangan sengit antara Kyungsoo dan _eomma_ tetapi Kyungsoo terkalahkan karena _appa_ nya mengatakan model rambut Kyungsoo tidak cocok untuk wajahnya.

"Sudah jelas kau adalah anak _eomma_ dan _appa_. Wajahmu saja mirip dengan kami. Lalu siapa yang membuat lecet pada mobil Jongin?" _Eomma_ memutar bola matanya, ia sudah lelah menanggapi tingkah laku anak gadisnya ini.

"Jadi, apakah _eomma_ senang melihat aku yang menderita?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi cemberut tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan _eomma_. _Eomma_ menyipitkan matanya, ia berjalan ke arah Kyungsoo, terus mendekat, dan lebih dekat.

"Aww" ringis Kyungsoo sembari mengelus-elus pipinya yang dicubit oleh _eomma_.

"Ternyata benar, aku bukan anak _eomma_ dan _appa._ " Ujar Kyungsoo dengan nada dramatis yang dibuat-buat. _Eomma_ sedikit menundukkan badannya di belakang sofa putih yang sedang Kyungsoo duduki sembari menumpu kedua tangannya di pinggiran sofa tersebut. _Eomma_ menghela nafasnya lalu ia tersenyum seraya mengelus-elus pelan kepala putri semata wayangnya, menyadari betapa beruntungnya ia mempunyai putri seperti Kyungsoo.

Suara klakson mobil seseorang membuat _eomma_ serta Kyungsoo menuju pintu rumah mereka. Suara klakson itu tidaklah asing di telinga Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo komat-kamit tidak jelas.

" _Eomma_ , Kyungsoo!" Ujar Jongin sambil keluar dari dalam mobilnya dengan senyum khasnya. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Pemuda itu terkesan malu-malu.

"Jongin~" Panggil _eomma_ dengan sayang. Alis mata Kyungsoo bertautan melihat _eomma_ nya memanggil seseorang yang bukan anaknya seperti itu, dengan kasih sayang. Kyungsoo bahkan bisa merasakan ketulusan _eomma_ nya saat memanggil Jongin. Yang Kyungsoo pikirkan memang terlalu berlebihan dan drama.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya ketika Jongin mencium pipi kiri _eomma_ nya. _Eomma_ nya sedikit tersipu akan perlakuan tiba-tiba Jongin, lalu _eomma_ memeluk Jongin diselingi senyuman. Oh Tuhan, tidak pernah Kyungsoo bayangkan adegan seperti ini akan terjadi di depan matanya, ia merasa sedikit tersayat-sayat tepat di hatinya. Ketika _eomma_ menyudahi pelukannya, Jongin sedikit terlihat malu-malu tanpa menghilangkan senyumannya. Apa itu Jongin? Kyungsoo tidak pernah melihat sikap Jongin yang seperti itu, benar-benar menjijikkan. Kyungsoo berdehem karena merasa mereka mengabaikan dirinya.

"Ah, ayo, masuk Jongin." Ajak _eomma_. Jongin mengangguk. Jongin tersenyum samar-samar melihat Kyungsoo dari belakang, ia tidak menyangka Kyungsoo mau memakai rok manis seperti itu karena yang ia tahu Kyungsoo ini sedikit menjaga _image_ tapi ia senang karena Kyungsoo mau memakainya. Toh, pilihannya juga tidak salah, Kyungsoo tidak terlihat memalukan dengan pakaian seperti itu bahkan ia terlihat sangat manis saat mengenakannya.

"Aku akan memakai sepatu dulu." Ucap Kyungsoo datar. Mata Jongin tidak lepas dari gerak gerik Kyungsoo. Badannya yang proposional walaupun tidak tinggi tapi itu pas dan juga lekuk tubuhnya yang bagus ditambah dengan warna kulit yang putih dan mulus. Jongin suka hal itu, tapi bukan hanya karena bentuk tubuh Kyungsoo yang bagus, tapi ada hal lain yang Jongin tidak bisa mendeskripsikan apa yang menjadi ketertarikannya pada Kyungsoo, walaupun hanya tahap tertarik atau mungkin sudah suka tapi tidak sampai mencintainya. Jongin mulai pusing memikirkannya.

Kyungsoo duduk di sofa lalu memakai _platform shoes_ nya yang berwarna putih. "Cepat sedikit Kyungsoo!" Gertak _eomma_. Kyungsoo hanya mendengus kesal. Kyungsoo memang sedikit lamban dalam mengerjakan suatu hal dan salah satunya adalah memakai sepatu terkecuali dalam hal pelajaran dan sesuatu khusus lainnya ia akan cepat mendalami dan mengerjakannya.

Tangan Jongin menyentuh kaki Kyungsoo, ia akan memakaikan sepatu Kyungsoo di kaki kiri gadis itu. Awalnya Kyungsoo tidak menyadarinya tapi ketika ia memicingkan matanya ia terkejut tapi tidak bisa berkata-kata. _Eomma_ pun sedikit terkejut melihat aksi Jongin tapi tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum lembut. Samar-samar rona merah muncul di wajah Kyungsoo karena perhatian yang Jongin berikan. Kyungsoo terus memperhatikan Jongin, bukan kakinya. Rambut coklatnya yang khas menambah karisma dalam dirinya, belum lagi matanya yang tajam dan juga lembut di saat bersamaan, dan juga senyumnya. Baru kali ini Kyungsoo menyadari betapa beruntungnya dirinya mempunyai suami seperti Jongin dan pantas saja banyak yang menyukai Jongin. Kyungsoo sedikit tersenyum tanpa ia sadari. Lalu senyum itu luntur karena ia menepis pikirannya kalau dirinya bukanlah seseorang yang beruntung karena menjadi istri seorang pemuda playboy nan menjijikkan dengan senyumannya itu.

"Sedikit susah memakaikannya, pantas kau lamban." Ujar Jongin tanpa melihat ke arah Kyungsoo. "Y-ya." Balas Kyungsoo sedikit gugup. Ia memutar bola matanya tidak jelas untuk mengurangi kegugupannya. Ia melihat ke arah _eomma_ nya, oh untungnya wanita karir itu sedang membaca majalah _fashion_ dengan cukup serius.

"hng" Ucap Kyungsoo spontan, ia sedikit mengangkat kakinya karena merasa kegelian ketika Jongin mengelus telapak kakinya tanpa sengaja. Wajah Jongin sedikit memerah karena ucapan spontan Kyungsoo yang membuatnya berpikiran macam-macam. Ia berusaha setenang mungkin.

"Sudah selesai." Jongin berdiri sambil membenarkan _long-sleeve silver_ nya. Hanya dengan _long-sleeve silver_ yang ditambah dengan kalung panjang berlambang tengkorak dan juga _jeans dark blue_ sudah membuatnya tampak begitu santai tetapi tidak menghilangkan sisi keren dan juga seksi dalam dirinya. Seharusnya Kyungsoo berdecak kagum dengan penampilan suaminya. Tapi itu seharusnya.

" _Bye, eomma_!" Ujar Kyungsoo sambil melayangkan _kiss-bye_ pada _eomma_ nya, Jongin yang di sebelah Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh melihatnya lalu ia mengelus pipi Kyungsoo sekilas tanpa Kyungsoo sadari. _Eomma_ tersenyum senang sampai membuat _eye-smile_ seraya melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Jongin dan Kyungsoo. _Eomma_ terus memandangi kedua pasangan serasi itu, senyum di wajah cantiknya pun tidak kunjung luntur.

Jongin membukakan pintu mobil untuk Kyungsoo ketika Kyungsoo akan membukanya, Kyungsoo hanya menangguk-angguk tidak jelas sampai ia akan masuk ke dalam mobil dan kepalanya sedikit terantuk ke bagian atas mobil. Ia mengelus-elus kepalanya dan menggerutu dalam hati, betapa bodohnya dia. Sebelum Jongin akan menutup pintu mobilnya, ia menunduk. " _You make me heart attack,_ Mrs. Do." Bisik Jongin sambil menyeringai. Kyungsoo refleks menoleh ke arah Jongin, ia sedikit menganga karena terkejut, tanpa ia sadari wajahnya sedikit menampilkan semburat merah. Jongin menganggapinya dengan mengerlingkan matanya tanpa menghilangkan senyum menawan yang sudah permanen di wajahnya. Ia langsung menutup pintu mobil itu tanpa membiarkan matanya bertemu dengan mata Kyungsoo.

* * *

Kyungsoo sibuk dengan ponselnya, ia sedang _chat_ via LINE dengan Baekhyun karena Baekhyun selama beberapa hari ke depan tidak akan masuk sekolah karena sedang berada di Busan karena suatu hal yang penting menyangkut keluarganya. Jongin sesekali melihat ke arah Kyungsoo yang ekspresinya berubah-ubah dengan lucunya, ia sewaktu-waktu mengeluarkan ekspresi terkejut, mengerucutkan bibirnya, mengangkat salah satu sudut bibirnya, dan sekarang wajahnya sedang merona. Jongin ingin mengintip isi _chat_ Kyungsoo karena rasa penasarannya apalagi ekspresi merona yang sedang Kyungsoo keluarkan. Apa mereka sedang membicarakannya sampai-sampai Kyungsoo merona? Jongin memang terlalu percaya diri.

Kyungsoo menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi mobil, ia memejamkan matanya karena terlalu lama matanya terkena radiasi dari ponselnya. Ia menghela nafasnya lalu ia merasa seseorang memijat dahinya. Ia membuka matanya dan ternyata ada sebuah tangan kokoh memijat dahinya, tentu saja orang itu adalah Jongin tapi lelaki itu tetap berkonsentrasi mengendarai mobilnya.

"Kita akan kemana?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil memicingkan matanya ke arah Jongin, lalu ia melepas tangan Jongin yang bersandar di dahinya itu.

"Mall. Apa kau mau pergi ke tempat lain?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Tidak." Balasnya.

"Kenapa tidak bermain ponsel lagi, Kyung?" Tanya Jongin. Ia berusaha menghidupkan suasana yang baik di dalam mobil ini.

Kyungsoo menghelas nafasnya seraya mengambil posisi senyaman mungkin untuk ia duduki. "Aku lupa mengisi baterai ponselku. Jadi, sekarang baterainya sudah habis. Kau bawa _power bank?_ " Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tidak. Kenapa kau tidak mengisinya terlebih dahulu? Apa kau malas mempersiapkan segala sesuatu karena aku mengajakmu pergi?" Tanya Jongin dengan senyum kecut terpampang di bibirnya. Kyungsoo langsung menegakkan badannya, ia tidak lagi dalam posisi bersandar. Ia terkejut mendengar ucapan Jongin, apakah Jongin sebegitu sakit hatinya? Atau mungkin senyumannya yang sedari tadi selalu lengket di wajahnya hanyalah sebuah senyuman palsu? Pikir Kyungsoo dengan dramatis.

"Kau marah, Jongin?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan hati-hati. Matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca. Jongin pun merasakan perubahan sikap Kyungsoo, ia menoleh pada Kyungsoo lalu ia menggeleng sambil tersenyum tulus. "Kau-" Baru saja Kyungsoo akan berbicara tapi Jongin telah memotong pertanyaannya.

"Kenapa aku harus marah kalau kau saja mau memakai rok manis yang aku berikan." Ujar Jongin sambil terkekeh. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya lalu ia memasang ekspresi cemberut khasnya. Hal itu sukses membuat Jongin sedikit kebingungan.

"Kenapa kau cemberut?"

"Karena kau memberikanku rok menjijikkan seperti itu dan aku terpaksa memakainya." Balas Kyungsoo dengan tegas.

"Itu sama sekali tidak menjijikkan, kau terlihat sangat manis ketika memakainya."

"Jangan sok memuji karena nyatanya aku terlihat kekanakan."

"Aku tidak memujimu, aku suka gadis yang terlihat kekanakan daripada gadis yang terlalu _glamour_. Apa ada yang salah dengan itu?"

"Tentu itu salah. Usiaku 17 tahun dan itu tidak bisa dikatakan anak-anak."

"Aku tidak mengatakan kau anak-anak. Aku mengatakan kau terlihat manis dan itu hal yang baik, Kyung." Balas Jongin dengan nada yang lembut. Ia berharap perdebatan ini cepat terselesaikan apalagi mendengar setiap kata-kata yang Kyungsoo ucapkan dengan nada yang semakin lama semakin tinggi membuatnya tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan baik. Untungnya mereka sudah sampai di mall yang bernama COEX Mall dan ia hanya tinggal memakirkan mobilnya.

"Coba kau lihat mantan-mantanmu atau mungkin pacarmu. Apakah mereka terlihat kekanakan? Tentu saja mereka terlihat sangat 'waw' sampai-sampai kau memacari mereka atau mungkin _menghidupi_ mereka." Kyungsoo tetap melakukan perdebatan ini seperti tidak mengenal kata lelah.

Jongin terkejut mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo yang sedikit aneh dan janggal. Ia rasa, inti permasalahan ini bukanlah pada rok yang Kyungsoo katakan menjijikkan itu, tapi ada hal lain. Ia ingin menghentikan perdebatan ini secapatnya tetapi ia lebih memilih untuk memberhentikan mobilnya terlebih dahulu. Untungnya ia sudah mendapat tempat untuk memakirkannya. Ia pun memberhentikan mobilnya di tempat parkir tersebut. Lalu, ia menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Kyungsoo dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca karena kemarahannya yang terus meluap-luap dan dirinya dengan mata yang bercampur antara kebingungan, ketakutan, dan hal lainnya yang bahkan dia sendiri pun tidak mengerti.

"Kyungsoo," Jongin menghentikan kalimatnya seraya meneguk salivanya kasar. Ia mengarahkan tangannya ke tangan gadis itu dengan takut-takut, ia ingin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo. Ketika tangan Jongin hampir mendekati tangan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo langsung menjauhkan tangannya lalu menundukkan wajahnya. Jongin bisa melihat dari samping kalau Kyungsoo ingin menitikkan air matanya. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahanya dan memilin-milin jari-jari mungil nan lentiknya dengan perasaan yang tidak bisa dipastikan.

Jongin membeku di tempatnya. Ingin sekali ia langsung memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat dan Kyungsoo bisa meluap-luapkan perasaannya lewat tangisan yang tidak perlu ditahan susah payah seperti sekarang ini. Tapi melihat situasi, hal itu tidak mungkin dilakukan dan Kyungsoo bukanlah tipe gadis yang akan langsung mau dipeluk dan mencurahkan isi hatinya.

"Kau tidak suka roknya, Kyung?" Tanya Jongin dengan lembut, ia tahu akar permasalahan bukanlah karena rok tapi ia mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan cara seperti ini. Tangan Jongin terulur ke kepala Kyungsoo lalu mengelus-elus dengan lembut. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya seraya meneguk salivanya kasar, ia mencoba untuk tidak menangis. Ia merasa dirinya begitu cengeng dan memalukan karena ia ingin menangis.

Jongin tidak hanya mengusap-usap kepala Kyungsoo, tangannya terulur untuk mengelus-elus wajah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menutup matanya, merasakan kehangatan yang menjalar di dalam tubuhnya lewat sentuhan Jongin. Entahlah, tapi Kyungsoo nyaman dengan sentuhan yang seperti ini, ia ingin berlama-lama seperti ini. Ia sudah lama tidak mendapatakan kehangatan seperti ini semenjak orangtuanya sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing.

Jongin meraih dagu Kyungsoo agar gadis itu tidak lagi menunduk, ia mengusap-usap mata Kyungsoo yang sedang terpejam, alis mata Kyungsoo bergerak tidak menentu. Jongin tersenyum tulus lalu ia mencium kedua kelopak mata Kyungsoo yang sedang terpejam. Kyungsoo suka hal ini, ia merasa nyaman dan juga hangat. Ketika Kyungsoo akan membuka matanya, Jongin langsung memeluknya dan Kyungsoo terkejut.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo di dalam pelukan itu.

"Maaf." Balas Jongin singkat. Ia memejamkan matanya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk semuanya, karena telah membuatmu merasa rendah diri." Terang Jongin dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Ia menghirup dalam-dalam aroma rambut Kyungsoo. Apel. Menurutnya gadis itu utuh beraroma apel dan itu adalah hal yang baik karena ia sangat suka aroma _fresh_ dan lembut dari Kyungsoo.

"A-apa? Ah, lupakan." Kyungsoo mendorong Jongin pelan, ia ingin terlepas dari pelukan itu. Kyungsoo membuka pintu mobilnya, lalu berdiri di atas lantai. Ia terdiam, lalu menoleh ke belakang. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo bingung.

"Berapa lama kau bertahan di dalam mobil tersebut?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di atas dada sambil menghentak-hentakkan kaki kirinya yang memakai _platform shoes_. Singkatnya itu adalah pose menantang.

Jongin keluar dari dalam mobilnya, ia berjalan ke arah Kyungsoo. Dengan santainya, ia menarik pinggang Kyungsoo mendekat kepadanya. Kyungsoo menjauh.

"Kau tadi sudah kupeluk dan sama sekali tidak menolak. Tapi ketika aku menarik pinggangmu, kau menolak. Aku tidak mengerti."

"Itu permasalahan yang berbeda. Aku kan memang butuh sebuah pelukan tadi dan tentunya aku tidak membutuhkan sebuah kemesraan lainnya. Jadi, kau bisa tidak terlalu dekat denganku, Tuan." Balas Kyungsoo, tangannya bergaya seperti mengusir. Jongin mengangkat salah satu sudut bibirnya dan ia sedikit terkekeh. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Kyungsoo, lalu meniup daun telinga gadis itu. Tubuh Kyungsoo sedikit bergetar karena merasa geli.

"Kalau aku menciummu seperti tadi tapi di tempat berbeda, apa kau menolaknya?" Bisik Jongin dengan lembut dan terdengar menggoda sambil mengeluarkan sedikit seringaian. Wajah Kyungsoo mengeluarkan rona merah, ia menunduk malu lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Jongin membelalakkan matanya.

"K-kau serius, Kyung?" Tanyanya antusias. Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya, dahinya berkerut heran. Tentu dia serius. Memang ia terlihat bercanda? Sampai kapanpun ia tidak akan mau dicium Jongin si pemuda menjijikkan itu, makanya ia menggelengkan kepalanya tanda menolak. Kyungsoo rasa mungkin telinganya sedikit bermasalah.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo memastikan. Jongin memutar bola matanya malas, sepertinya Kyungsoo memang salah mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Aku tadi menciummu, bukan?" Tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo mengangguk malu-malu, walaupun ciuman itu hanya di kelopak matanya tetap saja ia merasa canggung.

"Kalau aku menciummu di tempat lain, apakah kau menolaknya?" Sambung Jongin. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya kaget lalu ia mengangguk dengan mantap. Ternyata benar, ia salah mendengar, ia kira Jongin menggunakan kata "menerima" bukan "menolak".

"Sudah kuduga." Gumam Jongin pelan. Matanya melirik ke arah Kyungsoo yang sedang diam di tempatnya berdiri, gadis itu sedang melihat kerumunan orang-orang yang baru saja keluar dari pintu mall. Jongin memperhatikan Kyungsoo, ia mencoba menebak apa yang sedang gadis itu pikirkan tapi itu adalah hal yang sulit. Semakin lama ia memperhatikan Kyungsoo, semakin gemas juga ia melihat Kyungsoo yang matanya sewaktu-waktu melebar, kemungkinan karena sedikit terkejut melihat ramainya orang yang keluar dari pintu tersebut dan sewaktu-waktu memperlihatkan bentuk matanya seperti biasa, bulat. Mau bagaimanapun, mata Kyungsoo tetaplah sorot mata yang memancarkan kepolosan dan ia suka itu. Jongin sudah tidak bisa menahan hasratnya yang gemas akan tingkah Kyungsoo, ia pun mencubit pipi Kyungsoo sekilas tapi cubitan itu sukses membuat Kyungsoo meringis. Bukannya merasa bersalah, Jongin menjulurkan lidahnya. Belum sempat Kyungsoo akan mengomeli Jongin, Jongin sudah berjalan sedikit jauh di depannya. Kyungsoo pun mengikuti Jongin yang akan menuju pintu mall sambil menggerutu dalam hati.

Mereka telah melewati berbagai toko bermerk internasional seperti ZARA, H&M, GUCCI, Macbeth dan yang lainnya. Mata Kyungsoo sedikit berbinar saat mereka melewati toko-toko kecantikan seperti, Etude House, Face Shop, Maybelline dan lain-lainnya. Di toko-toko yang terjejer tersebut ia melihat berbagai alat kecantikan seperti, _lip color_ , _mascara_ , _perfume,_ bahkan _nail polish_ yang selalu Baekhyun tunjukkan padanya. Kyungsoo membayangkan jika ia berdandan mungkin teman-temannya akan menertawakannya sepanjang jam pelajaran sampai usai. Ya, Kyungsoo sangat tidak ahli berdandan walaupun ia ingin.

Jongin merasakan gerak-gerik Kyungsoo yang tidak menentu. Ia berpikir mungkin Kyungsoo ingin membeli alat-alat kecantikan.

"Kau ingin kita mampir ke sana terlebih dahulu?" Tanya Jongin pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tentu mengerti apa maksud pertanyaan Jongin.

"Eh, tidak. Kita langsung ke tempat makan saja. Kau ingin makan dimana?" Balas Kyungsoo sembari mengajukan pertanyaan. Jongin hanya mengangguk tanda setuju.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo menuju lantai dua menggunakan lift yang ada. Setelah sampai pada lantai yang mereka tuju, mereka berpikir untuk memilih tempat makan. Jongin yang sedang ingin makan makanan Eropa dan Kyungsoo yang lebih suka makanan Asia daripada makanan khas benua lain. Keinginan yang berbeda tetapi pada akhirnya jawabannya hanya ada satu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan di sana?" Tunjuk Jongin pada sebuah tempat makan bergaya Eropa. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku ingin yang di sana." Tunjuk Kyungsoo pada sebuah tempat makan bergaya Jepang. Kyungsoo mengurucutkan bibirnya dengan manja. Jongin memutar bola matanya malas, ia tidak bisa mencegah keinginan gadis ini. Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Um, aku pesan teriyaki dan takoyaki. Minumannya _orange konyaku jelly_." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil melihat pada buku menu yang dipegangnya. "Kau pesan apa, Jongin?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Biasanya Kyungsooo sangat malas untuk menanyakan hal-hal sepele seperti itu tapi setidaknya ia harus memberi sedikit perhatian karena ia sudah memaksa Jongin untuk makan di tempat ini.

"Aku pesan soba saja dan minumannya _fresh jasmine tea._ " Ujar Jongin sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman pada pelayan wanita itu. Pelayan itu tersipu-sipu sementara Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas karena melihat Jongin mulai menggoda pelayan itu. _Dasar playboy_ , pikir Kyungsoo. Pelayan itu pun mengangguk sambil tersenyum dengan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya lalu ia pergi.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau memesan dua makanan seperti pada waktu lalu." Kata Jongin sambil menumpu wajahnya pada tangan kirinya yang terkepal ke atas. Menurut Kyungsoo, lelaki dihadapannya terlihat sedikit imut dengan gaya seperti itu.

"Itu memang kebiasaanku. Kalau kau tertekan, aku akan membayar makananku sendiri." Balas Kyungsoo.

"Tidak perlu." Ujar Jongin. "Terserah." Gumam Kyungsoo pelan. Mata bulatnya melihat meja kayu sambil membuat pola tidak beraturan yang tidak terlihat pada meja tersebut dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Jongin, apa aku terlihat seperti anak-anak?" Tanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba tanpa melihat ke arah Jongin. Jongin menaikkan kedua alis matanya.

"Tidak. Tapi kau manis seperti anak-anak." Balas Jongin disertai dengan kerlingan di matanya. Kyungsoo sedikit memajukan bibir bawahnya sambil mengangguk-angguk, bingung apa yang harus ia katakan selanjutnya.

Tak lama kemudian, pelayan wanita yang sama pun datang membawa pesanan mereka. Kyungsoo mulai memperhatikan pelayan itu. Pelayan itu cantik dan ya, sedikit anggun. Pantas Jongin menggodanya. Kyungsoo meminum minumannya dan ia hampir tersedak saat melihat Jongin mengerlingkan matanya dengan seksi pada pelayan itu dan pelayan itu hanya menunduk malu-malu. Kyungsoo merasa ia sedang disuguhi drama menjijikkan secara gratisan.

"Jangan bilang kalau pelayan itu akan menjadi pacarmu." Kata Kyungsoo dengan nada yang mengintimidasi ketika pelayan itu telah pergi. Jongin tertawa.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Jongin sok imut sambil memajukan bibirnya. Kyungsoo memandangnya dengan jijik.

"Bagaimana bisa pelayan itu tergoda dengan tampangmu yang seperti itu?" Kyungsoo memasang ekspresi jijik di wajahnya.

"Karena dia wanita. Itu adalah hal yang normal." Balas Jongin santai.

"Ya, terserah apa katamu." Gumam Kyungsoo malas.

* * *

Mereka bingung akan kemana selanjutnya. Jongin mau saja menemani Kyungsoo ke toko aksesoris tapi Kyungsoo selalu menolak. Padahal jelas-jelas sedari tadi Jongin melihat mata Kyungsoo berbinar-binar ketika mereka melewati toko aksesoris. Mungkin memang benar kata Tzuyu kalau Kyungsoo itu sedikit jaga _image_ , pikirnya. Tak lama mereka berjalan-jalan, mereka melewati _photobox_. Jongin berencana ingin mengajak Kyungsoo ke tempat itu.

"Kyung, kau mau ke _photobox_?" Tanya Jongin. Sebenarnya ia malas tapi karena ia tidak mau bersikap egois, ia pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

Di dalam _photobox_ mereka memasang bermacam-macam gaya. Ada gaya yang mereka berdua sama-sama memasang ekspresi cemberut lalu imut. Ada juga gaya yang tidak sengaja terfoto ketika Jongin dengan iseng mencubit pipi Kyungsoo dan gadis itu memasang ekspresi marah ke arahnya. Lalu, jari Kyungsoo yang melambangkan _peace_ sambil mengembungkan pipinya imut sedangkan Jongin hanya tersenyum seperti biasa. Begitu banyak gaya yang mereka tampilkan.

"Kenapa mukaku seperti ini." Ujar Kyungsoo frustasi saat melihat salah satu foto yang wajahnya memasang ekspresi datar tapi Jongin tersenyum tampan.

"Kau terlihat manis seperti biasa. Tidak ada yang aneh." Bela Jongin. Jongin jujur mengatakannya karena menurutnya wajah Kyungsoo dalam foto tersebut memang terlihat manis. Tidak hanya dalam foto tersebut, sejak pernikahan mereka pun ia mengakui Kyungsoo itu sangat cantik sekaligus manis. Kyungsoo menyipitkan matanya tidak suka ke arah Jongin. Jongin hanya mengangkat kedua alisnya karena ia tidak merasa bersalah dalam hal ini.

* * *

"Aku lapar. Ayolah kita makan terlebih dahulu." Rengek salah seorang gadis imut berambut gelombang dan tinggi.

"Baiklah, _giant baby_." Balas seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut gelombang berwarna merah marun.

"Cepatlah, Soojung!" Gadis yang dipanggil _giant baby_ oleh Soojung tampak tidak sabaran sekali. Rasanya ia ingin mati saja jika perutnya tidak terisi secepatnya.

"Sebelum itu, apakah warna baru dari rambutku terlihat bagus, Jin Ri?" Tanya Soojung antusias. Jin Ri memutar bola matanya malas.

"Sangat. Percayalah padaku, tidak ada lelaki yang tidak melirikmu, Soojung." Balas Jin Ri dengan malas dan berusaha mengatur nada bicaranya akan terlihat meyakinkan agar perutnya cepat terisi. Soojung menahan tawanya ketika melihat temannya ini menderita kelaparan. Ia rasa dirinya sudah terlalu jahat.

"Baiklah, tapi aku hanya menemanimu makan. Aku tidak merasa kelaparan seharian ini." Ujar Soojung sambil melihat perut ratanya yang terbuka karena ia memakai baju bermodel _crop-tee_. Jin Ri langsung memeluk teman yang menurutnya paling jahat tapi sekaligus paling ia sayangi.

"Aku sangat berterima kasih, Soojung. Ayo, aku ingin makan _cake_ sepuasnya!" Kata Jin Ri dengan ceria. Soojung hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

Mata Soojung dan Jin Ri menatap sekeliling untuk mencari tempat makan yang cocok. Begitu banyak tempat makan yang membuat Jin Ri ingin mengunjunginya satu per satu tapi untungnya Soojung mengingatkannya kalau Jin Ri harus menurunkan berat badannya sebanyak kurang lebih 3 kg. Soojung menyarankan agar Jin Ri mencari tempat makan yang bertemakan _healthy food_ yaitu makanan yang rendah atau bahkan tidak ada kalorinya sama sekali tapi juga menyehatkan tubuh. Mata Soojung tertuju pada sebuah rambut lelaki yang mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Ia tidak bisa melihat wajah si pemilik rambut yang menurutnya seksi itu karena si pemilik rambut sedang berbincang-bincang dengan seseorang.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya Jin Ri. "Bukankah itu si playboy Jongin?" Lanjut Jin Ri ketika melihat objek yang Soojung lihat. Soojung membelalakkan matanya pada Jin Ri. Pantas lelaki itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang dan tentu saja seseorang itu adalah Kim Jongin.

Soojung mengajak Jin Ri ke tempat Jongin. Jin Ri sudah mengatakan berkali-kali pada Soojung kalau Soojung tidak perlu menemui Jongin. Tapi Soojung bersikeras untuk datang ke tempat Jongin berada. Rasa lapar Jin Ri hilang sekarang karena sikap keras kepala Soojung yang seperti batu seakan-akan sudah mengisi perutnya dan ia sedikit berterima kasih pada Soojung karena ia tetap bisa menjalankan program dietnya.

"Jongin." Suara Soojung menyadarkan dua orang yang sedang berbincang-bincang.

"Ya, Soojung?" Sahut Jongin dengan tenang seakan-akan ia sudah hafal dengan suara gadis itu. Tidak ada raut keterkejutan dalam wajah Jongin. Santai seperti biasa.

"Kau punya pacar baru?" Tanya Soojung sambil bertepuk tangan. Jongin menaikkan kedua alis matanya. Kyungsoo hanya memandang Soojung dan Jongin dengan ekspresi datar, ia merasa sedang menonton konflik dalam sebuah drama. Jin Ri pun memikirkan hal yang sama seperti Kyungsoo.

"Aku Jung Soojung. Boleh aku tahu namamu?" Tanya Soojung pada Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum tipis. Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba yang Soojung berikan padanya. Ia memandang Soojung sejenak dan sedikit kagum dengan penampilan gadis itu. Gadis cantik dengan rambut berwarna merah marun yang bergelombang. Rambut yang keren menurut Kyungsoo. Belum lagi kalung bertali sampai dada berlambang cincin berawarna _gold_ dan crop _-tee_ yang ia kenakan berpola kotak-kotak yang terkesan abstrak dengan warna merah, kuning, orange, putih yang memperlihatkan perut ratanya yang juga langsing. Lalu, ia mengenakan Jeans berwarna putih yang memahat kaki jenjangnya disertai dengan sepatu kets berawarna merah. _Style_ yang tidak berlebihan tapi bisa dikatakan keren. Kyungsoo lebih suka jika Jongin memberikannya pakaian seperti itu ketimbang rok yang dipakainya ini. Tapi, ia tidak yakin juga ia pantas memakainya atau tidak.

"Do Kyungsoo. Panggil saja Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo membalas senyuman Soojung. Soojung memperhatikan Kyungsoo. ' _Apa tipe Jongin sudah berubah? Aku tidak menyangka tipenya akan berubah menjadi sepolos ini.'_ Pikir Soojung. Polos? Itu benar, Soojung merasa Kyungsoo adalah gadis yang polos. Do Kyungsoo, gadis yang bisa memikat hati Jongin. Yang ia tahu, selama ini Jongin lebih suka gadis yang terkesan _glamour_. Dan Kyungsoo bukanlah gadis seperti itu. Gadis itu memiliki wajah yang sama imutnya seperti Jin Ri yang berada di sebelahnya tapi tetap saja Jin Ri bukanlah gadis yang polos seperti Do Kyungsoo.

"Jongin, dia itu pacarmu?" Bisik Kyungsoo pada Jongin dan berusaha berekspresi sesantai mungkin dihadapan Soojung dan temannya. Jin Ri bisa mendengar samar-samar apa yang Kyungsoo katakan. Ia rasa telinganya sudah sedikit rusak tapi ia benar-benar mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo walaupun samar-samar. Apa benar Kyungsoo berkata kalau Soojung adalah pacar Jongin? Soojung memang pacar Jongin tapi itu dulu sebelum Jongin mengabdikannya dirinya sebagai seorang playboy. Singkat kata, Soojung adalah pacar pertama Jongin. Mungkin juga sebagai cinta pertamanya Jongin. Yang pasti, itu bukanlah inti permasalahannya, yang menjadi masalah adalah Do Kyungsoo itu siapa kalau bukan pacar Jongin. Teman? Jongin itu tidak punya teman perempuan, lebih tepatnya sedikit. Jin Ri tidak mau pusing-pusing memikirkannya. Toh, ini bukan masalahnya dan sebenarnya bukan masalah Soojung juga.

Jongin hanya diam tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Orang-orang mengatakan diam artinya ya, Kyungsoo pun berpendapat sama. Tapi ia sedikit heran karena Jongin dan Soojung berinteraksi dengan dingin. Apa karena ada dirinya? Seharusnya itu tidak berpengaruh karena Jongin bisa menganggapnya sebagai teman atau semacamnya.

"Kenapa kau menghampiriku?" Akhirnya Jongin menyuarakan mulutnya yang sedari tadi diam.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa." Balas Soojung singkat. Ia ingin menanyakan banyak hal pada Jongin tapi ia lebih memilih untuk bungkam terlebih dahulu. Jin Ri dan Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksud Jongin dan Soojung bersikap aneh. Kedua gadis yang imut ini bertatapan tidak jelas ditambah lagi Kyungsoo tidak tahu nama Jin Ri. Jin Ri senyum ke arah Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Karena kau tidak punya masalah denganku, aku ingin pergi. Sampai jumpa." Ujar Jongin sambil mengajak Kyungsoo pergi, gadis itu menurut. Ia melihat Soojung dengan sedikit kasihan karena dari mata Soojung ia bisa melihat kalau gadis itu ingin sekali menanyakan banyak hal pada Jongin.

"Dia itu pacarmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Jongin mengerti siapa 'dia' yang dimaksudkan Kyungsoo.

"Ya." Balas Jongin singkat dan sukses membuat Kyungsoo tercengang. Jung Soojung yang berwajah bak model dan juga _style_ nya yang patut diberi _two thumbs_ adalah pacar Jongin. Ternyata Jongin memiliki tipe yang tinggi untuk memacari seorang gadis. Dugaan Kyungsoo benar, gadis-gadis yang Jongin pacari sangat berbeda jauh dengannya. "Tapi dulu." Sambung Jongin. Kyungsoo memasang ekspresi datar. Padahal Kyungsoo hampir ingin bertepuk tangan atas keberuntungan yang Jongin dapatkan tapi ia hentikan kegiatan itu karena sudah mengetahui siapa Soojung bagi Jongin. Ya, hanya mantan.

* * *

Oh, sialnya mereka sedang dilanda kemacetan. Jongin menghela nafasnya. Lalu ia melirik Kyungsoo, gadis itu sedang memilin-miling jarinya. Jongin dengan iseng menyentuh pipi Kyungsoo berkali-kali dengan jari telunjuknya. Kyungsoo mendesah tidak suka. Ia tidak mengomeli Jongin seperti biasanya, ia sedang mengkhawatirkan sesuatu.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Jongin sambil tetap menyentuh pipi Kyungsoo berkali-kali.

" _Eomma_ tidak menghubungiku karena ponselku habis baterai. Biasanya ia akan menghubungiku kalau aku pulang lebih dari waktu biasanya." Balas Kyungsoo. Ia malas mengabaikan Jongin yang menyentuh pipinya berkali-kali. Jongin mengangguk mengerti.

"Karena kau berbicara soal ponsel, aku jadi ingat kalau aku tidak memainkan ponselku seperti biasa." Jongin merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil ponselnya. Ketika ia menghidupkan ponselnya, ada banyak _missed call_ dari seseorang. Ketika ia membukanya, ternyata itu dari _eomma_ Kyungsoo. Ia terkejut karena ternyata _eomma_ Kyungsoo menelponnya berkali-kali. Mungkin karena khawatir tapi melihat waktu yang ditunjukkan ketika _eomma_ Kyungsoo mencoba menelponnya sepertinya ada sesuatu yang ingin dikatakan _eomma_ Kyungsoo pada anaknya karena waktu menunjukkan pada siang hari. Tidak hanya _missed call_ tapi ada pesan yang masuk dan salah satunya dari _eomma_ Kyungsoo. Dalam pesan tersebut, wanita itu mengatakan bahwa ia lupa memberitahu Kyungsoo kalau hari ini ia akan pergi ke kota lain untuk urusan bisnis. Ia lupa karena dari kemarin dan hari ini, ia dan Kyungsoo tidak henti-hentinya adu mulut. Ia berkata bahwa kunci rumahnya ada pada tetangganya yang bernama Lee Sun Kyu. Ia juga berpesan pada Jongin agar menjaga Kyungsoo karena ia tidak tahu kapan ia kembali.

Pada saat Jongin memberitahu Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo tertunduk lemas. "Ada apa? Apa kau pusing?" Tanya Jongin sedikit khawatir. Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan. "Kalau _eomma_ pergi, itu artinya aku sendirian di rumah?" Ujar Kyungsoo dengan suara yang terdengar lesu. " _Appa_ sudah berangkat ke Belgia tadi pagi dan akan berada selama kira-kira sebulan di sana." Sambung Kyungsoo yang makin lama suaranya semakin lemas seperti orang yang putus asa. Jongin terdiam, ia berusaha memikirkan cara yang tepat.

"Tetanggamu yang bernama Lee Sun Kyu bagaimana? Kau bisa menginap di rumah, kan?" Usul Jongin. Kyungsoo menegakkan kepalanya lalu menggeleng pelan. "Rumah bibi itu berpenghuni banyak sekali. Kurasa hampir semua keluarga besarnya tinggal disitu. Lagipula, bibi itu orangnya baik sekali apalagi anaknya. Aku jadi merasa merepotkan mereka." Jongin baru akan mengusulkan solusi lain tapi Kyungsoo langsung memotong perkataannya. "Aku tidak akrab dengan tetanggaku yang lain. Bahkan mungkin tidak mengenalnya. Aku juga tidak tahu alamat teman-temanku yang lain karena aku hanya pernah ke rumah Baekhyun, itu pun hanya sekali dan ia sedang tidak di rumah untuk beberapa hari." Terang Kyungsoo. Padahal Jongin baru ingin mengsulkan menginap di rumah teman tapi ternyata Kyungsoo sudah menerangkannya kalau ia tidak bisa.

Jongin mengusap-usap kepala Kyungsoo. "Kita ambil saja kunci rumahmu dulu, soal menginap nanti saja kita pikirkan." Ucap Jongin menenangkan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

* * *

"Terima kasih, bi." Ucap Jongin sambil tersenyum. Jongin mengambilkan kunci rumah Kyungsoo tanpa Kyungsoo karena gadis itu sepertinya lesu sekali. Jadi Kyungsoo hanya menunggu di dalam mobil saja.

"Apa kau suaminya, Kyungsoo?" Tanya bibi yang bernama Lee Sun Kyu itu. Jongin terkejut mendengarnya.

"Aku sudah tahu kalau Kyungsoo dijodohkan karena ibunya bercerita padaku." Terang bibi itu sambil tersenyum menenangkan ketika melihat raut wajah Jongin. Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sambil menunduk malu-malu.

"Kyungsoo akan menginap dimana?" Tanya bibi itu.

"Saya tidak tahu, bi." Balas Jongin dengan jujur. Ia berharap bibi ini mau menerima jika Kyungsoo akan menginap di rumahnya tapi mendengar suara gaduh di dalam rumahnya, sepertinya Kyungsoo benar kalau rumah ini sangat ramai.

"Pasti di rumahmu bukan?" Tanya bibi itu sekaligus memberikan solusi. Jongin merasa ia bodoh sekali karena tidak memikirkan hal itu. Lagipula tidak ada salahnya kalau Kyungsoo menginap di apartmentnya, toh, di apartment itu ia hanya tinggal sendirian dan mereka juga sudah sah manikah. Kalau Kyungsoo mau atau tidak, itu akan menjadi urusan nanti.

"Ah, ya, di rumah saya." Balas Jongin sambil tersenyum senang.

* * *

Cahaya lampu yang ada di parkiran apartment itu membangunkan Kyungsoo dari tidurnya. Jongin baru akan membangunkan Kyungsoo tapi gadis itu sudah bangun terlebih dahulu.

"Aku menginap dimana?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil menguap. Badannya juga hampir terjatuh dan untungnya Jongin menahan bahunya.

"Di apartmentku." Balas Jongin ragu-ragu. Ia takut Kyungsoo menolak. Kyungsoo menatapnya sejenak.

"Oh begitu." Kata Kyungsoo singkat. Jongin rasa, Kyungsoo belum sepenuhnya sadar karena terbukti Kyungsoo tidak mengomel panjang lebar pada dirinya.

"Barang-barang yang kau perlukan juga sudah aku bawa." Ujar Jongin. Ia memang membawa keperluan Kyungsoo seperti, baju, buku, tas, dan lain-lainnya. Walaupun sedikit sulit mencarinya karena ia tidak pernah memasuki kamar Kyungsoo. Ia jadi teringat ketika ia di kamar Kyungsoo, kamar gadis itu sangat harum. Aromanya sama seperti tubuh Kyungsoo dan ia hampir lupa diri di kamar tersebut.

Kepala Kyungsoo menunduk tidak jelas, ia sangat mengantuk. Jongin memegang lengan kiri Kyungsoo dan mendekatkan tubuh Kyungsoo pada dirinya agar gadis itu tetap bisa menyesuaikan jalannya. Kulit gadis itu benar-benar halus dan bersih, membuat Jongin sedikit tidak bisa mengatur konsentrasinya dengan baik. Tak lama kemudia ia tersadar bahwa ini bukan saatnya terlena pada hal-hal seperti itu. Dengan bantuan seorang petugas yang berada di sana petugas itu membantu Jongin membawakan tas yang barang-barang yang Kyungsoo perlukan. Mereka pun memasuki lift menuju lantai kamar Jongin. Jongin melihat Kyungsoo yang tertunduk, gadis itu masih sadar tapi tidak sepenuhnya. Ia menghelas nafasnya kasar, ia tidak tahu bagaimana hari-harinya di apartment bersama Kyungsoo. Apakah penuh kemesraan? Kecanggungan? Jongin mulai pusing memikirkannya. Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menggosok-gosokkan wajahnya pada dada Jongin, Jongin sedikit kegelian. Dilihatnya gadis itu sepertinya tidak sadar apa yang dilakukannya tadi, Jongin tersenyum simpul lalu mengusap-usap rambut Kyungsoo yang sedikit berantakan.

Teng!

Pintu lift terbuka di lantai yang Jongin tuju. Petugas yang membawa tas berisi barang-barang Kyungsoo mengikuti Jongin menuju apartmentnya. Tidak lamak emudian, mereka sampai di depan pintu apartment Jongin. Jongin mengucapkan terima kasih pada petugas tersebut. Saat petugas tersebut telah pergi, ia menekan password apartmentnya. Ia pun memasuki apartmentnya yang biasa ia tempati sendirian kini bersama dengan Kyungsoo.

 **Too late updating. Dan ini bukan cuman sekali kayanya telat update. Maklumin saya yang super sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Bukan cuman telat update yang mengecewakan tapi nilai juga agak mengecewakan /curhat dikit/. Tapiiii, thank you so much lah yang udah review, follow, dan fav ff ini. Dan kali ini saya ga nyebutin usernya karena saya udah terlalu lelah tapi user name kalian telah tertulis di sini *tunjuk dada*. Kalau seandainya saya telat update again, saya harap kalian mau memaklumi :') Karena gimana dong ya, harus belajar, ngerjain tugas, dan entar lagi harus siap-siap masa ujian dan lain-lain yang gatau kapan kelarnya. Ya, masa saya mentingin ff dulu, lah kan gak lucu *ketawa garing*. Curhat dikit gapapa lah ya.**

 **Btw, adik si Jongin diganti jadi Arrum ya. Bukan si Jiyeon lagi. Tau kan Arrum? Kalo gatau coba searching di gugel Shannon Williams atau Arrum. Arrum itu nama Koreanya si Shannon. Kenapa diganti? Karena ini dan itu. Oke abaikan. Intinya kalo kalian liat muka si Arrum a.k.a Shannon pasti ngerti kenapa.**

 **Ohya, biar saya cepet kelarin tugas dan bisa agak cepetin apdet ff nya, mungkin review dan lain-lain dari kalian bisa membantu saya. Kalo bisa anterin apa gitu ke rumah saya juga gapapa. Kenapa lebay gini jadinya-_- haha. Sekali lagi terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya yang udah dukung sayaaa.**

 **Azle Gwen**


	5. The Rain

**What Am I To You?**

 _Genre: romance, drama,school life, marriage life_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: This story fiction is mine. I just borrow the character for this fic. Don't be a copycat._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy reading!

 **Chapter 5 : The rain**

Jongin meringis sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terantuk ke lantai, ia terjatuh dari sofa. Ia memutuskan menuju kamarnya, Ia pun mengedarkan pandangan pada kamarnya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Kyungsoo tapi kamarnya benar-benar rapi dan harum, ia berpikir mungkin Kyungsoo yang merapikannya. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya lalu mendekatkan telinganya pada pintu kamar mandinya, berpikir mungkin Kyungsoo sedang di kamar mandi. Tapi tidak ada setetes suara air yang terdengar, ia pun berpikir untuk membuka pintu kamar mandi. Kamar mandinya benar-benar harum dan ia yakin, Kyungsoo barusan mandi di kamar mandinya karena terbukti ia melihat peralatan mandi yang bertambah. Ia heran dimana keberadaan Kyungsoo. Apa gadis itu telah pergi ke sekolah? Terlalu cepat ke sekolah lagipula Kyungsoo bisa saja membangunkannya. Ia tidak habis pikir apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan dan lagi kenapa gadis itu tidak mengomelinya terlebih dahulu sebelum ke sekolah.

Jongin rasa sudah tiba saatnya ia harus mandi, ia pun mengambil handuknya dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Saat ia hendak mengambil sikat giginya, ia melihat sikat gigi berwarna biru dan bergambar animasi Pororo. Ia menahan tawanya, ia yakin ini punya Kyungsoo. Setelah ia selesai dari acara mandinya, ia pun memakai almameter berwarna kuning dan seragam lengkap sekolah paling terkenal di Seoul. Ia menuju meja makan lalu melihat sebuah _tteok_ atau kue beras yang ia yakini Kyungsoo-lah yang membuatnya. Ia memakannya segigit lalu meresapinya. Rasanya manis seperti orang yang membuatnya, pikirnya. Sedang sibuknya memakan kue beras buatan Kyungsoo, ponselnya berbunyi. Ia pun membukanya dan itu adalah LINE dari Sehun yang mengatakan bahwa Luhan telah pulang dari Paris, ia pun mengetikkan balasan berupa kata selamat untuk Sehun.

Jongin menghentikan mobilnya ketika melihat lampu rambu lalu lintas berwarna merah. Sambil menunggu lampu rambu lalu lintas berwarna hijau, ia sibuk dengan pikirannya. Ia rasa Kyungsoo itu tidak pernah berdandan kecuali saat pernikahan mereka dan ia yakin itu bukan Kyungsoo yang mendandani dirinya sendiri. Apalagi ketika melihat meja kecil tempat menaruh perlengkapan sehari-harinya yang sama sekali ia tidak melihat peralatan _make-up_ , seperti _lipstick, blush-on_ dan lain-lainnya yang ia sendiri pun tidak tahu namanya. Ia baru ingat kalau tidak punya nomor ponsel atau ID LINE Kyungsoo padahal akhir-akhir ini mereka sering bersama. Kalau diingat-ingat tentang kebersamaan mereka, Kyungsoo itu ciri-ciri gadis yang sangat susah ditebak dan juga polos. Tapi, karena ciri khas Kyungsoo yang seperti itulah yang membuat Jongin gemas. Lampu pun menjadi hijau, Jongin meneruskan perjalanannya ke sekolah.

Sebelum menuju kelasnya, Jongin menuju kelas Kyungsoo terlebih dahulu atau mungkin lebih tepatnya mengintip Kyungsoo di kelasnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa penasaran dengan gadis itu. Untungnya, sekolah masih sepi jadi tidak ada yang berbisik-bisik kenapa ia tidak menuju kelasnya terlebih dahulu ditambah lagi ini adalah lokasi khusus anak kelas 1. Ternyata, Kyungsoo sedang piket dan itu menjelaskan kenapa gadis itu berangkat pagi-pagi sekali. Tapi ada satu hal yang belum terjawab, yaitu kenapa Kyungsoo tidak membangunkannya saja untuk mengantar dirinya ke sekolah.

"Kyungsoo, lihat Hanbin tidak mau membantu membersihkan kelas." Ujar seorang gadis berambut pirang pada Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk seorang lelaki yang sedang memakai _earphone_.

"Kenapa harus aku yang memarahinya lagi?" Kyungsoo menghelas nafasnya lalu melanjutkan menyapu lantai kelasnya.

Memarahi? Jongin baru tahu ternyata bukan dirinya saja yang sering dimarahi oleh Kyungsoo. Jongin terkekeh.

"Kalian terlalu rajin membersihkan kelas." Ujar Hanbin dengan santai sambil melepas _earphone_ nya. Gadis berambut pirang itu memberikan tatapan tajam pada Hanbin tapi dibalas tatapan meremehkan oleh Hanbin.

"Kurasa aku memang harus memberi pelajaran padanya, Seungwan." Kyungsoo mencubit pipi Hanbin dengan kuat, Hanbin pun meminta ampun untuk dihentikan, Seungwan tertawa sambil mencubit pipi Hanbin yang lainnya. Dua orang lainnya hanya terkekeh melihat Hanbin yang tersiksa. Kyungsoo dan Seungwan pun melepas cubitan mereka. Mereka tertawa melihat kedua pipi Hanbin yang sangat merah karena cubitan mereka. Hanbin merasa di rendahkan oleh kedua gadis dihadapannya pun langsung mencubit kedua pipi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo meringis sambil memukul tangan Hanbin. Saat Hanbin menyudahi cubitannya, Kyungsoo menatapnya tajam. Hanbin hanya tertawa melihat wajah Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau mencubitku? Kau yang memulai duluan karena tidak mau membantu. Dasar!" Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu lalu melirik Seungwan yang terkekeh. "Lalu, kenapa hanya aku yang dicubit?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Karena kau yang paling sering memarahiku. Jadi ini sebagai balasannya." Hanbin memasang ekspresi mengejek pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mendengus kesal, ia mengelus pipinya yang memerah. Hanbin melihat Kyungsoo yang mengelus pipinya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Benar-benar lucu, pikirnya.

"Kenapa kau imut sekali, Kyungsoo~!" Hanbin langsung memeluk Kyungsoo seakan-akan Kyungsoo itu mainan barunya tapi Kyungsoo langsung menatapnya dengan tajam. Hanbin hanya cengir dan akhirnya menggantikan Kyungsoo menyapu. Seungwan, Yeri, dan Taeyeong tertawa melihat Hanbin yang akhirnya patuh.

Jongin melihat adegan pelukan itu. Sepertinya, Hanbin memang sering usil pada Kyungsoo dan lagi ia tidak ragu untuk memeluk Kyungsoo walaupun dihadiahi tatapan mengerikan dari Kyungsoo. Jongin sedikit iri pada lelaki bernama Hanbin itu karena bisa dekat pada Kyungsoo. Ia menepis pikiran anehnya itu. Mereka hanya berteman, Jongin menenangkan dirinya. Mustahil bagi playboy seperti dirinya cemburu pada seorang gadis yang jelas-jelas bukanlah primadona sekolah atau semacamnya. Sekali lagi, ini Kim Jongin yang sudah berkali-kali memacari berbagai gadis yang bagi lelaki lain sangat mustahil mendapatkannya tapi ia bisa mendapatkannya dengan begitu mudah. Tapi mungkin kali ini berbeda karena ia harus mengakui kenyataan bahwa ia memang sedikit cemburu. Hanya sedikit.

* * *

"K-kyungsoo!" Yeri menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Kyungsoo berkali-kali. "Ada apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Yeri menunjuk Jongin dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Tidak hanya Yeri yang berbinar-binar tapi hampir seluruh mata gadis yang ada di kantin tersebut berbinar-binar. Kyungsoo hanya menatapnya dengan malas.

"Jangan berlebihan, Yeri." Ujar Seungwan. Yeri memalingkan mukanya. "Kyung, kau panggil aku Wendy saja. Kurasa hanya kau satu-satunya orang di _trainee_ yang memanggilku Seungwan." Kyungsoo tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Seungwan. Ia sedikit gugup berbicara pada Seungwan dan Yeri karena ini pertama kalinya ia berbicara cukup intens pada orang kecuali Baekhyun. Mereka bisa dekat seperti sekarang karena insiden piket tadi pagi.

"Biar aku yang memesankan. Kalian mau pesan apa?" Tawar Kyungsoo dengan senang hati. Yeri mengatakan ia ingin memesan _sandwich_ dan soda saja. Seungwan mengikuti pesanan Yeri. Awalnya mereka ingin menolong Kyungsoo memesankan makanan tapi Kyungsoo menolaknya dengan alasan terlalu ramai.

Kyungsoo menunggu antrian yang cukup panjang. Ia berada di barisan paling terakhir dan di depannya tinggal 3 orang lagi yang tersisa. Sambil menunggu gilirannya, ia memikirkan makanan apa yang akan dipesannya. Mungkin lebih baik ia tidak terlalu banyak makan karena ia merasa berat badannya akan naik atau mungkin sudah naik. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan bibir bawahnya, memasang pose berpikir. Ia pun memutuskan untuk memesan sebuah _cheese cake_ dan soda. Berarti ia harus memesan 2 _sandwich_ , 1 _cheese cake_ , dan 3 soda. Ia melihat antrian dan masih tetap seperti tadi, 3 orang di depannya. Tapi kali ini ia tidak berada di barisan paling terakhir karena ada seseorang lainnya di belakangnya. Kyungsoo tidak pernah memperdulikan siapapun orang yang ada di antrian tapi untuk kali ini wajahnya memucat karena ada seseorang di belakangnya seakan-akan orang itu adalah hantu. Dari aroma orang itu saja Kyungsoo sudah tahu di belakangnya siapa. Kenapa dia bisa mengetahui seseorang hanya dengan aroma? Kyungsoo berusaha menepis pikiran tentang orang di belakangnya dan aroma orang itu. Tidak hanya orang itu yang memiliki aroma seperti itu. Dunia ini luas. Ia melihat orang yang paling depan telah pergi sambil memegang nampan berisi makanan dan tinggal 2 orang lagi di depannya dan ia akan segera menghelas nafas lega begitu tiba gilirannya.

Orang itu menghembuskan nafasnya pada telinga Kyungsoo. Hal itu membuat Kyungsoo yakin kalau orang itu memang orang yang ia pikirkan sedari tadi. Kyungsoo tidak menoleh ke belakang sedikit pun. Orang itu, Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika Kyungsoo tidak menampakkan reaksi apapun padanya. Lalu dengan jahil, jari-jarinya menggelitik pelan kedua pipi Kyungsoo. Lembut. Itu yang Jongin rasakan. Kyungsoo masih tidak menampakkan reaksi apapun karena ia yakin jika menanggapi Jongin sama saja ia akan digosipi dan entah kapan mereka berhenti menggosipinya. Kyungsoo memasang ekspresi tidak rela ketika seseorang memotong antriannya dan itu adalah Sehun. Ia rasa Jongin sudah menyuruh Sehun untuk memotong antrian tepat di depannya. Jongin sedikit tertawa geli melihat nyali Kyungsoo yang menciut untuk memarahi Sehun padahal seingatnya tadi pagi Kyungsoo memarahi habis-habisan seorang lelaki bernama Hanbin. Akhirnya Kyungsoo menoleh ke belakang dan memberi sebuah tatapan tajam yang berupa peringatan. Jongin hanya cengir. Jongin memasukkan tangannya ke almameter Kyungsoo dari selipan yang terdapat di bawah almameter tersebut, ia dengan nakal menggelitik perut Kyungsoo yang terlapisi oleh kemeja. Kyungsoo menggeliat tidak nyaman, ia menoleh ke belakang.

"Kau!" Bentaknya. Ia berusaha agar suara tetap terdengar pelan. Ia menatap Jongin tajam yang seharusnya bisa membunuh Jongin. Tapi entah kenapa tatapan itu sama sekali tidak berefek apapun pada Jongin. Lelaki itu dengan santai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyungsoo, ia tanpa takut menatap Kyungsoo tepat di mata gadis itu yang sedang mengeluarkan kilat membunuh. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak merasa malu ditatap seperti itu oleh Jongin. Dengan berani ia terus menatap Jongin dengan tatapan membunuh yang semakin lama semakin meningkat. Jongin mengangkat salah satu sudut bibirnya dan menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Ia seperti mempunyai rencana dalam ekspresi tersebut. Lalu ia sedikit menghembuskan nafasnya pada wajah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya, mata itu pun berubah menjadi sedikit sayu dengan rona merah samar yang terlihat di wajahnya. Jongin menyeringai, sepertinya rencananya berhasil.

"J-jongin.." lirih Kyungsoo, matanya bergerak tak menentu. Ia menjauhkan kepalanya tapi kepalanya hanya bisa bersandar di punggung Sehun. Jongin terus mendekat dan mendekat. Ia memegang kedua bahu Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sedikit melirik orang-orang di sekitarnya, tidak ada yang melihat mereka. Masing-masing sibuk dengan kesibukannya dan posisi mereka pun ditutupi oleh banyaknya badan orang yang ada disini. Dilihatnya orang di belakang Jongin adalah Chanyeol, lelaki itu terus menatap layar ponselnya. Kyungsoo tidak bisa memejamkan matanya, entah ada apa sekarang dengan matanya. Ia terus melihat wajah Jongin yang sangat dekat dengannya, bahkan sekarang Kyungsoo bisa melihat dengan jelas warna mata Jongin sedikit kecoklatan. Sepertinya Kyungsoo memang harus pasrah. Ya, harus.

' _Stabil, Kyungsoo! Ingat, jangan tergoda hanya dengan seperti itu. Oh, Tuhan, aku tidak tahan!_ ' Kyungsoo yakin wajahnya sudah semerah tomat sempurna. Ya, Jongin mencium hidung Kyungsoo dengan romantis. Itu bahkan hanya di hidung.

"Kyungsoo, kau berkeringat." Jongin menyingkirkan poni Kyungsoo dan mengelap keringat yang ada di dahi Kyungsoo. Itu keringat dingin. Kyungsoo dengan cepat membalikkan tubuhnya ke depan. Hanya tinggal Sehun di depannya. Dan beruntungnya, lelaki itu sedang memegang nampan berisi makanan yang artinya dia sudah mendapat pesanannya. Sehun pun berjalan ke belakang menuju Jongin dan Chanyeol. Kyungsoo pun menghela nafasnya lega. Ia pun mulai menyebutkan satu per satu makanan dan minuman yang dipesannya pada kasir tersebut.

* * *

"Haruskah aku yang membawakan makanan kalian?" Tanya Sehun dengan penekanan.

"Kenapa? Luhan suka lelaki yang bertanggung jawab." Balas Jongin santai. Sehun berdecak sebal. Jongin terkekeh lalu mengambil pesanannya yang hanya kentang goreng.

"Hei, Chanyeol! Tidak bisakah kau ambil pesananmu ini?" Chanyeol masih tetap fokus menatap layar ponselnya, ia tidak memperdulikan gertakan Sehun. Jongin mengambil ponsel Chanyeol lalu melihat _chat_ nya bersama seseorang.

"Wah, wah. Baekhyun? Tak kusangka dia mau dengan lelaki sepertimu." Chanyeol langsung merampas ponselnya kembali. Ia menatap tajam pada Jongin karena sudah seenaknya mengambil yang bukan hak miliknya.

"Bukan urusanmu, Kim Jongin."

* * *

"Apa ada yang terjadi Kyungsoo?" Seungwan sedikit khawatir dengan Kyungsoo yang langkahnya terburu-buru menuju meja mereka.

"Tidak. Tidak ada apapun yang terjadi." Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan. Ia mengatur nafasnya agar tetap stabil.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Seungwan penuh selidik. Kyungsoo hanya membalas dengan sebuah senyuman yang sedikit dipaksakan. Seungwan hanya diam—tidak mau bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Hei, Kyung!" Yeri menepuk pundak Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo refleks menoleh ke arah Yeri yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Seharusnya, kau belajar taekwondo padaku agar kau bisa menghajar siapapun yang mengganggumu. Ya, kurasa memang ada yang mengganggumu di antrian tadi makanya kau bersikap sedikit aneh." Yeri tersenyum manis. Kyungsoo mau tidak mau ikut tersenyum karena melihat senyum Yeri, ia merasa senyuman Yeri itu benar-benar cerah.

"Oh, aku ingat hari ini kita ada jadwal latihan sepulang sekolah. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama, Kyung?" Tawar Seungwan.

"Tentu!" Kyungsoo tersenyum senang. Sepertinya sekarang ia sudah mulai bisa berbaur dengan mudah pada orang lain. "Yeri, apa kau seorang _trainee_?" Kyungsoo menatap Yeri dengan antusias.

"Bukan. Tapi aku seorang atlet taekwondo. Seperti yang kukatakan kalau kau ingin belajar taekwondo, aku menerima tawaran menjadi gurumu." Balas Yeri dengan senyumnya yang selalu cerah. Kyungsoo hanya tertawa kecil.

"Bukankah itu Jongin dan teman-temannya? Kenapa dia menuju meja kita?"

"Kau benar, Wendy! Kenapa dia mau kesini? Oh, Tuhan! Lihatlah itu, betapa menawannya dia saat berjalan. Itu bahkan hanya berjalan!" Yeri berucap histeris. Wajah gadis itu benar-benar merah saking senangnya. Kyungsoo menelan salivanya kasar saat Jongin semakin mendekat pada meja mereka. Wajah Kyungsoo benar-benar pucat, berbanding terbalik dengan wajah Yeri. Kyungsoo bahkan tidak tahu kenapa reaksi tubuhnya begini.

"H-hei, kalian berdua kenapa?!" Seungwan membelalakkan matanya melihat reaksi aneh dari kedua temannya itu. Apa benar Jongin itu sangat berbeda dimata setiap gadis sampai bisa membuat kedua temannya bereaksi aneh seperti ini? Ia hanya bisa berdoa untuk keselamatan kedua temannya.

"Hai, boleh kami duduk sini?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan ramah. Yeri mengangguk semangat. Kyungsoo hanya diam. Benar-benar diam.

"Kenapa harus disini?" Seungwan tidak langsung mengizinkan mereka duduk disini tanpa alasan. Kyungsoo sedikit lega dengan perilaku Seungwan. Ia mengucapkan terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya walaupun itu hanya dalam hatinya.

"Namamu Wendy, kan? Jadi, kami ingin duduk disini karena tidak ada tempat lain. Coba kau lihat tempat lain, sudah penuh semua. Sedangkan kalian hanya duduk bertiga dan masih menyisakan tempat kosong. Bolehkah kami duduk disini, Wendy?"

"Ya, Baiklah." Seungwan menyetujui alasan mereka. Sepertinya keberuntungan memang sedang tidak berpihak pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo berusaha bersikap seperti biasa seakan-akan dihadapan mereka tidak ada orang.

"Menurutku kalian bertiga seperti kakak adik." Sehun mengedikkan bahunya. Seungwan, Kyungsoo, dan Yeri refleks mendongakkan kepala mereka—menatap Sehun. "Benar. Kau yang bernama Wendy seperti kakaknya yang selalu bersikap dewasa, lalu Kyungsoo adalah adiknya yang selalu pasrah-pasrah saja, dan kau, um, Yeri seperti adik paling terakhir yang manja." Dengan santai Sehun menyantap burger tanpa memperdulikan tatapan aneh dari ketiga gadis di hadapannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menambahkan Baekhyun?" Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya malas mendengar pertanyaan dari Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau tahu namaku?" Sehun menunjuk name-tag yang tertera pada seragam Yeri yang bertuliskan Kim Yerim.

"Tapi ini bertuliskan Yerim bukanlah Yeri."

"Entahlah. Aku lebih suka memanggilmu Yeri." Sehun mengedikkan bahunya lalu melanjutkan santapannya. Yeri hanya mengangguk-angguk kecil.

"Pasrah-pasrah saja? Apa maksudmu itu?" Entah kenapa emosi Kyungsoo terpancing. Ya, ia merasa tidak pernah merasa pasrah dan ia rasa Sehun mengatakan itu seakan-akan dirinya memang begitu.

"Hanya menurutku. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Lagipula aku hanya menyaksikan sesuatu yang menurutku kau pasrah-pasrah saja."

"A-apa? Aku bahkan tidak pernah merasa pasrah. Asal kau tahu saja, hidupku itu penuh war-" Jongin memasukkan beberapa kentang goreng secara sekaligus ke dalam mulut Kyungsoo dengan tiba-tiba. Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya dan mengunyah bulat-bulat kentang goreng yang dimasukkan sekaligus itu ke dalam mulutnya. Ia sedikit merasa kesusahan ketika menelan kentang goreng itu. Jongin dengan cepat mengambil soda milik Kyungsoo dan memberikannya pada gadis itu. Soda itu langsung habis dengan sekali tegukan oleh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan tatapan mengerikan. Jongin hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Waw.." Desis Sehun. Ia bertepuk tangan dengan aksi sahabatnya itu. "Yah, kuakui kalian pasangan yang serasi." Sehun tersenyum kecil.

"K-kyungsoo, jangan bilang kau dan si playboy ini.." Seungwan menghentikan kata-katanya, tidak sanggup untuk melanjutkan kalimat selanjutnya. Bagaimana bisa salah satu temannya berhubungan dengan si playboy? Seungwan tidak habis pikir.

"Tidak. Aku tidak punya hubungan apapun dengannya." Kyungsoo berusaha meyakinkan Seungwan. Kyungsoo berbohong. Setelah berbohong ia akan meratapi nasibnya di kamar mandi, itulah kebiasaannya.

"Bukankah itu bagus kalau Jongin _oppa_ dan Kyungsoo berpacaran? Kyungsoo yang polos, pemalu tapi ketika marah sangat mengerikan dan Jongin yang menawan, keren, juga playboy." Mata Yeri berbinar-binar saat mengatakannya.

"Tapi kau menambahkan kata playboy dan Kyungsoo adalah gadis baik-baik tidak boleh berpacaran dengan lelaki playboy." Bantah Seungwan dengan keras.

"Nah, disitulah peran Kyungsoo yang sangat mengerikan muncul. Aku yakin, Jongin akan mematuhi apapun yang dikatakan nona manis seperti Kyungsoo. Iya, kan Jongin?" Jongin tertawa dengan apa yang Yeri katakan.

"Sangat sempurna, Yeri." Jongin tersenyum menawan. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya melihat kata-kata itu meluncur dari mulut Jongin. Demi apapun, Kyungsoo bahkan tidak mau menerima perjodohan itu sedikit pun.

"Sejak kapan aku mengerikan?!"

"Tidak. Kau tidak pernah mengerikan bahkan saat marah pun menurutku kau tetap manis." Ucap Jongin dengan jujur. Baginya Kyungsoo hanya terlihat sedikit mengerikan saat marah. Hanya sedikit.

"Aku mau ke toilet. Permisi." Kyungsoo ingin segera pergi dari tempat ini. Awalnya ia berpikir Yeri itu sangat baik dengan senyum cerahnya. Dia memang sangat baik kecuali jika tentang Jongin maka semua itu akan berubah begitu saja.

"Maaf." Jongin memegang tangan Kyungsoo ketika gadis itu akan segera melangkah. Kyungsoo refleks menoleh ke arah Jongin. Saat ini yang Kyungsoo lihat bukanlah Jongin yang selalu tampil santai dengan mata yang tajam. Ini adalah Jongin yang berbeda, Jongin dengan tatapan mata yang benar-benar bersalah. Ekspresi Kyungsoo melunak melihatnya. Jongin menurunkan tangannya dari pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Yeri, Seungwan, Sehun, dan Chanyeol hanya diam melihatnya. Kyungsoo dengan cepat melangkahkan kakinya, ia benar-benar tidak mau terlalu lama di sini. Jongin pun mengikuti langkah cepat Kyungsoo.

* * *

"Mau sampai kapan mengikutiku? Aku ingin ke toilet." Ujar Kyungsoo dengan ketus tanpa menoleh ke belakang—ke arah Jongin. Ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika sampai di depan pintu toilet. Ia menghirup oksigen lalu menghembuskannya, ia berusaha agar emosinya tidak terpancing.

"Masuk saja ke toilet. Toh, aku tetap akan mengikutimu."

"Ini toilet khusus perempuan, Jongin." Kyungsoo menekankan suaranya, ia berusaha agar emosinya tidak lagi memuncak. Ia bisa gila kalau diikuti Jongin dan lagi ini toilet khusus perempuan. Ya, perempuan dan Jongin adalah laki-laki.

"Aku tidak peduli. Kau itu istriku." Jongin menekankan kata 'istri' pada ucapannya. Kyungsoo mendengus kesal melihat betapa keras kepalanya seorang Kim Jongin tapi tidak bisa dihindari lagi kalau detak jantungnya sedikit meningkat ketika Jongin mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo adalah istrinya.

"Terserah." Kyungsoo langsung masuk ke dalam toilet dan ternyata Jongin tidak bohong kalau ia akan mengikuti Kyungsoo sekalipun ke dalam toilet. Entah dewi keberuntungan sedang berpihak pada Jongin, Kyungsoo tidak tahu tapi toilet ini sedang kosong yang artinya Jongin bisa selamat dari gadis-gadis yang akan mengecap dirinya sebagai tukang intip.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan disini? Lebih baik kau keluar." Kyungsoo bisa melihat wajahnya yang sedikit memerah karena menahan emosi lewat cermin yang ada di toilet. Ia sama sekali tidak menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Jongin tapi ia bisa melihat wajah Jongin yang ekspresinya tidak bisa dimengerti.

"Aku mau melakukan ini." Jongin dengan tiba-tiba memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang, Kyungsoo berusaha melepaskan tangan Jongin yang berada di perutnya tapi sialnya Jongin lebih kuat dibanding dirinya. Ia menggeliat tak nyaman dalam pelukan Jongin.

"Jangan meronta-ronta, tetaplah seperti ini." Ucap Jongin dengan lembut. Ia memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati aroma Kyungsoo yang memabukkan. Jongin selalu suka aroma Kyungsoo yang menurutnya begitu menggoda dan ia tidak pernah bosan dengan aroma ini. Kyungsoo sedikit berjingkat ketika Jongin menggigit lehernya pelan. Jongin tersenyum geli dengan reaksi Kyungsoo.

" _Calm down_. Aku tidak sedang melakukan kekerasan padamu." Ucap Jongin tepat di telinga Kyungsoo. Suara lembut yang mampu membuat dada Kyungsoo merasakan sensasi aneh sekaligus ekspresi pucat pasi yang dikeluarkannya.

"J-jongin.." lirih Kyungsoo. Ia ketakutan, entah karena apa.

"Aku hanya ingin menenangkanmu. Jangan takut." Ujar Jongin dengan suara yang sedikit teredam, ia sedang mengubur wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menjauhkan wajahnya, Jongin pun refleks mengangkat wajahnya. Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Jongin, Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya heran, mata lelaki dihadapannya sayu dan Jongin seperti tidak berdaya. Pemandangan tak biasa dan ia yakini ini adalah sesuatu yang buruk.

"Menenangkan apanya? Memang kau tahu apa?!" Jongin berusaha mengatur konsentrasinya sebelum menjawab kalimat yang dilontarkan gadis itu. Ia bahkan tidak tahu mengapa dirinya seperti ini, ia telah membuat Kyungsoo ketakutan. Dan sekarang keduanya saling terdiam. Hanya helaan nafas mereka yang terdengar di ruangan ini. Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah pintu ketika mendengar percakapan yang sepertinya dilakukan oleh 2 orang gadis.

"Jadi kau ke Paris karena ada tawaran sekolah model untukmu? Aku iri padamu!"

"Semua gadis pasti punya daya tarik sendiri. Aku bahkan pernah iri dengan kepercayaan dirimu pada saat kelas 1. Um, Sehun dan Jongin berada di kelas mana?"

"Eh? Aku kurang tahu soal itu. Sudahlah aku ingin cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam toilet ini, aku tidak tahan!"

BLAM!

"Waw, kuat sekali menutup pintunya. Pasti dia sama tidak tahannya denganku sampai masuk ke dalam toilet secepat kilat."

"Sudahlah, katamu tadi kau tidak tahan." Gadis yang dituju oleh Luhan hanya cengir lalu melangkah menuju salah satu toilet. Luhan menunggunya sambil menyisir rambut berwarna cokelat madunya. Ia tersenyum memandang cermin.

* * *

"Kau benar-benar berat, Kyungsoo!" Jongin sedikit meringis sambil memandang pahanya yang diduduki Kyungsoo.

"Harusnya kau berterimakasih padaku karena sudah menarikmu ke dalam toilet karena kalau tidak, mau ditaruh dimana mukamu jika ketahuan memasuki toilet khusus perempuan. Tapi seharusnya aku juga tidak usah menyelamatkanmu, ini adalah kesalahanmu." Ujar Kyungsoo dengan angkuh. Jongin mendesah pelan.

"Terimakasih, Kyungsoo-ku." Ucap Jongin dengan nada menggoda, ia terkekeh pelan. Kyungsoo menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang, memberikan Jongin tatapan mengerikan. Ia mendengus kesal lalu menolehkan wajahnya ke depan tanpa mengubah posisinya yang menduduki paha Jongin.

"Apa aku sangat berat, Jongin?" Tanya Kyungsoo pelan dengan wajah menunduk. Walaupun Jongin tidak bisa melihat wajah Kyungsoo dengan jelas tapi ia yakin sekali gadis itu sedang merona. Jongin tersenyum.

"Tidak." Balas Jongin singkat. Jarinya menelintir anak rambut Kyungsoo yang berada di dekat telinga.

"Kau serius?" Kyungsoo menoleh ke belakang, menatap Jongin penuh keyakinan. Akhir-akhir ini ia sangat mengkhawatirkan berat badannya apalagi mengingat ia selalu memesan 2 porsi makanan selama pergi ke tempat makan bersama Jongin.

"Iya. Aku mengatakanmu berat itu karena kau tiba-tiba terduduk di pahaku dan itu lumayan sakit." Jongin mengelus punggung Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tertawa kecil mendengar pengakuan Jongin. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke depan dan bersandar pada dada Jongin. Punggungnya terasa sakit karena posisi duduknya yang tidak benar.

"Apa masih sakit?" Tanya Kyungsoo khawatir sambil mengelus paha Jongin yang didudukinya. Jongin tersenyum geli dengan kekhawatiran Kyungsoo. Ia memberi kecupan pada puncak kepala Kyungsoo.

"Tidak lagi." Jongin menyesap aroma shampoo dari rambut Kyungsoo, menurutnya gadis itu selalu mempunyai aroma yang baik dan menggodanya.

"Kau pakai shampoo apa?" Tanya Jongin yang masih menyesap aroma rambut Kyungsoo. Jari-jarinya terulur untuk menggelitik pipi kanan Kyungsoo.

"Shampoo cherry. Kau suka aromanya?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil mendongakkan kepalanya. Jongin tertawa geli mendengar pertanyaan polos Kyungsoo. Ia menatap Kyungsoo dari samping, entah apa yang membuatnya bisa tertarik pada gadis seperti ini. Gadis yang sama sekali tidak pernah terpikirkan akan datang ke hidupnya tapi begitu menggoda dirinya.

"Sangat." Jongin mencium pipi Kyungsoo sekilas dan sukses membuat gadis itu membeku di tempatnya dengan wajah merah sempurna. Jongin tersenyum geli meilihatnya.

Jongin merasa Luhan dan temannya telah pergi bahkan mungkin bel sudah berbunyi tapi mereka terlalu fokus dengan perbincangan mereka. "Sepertinya sudah masuk kelas." Gumam Jongin. Kyungsoo langsung berdiri dan melangkah untuk keluar. "A-ayo, Jongin." Ajak Kyungsoo canggung, sekarang ia merasa gugup entah karena apa. Jongin hanya mengangguk dengan senyuman.

* * *

Seungwan dan Kyungsoo sedang mencari mobil Jongin di parkiran karena Jongin menawarkan diri untuk mengantar mereka ke gedung SM walau awalnya Seungwan dan Kyungsoo menolaknya. Tetapi, Jongin mengatakan bahwa ia memang ada urusan juga jadi mereka menerimanya. Toh, mereka tidak perlu menaiki bus dan merogoh uang saku.

"Akhir-akhir ini jadwal latihan kita lebih padat dari sebelumnya. Iya,kan, Kyung?" Tanya Seungwan sambil melirik Kyungsoo.

"Iya." Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. Matanya sibuk melihat-lihat plat mobil untuk mengetahui itu mobil milik Jongin atau tidak.

"Um, kau pasti tahu kalau kita sudah debut maka kita harus memutuskan _social media_ yang bersifat publik dan tentunya pacar."

"Ya, aku tahu. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau dan Jongin?"

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Seungwan, ia menatap Seungwan heran. "Maksudmu aku dan Jongin pacaran?" Tanya Kyungsoo memastikan.

Seungwan mengedikkan bahunya. "Memangnya kalian tidak pacaran?" Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan. Ia tidak berbohong, Jongin memang bukan pacarnya tapi suaminya. Ia harus menelan kenyataan pahit itu.

Seungwan ingin bertanya lebih lanjut tapi ia berusaha menahan dirinya karena mungkin bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bertanya ditambah lagi mereka baru dekat hari ini. Tapi memang tidak bisa dibohongi lagi kalau Seungwan sangat penasaran tentang Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

"Kalian mencariku?" Jongin berdiri dihadapan kedua gadis yang akan diantarnya ke gedung SM.

"Ya." Sahut Seungwan dan Kyungsoo bersamaan. Jongin tersenyum lalu mengajak kedua gadis itu mengikuti dirinya menuju tempat dimana mobilnya diparkirkan.

Seungwan menatap Jongin dari samping, ia mengerutkan dahinya heran. "Jongin itu kenapa suka sekali tersenyum?" bisiknya pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengedikkan bahunya—tidak tahu. Kyungsoo memperhatikan wajah Jongin dari samping, ia tidak lagi tersenyum tapi Kyungsoo akui kalau Jongin itu sangat tampan dan keren. Rasanya aneh dengan tampang seperti itu ia sudah punya istri apalagi istri seperti dirinya yang seharusnya tidak cocok dengan Jongin. Mungkin keluarga Jongin tidak berpikir matang tentang pernikahan dirinya dan Jongin. Kenapa Jongin tidak dinikahkan saja dengan Soojung yang luar biasa cantiknya? Kyungsoo yakin kalau orangtua Jongin mengenal Soojung karena saat Soojung dan Jongin bertemu ia bisa melihat sesuatu dari tatapan mereka yang bahkan Kyungsoo tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya. Kyungsoo mendesah pelan.

"Ini mobilmu, Jongin?" Mata Seungwan berbinar saat melihat mobil dihadapannya. Orangtuanya mungkin tidak akan berani membelikannya mobil semahal ini jika ia sudah punya SIM.

Jongin mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Masuk saja, Wendy. Jangan hanya memandanginya." Ujar Jongin dengan lembut. Seungwan hanya cengir ketika Jongin mengatakannya. Ia pun masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk di bangku kedua. Dilihatnya Kyungsoo terlihat ragu, gadis itu belum masuk ke dalam mobil padahal Seungwan dan Jongin sudah berada di dalam mobil.

Seungwan membuka jendela mobil dengan sebuah tombol. "Kau kenapa?" Tanya Seungwan keheranan. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kaku menanggapinya, itu membuat Seungwan semakin mengerutkan dahinya.

Jongin tersenyum lembut memandang Kyungsoo. "Terserahmu ingin duduk dimana." Jongin berujar seakan ia mengetahui apa yang Kyungsoo bingungkan. Seungwan memandang Jongin terkejut, hal itu membuatnya semakin penasaran tentang Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo dengan ragu membuka pintu mobil bagian depan dan duduk di sebelah Jongin. Ia menunduk sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya—gugup. Jongin yang melihat Kyungsoo seperti itu hanya tersenyum lembut, ia memegang dagu dan menarik pelan dagu tersebut agar Kyungsoo tidak lagi mengigit bibirnya.

"Lihat, bibirmu memerah karena kau gigit." Jongin terdengar protes dan khawatir, ia mengelus bibir bawah Kyungsoo. Mata Kyungsoo bergerak tak menentu asalkan bukan ke arah lelaki yang wajahnya sedang berada di bawah dagu Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo merasa wajahnya memanas, ia menahan tangan Jongin agar lelaki itu tidak mengelus bibir bawahnya lagi. Jongin pun menghentikan aktifitasnya. Jongin pun melajukan mobilnya keluar dari sekolah dan menuju gedung SM.

Mata Jongin melirik Kyungsoo yang sedang menundukkan wajahnya sambil mengelus bibir bawahnya dengan jari-jarinya yang sedikit bergetar. Jongin tidak terlalu suka dengan Kyungsoo yang suka menundukkan wajahnya jika malu atau gugup, seharusnya Kyungsoo menunjukkan wajah malu-malunya pada Jongin karena itu semakin menambah kecantikan. Tapi kalau Kyungsoo menunjukkannya mungkin Jongin akan melahapnya jadi lebih baik Kyungsoo menunduk seperti itu.

Rasa penasaran Seungwan semakin meningkat apalagi perhatian yang diberikan Jongin pada Kyungsoo seperti perhatian seorang kekasih. Seungwan berusaha mencari petunjuk tanpa bertanya tapi memang sepertinya itu mustahil. Ia menghela nafasnya pelan. Matanya terus memperhatikan 2 orang di depannya, yang satu pemalu dan satu lagi sangat perhatian. Mereka memang serasi dan lagi ia tidak pernah mendengar berita tentang Jongin dengan pacar barunya, mungkin sikap playboynya sudah sembuh. Mungkin juga ia berusaha menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo tapi Kyungsoo sepertinya jujur kalau ia dan Jongin tidak mempunyai hubungan apa-apa. Seungwan merasa pusing sekarang. Matanya tertuju pada Jongin, tampan bahkan hanya dari samping dan ternyata pemuda itu berkulit kecoklatan saat Seungwan melihat tangan Jongin. Jari-jari yang kokoh dan.. cincin? Cincin yang cantik dan seperti cincin…

"Kalian berdua bertunangan?!" Ujar Seungwan tiba-tiba dengan suara nyaring. Jongin dan Kyungsoo sontak terkejut mendengar ucapan Seungwan.

"Pelankan suaramu." Kyungsoo menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangannya. Ia tidak terlalu peduli dengan pertanyaan Seungwan, ia rasa lebih baik Jongin yang menjawabnya.

"Kami tidak bertunangan. Memangnya ada apa?" Jongin terlihat santai saat menjawabnya. Ia memang tidak berbohong soal pertunangan, ia dan Kyungsoo dinikahkan tanpa bertunangan entah apa yang membuat keluarganya dan Kyungsoo sampai-sampai tidak mau menjalankan pertunangan terlebih dahulu.

Seungwan tidak bisa terima begitu saja balasan yang terlontar dari mulut Jongin. Ia yakin ada sesuatu diantara Jongin dan Kyungsoo. "Menikah?" Tanya Seungwan mengintimidasi walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu yakin dengan pertanyaannya. Wajah Kyungsoo terlihat sedikit pucat, ia selalu berusaha agar hubungannya dengan Jongin tidak terbongkar. Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Jongin, lelaki itu santai seperti biasa.

"Sepertinya sudah sampai." Jongin bergumam. Beruntungnya mereka berdua tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan Seungwan karena telah sampai. "Kalian bisa turun sekarang."

"Kau?" Ucap Seungwan dan Kyungsoo bersamaan. Jongin tersenyum sembari menggeleng pelan.

"Urusanku besok." Jongin mengedikkan bahunya. "Kalian turunlah." Ia mengelus kepala Kyungsoo sekilas sebelum gadis itu melangkah keluar dari mobilnya.

Seungwan melirik Kyungsoo yang berjalan di sampingnya, ia ingin bertanya tentang hubungan mereka tapi diurungkannya niat itu. Sudah cukup rasa penasarannya sampai disini, ia harus fokus pada latihannya nanti.

* * *

"Sepertinya kalian dekat sekarang." Gadis bermata oriental berujar pada Kyungsoo dan Seungwan. "Dimana teman cerewetmu itu?" Ia bertanya pada Kyungsoo.

"Dia ada urusan di kota lain, kalau tidak salah di Busan. Kurasa 2 atau 3 hari kemudian dia akan kembali." Balas Kyungsoo sambil meregangkan otot lengannya.

"Pelatih akan datang 30 menit lagi. Entah kenapa aku terkesan buru-buru tadi." Seungwan membaringkan diri di lantai kayu itu, menatap langit-langit.

"Aku baru menyadari kalau tubuhmu bagus, Kyung." Mata gadis itu menelusuri lekuk tubuh Kyungsoo. "Apalagi wajahmu. Kau punya pacar?"

"Dia tidak punya pacar tapi dekat dengan seorang lelaki popular di sekolah kami bernama Kim Jongin." Balas Seungwan yang tidak memperdulikan tatapan tajam dari Kyungsoo. Belum lagi ia tanpa ragu menyebutkan nama lelaki itu, Kyungsoo benar-benar ingin memukul Seungwan sampai wajahnya lebam.

"Kim Jongin? Seperti tak asing di telingaku." Gadis itu memegang bibir bawahnya dengan jari telunjuknya. "Bukankah dia member SM Rookie yang katanya paling tampan? Belum debut saja, penggemarnya sudah banyak."

"Benarkah itu, Irene _eonni_?" Tanya Kyungsoo tidak percaya. Irene hanya mengangguk menanggapinya.

"Seulgi _eonni_ juga berteman baik dengan Kim Jongin, bukan?" Seungwan melirik gadis yang paling tua diantara mereka, Seulgi. Seulgi mengikat rambutnya lalu menatap Seungwan.

"Begitulah, aku sekelas dengannya. Ya, entah kami termasuk teman baik atau tidak, aku tidak tahu." Seulgi tersenyum kepada Seungwan dan Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi menatapnya antusias.

Kyungsoo ingin menanyai sesuatu tentang Jongin tapi ia ragu, ia takut kalau Seulgi terutama Seungwan memandangnya curiga. Ia menghela nafasnya, memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya. Dengan cepat ia segera membentuk rambutnya menjadi _bun_ ketika melihat pelatih mereka telah datang.

Pelatih itu menyalakan _tape recorder_ , terdengarlah lagu yang sudah dirancang untuk mereka nyanyikan. Mereka pun memulai dance mereka walau tanpa kehadiran Baekhyun. Pelatih juga tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu karena orangtua Baekhyun telah memberitahukan pada pihak SM.

Kyungsoo mengikuti alunan musik yang terdengar _fun_ itu. Diantara mereka berlima, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo-lah yang paling payah dalam hal _dance_ , tapi Kyungsoo lebih parah dibanding Baekhyun. Ia sering ragu ketika menggerakkan badannya sesuai dengan alunan musik. Tentu saja pelatih menyadari hal itu, ia tahu Kyungsoo mempunyai kepribadian lebih tertutup dibanding member lainnya. Tapi sekarang _skill_ Kyungsoo dalam hal _dance_ sudah mulai meningkat, mungkin berkat kerja kerasnya dan Baekhyun yang sering latihan _dance_ di rumahnya ketika tidak ada jadwal. Awalnya mereka dibantu oleh Seulgi yang memiliki skill dance paling baik tetapi setelahnya mereka berlatih berdua atau sendiri karena Seulgi adalah sekretaris OSIS di SOPA—sekolah mereka—yang mempunyai jadwal lumayan padat.

"Selesai sudah!" Pelatih itu berujar senang melihat murid-muridnya semakin lihai dalam _dance_. " _Skill_ mu juga meningkat, Kyungsoo. Itu bagus!" Pelatih itu mengacungkan 2 jempol untuk Kyungsoo, member lain pun member tepuk tangan pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum senang sampai menampilkan deretan gigi-giginya.

Jam menunjukkan hampir pukul 9 malam, 5 jam lebih mereka latihan _dance_ dan _vocal_. Sesuatu melelahkan yang harus mereka tanggung selama menjadi trainee di SM. Kyungsoo melihat ke atas, hujan sedang turun dan itu bukan pertanda baik jika ia pulang sendiri dengan bis. Ia mendesah pelan sambil menekan tombol kirim pada Jongin. Ia mendongakkan kepala, dilihatnya Seulgi menyodorkan segelas cokelat panas padanya. Ia tersenyum dan menerimanya.

"Kau tidak pulang bersama Wendy?" Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Seulgi ketika ia menyadari bahwa pertanyaan itu untuk dirinya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Tidak. Wendy sudah pulang bersama Irene _eonni_. Rumah mereka berdekatan, kulihat pacar Irene _eonni_ yang mengantarkannya." Seungwan terkikik melihat Kyungsoo.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang bersamamu dan diantarkan oleh Jongin. Bagaimana, Kyungsoo?" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. Baru saja Kyungsoo akan menyanggahnya tapi Seulgi berbicara lagi. "Tenang aku hanya bercanda. Tapi, ya, kalau kau dan Jongin memang punya hubungan khusus, sepertinya itu tidak terlalu menghebohkan atau semacamnya." Seulgi tersenyum manis dengan matanya yang seakan-akan tidak terlihat lagi.

" _Eonni_ kenal Soojung, tidak?" Dengan keberanian yang telah dikumpulkannya, ia berharap Seulgi tidak memandangnya aneh atau apapun. Seulgi terdiam sejenak, matanya menerawang langit-langit. Kyungsoo siap menunggu jawabannya. Gadis bermata oriental berdehem.

"Dia itu pacar pertama Jongin," Kyungsoo mengangguk tapi ia belum puas dengan jawaban Seulgi dan Seulgi sadar hal itu. "Dia juga member f(x), kau pasti tahu, kan f(x)?" Kyungsoo meneguk salivanya kasar ketika mendengar 'f(x)', pasalnya girlband itu termasuk girlband ternama di dunia musik Korea, mereka terbentuk sekitar 3 atau 4 tahun lalu tetapi Soojung adalah member yang baru masuk sekitar setahun yang lalu. Dan bodohnya ia sampai tidak tahu kalau Soojung itu adalah Krystal dari f(x), padahal mereka satu agency. Ia tetap tak sabar menunggu perkataan Seulgi selanjutnya.

"Dia itu satu tahun di atas Jongin. Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan mereka kenal tapi kalau dilihat-lihat sepertinya sudah cukup lama." Seulgi mengedikkan bahunya. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo belum puas dengan jawaban dari Seulgi tapi entahlah ia juga tidak mengerti.

"Kalau _eonni_ _?_ "

"Maksudmu sejak kapan aku mengenalnya?" Tanya Seulgi memastikan, Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Sejak kelas 1 SMP atau mungkin saat-saat terakhir kelas 6 SD. Yang pasti sejak kami berada di kursus yang sama."

" _Eooni_ tidak pernah berpacaran dengannya?"

"Tidak. Tapi dulu dia suka mengirimiku pesan lewat ponsel." Balas Seulgi. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya." Ia bergumam pelan.

"Mungkin dia suka pada _eooni_." Kyungsoo rasa, Seulgi adalah gadis yang cantik dengan mata oriental bagus. Wajar kalau Jongin pernah suka padanya. Seulgi hanya tertawa menanggapinya.

"Aku tidak mau membahas hal itu." Ujar Seulgi tersenyum miring. "Kau tidak pulang?" Kyungsoo menepuk dahinya, sekarang jam 9 dan hujan masih belum berhenti.

"Kurasa aku harus naik bis." Kyungsoo tersenyum kecut ketika tidak melihat balasan dari Jongin. " _Noona_ bagaimana?"

"Aku? Jarak rumahku dari sini tidak terlalu jauh. Aku juga sedang menunggu adikku yang datang menjemputku."

"Sampai jumpa, _eonni_." Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul sebelum melangkah pergi. Seulgi hanya membalas dengan melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Entah dirinya bodoh atau bagaimana tapi tak ada satupun bis yang lewat, kalaupun ada itu bukan menuju apartemen Jongin. Dan lagi kenapa ia harus terjebak dalam hujan yang tak kunjung henti ditambah udara dingin yang menusuk kulitnya. Ia hanya menggunakan kaos merah berlengan pendek dengan blazer sekolah dan hotpants, pakaian yang biasa ia kenakan ketika ada jadwal latihan. Bola matanya mengarah ke atas lalu meniup poninya yang basah. Sesekali ia bersin, tampaknya flu mulai menyerang. Mungkin ini memang hari yang sial karena ia berjalan menuju halte bis tanpa payung, singkatnya ia basah kuyup. Bulu kuduknya naik, ia mulai takut sekarang. Matanya bergerak tak menentu, semoga Tuhan menyelamatkannya karena ia masih ingin hidup lebih lama lagi. Ia memejamkan matanya erat-erat sambil berdoa ketika mendengar suara jangkrik. Ia merutuki kebodohan Jongin di dalam hatinya dan bodohnya dirinya kenapa tidak menumpang saja pada Seulgi tapi ia tidak mau merepotkan Seulgi. Semua telah terlanjur, tidak ada yang bisa disalahkan. Kyungsoo memeluk tubuhnya erat-erat.

"Kyungsoo," Kyungsoo membuka matanya perlahan saat ia mendengar suara seseorang memanggilnya. Ia tidak perlu mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihatnya karena orang itu telah berjongkok di hadapannya. "J-jongin.." Suara Kyungsoo terdengar serak dan bergetar. Jongin tersenyum lembut padanya, ia mengusap bagian wajah basah Kyungsoo sebelah kiri, tangan kanannya memegang payung.

"Ayo, masuk ke dalam mobil." Kyungsoo mengikuti uluran tangan Jongin. Ia berjanji pada dirinya memutuskan semua ini adalah kesalahan Jongin, kenapa lelaki itu baru menjemputnya sekarang? Kyungsoo sangat yakin ini sudah hampir jam 10 atau mungkin jam 11. Tidak tahukah lelaki itu kalau ia sangat kelelahan sekaligus kedinginan? Benar-benar tega, pikir Kyungsoo. Ia tidak mau berbicara dengan Jongin meskipun lelaki itu beberapa kali memanggilnya dengan pelan dan ia berpura-pura untuk tidak mendengarnya.

* * *

"Tubuhmu bergetar." Jongin memegang kedua lengan Kyungsoo, dengan cepat Kyungsoo menghindarinya lalu masuk lebih dahulu ke apartemen Jongin tanpa menunggu lelaki itu. Mata Jongin memancarkan rasa bersalah pada Kyungsoo bahkan ia sudah membeli pizza meat lovers untuk menebus kesalahannya. Ia akui itu memang salah dirinya karena terlalu sibuk dengan ujian yang akan datang dan juga urusan OSIS. Mungkin ia memang harus membagi waktu kesibukannya dengan Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau duduk di lantai?" Emosi Jongin hampir saja meledak saat ini juga melihat Kyungsoo yang keras kepala. Ia berusaha menahan suaranya agar tak terlihat marah.

"Yah, aku takut mengotori sofamu dengan pakaianku yang basah." Balas Kyungsoo tanpa melihat ke arah Jongin. "Kurasa aku memang harus berdiri saja." Kyungsoo berdiri, tampak jelas kakinya yang bergetar dan Jongin melihatnya. Emosi Jongin sudah sampai dipuncak karena perilaku Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Jongin menarik lengan Kyungsoo dengan emosi yang tidak bisa ditahannya lagi, tak peduli seberapa keras suara gadis itu berteriak padanya. Ia memasukkan Kyungsoo ke kamar mandi dan melemparkan handuk padanya. Kyungsoo memukul-mukul pintu itu sambil mengeluarkan umpatan untuk Jongin. Jongin bersandar pada pintu kamar mandi, terkulai lemas di lantai lalu mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia tidak pernah berpikir akan berhadapan dengan gadis seperti ini bahkan gadis itu adalah istrinya. Akhirnya, Jongin tidak mendengar suara gaduh dari kamar mandi, yang didengarnya adalah suara _shower_. Ia menghela nafas lega.

Saat ini Kyungsoo sudah memakai kaos berwarna biru bergambar pororo dan celana pendek berwarna putih. Sambil menyisir rambutnya, ia mengamati kamar Jongin, kamar yang bagus dengan wallpaper hitam putih, tempat tidur yang berukuran king size, dan perabotan lainnya yang didominasi hitam putih. Ada foto keluarga Jongin dan hanya Jongin bersama Tzuyu, terlihat kompak. Yah, Kyungsoo iri dengan Jongin yang mempunyai adik. Dan King size? Keren. Tapi untuk apa ia menyewa apartemen semewah ini jika hanya dirinya yang tinggal disini? Kyungsoo berusaha untuk tidak peduli, itu bukan urusannya.

Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar sambil memeluk tubuhnya, ia merasa dingin. Dilihatnya Jongin sedang mengaduk-ngaduk suatu minuman tapi yang paling membangkitkan nafsunya adalah pizza meat lovers yang terlihat masih hangat. Ia menuju meja makan lalu duduk dan mengambil sepotong pizza itu. Ia tak sabar toppingnya masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya. Itu pasti nikmat sekali, pikirnya.

Jongin membalikkan badannya, ia sedang memegang 2 cangkir cokelat panas yang terlihat mengepul. Ia tertawa kecil melihat bibir Kyungsoo yang berminyak dan sedikit kotor. Diletakkannya 1 cangkir di depan Kyungsoo dan satu lagi diminumnya, ia pun mengambil sepotong pizza dan memakannya.

"Bagaimana latihannya?" Jongin membuka pembicaraan, berharap hati Kyungsoo sedikit luluh.

"Ya, begitu." Balas Kyungsoo sedikit tak jelas karena sedang mengunyah pizza. Jongin memutar bola matanya dan menghela nafasnya, ia sudah memperkirakan reaksi gadis itu akan begini.

"Wajahmu terlihat pucat." Jongin mengatakan sejujurnya, tetapi kalaupun Kyungsoo sakit ia akan tetap makan sesuai dengan keinginannya. Lebih baik begitu, tidak terlalu merepotkan dirinya.

"Lalu?" Kyungsoo berusaha menjawab sesantai mungkin sembari mengambil sepotong pizza lagi. Ia berjanji ini adalah potongan terakhir setelah 2 potongan yang barusan ia makan.

"Jangan hanya makan saja, minumlah cokelat panasnya. Tidak hanya wajahmu yang pucat tapi bibirmu juga sedikit pucat." Tatapan Jongin melembut pada Kyungsoo, ia sudah mulai bisa mengontrol emosinya. Kyungsoo meminum cokelat panasnya saat gigitan terakhir pizzanya. Jongin tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo yang menurut.

"Kau tidak mau lagi?" Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Kenapa?" Jongin memang membelikan ini khusus untuk Kyungsoo, ia menelpon ibu mertuanya untuk menanyakan apa yang bisa merayu Kyungsoo saat ia sedang marah.

Kyungsoo hanya diam tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Jongin, ia lebih memilih fokus pada ponselnya walaupun itu membuat kepalanya lebih berat. Jongin berpikir sejenak. "Kau diet?" Tanya Jongin berhati-hati, takut membuat Kyungsoo marah. Ia tidak mendapat jawaban dari mulut Kyungsoo, yang didapatkannya adalah wajah Kyungsoo yang bersemu merah. Itu artinya ya.

"Kau tidak perlu diet, tubuhmu sudah bagus." Jongin berucap jujur. Ia suka bentuk tubuh Kyungsoo, tidak kurus kering seperti artis kebanyakan.

"Menurutmu aku sudah seperti Seolhyun dari Ace Of Angels?" Suara Kyungsoo terdengar sedikit kesal.

"Oh, Seolhyun itu." Gumam Jongin ketika mengingat Seolhyun yang dimaksud Kyungsoo. "Tinggi kalian memang hampir sama, tubuhnya juga bagus tapi aku lebih suka tubuhmu. Kau tahu dari segi-" Jongin memutus perkataannya, rona merah samar-samar terlihat di wajahnya. Ia hampir saja mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak harus dikatakannya. Sebelum memutus perkataannya ia sempat memperhatikan tubuh Kyungsoo yang memakai kaos ketat dan tentunya ia ingat ukuran bra Kyungsoo saat menyiapkan barang-barang gadis itu.

"Dari segi apa?" Kyungsoo keheranan dengan sikap Jongin yang memutus kalimatnya. "Segi manapun." Jongin tersenyum meyakinkan, Kyungsoo menyipitkan matanya curiga tapi ia berusaha tidak menganggap itu adalah hal yang penting.

"Kau tidak mengantuk?" Kyungsoo mengucek matanya lalu menguap. Ia sudah bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Kau mengantuk? Kalau begitu tidurlah." Jongin berucap lembut seraya mengantar Kyungsoo ke kamarnya. Sebelum gadis itu tidur, ia memasang alarm pada ponselnya.

"Kenapa kau mengambil selimut? Disini sudah ada selimut. Kurasa 1 sudah cukup." Ucap Kyungsoo keheranan dengan Jongin yang sedang mengambil selimut di dalam lemari, ia memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berat. Mungkin ia akan terserang flu.

"Aku akan tidur di sofa." Jongin tersenyum menatap ekspresi Kyungsoo yang keheranan.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang masih dengan kerutan di dahinya, ia mendekati Jongin yang akan melangkah keluar. "Tempat tidurmu itu berukuran king size. Kenapa kau harus tidur di sofa?" Lanjut Kyungsoo.

"Memangnya kau tidak merasa aneh tidur denganku?" Jongin mengangkat kedua alisnya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Kenapa aneh? Kita sudah menikah." Kyungsoo mengedikkan bahunya. Yang dikatakan Kyungsoo benar dan seharusnya Jongin tidak perlu repot-repot tidur di sofa.

"Kalau sesuatu terjadi padamu, bagaimana?"

"Kau kira aku sebodoh itu? Aku bahkan tidak pernah memikirkan sejauh itu."

"Ya, benar. Karena kau tidak pernah memikirkan sejauh itulah yang membuatku takut."

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya dan mendengus kesal. "Baiklah, kau tidur di sofa dan aku tidur di tempat tidur besar ini. Lagipula memang lebih baik tempat tidur berukuran king size ini hanya ditempati seorang diri." Kyungsoo berjalan menuju tempat tidur lalu menarik selimut agar menutupi hingga ke dadanya, ia pun menghidupkan lampu tidur di sebelahnya. "Sebelum kau keluar, tolong matikan lampu kamar ini." Perintah Kyungsoo. Jongin melaksanakannya.

"Kau tidak mau menghidupkan AC?" Jongin melihat ke arah AC-nya yang dalam keadaan mati.

"Tidak." Balas Kyungsoo singkat, ia sudah cukup kedinginan tanpa AC sekarang. Ia memeluk selimutnya erat-erat.

"Selamat tidur." Ujar Jongin pada akhirnya, ia membuka pintu kamar dan melangkah menuju sofa. Tidur di sofa memang sangat tidak baik untuk tubuh tapi ia tidak mau egois dalam hal kamar. Ia berusaha menutup matanya, sedikit susah seperti pada waktu lalu saat ia tidur di sofa. Ia membuka bajunya padahal AC di ruangan ini hidup. Seperti yang ia ketahui, AC di kamarnya jauh lebih dingin dibanding ruangan ini. Ia menutup matanya dengan lengannya. Saat ia membuka matanya, jam pada ponselnya menunjukkan ia menghabiskan waktu 1 jam hanya untuk menutup matanya. Mungkin Kyungsoo benar kalau ia tidur bersamanya tidak akan masalah, mereka sudah menikah. Dan hal itu? Jongin rasa ia tidak akan melakukannya meskipun Kyungsoo itu terlihat mengagumkan dengan mata polosnya.

Ia membuka pintu kamar, mengintip sedikit apakah Kyungsoo sudah tidur atau belum. Sepertinya sudah, gadis itu menutupi wajahnya dengan guling. Jongin berbaring di sebelahnya, ia belum ada niat untuk tidur. Jari-jarinya menyisir rambut Kyungsoo yang berada dihadapannya.

"Jongin?" Suara Kyungsoo terdengar teredam. Sepertinya Jongin salah, gadis itu belum tidur.

"Ya?" Jongin masih setia menyisir rambut Kyungsoo dengan jari-jarinya. "Kau belum tidur?" Tanya Jongin.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur. Kepalaku terasa berat dan disini dingin." Terang Kyungsoo dengan suara yang masih teredam. Jongin menyentuh pipi Kyungsoo yang menyembul walau ia menutup wajahnya dengan guling.

"Kau panas." Kyungsoo mendengar nada khawatir dari Jongin.

"Bisa aku berbalik sekarang?"

"Tentu."

Suara tempat tidur sedikit berderit saat Kyungsoo akan berbalik. "Kenapa kau tidak tidur di sofa?" Sekarang suaranya terdengar lebih jelas walau sedikit serak. Jongin menyingkirkan poni Kyungsoo lalu menyentuh dahinya.

"Panasmu lumayan tinggi dan kau berkeringat." Jongin berucap khawatir, mengabaikan pertanyaan Kyungsoo dan ia melihat gadis tersenyum simpul di dalam kegelapan yang hanya dengan lampu tidur.

"Kau membuka bajumu," Kyungsoo sedikit memekik ketika menyadari Jongin yang bertelanjang dada, lalu jari telunjuknya menulusuri dada bidang itu. Jongin sedikit geli dengan aksi Kyungsoo. "Kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil menghentikan aksinya. "Apa kau kepanasan? Mungkin kau bisa menghidupkan AC di kamar ini dan aku akan memakai 2 selimut." Lanjut Kyungsoo tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Jongin.

"Yah, mungkin aku akan menghidupkan AC dengan suhu yang rendah." Jongin menyibakkan selimutnya lalu menghidupkan AC dengan _remote control._ Lalu ia kembali ke atas tempat tidur "Aku juga tidak butuh selimut." Ia menaruh bagian selimutnya di atas bagian selimut Kyungsoo, gadis itupun menggenggamnya erat.

"Masih kedinginan?" Tanya Jongin saat ia sudah berbaring di atas tempat tidur menghadap Kyungsoo.

"Um, ya." Balas Kyungsoo pelan.

"Mungkin aku bodoh sampai-sampai tidak pernah menyimpan obat." Jongin tersenyum getir. Ia menangkup wajah Kyungsoo dan membelainya lembut. "Kau lebih panas dari yang tadi." Jongin memekik pelan. Seharusnya ia sadar bahwa wajah Kyungsoo sudah merah sempurna karena dirinya, untungnya ia tidak bisa melihatnya karena mereka hanya berpenerangan dengan lampu tidur.

"Apa aku harus menambah selimut?" Kyungsoo memegang pergelangan tangan Jongin ketika lelaki itu akan melangkah menuju lemari.

"Kurasa terlalu panas juga tidak bagus."

"Dan sepertinya besok kau tidak akan ke sekolah." Jongin bergumam lalu memeluk Kyungsoo. "Masih kedinginan?" Tanya Jongin dengan suara yang terdengar redam, wajahnya tertutup dengan rambut Kyungsoo yang lebat.

"T-tidak." Jawab Kyungsoo pelan, wajahnya semakin memerah di dalam dekapan Jongin. "Badanmu bau." Ujar Kyungsoo spontan, ia merutuki dirinya yang bodoh tanpa memikirkan ucapan itu terlebih dahulu. Tapi ia jujur mengatakannya, wajahnya bertemu langsung dengan dada Jongin yang berkeringat, walaupun bau Kyungsoo rasa itu tidak bisa dikatakan bau juga. Jongin selalu punya aromanya sendiri.

"Mungkin keringat." Jongin menutup matanya, ia sedikit tertawa geli.

"K-kau punya otot?!" Kyungsoo memekik pelan, tangannya mengelus otot perut Jongin, ia sedikit terkesiap dengan otot yang dimliki Jongin. Seperti gadis pada umumnya, Kyungsoo termasuk salah satu _fangirl_ aktor keren bertubuh atletis.

"Kurasa kau harus segera tidur." Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Dan singkirkan tanganmu." Ujar Jongin yang terdengar seperti perintah. Kyungsoo melepaskan tangannya dari perut Jongin, ia sedikit malu atas sikap tidak tahu malunya. Ia menutup matanya, sedikit sulit untuk tidur tapi akhirnya ia tertidur juga, Jongin mendengar nafas teratur Kyungsoo. Ia tersenyum simpul, selanjutnya, ia pun menutup mata dan tertidur seperti Kyungsoo. Hanya nafas teratur yang terdengar di kamar ini.

* * *

 **To be continued?**

* * *

I'm sorry if this ch so absurd atau kurang romantis. Tergantung pengalaman ya, saya kurang tau romantis itu sebenarnya gimana. Dan yang nanya tentang ff ini ga ganti rated atau gimana, jawabannya saya tidak. Kenapa? karena kalau saya menulisnya terkesan err- u know lah, itu masih tetap T. T itu teens bukan? Jadi kalau saya lihat dari remaja-remaja kayaknya bukan masalah kalau sedikit hmhm (bukan berarti ada adegan nc ya). Kissing? Ga mesti saya ganti rated juga kecuali kalo ciuman penuh nafsu dan saya menulisnya dengan detail mungkin itu golongan M ya, haha. Lagipula tangan saya itu gemetaran kalo seandainya saya menulis adegan yang u know-lah.

And I write this for 48 hours and u take several minutes to read. So, I need opinion about this chapter. Terserah mau soal kritikan atau apapun yang pasti lebih memperbanyak pengalaman saya dalam hal tulis menulis dan juga nambah semangat. At last, thanks buat yang udah nge-review dari "next" sampai yangg saya pun hampir lupa kalimatnya, lol. Juga buat yang nge-fav, follow, dan um, siders?

 **Azle Gwen**


	6. Between U&I

**What Am I To You?**

 _Genre: romance, drama,school life, marriage life_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: This story fiction is mine. I just borrow the character for this fic. Don't be a copycat._

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: Saya mengganti karakter Arreum dalam fanfiction ini menjadi Chou Tzuyu (re: zui). Bukan dengan alasan sesuka hati saya menggantinya, tapi ada saran reader yang mengatakan kalau karakter Arreum itu kurang pas. Dengan itu, saya memilih Tzuyu karena sudah saya pertimbangkan.**

Happy Reading!

 **Chapter 6: Between U &I**

Kyungsoo sibuk melihat foto-foto yang berada pada album foto bercover abstrak. Ini adalah album foto ketiga yang sudah ia buka, didalamnya terdapat foto Jongin bersama Sehun dan temannya yang lain. Ada juga foto bersama Tzuyu dan mungkin temannya Tzuyu? Entah, ia tidak tahu itu siapa. Ada 5 album disini tapi ia tidak ada rencana untuk membuka album lainnya. Ia mengambil album-album yang tergeletak di atas kasur lalu beranjak untuk kembali menaruh di laci.

Ia mendesah pelan, matanya tertuju pada jam dinding yang ada di kamar ini. Sebentar lagi pulang sekolah, artinya Jongin akan kembali sebentar lagi. Sebuah senyuman terpatri di wajah Kyungsoo, ia bersorak gembira di dalam hatinya. Tidak lama, senyuman itu tergantikan oleh raut wajah lesu. Sebentar lagi memang jam pulang sekolah, tetapi jika Jongin ada jadwal latihan atau urusan lainnya, seperti OSIS atau kegiatan klubnya? Pasti akan memakan waktu yang lama dan Kyungsoo akan mati kebosanan. Ia melirik ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja kecil, ponselnya menunjukkan daya baterai melemah, dan ia sedang tidak dalam situasi ingin mengisi baterainya.

Kakinya melangkah keluar dari kamar, mencari-cari sesuatu yang mungkin bisa membuat dirinya tidak mati kebosanan. Ia menuju lemari es, lalu membuka pintu pertama, tidak ada yang menarik perhatiannya. Ia pun membuka pintu kedua, terdapat 3 _ice-cream_ cup berlogo BR . Ia pun sibuk memilih _ice cream_ apa yang akan ia makan, _Triple Grap, Pistachio Almond,_ atau _Oreo Cookies n' Cream_? Setelah selesai berpikir, ia pun mengambil _ice-cream_ rasa _Oreo Cookies n' Cream_. Ia duduk di sofa berwarna cokelat tua lalu menghidupkan televisi yang berada tidak terlalu jauh di depannya dengan _remote control_ , ia sibuk memilih-milih saluran sampai ia mendapatkan saluran yang diharapkan. Ia tersenyum gembira saat melihat salah satu tokoh animasinya muncul, tanpa pikir panjang, ia fokus menonton animasi itu sambil menikmati _ice-cream_ nya. Semakin lama, ia tidak memperhatikan film itu, baru kali ini ia merasa film Pororo the Little Penguin begitu membosankan, ia pergi menuju rak buku lalu mencari sebuah buku yang mungkin menarik. _Eleanor and Park?_ Mungkin bisa mengusir kebosanannya, novel yang menceritakan tentang cinta yang datang dengan ketidaksengejaan, berawal dari bis sekolah. Eleanor yang diceritakan dengan rambut berwarna merah dan Park adalah campuran Korea. Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya. Rambut merah dan keturunan Korea? Mengingatkan Kyungsoo pada 2 orang. Ah, Soojung dan Jongin. Jung dan Kim. Bedanya, Kim adalah keturunan Amerika. Kyungsoo mengetuk kepalanya, ia merasa bodoh memikirkan hal seperti itu.

Membaca buku sambil berbaring memang tidak baik tapi Kyungsoo lebih memilih cara itu dengan alasan, ia lebih nyaman. Ia membaca setiap lembar sambil mengunyah pocky yang ia temukan di kulkas. Bis sekolah? Mungkinkah Soojung dan Jongin juga begitu? Ia memejamkan matanya berusaha untuk tidak berpikir tentang Soojung dan Jongin lagi.

"Kau tidak makan supnya?" Kyungsoo membuka matanya ketika mendengar suara rendah yang tidak asing lagi di telinganya. Dengan cepat, Kyungsoo mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"A-aku tidak sedang selera." Balas Kyungsoo terbata-bata. Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tidak selera? Ada 1 bungkus pocky dan 1 cup _ice-cream_ disitu." Jongin melirik sekilas ke arah bungkus pocky dan cup _ice-cream_ yang tergeletak di meja. Kyungsoo kehabisan kata-kata, ia tersenyum kaku.

Jongin menghela nafasnya. "Oke, kurasa kau harus segera membersihkan diri." Ia mengacak rambut Kyungsoo ringan.

"Haruskah?" Jongin mengangguk. Kyungsoo mendesah pelan, karena sedang sakit mungkin menjadi malas mandi. Matanya menatap Jongin dari atas sampai bawah, ia baru menyadari bahwa Jongin sedang memegang sesuatu atau mungkin memeluk sesuatu. "Anjing?" Gumam Kyungsoo. Sepertinya anjing itu sedang tidur.

"Namanya Monggu." Ia mengelus kepala Monggu pelan, anjing itu mulai bergerak-gerak. "Sudah bangun rupanya?" Jongin berujar dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan sok imut ke arah Monggu. Anjing itu hanya menggonggong.

Kyungsoo mengelus anjing itu pelan, matanya berbinar-binar melihat anjing berbulu cokelat yang menggemaskan. Tiba-tiba, Monggu melompat ke arah Kyungsoo, ia menjilati tangan Kyungsoo. "Kau beruntung mempunyai anjing menggemaskan seperti ini." Ujar Kyungsoo tanpa melihat ke arah Jongin, ia mencium Monggu sekilas. Jongin mengambil Monggu dari tangan Kyungsoo.

"Kau harus mandi."

"Tentu aku mandi."

"Sekarang." Jongin berucap penuh penekanan, membuat Kyungsoo berdecak kesal. Ia berjalan dengan langkah tidak rela. "Jangan marah padaku. _Eomma_ akan datang sebentar lagi."

" _Eommonim_?" Langkah Kyungsoo terhenti, ia menoleh ke arah Jongin. Jongin mengangguk. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo berlari ke kamar dan menuju kamar mandi, Jongin yang melihatnya tertawa kecil.

"Kau sudah lihat Kyungsoo? Ia sama menggemaskannya denganmu, kan?" Tanya Jongin pada Monggu. Anjing itu menggonggong sebagai balasan.

* * *

Sebentar lagi ujian akhir akan dimulai dan Jongin sedang fokus belajar. Mungkin Jongin termasuk siswa yang baik karena mungkin hanya ia yang memulai belajar saat ini. Meskipun dikatakan sebentar lagi, itu masih dalam waktu 3 atau 4 bulan lagi. Ia membolak-balik catatannya sementara Monggu berguling-guling di atas tempat tidur. Perlu diakui Monggu sangat pandai memikat hati para kaum perempuan terutama Kyungsoo. Mereka baru bertemu hari ini tapi Monggu sudah mendapat ciuman dari Kyungsoo, sedangkan Jongin yang sejak 2 hari yang lalu sudah tidur bersama Kyungsoo tidak mendapatkan apapun kecuali tangan gadis itu yang seenaknya menyentuhnya, mungkin Jongin juga harus membalas sentuhan Kyungsoo.

"Kapan _eommonim_ datang?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang sudah berdiri di belakang kursi yang Jongin duduki. Jongin hanya mengangkat bahunya, matanya tetap fokus pada sebuah buku, tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi ia bisa mencium aroma harum dari Kyungsoo. Gadis itu telah selesai mandi.

"Jongin." Lirihnya sambil memainkan rambut Jongin. Ia tidak berharap mendapat jawaban apapun dari lelaki itu, ia hanya melirihkan namanya. Jari-jari Kyungsoo menelusuri pipi Jongin, ia mendapati rahang tegas milik Jongin, seketika wajahnya merona. Dengan cepat ia menyingkirkan tangannya.

"Kyungsoo." Panggil Jongin yang tetap fokus pada bukunya.

"hm?" Sekarang jari-jari mungil Kyungsoo menelusuri leher Jongin, entah kenapa ia suka menyentuh Jongin. Jongin sedikit merasakan sensasi geli, ia sedikit menggeliat.

"Kim Kyungsoo." Gumam Jongin.

"Maksudmu?" Alis mata Kyungsoo bertautan, bingung.

"Kau suka nama itu?" Kyungsoo memandang Jongin bingung dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya. Mungkin ia terlalu fokus belajar, pikir Kyungsoo. Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jongin, pertanyaan yang membingungkan untuk dijawab tapi terdengar mudah. Kim Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang bermarga Kim. Suatu saat ia akan menyandang nama itu, Kim. Tidak ada yang berbicara, Kyungsoo bahkan tak menjawab pertanyaannya meskipun Jongin tampak sedikit menunggu.

Terdengar anjing yang menggonggong, itu adalah Monggu. Gonggongannya menghancurkan keheningan antara Jongin dan Kyungsoo. "Monggu!" Kyungsoo merentangkan tangannya ke bawah agar Monggu melompat ke tangannya. Ia menggendong Monggu layaknya seorang bayi, juga menciumi hidung Monggu. "Aku jadi ingin punya anjing!" Ujar Kyungsoo dengan senyum lebar. Tiba-tiba Monggu melompat ke kepala Jongin.

"Kau sungguh nakal!" Ujar Jongin sambil mengambil Monggu yang berada di kepalanya, lalu ia mencium hidung Monggu. Anjing itu benar-benar menggemaskan. Wajah Kyungsoo sedikit merona, ia ingat bahwa ia juga mencium hidung Monggu, Baekhyun pernah mengatakan padanya tentang ini, ah, ya, _indirect kiss_. _Indirect kiss,_ ciuman secara tidak langsung. ' _Aku tidak mencium Monggu, itu hanya sebuah kecupan._ ' Batin Kyungsooo. Ia memegang kedua pipinya dengan hati-hati, takut jika sesuatu yang ditakutkannya terjadi. Sedikit panas. Itu tidak terlalu menakutkan dibanding panas walaupun pipinya hampir memanas.

"Jika _eomma_ datang pasti Tzuyu juga dan itu artinya akan Jjanga yang menemanimu." Jongin berbicara dengan gaya imut pada Monggu. Lalu ia menghadap ke belakang—ke arah Kyungsoo. "Kau tahu Jjanga anjing milik Tzuyu? Ia-" Jongin terdiam sejenak melihat Kyungsoo yang diam dengan wajah merona. Ia berdiri dan memegang kedua pipi Kyungsoo.

"Panasmu naik lagi?" Tanya Jongin sedikit khawatir. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Lalu?"

"Tidak ada." Balas Kyungsoo sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya—gugup. Jongin mengerutkan dahinya, ia menatap Monggu, tapi sepertinya Monggu juga tidak tahu ada apa dengan Kyungsoo.

Ia kembali membaca catatannya tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dirinya. Ia juga yakin kalau Kyungsoo merasakannya. "Kyung, kau sudah makan?" Tanya Jongin pelan tanpa melihat ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Um, belum."

Jongin menutup bukunya, lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar. Kyungsoo menatapnya bingung.

"Kau mau makan, Kyungsoo?" Kyungsoo mengangguk ragu, walaupun perutnya memang lapar tetapi ia berusaha untuk menahan nafsunya. Ia sungguh takut jika berat badannya naik meskipun ia tidak pernahh tahu berapa berat badannya.

* * *

Jongin membuka kulkasnya dan memandang fokus pada isi kulkasnya. Ia bahkan tidak terlalu tahu apa nama benda-benda yang ada di dalam kulkasnya. Ia menghela nafasnya lalu, mencari-cari bahan makanan yang diperlukannya meskipun ia sendiri tidak terlalu yakin. Selama ia berada di apartemen, ia sama sekali tidak pernah memasak kecuali jika _eomma_ nya datang melihat keadaannya. Kyungsoo melihat Jongin mengubrak-abrik kulkas tampak kebingungan.

"Jongin," ia sedikit mengintip wajah Jongin yang tertutupi oleh pintu kulkas. Ia hanya mendengar gumaman dari Jongin sebagai balasan. "Apa yang akan kau masak?"

"Um, bibimbab? Nangmyeon? Entahlah." Balas Jongin yang masih tetap mengubrak-abrik isi kulkasnya tanpa tujuan yang jelas.

Kyungsoo mendekati Jongin dan menatap Jongin dari samping. "Biar aku yang mengambil bahan-bahannya." Ia menyingkirkan tangan Jongin agar tangannya lebih leluasa untuk mengambil bahan makanan yang dicarinya. Jongin memperhatikan keahlian Kyungsoo dalam mengambil bahan makanan, sepertinya ia telah mengerti kenapa _eomma_ nya selalu mengisi kulkasnya dan menyuruhnya untuk tinggal di apartemen sebesar ini. Untuk ditinggali olehnya dan Kyungsoo. Mungkin ini hanya pikirannya bukan _eomma_ nya, toh, Kyungsoo juga tidak akan mau tinggal di apartemennya jika tidak didasari keterpaksaan.

Kyungsoo tampak lihai dalam mencari bahan makanan. Dan lekuk tubuhnya yang membentuk 90 derajat itu tampak menggoda, ia ingin sekali memeluk tubuh menggemaskan Kyungsoo dari belakang jika si pemilik mengizinkannya. Juga kenapa gadis itu senang sekali memakai pakaian sebatas setengah pahanya. "Kau tahu ini apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang tengah memegang sebuah sayur berwarna putih kehijauan.

Jongin mengangkat bahunya. "Timun?" Tanya Jongin memastikan.

Kyungsoo menggeleng lalu tersenyum simpul. "Ini adalah kulkasmu tapi kau bahkan tidak tahu jenis-jenis bahan yang ada disini." Ia tersenyum geli melihat Jongin yang melongo. "Ini adalah lobak." Lanjut Kyungsoo. Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya, tanda mengerti.

"Jadi apa yang akan kita masak?" Tanya Jongin pada Kyungsoo yang sedang mencuci bahan makanan yang diambilnya.

"Karena kau kebetulan punya mie, kita akan membuat naengmyeon." Balas Kyungsoo melihat ke arah Jongin sekilas, ia sedang merebus daging sapi beserta bawang bombay, daun bawang, juga bawang putih. Ia tidak terlalu yakin dengan kata 'kita' karena sedari tadi Jongin hanya mengamatinya tanpa menyentuh apapun.

"Kau tidak memakai apron?" Tanya Jongin setelah menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo tidak memakai apron dan bajunya sedikit basah. Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak lalu menoleh ke arah Jongin dan menggeleng, ia pun kembali ke aktifitasnya yang sedang mengiris daging sapi yang telah matang. Jongin mencari-cari sesuatu di lemari dapur, dan sepertinya ia sudah mendapatkan apa yang dicarinya. Ada 3 apron disini, berwarna hitam, merah muda, dan biru. Ia tampak berpikir apron berwarna apa yang harus Kyungsoo pakai, ia mengambil apron berwarna merah muda dan biru lalu membandingkannya. Merah muda sangat identik dengan rona di pipi Kyungsoo, biru seperti Pororo animasi kesukaan Kyungsoo, pikirnya. Ia pun memilih apron berwarna biru dan melangkah mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Bisakah kau berhenti dahulu?" Ucap Jongin tepat di telinga Kyungsoo, gadis itu sedikit terlonjak kaget. Ia pun meletakkan pisaunya, menuruti perkataan Jongin. Ia sedikit mengangkat tangannya saat Jongin hendak memakaikan sesuatu padanya.

"Apron?" Ia berucap spontan saat melihat apa yang Jongin pakaikan padanya.

Jongin tengah mengikat tali apronnya, lalu menaruh dagunya di pundak Kyungsoo. Ia memejamkan matanya merasakan kulit halus dan harum yang Kyungsoo miliki. Ia mengecup kulit itu, Kyungsoo tentu tidak merasakan kecupan sekilas itu. Ia sangat sibuk dengan masakannya.

"Um, Jongin, kau bisa menyiapkan minuman dan minuman untuk kita?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi fokus dengan masakannya, ia bahkan tidak sadar jika Jongin berada sangat dekat dengannya.

Jongin gelagapan saat Kyungsoo membuyarkan fantasinya. "Um, ya, tentu." Ia tersenyum kikuk lalu beralih menuju rak yang berisi perlengkapan dapur, mengambil beberapa piring dan yang lainnya.

Saat ini Kyungsoo tengah menaruh daging sapi, ketimun, lobak, dan telur di dalam mangkuk yang berisi mie gandum yang berkuah itu. Ia tersenyum ketika meresapi harum dari naengmyeon buatannya itu, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia membuat masakan tanpa dibantu _eomma_ nya kecuali saat ia membuat kue beras. Ia pun menaruh mangkuk itu di atas meja lalu tersenyum senang.

"Waw.." desis Jongin kagum. Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengarnya, ia senang jika ada yang menyukai masakannya. "Kau tidak makan?" Tanya Jongin. Ia sedikit heran kenapa Kyungsoo lebih memilih mencuci alat-alat dapur daripada makan terlebih dahulu. Kyungsoo hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman.

Jongin melangkah mendekati Kyungsoo, ia menatap gadis itu dari samping. Memperhatikan gerak-gerik gadis itu yang sama sekali tidak memperdulikan keberadaannya, tetap sibuk mencuci. "Kau bisa makan duluan, Jongin." Kata Kyungsoo pada akhirnya tanpa menoleh ke arah Jongin.

"Aku tidak mau."

"Ya sudah."

Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar melihat Kyungsoo yang begitu keras kepala. Ia pun menahan tangan Kyungsoo agar gadis itu berhenti dengan aktifitasnya, Kyungsoo menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan membunuh. "Jongin." Ucap Kyungsoo penuh penekanan, seperti sebuah ancaman.

"Apa sulitnya makan?" Tanya Jongin yang tidak mengindahkan ucapan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. "Aku tidak akan makan sebelum menyelesaikan ini." Balas Kyungsoo dengan tegas. "Lepaskan tanganku." Lanjutnya. Jongin melepaskan tangannya.

"Berapa lama waktu yang kau butuhkan untuk mencuci sebanyak itu?" Tanya Jongin dengan suara meremehkan. Kyungsoo hanya mengangkat bahu, ia tidak terlalu peduli dengan pertanyaan Jongin yang akan membuat emosinya meluap, ia tidak mau hal itu terjadi.

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya tidak suka dengan sikap Kyungsoo, ia juga memajukan bibirnya. Tangannya menahan tangan Kyungsoo lagi, gadis itu menoleh padanya dengan pandangan tidak suka dan bersiap-siap memarahi Jongin. Ia pun melayangkan tangan berbusa Kyungsoo menuju wajah gadis itu. Wajah gadis itu penuh dengan busa sekarang, ia tertawa melihat wajah Kyungsoo.

"Tidak lucu!" Ujar Kyungsoo setengah berteriak dengan wajah merah padam yang tertutup busa. Jongin berusaha menahan tawanya agar tidak meledak dan tidak membuat Kyungsoo semakin marah.

"Ya, ya, maaf, Kyungsoo." Kata Jongin yang sedang tersenyum menahan tawanya, Jongin merasa ia terlalu jahat hari ini. Ia akan membersihkan wajah Kyungsoo tapi gadis itu menghindar. "Kyungsoo?" Ia sedikit berhati-hati berbicara pada Kyungsoo.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Perintah Kyungsoo yang masih dengan busa di wajahnya.

Jongin menghela nafas, ini memang salah dirinya. "Baiklah, aku minta maaf." Mohon Jongin. Kyungsoo tampak mengabaikan permohonan Jongin, ia membersihkan wajahnya sendiri. Setelah selesai membersihkan wajahnya ia melanjutkan sebuah piring yang belum dicucinya.

"Kau marah?" Tanya Jongin hati-hati. Kyungsoo tak menggubris pertanyaan Jongin, ia menaruh piring terakhir di rak dan bersiap melepaskan apronnya.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya, ia yakin Jongin menahan tali apronnya. "Jongin," Kyungsoo berkata sambil memutar badannya. Ia membulatkan matanya, begitu juga Jongin. Jaraknya begitu dekat sampai-sampai Kyungsoo merasa nafasnya tercekat.

"Um, anu.." Jongin berucap gugup, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo meneguk salivanya dengan susah payah ketika Jongin menjilat bibirnya sendiri. "Kyungsoo," Degup jantung Kyungsoo berderu saat Jongin mengatakan namanya dengan lembut dan terdengar lemah. Berbagai macam pertanyaan memenuhi otak Kyungsoo, ia ingin menghentikan kejadian ini sekarang juga. Pipi Jongin menyentuh pipinya. "Maaf." Ucap Jongin pada akhirnya tepat di telinganya. Mereka terdiam beberapa detik dengan posisi pipi Jongin menyentuh pipi Kyungsoo, posisi yang benar-benar intim.

"A-apa?" Kyungsoo masih tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ia mengedipkan matanya.

Jongin menghela nafasnya, ia lebih mendekat pada Kyungsoo lalu menarik tali apron. "Aku bilang maaf." Ujarnya lalu menangkup wajah Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya agar mereka beradu tatapan. Kyungsoo sedikit membuka bibirnya, ia masih bingung, entah kenapa otaknya seperti berhenti mencerna sesuatu. Ia hanya mengangguk pelan, sukses membuat Jongin tersenyum.

Jarak mereka tidak sedekat dan seintim tadi. Jongin menghela nafasnya. "Kyungsoo." Ujar Jongin dengan tegas, Kyungsoo sedikit tertegun. "Jangan pernah membantah apa yang aku katakan." Kyungsoo terkejut dengan apa yang Jongin katakan. Seenaknya saja, pikirnya. Jongin melangkah menuju meja makan, Kyungsoo masih tetap di dapur. "Jangan membantah." Ujar Jongin yang masih memunggungi Kyungsoo, ia berkata seakan-akan tahu jika Kyungsoo akan meneriakinya. Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan.

Tidak ada suara ribut-ribut di sini, yang terdengar hanyalah suara logam yang bersentuhan dengan kaca. Bahkan Monggu pun tidak ikut makan bersama Jongin dan Kyungsoo, mungkin anjing itu telah tertidur di kamar Jongin. Entah kenapa, Kyungsoo sedikit takut untuk melihat wajah Jongin meskipun ia penasaran bagaimana wajah Jongin saat memakan masakan buatannya. Tidak hanya Jongin, ia memang selalu penasaran apa reaksi orang-orang ketika memakan masakannya.

"Naengmyeon buatanmu enak, aku yakin jika _eomma_ telah sampai di Seoul, ia akan memintamu untuk mengajarinya. Kau tahu, _eomma_ itu hanya pintar memasak makanan Eropa." Jongin memulai pembicaraan dengan sedikit cengiran. Kyungsoo hanya tertawa kecil yang dipaksa sebagai balasan, tentu saja Jongin tahu bahwa Kyungsoo tertawa dengan tidak ikhlas tapi ia tidak ingin mempermasalahkan hal tersebut. "Ah, ya, temanmu yang bernama Baekhyun itu menanyakan keadaanmu. Ia baru datang hari ini tapi ia tahu jika kau sudah 3 hari tidak masuk. Apa ia tahu tentang hubungan kita?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya perlahan, ia melihat Jongin memperhatikannya. "Ya, Baekhyun tahu tentang hubungan kita yang didasari oleh keinginan keluarga." Ia sengaja mengganti kata perjodohan dengan kata yang terdengar lebih sopan, menurutnya. Walaupun maknanya sama saja. "Ia juga datang waktu acaranya berlangsung." Lanjutnya. Ia ingat bagaimana wajah ceria Baekhyun saat pernikahannya berlangsung. Kyungsoo ingin melempar Baekhyun dengan bunga yang dipegangnya saat itu, dengan maksud melampiaskan kekesalannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memperkenalkan Baekhyun padaku?"

"Untuk apa? Kau temannya Chanyeol sudah pasti mengenal Baekhyun."

Mereka kembali terdiam dan melanjutkan makanan masing-masing. Jongin masih sibuk memikirkan sesuatu yang akan ia tanyakan pada Kyungsoo, tidak ada salahnya mempererat hubungan dengan istri. Walaupun istri aneh seperti Kyungsoo. Tanpa sadar, ia memperhatikan gadis dihadapannya, ingin sekali ia merapikan rambut yang berantakan itu dengan tangannya, lalu peluh yang bercucuran di dahinya itu membuat tangannya ingin mengusap dahi itu tapi ia harus menahannya.

"Kyungsoo." Panggil Jongin. Gadis itu refleks mengangkat wajahnya lalu mengeluarkan ekspresi sedikit penasaran.

"Kau punya pacar?" Kyungsoo diam sejenak ketika diberi pertanyaan yang sama sekali tidak pernah terpikirkannya. Ia menggeleng. "Lalu, kau pernah pacaran?" Jongin bahkan tidak tahu kenapa ia menanyakan hal seperti ini pada Kyungsoo, pertanyaan itu meluncur sendiri dari mulutnya.

Sejenak Kyungsoo ragu untuk menjawab jujur, tapi ia juga tidak yakin untuk berbohong. Ia memilih terdiam sementara sampai menemukan jawaban yang cocok. "P-pernah." Salahkan mulutnya yang tiba-tiba saja seenaknya menjawab.

Jongin terkejut mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo, ia tidak pernah menyangka orang seperti Kyungsoo pernah berpacaran. Bukannya bermaksud menghina tetapi bagi Jongin itu termasuk pujian. Ia sedikit iri melihat beberapa temannya yang tidak pernah berpacaran.

"Siapa?" Tanya Jongin penasaran dengan orang yang pernah berpacaran dengan Kyungsoo.

"Hanbin." Tanpa pikir panjang Kyungsoo menyebutkan nama lelaki sialan kedua setelah Jongin. Ia merutuki kebodohannya yang langsung menjawab asal dan parahnya itu adalah Kim Hanbin. Kenapa tidak Taeyeong atau mungkin Sungjae?

"H-hanbin?" Ujar Jongin masih tidak percaya. Ia ingat siapa Hanbin yang dimaksud Kyungsoo, orang yang pernah memeluk Kyungsoo, kalau ia tidak salah ingat.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan senyuman kaku. Oh Tuhan, Kyungsoo bahkan lebih memilih berpacaran dengan anjing daripada Hanbin sialan itu. Semoga saja Jongin tidak bertanya macam-macam setelah ini, harap Kyungsoo.

"Sejak kapan kalian berpacaran?" Sepertinya harapan Kyungsoo tidak terkabulkan. Demi apapun, Kyungsoo ingin menyumbal mulut Jongin dengan batu agar tidak bertanya macam-macam. Dan lagi kenapa lelaki itu bisa dengan mudahnya percaya dengan kebohongannya. Entah Jongin yang terlalu bodoh atau memang ia yang salah, Kyungsoo tidak habis pikir.

Kyungsoo mencari cara agar Jongin tidak bertanya lagi, dan lagi ia juga tidak tahu apa yang harus dijawabnya. "Um, kenapa kau bertanya?" Kyungsoo berusaha sesantai mungkin saat melontarkan pertanyaannya.

Hening. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain, mencari suatu jawaban. Naengmyeon yang masih bersisa seakan-akan diabaikan begitu saja tanpa diperdulikan keberadaannya. Jongin berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya, asalkan tidak ke mata Kyungsoo. Jiwanya tidak tahan melihat pandangan jernih itu. Mungkin, ia mulai percaya dengan Kyungsoo yang pernah berpacaran, pasalnya gadis itu memang sedikit memikat. Atau mungkin memang memikat. Sekarang Jongin ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya memacari seorang gadis dihadapannya. Ia berusaha membuang pikiran tidak bergunanya yang pastinya tak berujung.

Terdengar decitan suara kursi yang bergeser, Jongin refleks mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia melihat Kyungsoo yang tengah berdiri sambil membereskan mangkuk dan gelas mereka. Jongin ingin menahan Kyungsoo agar dirinya saja yang membereskannya tapi entah kenapa ia tidak melakukannya, mungkin malas atau lainnya.

"Jongin?" Panggil Kyungsoo pelan. Ia menatap Jongin sejenak lalu mengerutkan dahinya. Pasalnya, tangan Jongin bergerak menuju tangannya dan terus menuju ke atas. Tidak mengganggu tapi itu mengherankan. Dengan cepat, Jongin menarik tangannya yang sudah sampai setengah jalan, ia melihat ke arah jam guna mengalihkan pandangan aneh Kyungsoo. Dilihatnya, gadis itu sudah tidak berada dihadapannya lagi. Ia menghela nafas lega lalu mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Jongin mengubah posisi duduknya menghadap punggung Kyungsoo. Gadis itu sedang mencuci mangkuk dan gelas mereka lagi sambil bersenandung ria. Kakinya pun sedikit dihentakkan. Baru Jongin sadari bahwa Kyungsoo memakai kaus kaki berwarna cokelat yang sangat kontras dengan warna kulit Kyungsoo. 165 cm? 167? Jongin menimbang-nimbang tinggi Kyungsoo, tidak bisa dikatakan mungil juga tapi entahlah kesannya itu mungil.

Kursi yang Jongin duduki semakin lama semakin terangkat saat dirinya berusaha meraih tali apron yang dipakai Kyungsoo. Bodohnya ia sampai tidak tahu seberapa jauh jarak kursinya dan dapur. Saat Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya, Jongin terjatuh bersama kursinya. Kejadian yang sungguh memalukan bagi seorang Kim Jongin. Ia meringis memegangi dahi dan tangannya yang sedikit memar. Kyungsoo membeku ditempatnya untuk sementara waktu, lalu berjongkok dan mulai membantu Jongin berdiri.

"K-kau tidak apa-apa, hm?"

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Hanya kecelakaan kecil." Jawab Jongin sambil menyingkirkan tangan Kyungsoo yang berusaha membantunya berdiri.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya pelan lalu mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Jongin yang sedang mengusap tangannya sendiri. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Kyungsoo terdengar nyaring.

"Bukan apa-apa." Balas Jongin terdengar meyakinkan. Ia harus berbohong, tidak lucu jika tertangkap basah melepas tali apron yang dipakai seorang gadis. Kyungsoo menatapnya sejenak sebelum melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar.

* * *

Jongin tetap fokus pada buku catatannya. Wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi mengingat sesuatu lalu kembali menulis. Sesekali matanya melirik Kyungsoo yang sedang mengelus bulu-bulu halus Monggu yang sedang tertidur di tempat tidurnya. Lucu rasanya tinggal bersama seorang gadis tanpa melakukan hal yang dianggap berarti bagi seorang lelaki. Belum lagi jika gadis itu tidur bersamanya dan selalu menyentuh dirinya sebelum jatuh ke alam mimpi. Oh, lelaki itu bahkan tidak pernah membalas gadis yang sesukanya menyentuhnya, meskipun itu hanyalah sentuhan tak berarti dan tak bermakna apapun. Tetapi dengan jari-jari lentik gadis itu ia harus menahan jiwanya. Jongin mengusap wajahnya kasar lalu melanjutkan membaca bukunya.

Terdengar deringan telepon. Jongin dan Kyungsoo menatap satu sama lain, seakan-akan bertelepati mengatakan 'ponsel siapa?'. Ya, ponsel mereka bermerk sama dengan bunyi dering telepon yang sama. Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya pada tempat tidur, terdapat ponsel berwarna silver yang ia yakini itu miliknya. Ia pun menerima panggilan tersebut.

" _Eomma?_ "

" _Hello, Jongin! Kau tahu, eomma sudah sampai di bandara Incheon! Sedikit terlambat mungkin, begitulah mereka. Ah, kau tidak perlu menjemput eomma karena dad sudah mengirimkan supir untuk menjemput eomma. Dan jika kau bertanya tentang dad, ia masih di Amerika bersama Tzuyu. Mungkin mereka akan datang lusa. Well, eomma ingin kau segera mandi dan pastikan apartemenmu tetap bersih dan harum. See ya, sweetheart!"_

Eomma menutup teleponnya, mungkin ia sangat sibuk sampai-sampai Jongin tidak sempat menanyakan kabarnya. Ditambah lagi ia berbicara panjang lebar yang terdengar terburu-buru.

" _Eommonim_?" Tanya Kyungsoo memastikan siapa orang yang menelpon Jongin. Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya lalu beranjak menuju tempat tidurnya, duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo. "Seminggu lagi, _eommonim_ akan berulang tahun. Aku penasaran dia suka atau tidak dengan hadiah yang aku pilih." Kyungsoo bergumam senang.

Jongin mendekatkan hidungnya pada tubuh Kyungsoo. "Kau harus mandi, Kyungsoo." Ujar Jongin sambil menutup mulut dan hidungnya.

Kyungsoo menyipitkan matanya dan sedikit memajukan bibirnya bawahnya. "Kau yang harus mandi." Ujarnya sambil menunjuk lelaki dihadapannya.

" _Eomma_ tidak suka dengan hal-hal kotor, ia adalah seorang penggila kebersihan. Lalu-" Ucapan Jongin terputus ketika mendengar bunyi pesan masuk dan itu dari _eomma_ nya, dengan segera ia membaca pesan tersebut.

'Jongin, _eomma_ tidak tahu apakah Seoul sudah tidak terlalu macet atau apartemenmu dekat dengan Incheon. _Eomma_ sudah hampir sampai apartemenmu, sayang!'

Jongin membeku seketika. Kyungsoo memandang Jongin aneh dan mencubit pipi lelaki itu pelan agar ia tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ada apa?"

" _Eomma_ sudah hampir sampai."

"APA?!" Teriak Kyungsoo. Ia bahkan belum siap berhadapan dengan seorang penggila kebersihan seperti _eomma_ Jongin. Ia ingat saat bokongnya dipukul karena kakinya yang kotor sehabis bermain di halaman rumahnya. Itu adalah hal buruk baginya.

Dengan cepat Jongin mengambil handuknya tanpa memperdulikan teriakan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo beranjak dari kasurnya dan mengambil handuk, ia melangkahkan kakinya secepat mungkin agar Jongin tidak mendahuluinya.

"Biarkan aku duluan!" Teriak Kyungsoo saat tubuhnya dan Jongin terhimpit di pintu kamar mandi. Jongin menahan tangan Kyungsoo agar ia masuk duluan tapi sialnya Kyungsoo masih bisa menahannya.

"Kau bisa mandi setelahku, Kyungsoo."

"Kau saja yang mandi setelahku."

Terdengar suara wanita berlogat Amerika kental. Ia memanggil nama Jongin berkali-kali, mencari keberadaan Jongin.

"Kau disini, say- eh?" Ia tampak kebingungan dengan keadaan kamar yang kosong. Telinganya menerima suara guyuran shower, ia bisa menebak kalau anaknya tengah mandi. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar dan duduk di sofa.

" _Eommonim_ datang." Gumam Kyungsoo di tengah guyuran shower.

"Kau benar." Ujar Jongin. Ia mengusap wajahnya yang terkena guyuran shower. Pakaiannya sudah basah. "Kau bisa keluar sekarang, Kyungsoo." Katanya sambil bersiap-siap membuka bajunya.

"Aku? Dengan pakaian yang sudah sempurna basah, aku harus keluar? Salahmu kenapa menghidupkan shower." Kyungsoo memajukan wajahnya pada Jongin.

Jongin memegang kedua pundak Kyungsoo dan menatap mata gadis itu lekat-lekat. "Agar _eomma_ mengira aku sedang mandi."

"Jauhkan wajahmu. Aku tidak suka." Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya.

Jongin menyeringai sebelum berkata, "Kenapa?" dengan wajah yang menantang dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan sensual. Ia semakin mendekatkan wajah dan tubuhnya pada Kyungsoo yang membuat gadis itu meneguk salivanya susah payah dan berjalan mundur.

"Jauhkan-" Kata-katanya terputus dan terganti teriakan, ia terjatuh karena lantai yang sungguh licin, ia menarik lengan Jongin dan lelaki itu berada di atasnya sekarang, menindih dirinya. Jongin sedikit demi sedikit bisa mengangkat tubuhnya menjauh dari tubuh Kyungsoo, sedikit sulit dikarenakan lantai kamar mandi yang becek dan licin. Kyungsoo melihat tetesan demi tetesan keluar dari berbagai helai rambut Jongin dan mengenai wajahnya, Kyungsoo sesekali berkedip ketika tetesan itu mengenai matanya.

"Berdirilah." Perintahnya dengan susah payah, kakinya sudah mulai sakit sekarang. Ia mengerutkan dahinya tidak suka ketika Jongin tidak kunjung berdiri juga. Lelaki itu menatapnya sayu dengan nafasnya yang sedikit tersenggal. Ia pun menyingkirkan kerah samping baju Kyungsoo menggunakan jari telunjuk kanannya dan memperlihatkan bahu Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sudah bersiap-siap meledakkan amarahnya. "Jong-" Kyungsoo memutuskan perkataannya ketika Jongin menyelundupkan wajah pada bahunya. Tangannya kirinya tampak bergetar, berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk menahan bobot tubuhnya.

"A-aku tidak bisa," Ucapnya terdengar parau. Hal ini membingungkan Kyungsoo, Jongin yang tidak mau berdiri lalu menyembunyikan wajah pada bahunya. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya dan membiarkan dirinya dan Jongin dalam posisi seperti ini. Ia menatap langit-langit sembari berdoa ini semua hanyalah mimpi yang gila. Kyungsoo mengeluarkan lenguhan pelan saat merasakan hembusan nafas pada kulit bahunya.

BRAK!

Kyungsoo dan Jongin sontak terkejut mendengarkan gebrakan pintu. Jongin beralih menjadi posisi menyamping agar melihat siapa yang menimbulkan suara keras itu.

"KALIAN SEDANG MEMBUAT TAEOH?!"

Jongin dan Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya. "Taeoh?" Ucap mereka bersamaan sebelum menatap satu sama lain.

"T-temui _eomma_ di ruang tamu." Ucap wanita anggun itu sebelum menutup pintu yang tidak kalah kerasnya dengan yang tadi.

* * *

Wanita yang kini sedang meminum segelas sirup itu menolehkan wajahnya pada 2 orang berbeda jenis kelamin yang baru saja keluar dari kamar. Ia meletakkan minumannya di meja, lalu menepuk kedua sisi sofa agar mereka berdua duduk di kedua sisinya.

"Ini tidak-" Wanita itu meletakkan telunjuk di bibirnya, mengaba-abakan agar anak lelakinya diam dan jangan terburu-buru.

"Apa kabar, _eommonim?_ " Tanya Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum canggung. Pertanyaan aneh yang seharusnya tidak dikeluarkan saat ini.

Wanita yang dipanggil _eommonim_ itu tersenyum lembut pada Kyungsoo sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya. "Bisa kau lihat sendiri bagaimana keadaanku." Jawabnya sambil meneguk minumannya. "Jadi, sudah berapa lama kau tinggal disini bersama Jongin?"

Jongin yang mendengarnya sedikit tersedak, _eomma_ nya menanyakan hal itu seakan-akan Kyungsoo adalah perempuan simpanannya. _Eomma_ menoleh ke arah Jongin dengan senyuman yang menurut Jongin mengerikan. Jika _eomma_ nya tersenyum seperti itu, artinya ada sesuatu yang direncanakannya.

"Aku rasa 5 hari. Aku tinggal disini karena _eomma_ dan _appa_ sedang tidak ada di rumah." Balas Kyungsoo dengan senyum simpul. _Eommonim_ nya itu hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Kemudian, jari telunjuknya menarik kerah Kyungsoo sampai bahu gadis itu terlihat. Jongin yang melihatnya langsung menundukkan kepala dengan wajah bersemu, ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang e _omma_ nya rencanakan.

Ia sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati tidak ada yang aneh dengan kulit gadis itu, tangannya mengusap pelan kulit itu. Wajah Kyungsoo menunjukkan kegugupan. Jongin sudah tidak lagi menunduk, ia menatap Kyungsoo. Hal itu membuat pipi Kyungsoo sedikit bersemu karena kulit bahunya terlihat oleh Jongin.

Wanita cantik itu menutup kembali bahu Kyungsoo lalu menoleh ke arah anaknya dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya. Jongin memutar bola matanya.

"Jadi," Jongin menghentikan kata-katanya, ia menghirup oksigen terlebih dahulu. "Apa maksud _eomma_ atau apa yang _eomma_ inginkan?" Sambungnya.

Wanita yang dipanggil _eomma_ oleh Jongin itu tertawa kecil dengan gaya yang menurut Kyungsoo anggun dan elegan. Ia pun mencium pipi Jongin, kagum akan kepekaan anaknya. "Setelah _eomma_ melihat aktifitas kalian di kamar mandi tadi-"

"Kami tidak melakukan apapun." Potong Jongin dengan sedikit geraman.

"Jangan memotong pembicaraan." Ucap wanita itu dengan tegas sampai-sampai Kyungsoo kesulitan meneguk salivanya. "Baik, kalian tidak melakukan apapun, tapi _eomma_ merasa kalian melakukannya."

"Melakukan apa?" Pertanyaan itu memang sangat mengganjal Kyungsoo, ia tidak menyesal telah bertanya. Definisi melakukan dalam kamus _eommonim_ nya pasti memiliki arti lain.

Ia tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Kemudian, ia mulai mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Kyungsoo dan membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut. Jongin yang melihatnya mendengus kesal, e _omma_ nya sangat pandai memanipulasi. Sungguh.

"Utarakan apa yang _eomma_ inginkan." Jongin menggeram.

Ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Taeoh." Balasnya singkat tanpa melunturkan senyumannya.

"Taeoh?" Ucap Kyungsoo dan Jongin bersamaan. Mereka tidak hanya kali ini mendengar nama itu, yang pertama adalah di kamar mandi.

"Siapa dia? Seekor anjing?" Tanya Jongin sembari menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal.

 _Eomma_ nya menghadiahi tatapan tajam padanya. "Jaga bicaramu." Ucap _eomma_ nya penuh penekanan. "Dia itu anakmu."

"Anak? Aku tidak punya anak."

"Maka dari itu, aku menginginkannya." Balas _eomma_ nya sembari meneguk minumannya.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo menatap satu sama lain. Keinginan seorang wanita yang sangat mustahil untuk dikabulkan. Setidaknya, Kyungsoo mengerti maksud _eommonim_ nya, tapi hal itu tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya. Ditambah lagi, _eommonim_ nya sudah menyiapkan sebuah nama untuk cucunya.

"Tidak sekarang."

 _Eomma_ sedikit terkejut. Tidak sekarang. Artinya mereka tidak pernah melakukan apapun atau mereka sudah melakukannya tapi tidak berniat mempunyai seorang anak. Ia menggeleng, kagum akan anak lelaki yang tidak sia-sia dibesarkannya. "Jadi, kau menahannya atau jangan bilang-"

Jongin mengedikkan bahunya dengan senyum miring. "Aku tidak melakukan sesuatu apapun. Bahkan sampai 5 hari."

Wanita itu melirik Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi diam saja, kebingungan. "Kyungsoo, _eomma_ harap kau bisa meninggalkan kami berdua. Ah, jangan panggil aku _eommonim_." Ujarnya. Kyungsoo mengangguk tanda mengerti dan menuju kamar.

"Apa kalian tidur bersama?" Tanya _eomma_ antusias. Jongin mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Ia membelalakkan matanya. "Bagaimana bisa? Apa dia tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang meragukan jiwamu?"

Jongin tampak berpikir, selama ini Kyungsoo suka sekali bermain dengan jari-jarinya. Itu membuat dirinya sedikit tidak tahan. " _Eomma_ tidak perlu tahu. Lagipula, untuk apa sekarang aku dan Kyungsoo memiliki anak? Ada perjanjian yang dibuat oleh keluarga kita dan keluarganya."

Wanita yang berumur sekitar 40 itu memejamkan matanya, pose yang dilakukannya ketika berpikir. Oh, ia ingat sekarang. Kyungsoo masih memakai marga asalnya, gadis itu belum menggantinya dengan Kim. Lalu, mereka tidak akan tinggal seatap sebelum waktunya dan itu artinya mereka tidak akan memiliki anak sampai pada waktunya. Ia juga ingat usia Kyungsoo yang masih sangat muda, 17 tahun. Ia mendesah pelan.

"Kau tahu, _eomma_ ingin sekali memiliki seorang cucu." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Jongin tersenyum dan memeluk _eomma_ nya.

"Tapi aku tidak gila sampai-sampai menuntut Kyungsoo mempunyai seorang anak." Jongin tersenyum geli.

Ia tertawa renyah mendengar pernyataan tersebut dari anak lelakinya. Ia pun mulai menanyai mengapa Jongin dan Kyungsoo bisa berada dalam satu kamar mandi, Jongin pun menceritakannya tapi ada bagian yang ia rasa tidak perlu diceritakan. Juga bagaimana debutnya akan dimulai, kesehariannya, dan yang lainnya. Ketika ia menanyai bagaimana sikap Kyungsoo padanya, Jongin menjawab bahwa Kyungsoo adalah gadis aneh dan unik. Lalu, ia mulai menceritakan bagaimana ia bisa dekat dengan Kyungsoo. Bahkan _eomma_ nya sedikit memarahinya saat tahu ternyata awalnya Jongin hanya ingin bermain dengan Kyungsoo.

* * *

Jongin menekan lift menuju lantai tempat apartemennya berada. Ia baru saja mengantar _eomma_ nya ke parkiran, _eomma_ nya akan diantar menuju sebuah hotel oleh supir yang telah disiapkan _dad_ nya. _Eomma_ yang sangat murah senyum dan tidak jarang pula senyuman itu menunjukkan suatu yang berbahaya. Mungkin semua model memang begitu, dan mungkin saja hal itu terjadi pada salah satu temannya, Luhan.

Ia menekan kode untuk memasuki apartemennya, saat ia membuka pintu, ia baru sadar kenapa tidak mengajak Kyungsoo untuk menemani _eomma_ juga. Bisa-bisanya ia melupakan gadis itu. Sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar, ia mengambil sebotol air mineral dan meminumnya. Ia benar-benar haus , terlihat dari bulir-bulir keringat yang menetes lewat ujung rambutnya dan lehernya. Apalagi hari ini ia sangat banyak bicara pada _eomma_ nya. Ia melihat jam dindingnya, waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Mungkin ia bisa mengajak Kyungsoo menonton film dari DVD yang ia punya.

Jongin pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar. Saat ia akan menyebutkan nama Kyungsoo, ia terdiam sejenak saat melihat pemandangan yang sedikit membuat hatinya bergejolak. Kyungsoo yang tertidur dengan Monggu di dekapannya. Jongin berjalan mendekati kasurnya, ia berusaha agar tidak terdengar decitan saat duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo. Ia mengamati wajah Kyungsoo yang tertutup rambut dan merapikan rambutnya agar wajahnya terlihat. Kyungsoo sesekali melenguh, hal itu membuat Jongin terkikik geli.

Monggu tampak menggeliat dalam dekapan Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo mau tidak mau merasakan secarcik cahaya masuk ke matanya. Dilihatnya ke samping ada Jongin. "Jongin?" Ia berkata dengan suara serak.

Jongin tidak menjawab panggilan Kyungsoo, ia beranjak dari tempat tidur dan mematikan lampu, menyisakan lampu tidur sebagai penerangan. Ia pun kembali ke tempat tidur dan membuka t-shirt yang dipakainya, hal yang biasa ia lakukan sebelum tidur. Akhirnya, ia berbaring sangat dekat dengan Kyungsoo dan menarik selimut sampai sebatas dadanya. Kyungsoo masih membuka matanya, menatap Monggu yang masih di dalam dekapannya. Tangan Jongin menutup matanya dan tangannya yang satu lagi menarik Kyungsoo agar di dalam dekapannya. Kyungsoo tidak menolak, ia pun mulai memejamkan matanya. Tangan Jongin mengelus perut rata Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang _eomma_ katakan?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang masih dengan mata terpejam. Ia mulai menurut memanggil _eomma_ Jongin dengan sebutan _eomma_. Kyungsoo tidak mau ikut campur dalam permasalahan orang lain tapi kali ini ia sedikit bertanya-tanya.

"Ia menginginkan seorang cucu." Jongin menjawab dengan senyuman. "Tapi tidak sekarang." Kata Jongin lagi yang mulai memejamkan matanya dan mengatur posisinya agar sedikit lebih santai.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang berusaha melepaskan tangan Jongin yang menutup matanya, tetapi Jongin menahannya. Ia tidak mau Kyungsoo berbalik.

"Ya." Kata Jongin singkat, tangannya mengelus perut Kyungsoo lagi. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya pada rambut Kyungsoo dan mulai membayangkan anak seperti apa yang akan dimilikinya.

* * *

 ** _To be continued?_**

* * *

 **Fail? Absurd? Haha, I'm very very sorry!**

 **Di chapter ini hanya ada Jongin, Kyungsoo plus Eommanya. Kurang rame? Memang saya merencanakan alurnya begini. Oh, Thanks for support and... critism about 'noona'. Oh God! I feel so embarassing, and shocked at the same time. Huweee. Pada awalnya, saya juga ragu dengan kata noona cuman ya, saya lupa gitu kata lain dari noona. hehe.**

 **And last word, pls review about what do you think about this chapter. Critism? Opinion? Yea, I will take it as a positive thing! Give me, okay?**

* * *

 ** _Azle Gwen_**


	7. Question Mark

**What Am I To You?**

 _Genre: romance, drama,school life, marriage life_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: This story fiction is mine. I just borrow the character for this fic. Don't be a copycat._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

 **Chapter 7 : Question Mark**

Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar seraya mengambil posisi senyaman-nyamannya. Ia menguap. Hanya itu yang ia lakukan sedari tadi, berulang-ulang. Meskipun ia sangat mengantuk, ia adalah orang pertama yang datang di kelasnya. Ia datang pagi-pagi buta hanya untuk tidur di kelas. Perlu diketahui, kemarin malam tubuhnya benar-benar butuh istirahat tetapi disaat itu juga tubuhnya menolak. Singkat kata, ia tidak bisa tidur kemarin malam. Bukan hanya kemarin, tapi sejak 2 atau 3 hari yang lalu. Dan sekarang, meja kelasnya ini seakan-akan adalah tempat tidur yang empuk mengalahkan tempat tidur king sizenya. Jika ada yang bertanya mengapa, ia juga tidak tahu apa sebabnya.

Ia pun menyamankan posisinya, lengannya menutup wajahnya. Well, ia tidak sepenuhnya tertidur. Tertidur dalam keadaan berpikir atau tertidur tapi tidak tertidur. Terdengar menyeramkan memang, seakan-akan ada sesuatu yang membuat kita tidak nyaman dalam tidur, seperti hal-hal mistis. Tentunya Jongin tidak akan langsung percaya dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Ia terus mencoba untuk jatuh ke alam mimpi tapi ia perlu menyadari bahwa tubuhnya tidak menerimanya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tetap terjaga dengan posisi seperti ini, tetap menutup mata. Berkhayal sesuatu memang bukan kebiasaannya tapi terkadang hal itu mengasyikkan untuk dilakukan. Jongin mulai berkhayal walaupun tidak ada sesuatu yang menurutnya pantas untuk dikhayalkan. Ia menghela nafasnya lalu mencoba memikirkan sesuatu. Ia menyerah, tidak ada yang bisa dipikirkannya. Otaknya perlu istirahat.

Dengan tiba-tiba ia mengangkat kepalanya dan mengusap kasar rambutnya dari depan ke belakang. Jika saja para gadis melihatnya mungkin mereka akan histeris, Jongin benar-benar mengagumkan apa adanya. Ia melihat sekeliling, hanya dirinya yang berada di kelas. Ia melihat jam tangannya, masih pukul 7. Kelas dimulai 1 jam lagi, wajar jika belum ada yang datang.

Jongin memutuskan untuk keluar dari kelasnya. Kakinya melangkah keluar, ia melihat lantai dasar sekolahnya dari sini. Ada 2 orang gadis yang memasuki gerbang sekolahnya, terlihat seperti murid kelas 1. Ia juga melihat 2 lapangan, yang satu untuk lapangan basket dan satu lagi untuk pelajaran olahraga dan lain-lainnya. Ia seperti melihat seseorang….sedang bermain basket sendirian? Benar-benar rajin, pikirnya. Jongin tersenyum miring dan memperhatikan orang itu. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk turun ke lantai dasar.

Jongin menuju lift, lalu menekan tombol menuju lantai dasar. Sesekali ia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ringan sembari menunggu lift sampai di lantai dasar. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam saku lalu menghidupkannya, muncullah wallpaper bergambar pororo. Ia tersenyum samar ketika melihat wallpapernya, mengingatkan dirinya pada Kyungsoo. Hanya dalam beberapa detik, ia langsung mematikan ponselnya. Ia hanya ingin melihat pororo yang mengingatkannya pada Kyungsoo. Mereka sama-sama menggemaskan, lucu, dan mungil.

TING!

Kakinya melangkah keluar sampai ia mendapati sebuah pintu dan menuju ke halaman sekolah. Ia melewati lapangan biasa dan menuju lapangan basket. Anak yang bermain basket itu masih terlihat disana, ia melihat ke arah Jongin. Ekspresinya menunjukkan kesan aneh ketika melihat _sunbaenim_ nya itu datang pagi-pagi , Jongin berjalan ke arahnya, mungkin ingin meminta basket yang sedang dipegangnya.

"Kau Kim Hanbin, bukan?" Tanya Jongin ketika menghampiri adik kelasnya yang bernama Kim Hanbin itu.

Hanbin mengangguk. "Ya, ada apa?" Tanya Hanbin dengan alis mata yang terangkat sebelah.

"Aku akan memperkenalkan diri. Aku, Kim Jongin."

Hanbin memutar bola matanya malas. Oh, ayolah, siapa yang tidak kenal Kim Jongin, murid yang selalu diagung-agungkan namanya. Terutama bagi kaum perempuan.

"Ya, um, oke. Jadi, ada apa?"

"Kau anggota klub basket?"

Hanbin menggeleng. "Basket hanyalah hobiku, aku juga tidak terlalu jago." Balasnya.

"Tidak jago? Bagaimana jika aku mengetes kemampuanmu?" Tantang Jongin.

Hanbin mengedikkan bahunya sebagai tanda terserah, ia melemparkan bola basket yang dipegangnya ke arah Jongin. Jongin menangkapnya dan menggiring bola tersebut, Hanbin pun mencoba mengalihkan bola tersebut agar berada pada tangannya. Jongin dengan lihai, melewati jebakan Hanbin, tentu saja Hanbin tidak terkejut begitu saja.

"Kau lumayan." Ucap Jongin disela-sela pertandingan mereka. Ia memicingkan matanya ketika Hanbin berhasil merebut bola basket tersebut, dilihatnya Hanbin sedikit menyeringai.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Hanbin dengan cengiran. Wajah Jongin berubah menjadi serius, seperti saat ia sedang menghadapi final. Ia sedikit menunduk, berkonsentrasi pada bola yang akan didapatkannya. Ia dalam posisi bertahan. Hanbin memutar badannya dengan bertumpu pada satu kaki, ia melakukan pivot. Setelah melakukan pivot ia kembali menggiring bola dan berencana melakukan shooting. Dengan perkiraan yang tepat, Jongin merebut bola tersebut kemudian melakukan lay-up yang indah. Hanbin bertepuk tangan melihat lay-up yang dilakukan Jongin.

"Apa posisimu?" Tanya Hanbin ketika pertandingan mereka telah usai.

"Shooting guard." Jawab Jongin dengan tangan mengusap wajahnya yang bercucuran peluh. Hanbin ber-oh ria. "Kenapa kau tidak masuk klub?"

"Seperti yang kukatakan, aku tidak jago dalam hal itu." Ucap Hanbin dengan mata yang menelusuri Jongin. "Apa kau ingin bertanya sesuatu?" Selidik Hanbin. Dari awal kedatangan Jongin, ia sudah mengira bahwa ada sesuatu yang ingin _sunbaenim_ nya katakan.

Jongin sedikit tertawa mendengar perkataan adik kelasnya. "Um, ya, baiklah."Ia bergumam tidak jelas, matanya menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang berpikir. "Kau kenal Do Kyungsoo?" Tanyanya. Awalnya ia ingin berbasa-basi seperti menanyai apakah Hanbin kelas 1 atau 2, tetapi ia terlalu malas untuk mengutarakannya.

Hanbin mengangkat kedua alisnya, sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang dikeluarkan Jongin. Ia mengangguk, tanda bahwa ia mengenal Kyungsoo. Tentu ia mengenalnya, mereka sekelas dan juga gadis itu termasuk teman baiknya. "Tunggu, kau mengenal Kyungsoo?" Tanya Hanbin. Dahinya mengerut keheranan, Jongin mengenal Kyungsoo, itu sedikit aneh.

"Kami berada dalam satu agensi, tidak heran aku mengenalnya." Balas Jongin sedikit berbohong. Sedikit, karena memang mereka berada dalam agensi yang sama. Hanbin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Dan?" Tanya Hanbin dengan selidik.

"Aku hanya bertanya." Balas Jongin pada akhirnya. Tak lama setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, ia berkata pada Hanbin akan kembali ke kelasnya. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah lokasi. Hanbin yang melihat sikap aneh Jongin, mengerutkan dahinya heran. Mungkin memang para senior seperti itu karena ujian sudah dekat, pikirnya kemudian mengedikkan bahunya singkat dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya.

" _Bonjour_ , Jongin!" Sapa seorang gadis yang berusia satu tahun diatasnya.

Jongin tersenyum mendapati 2 orang yang melihat ke arahnya ketika ia barus sampai di ambang pintu. Dan ya, keadaan kelas masih sepi, hanya ada mereka bertiga. "Wow, Luhan!" Serunya sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan gadis berambut panjang dan berwarna madu tersebut. "Apa kabar? Kudengar kau mempunyai hubungan dengan aktor terkenal disana." Ujar Jongin sambil melirik Sehun yang menggeram padanya. Bisa Jongin lihat, tangan Sehun yang terkepal itu. Ia menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya.

Luhan terkekeh mendengar perkataan Jongin. "Aktor terkenal? Maksudmu dia? Aku bahkan tak tertarik dengan pria Eropa. Ya, kami hanya berteman." Terang Luhan dengan senyum tipisnya. "Bagaimana dengan pacarmu yang entah keberapa ini, hm?" Tanya Luhan dengan mata penuh selidik yang dibuat-buat. Jongin tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Luhan.

"Well, aku tidak pernah berpacaran dengan siapapun belakangan ini." Jawab Jongin sambil mengedikkan bahunya.

"Dia sudah kena balasannya, Lu." Ucap Sehun seraya terkikik geli. Luhan tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Balasan? Apa ada perempuan yang bisa menginjak-injak pesonamu?"

Jongin mengedikkan bahunya dan mulai duduk di tempat duduknya. "Apa kau datang bersama Sehun?" Tanya Jongin dengan senyum penuh arti.

Luhan mengangguk. "Aku dan Sehun menonton film bersama sampai pagi. Tentunya di rumah Sehun." Ujarnya.

Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan melihat ke arah Sehun. Sehun berdecih pelan saat mengerti tatapan itu. "Hanya menonton. _Eomma_ ku bahkan sesekali ikut menonton." Ucap Sehun sebagai bantahan arti tatapan Jongin.

"Kau terdengar seperti tidak rela." Ucap Jongin dengan nada sedih.

Sehun menatap tajam ke arah Jongin. "Diam kau." Desisnya. Sehun tersenyum seolah mengatakan tidak terjadi apa-apa ketika mendapati Luhan memandangnya aneh. "Bagaimana pekerjaanmu disana?" Tanya Sehun beralih pada topik lain.

Luhan tersenyum sembari menjawab pertanyaan lelaki pucat yang berada di sampingnya. "Sangat baik meskipun melelahkan." Ia menerawang. Menjadi model adalah keinginannya sejak dulu walaupun ia sempat menjadi _trainee_ SM kemudian membatalkan kontrak mereka.

"Aku harap kau menjaga kesehatan dengan baik disana." Sehun tersenyum lembut memandang Luhan. Luhan memandang balik Sehun dan tersenyum terima kasih.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 07.15. Jongin melihat sekeliling, beberapa murid telah datang. Luhan berencana akan mengajak kedua temannya untuk mengelilingi sekolah dan saat ia mengajak mereka untuk berkeliling dan ditolak dengan cepat oleh Jongin. Ia lebih memilih tidur ketimbang berjalan-jalan di sekolah. Tapi dengan kesal ia menerima ajakan mereka karena rayuan mematikan Luhan yang memusingkan kepalanya. Ia menghela nafasnya kasar, lalu memandang Luhan dan Sehun yang sedang menahan tawa mereka. Ia mendengus kesal.

Dua orang yang berbeda jenis sedang sibuk tertawa bahagia seraya menceritakan pengalaman masing-masing selama jarak memisahkan mereka dengan rindu yang datang begitu saja. Tetapi di sisi lain tentunya akan ada orang yang keberadaannya dianggap tidak ada, seperti Jongin. Lelaki itu menundukkan kepalanya bersama hembusan nafas yang dikeluarkannya. Matanya melihat ke arah lain, mencari sesuatu yang bisa mengalihkan rasa bosannya. Tentu ia bosan dengan dirinya seolah-olah tidak ada diantara tawa canda Luhan dan Sehun. Ia masih berbaik hati memaklumi Sehun yang sangat mendambakan Luhan sejak lama dan entah kapan mereka merubah status menjadi hubungan yang lebih intim. Sehun yang malang.

Jongin mengangkat kepalanya dengan mata yang terpejam. Kakinya tetap melangkah mengikuti langkah kaki Sehun dan Luhan walau matanya tetap terpejam. Kedua tangannya di taruh di saku celananya, ia menghembuskan nafas ringan. Perlahan matanya sedikit membuka, membiarkan sedikit demi sedikit cahaya masuk ke dalam matanya. Silau, tetapi ia tetap membiarkan seperti itu dengan mata yang menyipit. Semakin ia memperhatikan langit cerah semakin langkahnya terhenti seakan-akan Sehun dan Luhan benar-benar tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

Duk!

Jongin menundukkan kepalanya saat menyadari ada seseorang yang tak sengaja menabrak tubuhnya. Dilihatnya orang itu sedang memasang baterai ponselnya yang terlepas. Mata Jongin sedikit melebar apa yang terjadi pada orang itu. Dengan segera ia berjongkok, mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh sang pemilik ponsel. Jongin sedikit memperhatikan pakaian yang orang itu pakai sebelum membantunya. Orang itu memakai pakaian kasual, tidak pakaian sekolah. Dahi Jongin sedikit mengerut heran tetapi ia melupakan keheranan itu dan membantu orang itu.

"Maaf," kata Jongin dengan tangannya yang membereskan isi tas orang itu yang berserakan. Ia adalah seorang gadis. Gadis itu menggumam tidak jelas dan lebih memilih mengutak-atik ponselnya yang menjadi lamban.

Jari-jari Jongin sedikit menggeser rambut yang menutupi wajah gadis itu. Ia sedikit penasaran siapa gadis ini, pastinya akan aneh meminta maaf pada orang yang bahkan rupanya tidak jelas. "Maaf?" Ujar Jongin sekali lagi seperti sebuah pengulangan agar mendapat respon. Orang itu mengangkat kepalanya, tak lama kemudian dahinya berkerut seperti sebuah keterkejutan.

"K-kau.." Ia berujar seperti sebuah gumaman tidak percaya. Jongin berdiri setelah selesai menutup tas tersebut, diikuti dengan gadis itu. "Jo—Jongin?" Tanyanya dengan raut tidak percaya yang terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

Jongin menepuk-nepuk tangannya lalu menatap gadis tersebut. "Maaf telah membuat ponselmu terjatuh dan juga tasmu." Ujar Jongin dengan senyum samar.

Gadis itu tersenyum canggung, bingung darimana ia akan memulai pembicaraan. "Lama tidak bertemu, um.." Katanya memulai pembicaraan dan tampak bingung melanjutkan kalimatnya. Keresahan tampak terlihat dari raut wajahnya.

Jongin menepuk pundak kiri gadis itu dua kali, membuat gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya. "Ya, lama tidak bertemu. Ada apa kemari?" Tanya Jongin berusaha mencairkan suasa canggung mereka meskipun masih terlihat nada kaku dalam kalimatnya.

"Hanya berkunjung. Hari ini tidak ada jadwal apapun kecuali jadwal latihan." Jawabnya dengan senyum kikuknya. Telunjuknya menyelipkan beberapa helai rambut yang menguar di luar telinga. "Dimana pacarmu?" Suaranya terdengar pelan dan tidak yakin saat mengutarakan pertanyaannya.

Ia melirik Jongin yang terlihat aneh. Jongin mendesah pelan sebelum menjawab. "Aku tidak punya pacar." Balasnya dengan cengiran. Hari ini sedikit janggal baginya, sudah 2 orang yang menanyakan pacarnya.

Gadis itu mengeluarkan raut keterkejutan saat Jongin mengatakannya. "K-kau serius? Lalu Kyung-" ia menutup mulutnya dengan cepat. Ia tidak mau Jongin berpikir hal yang aneh tentang dirinya. Toh, mungkin saja Jongin sudah putus dengan dia, pikirnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jongin dengan kerutan di dahinya, heran. Gadis itu menggeleng dengan senyuman paksa, berusaha mengatakan tidak apa-apa. "Soojung?" Tanyanya masih dengan nada heran yang menyelimuti panggilannya. Walaupun gadis itu menggeleng tetap saja Jongin masih penasaran dengan apa yang ingin gadis itu katakan, apalagi sejak pertemuan dingin hari itu.

"Um, sampai jumpa." Kata Soojung bersama senyum kikuk sebagai akhir pembicaraan mereka. Ia berjalan melewati Jongin kemudian melangkahkan kakinya cepat bersama cardigan merahnya yang bergoyang-goyang ke belakang. Jongin memperhatikannya sampai matanya tidak mendapati keberadaan Soojung. Ia menghela nafasnya kasar. Matanya menelusuri lapangan sekolahnya. Sudah mulai ramai, pikirnya. Ia berencana mencari Luhan dan Sehun yang menghilang entah kemana. Tapi tidak ada gunanya mencari mereka, toh, ia hanya akan dianggap tidak ada mengingat Sehun yang berusaha mendapatkan gadis dengan tinggi 170 cm itu.

Kaki panjangnya melangkah tak beraturan tanpa tujuan. Sesekali ia melihat waktu yang ditunjukkan oleh jam tangannya, sekitar 20 menit lagi bel berbunyi tetapi ia tidak ada rencana untuk masuk ke kelas. Ia meregangkan otot tangannya, tidak tidur menyebabkan dirinya menjadi malas dan sedikit lelah. Matanya kembali menerawang langit cerah. Benar-benar cerah. Ia segera menundukkan wajahnya dan kembali mengelilingi lapangan tanpa arah. Matanya mencari-cari sesuatu, sesuatu yang tidak jelas dan mengusik pikirannya. Mungkin ia butuh tidur tetapi tidur yang benar-benar panjang. Ia merogoh sakunya dan membuka benda berwarna silver itu. Ia berencana mengetikkan suatu kalimat untuk ditujukan kepada Kyungsoo. Saat ia akan mulai mengetik 'Kau sudah datang? Aku harap kau baik-baik saja.' Ia langsung menghapus kalimat tersebut dan mencari kalimat yang bagus seperti, 'Kau sudah datang? Pasti jalanan sedang macet.' Tapi ia urungkan niat itu karena menurutnya sama tidak bagusnya seperti yang tadi. Ia memutuskan untuk mengetikkan kalimat, 'Kau sudah datang?' Baru saja ia akan menekan tombol kirim tapi kemudian langsung menghapus kalimat itu, lalu mematikan ponselnya dan menaruhnya kembali ke dalam saku. Seharusnya ia tidak perlu khawatir pada Kyungsoo, ia seharusnya mengkhawatirkan dirinya sendiri yang terus dilanda kebingungan tanpa arah.

Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya untuk beberapa saa lalu berjalan kembali sampai akhirnya menuju gerbang sekolah. Jongin sedikit tertawa ketika melihat Chanyeol dengan wajah berantakan ketika melewatinya. Jongin tersenyum mengejek dan dibalas Chanyeol dengan desisan ancaman. Baekhyun yang berada di belakang Chanyeol berbanding terbalik dengan Chanyeol. Gadis dengan rambut cokelat itu tersenyum ramah pada Jongin, membuat Jongin terheran-heran kenapa Baekhyun mau menjadi pacar Chanyeol yang konyol itu. Setidaknya ia lebih baik jika dibandingkan dengan dirinya yang playboy tingkat akut. Mata Jongin terkunci ketika melihat Kyungsoo yang melewatinya tanpa tersenyum seperti Baekhyun, seolah-olah ia tidak ada disini. Ia menarik tangan Kyungsoo membuat gadis itu berbalik dan sudah siap dengan amarahnya. Ia menatap Jongin dengan sebuah makna ancaman dan perintah.

Jongin tidak memperdulikan tatapan itu, ia merasa sesuatu yang berbeda dari Kyungsoo, matanya menelusuri setiap inci diri gadis tersebut. Ya, sedikit bertambah tinggi tapi bukan itu yang menjadikan kerutan di dahi Jongin. Kyungsoo mendengus kesal melihat sikap Jongin. Ia berencana akan menumpahkan lelaki tersebut dengan amarahnya tetapi ia mengurungkan niat tersebut. Ya, Jongin tidak berbicara padanya bahkan sepatah kata pun, lelaki itu malah mendekatkan Kyungsoo padanya. Membuat perbedaan tinggi mereka sangat jelas.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Jongin dengan kerutan di dahinya. Kyungsoo hanya diam, ia sangat malas menjawab pertanyaan Jongin yang ia sendiri tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. Jongin tidak menunggu jawaban Kyungsoo, tangannya sedang sibuk merapikan poni Kyungsoo yang tidak beraturan, benar-benar berantakan. Setelah selesai dengan poni, ia menyelipkan ke balik telinga helaian rambut yang menguar. Ia baru menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo tidak mengikat rambutnya seperti biasa. Setidaknya rambut Kyungsoo tidak terlalu berantakan dibanding sebelumnya.

"Sisirku hilang." Gumam Kyungsoo malas. Tadi pagi ia hampir terlambat sarapan hanya untuk mencari sisir sialan yang entah dimana keberadaannya. Itu sesuatu yang tidak ingin diingatnya.

Jongin kembali mengamati wajah Kyungsoo dengan intens. Benar-benar fokus sampai-sampai Kyungsoo merasa malu sendiri. Beberapa orang melewati mereka dengan tatapan kagum, terkejut, dan sebagainya. Kagum karena melihat betapa seksinya raut wajah Jongin ketika fokus dan terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo berharap mereka tidak membicarakannya.

Kyungsoo merasakan sesuatu yang pernah ia rasakan tapi kali ini ia sepenuhnya sadar. Bibirnya bergesekan dengan sesuatu yang sedikit kasar membuat dirinya kesusahan menelan salivanya. Jempol seseorang mengelus bibirnya atau lebih tepatnya membersihkan sesuatu yang ada pada bibirnya. Kyungsoo harus bersusah payah bernafas ketika Jongin tidak hanya membersihkan selai cokelat yang ada pada bibirnya tapi juga menatap intens. Intens seakan-akan itu adalah sesuatu yang teramat penting.

Kyungsoo berdehem, memberi pemberhentian pada Jongin. Jongin tidak melepas jarinya pada bibir Kyungsoo, ia hanya beralih menatap Kyungsoo. "Apa?" Tanya Jongin bersama raut heran pada wajahnya. Kyungsoo memajukan bibirnya membuat jempol Jongin ikut terdorong. Jongin yang merasakannya langsung melepaskan jarinya. "Oh." Gumamnya.

"Kenapa kau sangat berantakan?"

"Sisirku hilang."

Jongin tidak puas dengan jawaban Kyungsoo. Sisir hilang yang menjadi penyebab kacaunya diri Kyungsoo. Sangat lucu.

"Lalu?"

"Aku terlambat sarapan."

Puas dengan jawaban Kyungsoo, Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. "Kenapa kau terlambat sarapan?" Tanya Jongin dengan Kyungsoo yang mendengus kesal.

"Karena sisirku hilang." Jawab Kyungsoo malas. Ia tidak mau sampai berdebat dengan orang seperti Jongin.

Jongin terkekeh pelan sebelum menanyakan sesuatu lagi. "Kenapa sisirmu hilang?" Jongin menyuarakan dengan wajah yang tidak berdosa membuat kedua pipi Kyungsoo memerah karena menahan kesabaran. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya, warna merah di pipinya sedikit berkurang.

"Aku lupa menaruhnya dimana." Kyungsoo menjawab dengan nada penekanan.

Alis Jongin terangkat sebelah dengan senyum miring. "Benarkah?" Perkataan Jongin terdengar memancing kemarahan Kyungsoo.

"Terserah." Ucap Kyungsoo setengah berteriak.

Bel berbunyi. Dengan langkah cepat, Kyungsoo meninggalkan Jongin dan melangkah menuju kelasnya. Jongin tersenyum geli melihat Kyungsoo. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai menuju kelasnya. 

* * *

Baekhyun mencubiti pipi Kyungsoo, sedikit kesal ketika Kyungsoo tidak menghiraukannya dan lebih memilih membaca buku sejarah mengenai Dinasti Joseon yang sangat membosankan, menurut Baekhyun. Lee Byung Hun _sonsaengnim_ sedang tidak datang jadi apa gunanya Kyungsoo membaca buku membosankan itu? Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sebelum kembali mengulangi perbuatannya dengan sedikit lebih kuat dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa mendengus dengan perilaku sahabatnya ini. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya kesal dengan respon Kyungsoo yang biasa saja. Ia pun menghentikan aktifitasnya dan mengamati Kyungsoo. Tentu saja gadis itu menyadarinya dan menutup bukunya sebelum menghela nafas.

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dengan raut wajah kebingungan. "Ada apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo sedikit curiga. Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar kecurigaan Kyungsoo, kemudian menggeleng pelan dengan senyuman yang tidak biasa. Kyungsoo yakin pasti ada yang Baekhyun sembunyikan dalam senyuman itu meskipun ia mengatakan tidak ada.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan sedikit seringaian. Ia menyadari raut penasaran Kyungsoo yang tidak bisa disembunyikan.

Kyungsoo sedikit memajukan bibirnya dengan matanya yang mengeluarkan tatapan kesal. Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk dengan senyuman penuh arti, membuat Kyungsoo semakin kesal terhadapnya.

"Baiklah. Berapa ukuran bra-mu?" Tanya Baekhyun tanpa memperdulikan keadaan sekitarnya yang terkejut dengan ucapan tanpa ragunya.

Yeri dan teman sebangkunya, Choi Yewon yang berada di depan mereka membalikkan wajahnya. "Bra siapa, Baekhyun?" Tanya Yeri antusias. Sekarang banyak mata yang menatap mereka antusias, mendengar perbincangan mendebarkan. Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya, malu dengan dirinya yang ditakdirkan mempunyai teman seperti mereka. Selamatkan aku, Tuhan, batinnya.

"Kyung-" Kalimat Baekhyun terputus saat Kyungsoo menyumbal mulutnya dengan kertas. Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo bersama matanya dengan kilat amarah. Kyungsoo dengan tampang datarnya menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengambil kertas yang berada dalam mulutnya dan melemparnya ke arah Kyungsoo. Ia sedikit tertawa akan kemenangan melihat ekspresi kesal Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, lalu mencubit pinggang Baekhyun berkali-kali sampai ia merasa puas. Ia tersenyum kecil ketika Baekhyun meringis sambil memegangi pinggangnya.

"Kau gila!" Ujar Baekhyun setengah berteriak.

"Kau yang memulainya!" Balas Kyungsoo tak kalah sengit.

Kini mereka saling menatap penuh amarah dengan geraman. Benar-benar mengerikan seperti dua ekor singa yang sedang memperebutkan menyenggol lengan Yeri dan dibalas dengan mengedikkan bahu oleh Yeri.

"Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, ada apa?" Seunghwan menghampiri mereka berdua, berusaha melerai pertengkaran kekanakan antara Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Tidak ada." Balas Kyungsoo singkat, lalu membuka bukunya walaupun ia tidak sedang membacanya. Membalik-balik halaman seakan-akan ia sudah menyerap semua kata-kata dalam buku.

Baekhyun menggeram melihat ketidakpedulian Kyungsoo. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat Seunghwan yang tampak menunggu jawaban. Kemudian Baekhyun sedikit tersenyum. "Menurutmu berapa ukuran bra Kyungsoo?" Pertanyaan itu terlontar bersama jari telunjuk Baekhyun yang menunjuk teman sebangkunya yang sedang menatapnya penuh peringatan sekaligus ancaman.

Seunghwan membuka mulutnya, tidak percaya dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun. Matanya memperhatikan tubuh Kyungsoo sebelum menjawab. "Aku tidak tahu." Katanya sembari mengedikkan bahu. Kyungsoo menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, lalu mendengus kesal. Seunghwan mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo harus menggeser posisinya sedikit. Ia dan Baekhyun masih belum berbicara sepatah katapun, mereka saling menyibukkan diri.

Yeri kembali menghadap Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun dengan senyum singkat, lalu menekan-nekan tombol ponselnya. "Apakah dia tampan?" Tanyanya dengan ponsel ditangannya yang menunjukkan sebuah foto seorang lelaki. Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Seunghwan mengangguk bersamaan, kemudian menatap satu sama lain dengan heran.

"Um, bagaimana jika kita datang ke kelasnya?" Tanya Yeri dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Seunghwan hampir saja akan buka mulut dan berkata tidak jika saja Yeri tidak memberi tatapan permohonan teramat sangat.

"Kalian?" Tanyanya pada Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Yewon.

"Aku tidak." Sergah Kyungsoo.

Yeri memegang kedua tangan Kyungsoo. Ia menatap mata Kyungsoo penuh permohonan sekaligus dalam, sontak Kyungsoo terkejut karenanya. "Ayolah, Kyungsoo.." Ucapnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Kyungsoo dengan ragu menganggukkan kepalanya. Yeri tersenyum senang, kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menarik tangan Kyungsoo.

"Jadi, kenapa aku harus ikut denganmu?" Tanya Seunghwan malas, menyesal mengikuti kemauan Yeri.

Yeri meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir, memberitahu Seunghwan untuk tetap dalam suara kecil agar mereka tidak ketahuan sedang mengintip _sunbaenim_ tampan. "Kalau aku tidak mengajak kalian, kalian akan menyesal." Ujarnya berbisik tanpa menoleh. Ia sedang konsentrasi mengabdikan momen ekspresi serius dari _sunbaenim_ yang dikaguminya.

"Boleh aku bertanya?" Kyungsoo berusaha mengatur suaranya sepelan mungkin. Mereka benar-benar seperti penguntit saat ini. Yeri mengangguk. "Kim Myungsoo yang sangat kau idolakan itu dimana? Aku tidak melihatnya." Kalimat yang keluar dari mulur Kyungsoo membuat Yeri mendesah kasar. Baru saja Yeri akan membuka mulutnya, Yewon sudah memberitahunya lebih dahulu.

"Dia duduk di sebelah Kim Jongin. Jangan katakan kalau kau tidak tahu siapa Kim Jongin itu." Terang Yewon.

"Kim Jongin?"

"Ya."

Kyungsoo meneguk salivanya susah payah. Lebih baik ia tidak tahu dimana keberadaan Kim Myungsoo si _sunbaenim_ tampan itu daripada harus melihat wajah Jongin. Ia mulai merasa takut jika dilihat oleh Jongin. Berlebihan. Kata yang pantas untuk Kyungsoo.

"Kau bukannya seorang _trainee_?" Tanya Yeri pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengangguk singkat. "Kenapa tidak mengenal Myungsoo?" Tanyanya lagi. Kyungsoo hanya mengeluarkan cengiran gugup.

"Kurasa dia tidak setampan itu." Baekhyun bergumam dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan. Yeri dan Yewon menyikutnya, kemudian menatapnya sampai-sampai Baekhyun menciut melihat tatapan mereka.

Kyungsoo dan Seunghwan menggeleng pelan melihat usaha Yeri dan Yewon untuk melihat _sunbaenim_ tampan itu. Kyungsoo mendesah pelan, ia benar-benar ingin kembali ke kelasnya kalau Yeri tidak menahan tangannya dengan kuat sampai menimbulkan bekas yang berwarna merah. Ia kalah, harus diakui. Ia memejamkan matanya, kemudian membukanya dan kembali melihat pemandangan kelas 3. Sepertinya ia tahu wajah Myungsoo. Tak sengaja ia melihat Myungsoo yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Jongin. Ia akui bahwa _sunbaenim_ itu tampan. Dengan mata yang tajam dan… Kyungsoo tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya. _Sunbaenim_ itu melihat ke arahnya atau mungkin ke arah mereka.

"Tertangkap basah." Gumam Seunghwan, namun tidak dihiraukan oleh yang lainnya.

Kyungsoo melirik sebentar pada Yeri, ia sungguh tidak habis pikir untuk apa Yeri melakukan ini. Sebenarnya ia juga sama saja, mengikuti kemauan Yeri yang sama sekali tidak bermutu itu. Matanya kembali melihat pemandangan kelas yang sedang mereka intip. Sekarang ia melihat Myungsoo dan Jongin sedang berbincang. Sesekali mereka tertawa, mungkin perbincangan mereka tentang guyonan atau apalah. Mereka kembali menulis, terlihat dari pulpen yang berada di tangan mereka mulai bergerak menuliskan sesuatu. Myungsoo masih tetap menulis sedangkan Jongin menumpu dagunya pada tangan kanannya dengan mata yang melihat ke arah _sonsaengnim_ itu. Sesekali ia mengerucutkan bibirnya, Kyungsoo tersenyum geli melihatnya. Ia tidak pernah melihat wajah Jongin yang lucu seperti itu, atau mungkin ia yang tidak menyadarinya. Itu tidak penting, pikirnya. Ia melihat Myungsoo tersenyum ke arah—mereka? Kyungsoo menoleh dan mendapati Yewon sedang melambai-lambai pada _sunbaenim_ itu. Untuk kali ini ia merasa sial ketika ada seorang _sonsaengnim_ tidak datang.

Mata Jongin melirik entah pada siapa, kemudian kembali melihat bukunya. Ia tersenyum kecil. Kyungsoo dapat melihatnya dan ia sedikit tertegun. Jongin mengangkat kepalanya dengan jari telunjuknya yang mengetuk meja beberapa kali. Ia melirik lagi, kali ini satu sudut bibirnya terangkat ke atas. Senyum yang mengerikan, batin Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu menoleh ke arah mereka, atau lebih tepatnya ke arah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan gemetar di tubuhnya saat Jongin menguncinya dengan mata. Ia berusaha meneguk salivanya kasar tetapi sepertinya itu tertahan di tengah-tengah. Lelaki itu memiringkan kepalanya, menatapnya lebih dalam. Tatapan yang tajam tapi juga lembut. Senyuman kecil yang mengerikan dan penuh arti. Kyungsoo merasa itu semua terhubung padanya, ia tidak bisa melepasnya. Ia mengeratkan pegangan pada ambang pintu agar menahan kakinya yang sudah gemetaran. Jongin menyeringai bersama kerlingan matanya. Rona merah mulai meraup pipi Kyungsoo.

"HA!" Serunya yang sontak terkejut bersamaan dengan kedua mata yang sedikit melebar. Baekhyun yang berada di belakangnya langsung menutup mulut Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya. Ia langsung menarik Kyungsoo dan berlari secepat mungkin.

"Y-ya Tuhan!" Pekik Seunghwan yang sudah berada di depan mereka. Yeri masih tertinggal di belakang, dengan bodohnya sambil berlari ia memainkan ponsel di saat situasi yang tidak memungkinkan. Setidaknya Yewon masih cukup waras karena sekarang ia sudah berada di sebelah Baekhyun.

Mereka menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Ji Sung _sonsaengnim_ sedang berteriak-teriak menyuruh mereka berhenti.

"Akan kuberitahu pada kepala sekolah tentang tindakan kalian!" Teriak _sonsaengnim_ itu dengan wajah kemurkaan. Ji Sung _sonsaengnim_ yang mengajar pada pelajaran matematika adalah yang paling mengerikan dari yang mengerikan. Kyungsoo meringis membayangkan bagaimana kepala sekolah mereka, Choi Siwon akan memarahi mereka.

Mereka terus berlari sampai akhirnya menemukan belokan dan melangkah menuju lift kemudian menekan tombol dimana lokasi kelas mereka berada. Lift pun terbuka menandakan mereka telah sampai di lokasi yang dituju dan melangkah menuju kelas mereka.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berteriak?!" Suara Baekhyun terdengar tinggi meskipun nafasnya tersenggal-senggal.

Kyungsoo menutup wajahnya yang sudah memerah sempurna. Berlari sampai ke kelas memakan pasokan oksigennya cukup banyak. "Aku tidak tahu." Balas Kyungsoo dengan nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal. Ia berusaha mengatur nafasnya sebisa mungkin. Mereka pun terdiam sejenak, tidak peduli dengan banyaknya pasang mata di kelas yang memandang mereka.

"Dan kau!" Bentak Baekhyun dengan jari telunjuknya yang menunjuk Yeri. Ia masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang mulai membaik. "Kenapa kau tidak menderita?!" Tanya Baekhyun penuh penekanan.

Yeri hanya cengir dan mengedikkan bahunya. "Berlari menggunakan kaki. Jadi, itu tidak masalah buatku." Balasnya dengan senyuman dan kembali memainkan ponselnya. Yewon yang berada di sampingnya juga sibuk melihat foto yang berada di ponsel Yeri. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak habis pikir dengan Yeri dan Yewon.

"Aku menyesal, sangat menyesal mengikuti kalian." Seunghwan berkata dengan nafasnya yang masih tersenggal-senggal. Keringat bercucuran dari ujung helaian rambut panjangnya. Ia menaruh wajahnya pada permukaan meja.

Bel berbunyi sekali, menandakan pelajaran pertama telah berakhir dan beralih pada pelaran kedua. Langkah high-heels seseorang terdengar tidak asing di telinga para murid. Mereka pun terdiam, termasuk Baekhyun yang hampir saja akan membentak Yeri lebih jauh lagi jika saja Kyungsoo tidak menenangkannya. Langkah high-heels itu pun terhenti, membuat semua perhatian murid teralih hanya padanya. Ia tersenyum menatap muridnya satu per satu sebelum memulai pelajaran, lalu melihat sesuatu yang tercantum dalam lembar-lembaran kertas yang di pegangnya. Ia meletakkan kertas-kertas tersebut di meja dan mulai menuliskan suatu kalimat di papan tulis. Ia mulai menerangkan tentang materi yang sedang mereka pelajari, teknik memahat. Ia adalah guru kesenian yang bernama Kim Taeyeon. 

* * *

Kyungsoo merasakan sinyal tidak baik disini, ia berpura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa. "Halo!" Sapanya sambil menepuk pundak Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo secara bersamaan. Kyungsoo memilih diam dan tidak berbalik ke belakang melihat Yeri.

"Apa lagi?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan suara kesal. Tentunya karena kejadian tadi pagi, mengintip salah satu _sunbaenim_ tampan saat tidak ada guru yang mengajar.

Yeri terkikik mendengar perkataan kesal Baekhyun. Ia duduk diantara Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sambil menyelipkan rambut yang menguar di luar telinga. Ia menatap Kyungsoo dari samping dan menekan-nekan pipi Kyungsoo dengan jari telunjuknya. Kyungsoo menepis telunjuk Yeri dan kembali melanjutkan makanannya.

"Kau hanya sendiri?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada Yeri.

Yeri mengangguk sambil meminum sodanya."Yewon masih harus mengerjakan tugasnya dan Wendy sedang tidur di kelas." Jawabnya sambil menelusuri isi kaleng soda yang sudah habis. "Sepertinya dia sangat kelelahan." Gumamnya.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun memutar bola mata mereka saat mendengar gumaman Yeri. Seunghwan tentu sangat kelelahan, ia menghabiskan tenaganya hanya untuk berlari dari _sonsaengnim_ mengerikan itu.

"Tapi," Yeri berkata dengan kalimat menggantung, kepalanya menengadah ke atas. "Kenapa kau berteriak?" Yeri melanjutkan kalimatnya sambil menatap Kyungsoo heran. Baekhyun juga menatap Kyungsoo heran ketika mendengar pertanyaan Yeri. Benar, untuk apa Kyungsoo berteriak.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia gugup dan takut. Otaknya terus mencari alasan yang tepat agar terhindar dari tatapan curiga kedua temannya. "Um, ya, _sunbaenim_ yang kau katakan itu sangat tampan, jadi, aku terkejut." Kyungsoo menjawab dengan senyum meyakinkan. Alasan bodoh, pikirnya.

Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya curiga. Ia sudah tahu sifat Kyungsoo dari akar-akarnya. Tampan? Baekhyun ragu kalau Kyungsoo pernah menganggap seorang lelaki tampan kecuali seorang aktor dan ayahnya sendiri.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Yeri sedikit curiga. Kyungsoo mengangguk penuh yakin. Yeri akan membuka mulutnya tetapi ia urungkan niat itu dan berusaha percaya dengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tentu tahu tentang kecurigaan Yeri, ia berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk meyakinkan Yeri. "Aku pikir karena Kim Jongin." Ucap Yeri samar-samar, lebih samar dari bisikan. Meskipun begitu, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun masih dapat mendengarnya. Kim Jongin. Baekhyun melirik Kyungsoo yang sedang meremas ujung roknya. Ia mulai berpikir, tidak aneh jika Kyungsoo terkejut karena Kim Jongin. Mereka itu sepasang suami-istri akibat perjodohan.

Baekhyun akan mulai berbicara jika saja Yeri tidak mendahuluinya. "Um, bagaimana kalau kita melihat para anggota klub basket? Kudengar mereka sedang melakukan persiapan." Ajaknya dengan senyuman. Kyungsoo menggeleng, sedangkan Baekhyun tampak sedang berpikir. Ajakan Yeri tentu saja karena banyaknya _sunbaenim_ tampan dan juga populer.

"Tidak? Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak mau tertangkap basah."

"Ini waktunya istirahat. Baekhyun, bagaimana denganmu?"

Baekhyun melihat ke arah Yeri, ia menghela nafas dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Yeri tersenyum senang, memperlihatkan deretan giginya. "Bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Yeri pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menggerutu sebelum mengangguk lemah. Yeri menarik tangan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, tidak sabaran.

"Kenapa kau mengikuti ajakannya?" Gerutu Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun.

"Disana ada Chanyeol. Tentunya kau tahu itu, lagipula kenapa kau ikut jika tidak mau?" Sungut Baekhyun. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya kasar, itu memang salahnya. Kalau tidak mau, ia bisa saja menolak tetapi akan lebih membosankan di kelas tanpa teman dekatnya.

Para pemandu sorak sibuk menyoraki tim basket. Ini hanyalah sebuah latihan, bukannya pertandingan, seharusnya mereka tidak perlu terlalu bersemangat menyoraki tim basket. Tapi Baekhyun sudah mengatakan bahwa pemandu sorak juga harus latihan, tidak hanya tim saja. Sepertinya Baekhyun bersemangat sekali, bahkan mengalahkan Yeri. Kyungsoo menonton latihan mereka dengan malas. Ia tidak pernah mengerti kalimat-kalimat dalam olahraga dan juga cara mempratekkannya.

"Apa yang kalian lihat?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara tinggi. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa bagusnya ini. Ia membenarkan posisi roknya yang sedikit tersingkap karena duduk di bangku penonton.

Yeri berteriak histeris saat ada seorang lelaki mencetak gol. Sebenarnya tidak hanya Yeri saja, hampir semua perempuan yang ada disini berteriak sama histerisnya dengan Yeri. "Keringat." Balas Yeri singkat dengan senyum sekilas dan kembali melihat latihan basket ini.

Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya, bingung dengan apa yang Yeri katakan. Alisnya bertautan karena bingung. Ia mencoba fokus pada latihan ini. Mungkin ia bisa mengerti apa yang membuat para gadis histeris. Wajahnya semakin maju tanpa ia sadari, semakin ia memperhatikan maka wajahnya pun semakin maju. Ia menyerah. Ketika ia memperhatikan keringat para _sunbaenim_ ia sama sekali tidak merasa histeris atau apapun. Ia mendesah pelan dan melihat kembali latihan basket ini dengan malas. Matanya melebar saat melihat pemandangan yang tidak pernah ia lihat. Seorang lelaki mengusap kasar rambutnya yang berkeringat dengan mata terpejam. Itu Jongin, tentu Kyungsoo mengenalnya. Jongin menangkap sebuah botol air mineral yang dilempar oleh teman satu timnya. Ia tertawa sampai memperlihatkan deretan giginya. Ia sedang membuka tutup botol minuman itu, jantung Kyungsoo berdebar tidak karuan saat melihatnya. Tutupnya pun terbuka, Jongin menengadah ke atas, lalu menuangkan air mineral itu ke dalam mulutnya yang terbuka. Air mineral itu tidak hanya jatuh ke dalam mulutnya, tetapi juga mengalir melewati bibir bawahnya, kemudian dagunya, dan lehernya. Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan, ia meneguk ludahnya susah payah. Ia menyentuh dadanya yang berdetak tidak karuan. Jongin melihat ke arah bangku penonton. Matanya menyipit, tidak yakin dengan seseorang yang dilihatnya. Ia sedikit terkejut, tetapi tidak lama kemudian ia menyeringai. Mereka saling bertukar pandang sampai Jongin berlari kecil entah kemana. Kyungsoo yakin wajahnya sudah memerah.

"Ya Tuhan!" Yeri memekik seraya memegang kedua pipi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum sadar apa yang Yeri lakukan. "Kau panas!" Ia memekik lagi, membuat Kyungsoo semakin bingung.

"P-panas?" Tanya Kyungsoo memastikan.

Yeri mengangguk. "Aku dan Baekhyun melihat wajahmu yang benar-benar merah. Aku pikir kau sakit saat aku menyentuh wajahmu." Terang Yeri.

"T-tapi aku tidak sakit." Sanggah Kyungsoo. Ia perlu mengerjapka matanya beberapa kali untuk sadar bahwa mereka masih berada di bangku penonton. Waktu terasa lama, padahal mungkin mereka hanya menghabiskan sekitar 15 sampai 20 menit.

"Lalu?" Tanya Yeri dan Baekhyun bersamaan. Kyungsoo hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

"Memang apa yang kau lihat sampai merah seperti tomat begitu?" Baekhyun bertanya bersama kepalanya yang sedikit dimiringkan.

"A-aku?" Kyungsoo bertanya seraya menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun mengangguk singkat. "T-tidak ada." Kata Kyungsoo yang berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan malunya.

Baekhyun menarik-narik pipi Kyungsoo, kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Kyungsoo. "Jangan menelan ucapanmu sendiri." Bisiknya dengan senyuman penuh artinya. Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun heran. Tetapi ia tidak begitu memperdulikannya. Toh, Baekhyun sudah kembali menyoraki kekasihnya.

"Aku heran mengapa lelaki tampan seperti mereka belum punya kekasih. Kebanyakan maksudku." Yeri berkata dengan cengiran. Mereka sedang berdiri dari bangku penonton, latihan sudah usai dan tidak ada lagi yang harus dilakukan selain pergi.

"Entah. Setidaknya ada salah satu dari mereka yang sudah menjadi milikku." Baekhyun mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan bangga. Ia melirik gadis di sebelahnya. "Dan kau." Ujarnya lirih pada Kyungsoo.

"Dia bukan milikku." Bantah Kyungsoo tegas. Yeri mengernyitkan dahinya, tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan dua orang gadis di sebelahnya.

"Terserah." Kata Baekhyun sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. "Kau punya kekasih?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Yeri. Yeri menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan wajah terkejut, kemudian menggeleng sambil tertawa kecil.

Para siswa mempercepat langkah mereka saat mendengar bel berbunyi yang menandakan kelas akan dimulai. Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, dan Yeri juga mempercepat langkah mereka, menciptakan suara kompak dari langkah mereka. 

* * *

' _Buku yang ditulis oleh Kang Haneul, murid yang 3 tahun lalu sudah lulus.'_ Kyungsoo mengingat-ingat apa yang Lim Ju Eun _sonsaengnim_ katakan. _Sonsaengnim_ tersebut mengatakan bahwa buku itu adalah contoh dari tugas yang akan mereka kerjakan. Kyungsoo mendesah pelan saat sampai di depan pintu perpustakaan. Ia memegang gagang pintu tersebut, kemudian membukanya. Matanya menangkap ruangan yang hening, ini perpustakaan. Beberapa siswa terlihat konsentrasi pada buku bacaan mereka. Kyungsoo mengingat-ingat kapan terakhir kali ia berkunjung. Dan itu adalah saat dimana Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pulang berdua dan ia ke perpustakaan, lalu… berada di apartement milik Jongin. Pipinya bersemu mengingat kejadian itu. Ia menepis pikiran itu dan melanjutkan mencari buku yang diminta oleh Lim Ju Eun _sonsaengnim_ itu.

Untungnya buku itu tidak berada di deretan teratas jadi ia dapat mengambilnya dengan mudah. Kyungsoo memandang buku karya siswa 3 tahun lalu itu di tangannya. Cukup tebal. Siswa yang hebat, pikir Kyungsoo. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali, tubuhnya berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu. Ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya. Orang itu sedang mencari-cari sebuah buku. Cukup lama Kyungsoo memandangnya. Beberapa hari ini—tepatnya saat ia tidak lagi menginap di rumah Jongin, mereka jarang berbicara. Tetapi Jongin selalu mengantarnya pulang setiap hari walaupun Kyungsoo berusaha menolak. Padahal di dalam mobil pun terkadang hanya hembusan AC yang terdengar.

"Kyungsoo?" Panggilnya memastikan. Ia mendekati Kyungsoo, sedikit heran kenapa langkah gadis itu mundur. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyanya lagi sambil memegang pergelangan tangan gadis itu agar ia berhenti berjalan mundur.

"I-ini.." Lirih Kyungsoo dengan tangan yang naik ke atas, menunjukkan buku yang dipegangnya. " _Sonsaengnim_ menyuruhku mengambil buku ini." Kyungsoo bersuara pelan, semakin pelan. Ia merasa tersudut sekarang.

"Milik siswa 3 tahun lalu itu?" Tanya Jongin dan Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. Jongin mengambil buku yang berada di tangan Kyungsoo, membalik-balik halam buku tersebut. Ia melirik Kyungsoo yang terlihat tegang.

"Kau ketakutan?" Tanya Jongin sembari mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat, salivanya susah payah ia teguk. Wajahnya dan Jongin hanya berjarak beberapa centimeter. Jongin mendekatkan bibirnya pada sebelah telinga Kyungsoo. "Kau," Perkataannya terpotong bersama helaan nafasnya yang mengenai telinga Kyungsoo. "Melihatku diam-diam, bukan?" Lanjutnya.

"T-tidak!" Bantah Kyungsoo keras. Ia menutup mulutnya ketika menyadari ini di perpustakaan. Untungnya tidak ada yang memperhatikannya.

Jongin menyeringai sebelum memulai kalimatnya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Kyungsoo merasa seringaian seperti itu membuat tubuhya lemas. "Benarkah?" Tanyanya seduktif.

"Ya, tentu saja. Kau terlalu percaya diri." Balas Kyungsoo yang berusaha agar suaranya tetap terdengar pelan. Ia mendorong dada Jongin pelan agar membuat jarak antara dirinya dan lelaki itu. Jongin menjauhkan wajahnya dari telinga Kyungsoo. Ia menatap Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo berusaha mengalihkan matanya agar tidak bertemu dengan mata tajam milik orang di hadapannya.

"Jongin." Panggil Kyungsoo pelan. Matanya tidak melirik ke arah Jongin.

"Ya?"

"Mau sampai kapan aku disini?"

Mata Jongin sedikit melebar sebelum benar-benar membuat jarak antara dirinya dan Kyungsoo. Ia merutuki kebodohannya karena tidak memikirkan untuk apa Kyungsoo ke perpustakaan. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo heran, gadis itu belum juga melewatinya meskipun ia sudah menjauh dari Kyungsoo agar gadis itu dapat keluar.

"Um, kau tidak keluar?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan malu-malu, wajahnya menunduk dan matanya melirik ke atas. Tangan Jongin terkepal bersama dengan wajahnya yang menunduk. Ia meringis kemudian mengangkat wajahnya kembali. Kyungsoo yang seperti ini dapat membuat dirinya frustasi, ia berharap gadis seperti Kyungsoo lebih baik tidak dihadapkan padanya. Ia bisa mati di tempat.

"Aku sedang bosan di kelas." Jawabnya sesantai mungkin.

"Kenapa? Apa tidak ada _sonsaengnim_ yang mengajar?" Kyungsoo bersuara lagi. Setidaknya, bukan masalah jika ia bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Ada _sonsaengnim_ yang mengajar, tapi aku tidak dalam situasi ingin belajar."

"Kenapa begitu?" Kali ini Kyungsoo menyuarakannya sedikit lebih tinggi. Jongin pikir mungkin ini kali pertamanya Kyungsoo benar-benar peduli padanya. Peduli atau entahlah.

"Jika aku sedang malas, tidak ada satupun yang dapat aku mengerti." Ujar Jongin santai dengan wajahnya yang miring. Ia tersenyum tipis.

Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk ringan. "Kalau begitu kau harus kembali ke kelas sekarang juga." Ujar Kyungsoo dengan sedikit penekanan.

"Apa?" Jongin berujar tidak percaya, ia mesti memastikan apakah telinganya salah mendengar tentang Kyungsoo yang menyuruhnya kembali ke kelas. Suara Kyungsoo terdengar tidak suka dengan dirinya yang bertindak sesuka hati.

"Tidak ada." Kyungsoo mengatakannya dengan cepat bersama langkah kakinya yang melewati Jongin. Ia berlari-lari kecil menuju pintu keluar. Tanpa sadar Jongin sedikit membuka mulutnya, heran dengan tingkah laku Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya, lalu memukul-mukul pelan mulutnya yang berbicara seenaknya. Ia memejamkan matanya sambil bersandar di pintu perpustakaan. Seharusnya ia langsung pergi tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut pada Jongin. Ia yakin bahwa lelaki itu tengah berpikir yang aneh-aneh tentang dirinya. Tentu Kyungsoo tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Ia menepuk jidatnya saat menyadari bahwa Lim Ju Eun _sonsaengnim_ pasti tengah menunggu buku ini di kelas. Dengan segera ia menuju kelasnya, _sonsaengnim_ yang marah adalah hal yang paling buruk. 

* * *

"Aku heran kenapa kita harus menunggu bis padahal Jongin punya mobil." Baekhyun tak berhenti menggerutu. Kyungsoo hanya bisa mendesis menanggapi ucapan tak berguna sahabatnya.

"Aku juga heran kenapa kita tidak pakai mobil Chanyeol saja." Balas Kyungsoo yang sudah lelah menanggapi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendelik tak suka dengan ucapan Kyungsoo. "Chanyeol sedang ada kelas tambahan. Wajar saja kita tidak memakai mobilnya." Baekhyun berkata dengan kesal, lalu memalingkan wajahnya.

Kyungsoo mendengus melihat sahabatnya. Manja dan ribut, sifat permanen dari seorang Byun Baekhyun. Tapi, Baekhyun adalah sahabatnya yang sudah banyak menolongnya, selalu berada di sampingnya, dan sebagai tambahan juga mengganggunya. Jika Baekhyun tidak pernah mengganggunya, pasti ia akan merasa bosan. Aneh memang.

Tangan Kyungsoo ditarik oleh Baekhyun saat akhirnya ada bis. Akhir-akhir ini dirinya sering melamun, memikirkan berbagai macam hal. Kyungsoo melirik kuku Baekhyun, ia sudah mengganti polanya. Mungkin Baekhyun bisa dikategorikan ke dalam gadis centil. Seminggu sekali gadis itu selalu mengajak Kyungsoo untuk mengecat kukunya, ia sudah beberapa kali mencoba merayu Kyungsoo agar sahabatnya itu mau mengecat kukunya, tapi selalu ditolak dengan cepat.

Semakin hari, jadwal sekolah maupun sebagai _trainee_ semakin padat. Di sekolah terdapat banyak tugas yang diberikan para _sonsaengnim_ dan harus selesai dalam waktu yang berdekatan. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat kepala Kyungsoo sakit. Ia menyenderkan kepalanya lebih nyaman pada kursi penumpang. Melirik ke arah jendela, banyak orang yang berlalu lalang, beberapa orang memakai jas hujan dan juga payung. Hujan? Mungkin baru saja turun, pikir Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menatap mereka sayu, kelopak matanya semakin lama, semakin berat. Ia semakin menyamankan posisinya. Ia belum benar-benar tertidur, otaknya masih mengolah beberapa pemikiran. Hari-harinya yang penuh dengan kegilaan, tidak pernah terduga termasuk dirinya dan Jongin selalu bertemu disaat-saat yang tak terduga dan intim. Entah siapa yang memulai keintiman itu, mungkin Jongin atau juga dirinya. Selalu mengubah hari-harinya dan Jongin. Semakin lama, otaknya mengurangi pengolahannya sampai ia merasakan kedamaian ditemani rintik-rintik hujan yang bersuara indah di telinganya.

"Kyungsoo." Samar-samar ia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Suaranya terdengar pelan. Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan gumaman sambil menyingkirkan sesuatu yang mencubit pipinya pelan.

"Bangun, Kyungsoo." Kata orang itu lagi. Kyungsoo berusaha membuka matanya, tetapi matanya terlalu berat untuk dibuka. Orang itu menghela nafas kasar. "Jongin menunggumu." Bisiknya tepat di telinga Kyungsoo. Ia terkikik habis mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Bilang padanya aku akan bersiap-siap sebentar lagi." Kyungsoo bergumam tidak jelas. Baekhyun membuka mulutnya, bingung dengan ucapan setengah sadar Kyungsoo. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Kyungsoo yang tidak kunjung bangun. Mungkin dia sangat kelelahan, pikir Baekhyun.

"Dia ingin menjadi _appa_ katanya. Jangan terlalu lama bersiap-siap." Baekhyun tertawa geli mendengar ucapannya sendiri. Kalimat itu terlintas begitu saja dipikirannya. Tetap saja, Kyungsoo tidak bangun. Baekhyun menarik pipi Kyungsoo, membuat sahabatnya terbangun disertai jeritan.

Baekhyun meringis sembari mengusap-usap dahinya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ujarnya kesal. Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, ia berjalan melewati Baekhyun menuju pintu bis. Baekhyun berdecak kesal sebelum mengikuti Kyungsoo keluar. 

* * *

Seperti biasa para _trainee_ akan menghabiskan rata-rata 8 jam hanya untuk latihan. Tentunya berbagai latihan, seperti vokal, tari, senam, dan lain-lainnya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 21.00 dan Kyungsoo belum ada niatan untuk pulang. Ia sibuk mengintip setiap ruangan, penasaran dengan latihan mereka. Beberapa artis ada yang melakukan pemotretan, aneh memang. Mungkin mereka dilatih sebagai seorang model. Tapi dirinya juga pernah melakukan pemotretan, setiap _trainee_ dilatih dalam hal apapun.

Langkah Kyungsoo terhenti ketika mendapati ruangan studio. Pintunya sedikit terbuka, ia pun mengintipnya. Beberapa gadis sedang menyanyi mengikuti nadanya, mereka sedang melakukan rekaman. Mungkin untuk lagu baru, pikirnya. Terdengar unik dan tidak membosankan, mungkin ini bergenre electronica. Kyungsoo sedikit membuka pintunya agar lebih lebar, ia penasaran siapa saja yang menyanyi. Waw, desisnya. Mereka cantik dan ada satu yang membuat Kyungsoo ragu, ia tampan tapi tetap saja ia adalah perempuan. Sepertinya Kyungsoo mulai menyadari siapa mereka. Tentunya para anggota f(x).

"Kau harus bisa menyesuaikannya, Krystal." Kata seseorang. Mungkin ia pelatih atau apalah. Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya ketika mendengar nama Krystal. Krystal hanya menggumam tidak jelas sebagai balasan.

"Kita mulai lagi." Kata orang itu. Ia pun mengatur nadanya dari awal, salah satu anggota mulai menyanyi kemudian diikuti yang lain.

Kyungsoo sangat nyaman disini, mendengar mereka bernyanyi membuat dirinya semakin malas untuk pergi. Ponsel Kyungsoo bordering, membuat dirinya berlari terbirit-birit sebelum mengangkatnya. Setelah merasa dirinya aman, ia mengangkatnya tanpa melihat nama penelpon.

"Halo?"

" _Kau dimana? Sudah pulang?"_

Kyungsoo terdiam tanpa menjawab pertanyaan sang penelpon. Ia memanggil nama Kyungsoo berkali-kali. Kyungsoo rasa ia mengenal siapa yang menelponnya. Suara yang sudah tidak asing di telinganya. Kyungsoo berdehem sebelum menjawab.

"Aku masih latihan." Kyungsoo ingin terkikik dengan kebohongan yang dibuatnya. Mulutnya mengeluarkan kata-kata itu tanpa diperintah.

" _Oh."_ Gumamnya. Ia berdehem sebelum melanjutkan berbicara dengan Kyungsoo. " _Kalau kau sudah selesai latihan, kau bisa mengirim pesan padaku. Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu._ "

"Um, baiklah."

Hening. Si penelpon belum mengakhiri panggilannya. " _Kau masih disana?_ " Tanyanya.

"Ya."

" _Apa kau tahu ini siapa?"_

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya. Ia tentu tahu ini siapa. Ini adalah Jongin, ia sudah menyimpannya di kontak. "Aku tahu, Kim Jongin." Ujarnya malas.

" _Bisa kau menyimpan nomorku? Mungkin aku akan sering menelponmu._ "

"Tentu." Jawab Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya ia sudah menyimpan nomor Jongin sejak _eomma_ nya memaksanya harus mempunyai nomor ponsel lelaki itu.

" _Baiklah. Aku akan mematikan sambungannya."_

Tanpa menjawab, Kyungsoo langsung mematikan sambungannya. Ia menatap ponselnya yang berwallpaper dirinya dan juga teman-teman _trainee_ nya. Mereka sudah seperti keluarga baginya. Ia menutup ponselnya dan memasukkan ke tas ranselnya. Ia sedikit penasaran dengan keberadaan Jongin, jadi ia memutuskan untuk mencari ruangan dimana Jongin berada. Sangat tidak penting memang, tetapi ia benar-benar penasaran. Menurutnya, Jongin berada di gedung ini.

Lift terbuka, mengizinkannya untuk keluar. Ini adalah dimana ruang praktik tari berada. Ia berjalan melewati berbagai macam ruangan, salah satunya ruangan dimana dirinya biasa latihan. Tanpa sadar, tangannya mencekran kedua tali ransel dengan kuat. Pertanda bahwa ia tidak sabar untuk melihat Jongin. Satu per satu ruangan ia buka sedikit, kecuali yang telah dikunci.

"Menurutmu, apakah _trainee_ perempuan bisa melebihi girl group SM yang ada?"

"Mungkin. Aku tidak terlalu mengenal mereka."

Kyungsoo mendengar suara seseorang di sebelah ruangan ia berdiri. Itu bukan Jongin, tapi ia sedikit membuka pintunya. Lagu masih mengalun, tetapi mereka tidak lagi dalam kondisi sedang latihan, terlihat baru saja selesai.

Kyungsoo seperti pernah melihat wajah-wajah mereka. Salah satunya _sunbaenim_ yang dikagumi oleh Yeri dan Yewon. Kyungsoo kembali mengintip orang-orang dibalik ruangan itu, ia mencari-cari sosok seorang. Dari caranya tertawa, Kyungsoo mulai yakin bahwa itu adalah Jongin. Ia tampan bahkan saat tertawa. Tanpa sadar, ia tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

"Aku berharap jika agensi ini memberi keringanan, seperti memperbolehkan berpacaran." Ujar seseorang disertai dengan helaan nafas.

"Aku rasa itu tidak mungkin." Jawab Jongin sambil melirik ke arah ponselnya yang tergeletak di lantai cokelat itu. Layarnya berwarna hitam, tidak ada tanda-tanda seseorang menelpon.

"Pasti itu tidak mudah untukmu, bukan?" Ia menyikut lengan Jongin sebelum diikuti tawa anggota lain.

Jongin ikut tertawa mendengar ucapan temannya. "Well, itu sifat turunan." Ujarnya disertai senyum miring, kemudian melihat ke arah ponselnya lagi.

Temannya yang menyadari keanehan Jongin pun memulai kalimatnya. "Kau menunggu siapa?" Tanyanya.

"Yang pastinya seorang gadis karena aku masih normal." Jawabnya.

Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak bergerak dari tempatnya mengintip. Pembicaraan demi pembicaraan ia dengar. Ia tidak peduli sudah berapa lama ia berdiri,mungkin ia ketularan sifat Yeri. Ia menoleh ketika merasa lengannya di sentuh oleh seseorang.

"Ada ap-" Kalimatnya terputus ketika melihat seseorang yang sangat mengejutkan baginya. Mereka terdiam selama beberapa waktu.

"Hai, um, Kyungsoo." Ia berkata sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. "Melihat Jongin?" Tanyanya.

"Ah, kau Krystal dari f(x), bukan?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan gadis dihadapannya.

Ia mengangguk singkat. "Kau tidak perlu memanggilku Krystal, cukup dengan nama asliku, Soojung." Katanya dengan ramah.

"Baiklah."

"Jadi, kau sedang apa?" Tanya Soojung yang tampaknya sangat penasaran ada apa dengan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo bungkam. Aneh jika ia berkata kalau ia sedang mengintip seseorang. Bola matanya melirik ke arah lain, berpikir mencari alasan yang bagus. "A-aku hanya penasaran dengan latihan mereka." Ucapnya pada akhirnya.

"Oh." Lirih Soojung. "Apa tadi kau mendengar lagu kami?" Tanyanya. Mata Kyungsoo melebar mendengar perkataan tak terduga Soojung. Ia sungguh malu jika ketahuan sedang mengintip. Tapi semua akan ketahuan pada akhirnya, Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengelak.

"A-aku t-tidak sengaja." Ujar Kyungsoo terbata-bata.

Soojung berusaha tersenyum menenangkan saat mengetahui kegugupan Kyungsoo. Orang mana yang tidak gugup jika ketahuan mengintip, mungkin orang tidak tahu malu.

"Itu tidak masalah. Jin Ri yang mengatakannya pada kami, meskipun ia sendiri juga tidak terlalu yakin." Ujar Soojung menenangkan. Kyungsoo mulai mengeluarkan senyumannya. "Boleh aku bertanya?" Tanya Soojung pelan. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Um, apa kau punya, um, seorang kekasih?" Tanya Soojung yang mulai diliputi rasa gugup.

Mata Kyungsoo melebar mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ia mengernyitkan dahi, lalu menggeleng kuat. "Tidak sama sekali." Katanya.

"Oh, baiklah." Ia berujar dengan ekspresi yang mulai berubah. Tidak mungkin jika Soojung berkepribadian ganda, batin Kyungsoo. "Aku permisi." Katanya singkat sebelum berjalan ke suatu tempat.

Kyungsoo terheran-heran dengan kepergian Soojung yang sedikit mengganjal. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, berpikir bahwa tidak akan ada yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Soojung. Soojung adalah gadis yang baik dan cantik, ia tidaklah aneh. Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai bawah, ia berencana untuk menelpon Jongin.

"Jongin, aku sudah selesai."

" _Baiklah, tunggu aku."_ Sambungan terputus ketika Jongin mengakhiri percakapan singkat mereka.

Ia bermain ponsel seraya menunggu Jongin. Sesekali ia menghentakkan kakinya bergantian, lalu menyamankan posisinya bermain ponsel. Semakin lama, ia merasa bosan. Ponselnya diletakan kembali ke tas ransel miliknya. Kepalanya disandarkan pada bangku, matanya menerawang langit-langit. Hari ini adalah hari yang melelahkan. Ia memejamkan matanya sebentar, berusaha agar tidak tertidur. Kantuk adalah hal yang paling sulit untuk ditahan, semakin lama ia mengikuti keinginan tubuhnya yang ingin tertidur. Matanya pun terpejam bersama angin sepoi dari AC ruangan.

Jongin melangkah lebar-lebar sambil mengantongin kedua tangannya di saku celananya. Rambut kecokelatannya sedikit bergoyang karena langkahnya. Beberapa _trainee_ yang mengenalnya dengan baik menyapanya dan hanya dibalas dengan senyuman olehnya. Langkahnya perlahan menjadi santai saat sudah dekat dengan keberadaan Kyungsoo. Ia terhenti menatap Kyungsoo yang tengah tertidur dengan wajah yang ditutupi dengan tas ranselnya. Ia berjalan, kemudian memilih duduk di samping gadis itu. Tangannya menarik kepala gadis itu perlahan, lalu menyenderkan ke dadanya. Ia menunduk, menatap gadis yang tengah tertidur di dadanya.

Ia melirik tubuh Kyungsoo yang terbalut t-shirt biru setengah paha yang membuatnya tidak terlihat memakai celana pendek. "Kenapa kau suka sekali memakai pakaian seperti ini." Ujarnya berbisik dengan suara protes. "Cuaca sedang dingin, kau tahu." Ia berujar lagi.

Kyungsoo menyamankan posisi kepalanya, membuat Jongin tersenyum geli karena tidurnya yang sangat nyenyak. Ia menyenderkan kepala Kyungsoo pada bangku, kemudian tangannya yang satu di taruh di bawah lehernya, sedangkan yang satu di taruh di bawah perpotongan paha dan betisnya. Baru seperempat ia mengangkat Kyungsoo, gadis itu tengah membuka matanya perlahan.

"Jongin?" Lirihnya.

"Ya?" Balas Jongin tanpa menurunkan Kyungsoo. Mata Kyungsoo melirik ke kakinya yang terangkat, ia berpikir sejenak, kemudian matanya melebar.

"Turunkan aku!" Perintahnya sambil menggeliat.

"Tenang, Kyungsoo." Jongin pun mendudukkan Kyungsoo kembali. "Kau tidur sangat pulas sampai-sampai aku tidak tega membangunkanmu." Ujarnya seakan-akan membaca pikiran aneh Kyungsoo. Ia kembali duduk di samping Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah." Ujar Kyungsoo mengerti. "Um, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanyanya. Ia masih ingat percakapan mereka saat Jongin menelponnya.

Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Ia tampak berpikir, ia tidak terlalu yakin akan mengutarakannya. "Boleh aku meminta sesuatu?" Tanyanya perlahan. Kyungsoo mengangguk meskipun ia tidak mengerti.

"Boleh aku tidur di rumahmu?" Tanya Jongin yang berusaha bersikap sebiasa mungkin.

"Di rumahku?" Kyungsoo memastikan. Jongin mengangguk. "Tapi kau punya sebuah apartemen." Kata Kyungsoo lagi dengan wajah terheran-heran.

"Memang, tapi beberapa hari ini tidurku tidak nyenyak, jadi kupikir mungkin jika ada yang menemani aku bisa tidur lebih baik." Terang Jongin. Seharusnya ia merasa malu mengutarakannya, tapi ia sudah memikirkannya dengan baik. Tidur tidak nyenyak sama saja dengan membunuhnya.

"Maksudmu, kau ingin tidur denganku?"

"Ya. Aneh memang, tapi entahlah."

Jongin menatap penuh harap pada gadis di sebelahnya. Gadis itu tampak ragu dan berpikir. "Aku akan bertanya pada _eomma_ dahulu." Katanya pada akhirnya.

"Tentu."

Suasana mobil diisi dengan keheningan. Kyungsoo yang mengantuk dan Jongin yang fokus menyetir. Kyungsoo selalu menolak meskipun Jongin sudah menarik dirinya agar bisa tertidur di dadanya. Ia tidak tega melihat istrinya yang entah sudah berapa kali terantuk pada kaca mobil. Jongin bahkan memberikan Kyungsoo jaket untuk menutupi kaki gadis itu, tetapi gadis itu meletakkannya kembali ke kursi bagian belakang. Seharusnya Kyungsoo tahu bahwa ada dua alasan mengapa Jongin memberikannya, yaitu karena cuaca yang sedang tidak bersahabat dan karena ia menjadi tidak fokus menyetir. Jongin ragu bahwa celana yang dikenakan Kyungsoo hanyalah setengah paha.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu mobil dan langsung memencet bel rumahnya. Wanita dengan rambut yang tergerai indah itu muncul dihadapan Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Ia sangat senang dengan kehadiran Jongin, ia sudah lama tidak melihat menantu kesayangannya. Dengan senyum bahagia yang tidak bisa disembunyikan, ia mempersilahkan mereka berdua masuk.

"Terima kasih, _eomma_." Ujar Jongin ramah. Ia menyeruput tehnya. Teh hangat yang cocok untuk cuaca di Seoul saat ini.

"Mungkin Kyungsoo sedikit lama. Kau tahu, ia akan sangat lama dalam memilih pakaian meskipun itu hanyalah untuk tidur." Ujar _eomma_.

"Dimana _appa_?"

"Dia sedang ke luar negeri selama kurang lebih sebulan. Kurasa tidak selama itu, mungkin seminggu lagi dia sudah kembali." Terang Nyonya Do.

Pikiran Jongin berkecamuk, setidaknya ia tahu sifat protektif Nyonya Do pada anaknya meskipun tidak terlihat. Sangat berbeda dengan _eomma_ nya yang mengizinkan segala sesuatu.

"Boleh aku meminta sesuatu, e _omma_?" Tanya Jongin hati-hati.

"Tentu." Nyonya Do tersenyum simpul. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

"Boleh aku menginap disini?"

"Tentu." Ujar Nyonya Do riang. Jongin terkejut dengan ucapan _eomma_ Kyungsoo itu. "Kami punya satu kamar lagi, kau bisa menempatinya." Ujarnya lagi.

Sudah diduga. Jongin mengangguk ringan membalas penjelasan _eomma_ Kyungsoo. Ia harus mengutarakan kebutuhannya. "Oh begitu." Gumamnya. "Apa aku bisa tidur bersama Kyungsoo?" Tanya Jongin hati-hati dan tidak yakin.

"Apa?!" Ujar _eomma_ Kyungsoo terbelalak kaget. Ia berusaha menstabilkan nafasnya yang tidak beraturan karena terkejut. Ia menghela nafas. "Kau yakin?" Tanyanya sepelan mungkin, tetap saja terlihat gurat khawatir di wajahnya.

Jongin mengangguk dan berkata kalau ia yakin. Awalnya Nyonya Do terkejut dengan ucapan berani Jongin. Tetapi untungnya Jongin sudah menjelaskan alasan mengapa ia ingin tidur bersama Kyungsoo dan tentunya ia berjanji tidak akan melakukan sesuatu khusus pada Kyungsoo. Jongin bahkan mengucapkan janjinya berkali-kali seperti sebuah sumpah agar wanita itu mengizinkannya. Dengan sekali anggukan, wanita itu menyetujuinya. Ia berusaha untuk percaya pada Jongin, tetapi langkah kakinya tidak berhenti mondar-mandir memikirkannya. Jongin tetap menenangkan _eomma_ Kyungsoo yang tampak gelisah. Butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk meyakinkannya sampai Jongin bisa menyentuh gagang pintu kamar Kyungsoo.

" _Eomma_ mengizinkanmu?" Kyungsoo langsung bertanya saat mendengar pintu kamarnya terbuka dan ia yakin itu adalah Jongin.

"Tentu. Walaupun sedikit sulit." Jongin tertawa ringan.

Kyungsoo mengamati tubuh Jongin. "Kau tidak berganti pakaian?" Tanyanya.

"Tentu." Jawab Jongin singkat berencana membuka bajunya. "Kau akan kemana?" Tanyanya saat melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah membuka pintu.

"Tentu aku keluar, kau akan berganti pakaian."

"Aku hanya sebentar. Kau bisa berbalik atau apalah agar tidak melihatku."

"Kau benar." Kyungsoo membenarkan meskipun tidak bisa dipungkiri kecanggungannya. Ia mulai berjalan ke arah meja belajarnya dan mencatat sesuatu, mengalihkan pandangan asalkan tidak ke arah Jongin.

Jongin mulai membuka atasan t-shirt putih yang digunakannya. Ia melemparkan atasannya ke lantai. Kyungsoo melirik tubuh proporsional Jongin. Awalnya ia berjanji akan melirik sekilas, tetapi kenyataan berkata lain. Ia melirik Jongin sampai lelaki itu menjatuhkan ikat pinggangnya. Dengan cepat, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada buku yang berada di depannya. Pipinya terasa panas saat dipegang. _Ya Tuhan, ya Tuhan!_

"Kau mengerjakan apa?" Tanya Jongin yang sudah berada di samping Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sontak terkejut, ia menoleh dan mendongak. Ia mendapati Jongin yang sudah memakai t-shirt hitam milik _appa_ nya yang ia yakini.

"Bahasa. Tetapi aku sudah selesai." Ucap Kyungsoo buru-buru, kemudian melangkah menuju tempat tidur berukuran sedangnya. Buru-buru ia memeluk gulingnya.

Jongin kebingungan dengan tingkah Kyungsoo. Seingatnya, Kyungsoo tidak pernah canggung saat tidur di apartemennya. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya, kemudian mematikan lampu kamar Kyungsoo dan menghidupkan lampu tidurnya. Ia pun melangkah menuju tempat tidur dengan sprei bermotif bunga dengan warna pastel. Suara tempat tidur yang berderit membuat Kyungsoo semakin gugup. Jongin semakin kebingungan dengan Kyungsoo yang tidak menghadapnya, tetapi menghadap dinding bercat biru pastel. Tidak biasanya Kyungsoo begini. Biasanya Kyungsoo akan menghadapnya dan berbicara tentang kejadian abstrak padanya. Mungkin gadis itu sedang tidak dalam kondisi ingin berbicara padanya. Ia pun mendekatkan tubuhnya pada punggung Kyungsoo.

"Kau sudah tidur?" Tanyanya tepat di telinga Kyungsoo, gadis itu bisa merasakannya. Itu membuat dirinya menjadi merinding.

Sejenak Kyungsoo ragu untuk menjawab, tetapi ia tetap menjawab pertanyaan Jongin dengan jujur. "Belum." Lirihnya.

"Aku heran kenapa tidurku tidak nyenyak dan itu bertepatan dimana kau kembali ke sini." Jongin berujar dengan sedikit tertawa. Tangannya mengelus-elus rambut Kyungsoo yang tergerai. "Apa kau juga begitu?" Tanya Jongin lagi.

"Tidak."

"Mungkin ini khusus untukku." Gumam Jongin. "Kau tahu Luhan?"

"Model itu? Aku pernah mendengar tentangnya sedikit. Ada apa?"

"Entahlah, tapi aku ingin mengenalkanmu padanya. Kurasa kalian akan cocok." Ujar Jongin bersama senyum lembut yang tidak disadarinya. Jari-jarinya memelintir helaian rambut Kyungsoo.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Kyungsoo sedikit tidak percaya. Luhan adalah model meskipun ia baru saja memulai profesi itu, tetapi jika Jongin mengenalnya itu akan sangat menakjubkan. Apa mungkin Luhan juga salah satu mantan Jongin? Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Tubuh Jongin semakin merapat pada Kyungsoo, memperintim posisi mereka. "Dia bukan mantan atau pacarku, Kyungsoo." Ujar Jongin lembut, seakan-akan bisa membaca pikiran Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya susah payah, suara lembut itu terdengar indah di telinganya. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana posisi mereka saat ini.

"Oh. Aku tidak peduli." Elak Kyungsoo. Ia peduli di dalam hatinya.

"Benarkah?" Jongin tertawa kecil sesudah memulai pertanyaannya. "Lalu, apa maksudmu melihatku diam-diam? Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau bisa terpesona denganku." Jongin berkata menantang. Ia yakin reaksi Kyungsoo seperti dipikirannya.

"Aku tidak melihatmu. Kami melihat teman sebangkumu, Kim Myungsoo itu." Ia bernada kesal saat mengatakannya.

"Mereka memang melihat Myungsoo, tapi kau melihat ke arahku dengan mata-"

"Aku tidak melihatmu." Sanggah Kyungsoo yang memutus kalimat Jongin yang belum terselesaikan. Jongin tertawa di dalam hatinya, ia tersenyum dalam kegelapan.

"Baik, kau tidak melihat ke arahku." Ujar Jongin lembut dan menenangkan. Tangannya mengelus tangan Kyungsoo yang bergetar. "Aku hanya bercanda, aku tahu kalian hanya melihat Myungsoo." Ia berkata lagi tanpa mengehentikan tangannya. Tentu ia tahu bahwa Kyungsoo melihatnya, mereka saling memandang saat teman-teman Kyungsoo sibuk melihat Myungsoo.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab. Ia semakin mencengkeram gulingnya saat merasakan sentuhan menenangkan itu. Berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menganggap itu hanyalah sentuhan biasa, tetapi ia tidak bisa. Ia memejamkan matanya erat, berusaha untuk tertidur. Tadi ia sangat mengantuk sampai-sampai tertidur di tempat yang tidak terduga, tetapi saat ia sudah di atas tempat tidur ia tidak bisa merasakan ketenangan lagi. _Sial_ , umpatnya.

"Kyungsoo," panggil Jongin pelan, memastikan apakah gadis itu sudah tidur atau belum. Ia tidak mendapat balasan, tetapi tetap akan melanjutkan kalimatnya walau gadis itu mendengarnya atau tidak. "Menurutmu, bagaimana kalau kita saling mencintai atau apa kita saling mencintai?" Ia bertanya dengan dua pertanyaan yang ia ragukan. Memastikan perasaannya dan gadis itu. Ia menunggu beberapa waktu, tidak ada balasan. Mungkin ia sudah tidur, pikir Jongin. Akhirnya, Jongin menguap dan menyamankan posisinya. Helaan nafas damai terdengar. Untuk kali ini, ia dapat tidur dengan tenang tanpa harus frustasi dengan insomnianya.

Kyungsoo mendengar perkataan Jongin, bahkan sangat jelas. Memilih tidak menjawab sampai Jongin tertidur. Kyungsoo memikirkan pertanyaan Jongin, bagaimana jika saling mencintai? Entah. Apa kita saling mencintai? Entah. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa jawabannya. Ia memejamkan matanya, kemudian berbalik menghadap Jongin. Ia sedikit terkejut dengan posisi mereka yang benar-benar dekat. Hidung mereka bahkan hampir bersentuhan. Jari-jari mungilnya terulur untuk menelusuri setiap jengkal wajah lelaki dihadapannya. Jari telunjuknya menyentuh bibir bawah Jongin, ia menurunkannya sampai deretan gigi bawahnya terlihat. Kemudian melepaskannya kembali dan berbenturan dengan bibir atasnya. Kyungsoo sedikit terkikik, lalu menatap sayu Jongin.

"Aku tidak tahu." Lirihnya seraya kelopak matanya yang semakin berat. "Karena aku tidak pernah merasakannya." Ia melanjutkan perkataannya. Ia menguap dan mulai memejamkan matanya ringan. Dadanya mulai bergerak naik turun seirama dengan nafasnya. Jongin sedikit memajukan badannya tanpa sadar, tangannya melingkar di pinggang Kyungsoo, seakan-akan gadis itu adalah guling. Dewa dan dewi membagikan kedamaian dalam tidur mereka di alam mimpi. 

* * *

**_To be continued?_**

* * *

Pertama, saya ingin minta maaf karena chapter ini sangat lama updatenya dan juga seandainya tidak sesuai yang diharapkan. Ini semua sudah saya rencanakan, tapi tentang update yang terlampau lama itu benar-benar diluar perkiraan saya. Akhir-akhir ini saya memang sibuk dengan berbagai hal yang membuat saya harus lebih fokus.

Kedua, saya sangat berterima kasih untuk yang sudah mereview, favorite, dan juga follow cerita ini.

And, last word! Tolong pendapat, kritikan, saran atau apapun yang ingin kalian utarakan. Oh, saya juga minta maaf jika chapter selanjutnya akan lama update, tapi saya akan membuatnya semenarik mungkin.

 ** _Azle Gwen_**


	8. Chocolate Caramel

**What Am I To You?**

 _Genre: romance, drama,school life, marriage life_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: This story fiction is mine. I just borrow the character for this fic. Don't be a copycat._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy reading!

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 7: Chocolate Caramel**

Sesekali terdengar ketukan jari, lalu hembusan nafas akibat kejenuhan. Ujian akhir sudah dekat, tepatnya hampir dua bulan lagi dan itu adalah salah satu alasan mengapa mereka berada di perpustakaan. Kyungsoo memandangi papan kayu yang berada di samping wajahnya, papan kayu itu adalah pembatas dirinya dengan murid lain. Ia menghela dan kembali memandangi buku yang penuh coretan tangannya. Ia mengeratkan almameter sekolahnya seraya kakinya yang bergoyang-goyang tanpa ia sadari. Ia harus memakai legging mengingat cuaca yang sedang tidak bersahabat sejak dua atau tiga bulan yang lalu. Terkadang sejuk dan terkadang juga sangat dingin ataupun hujan. Ia kembali menghafal tulisan yang berada di bukunya, terkadang mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya. Kemudian menyenandungkan suatu lagu seraya membaca kalimat-kalimat dihadapannya. Senyuman tipis terbentuk di bibirnya, ia menghidupkan ponselnya. Ini pukul 14.30 dan tidak ada jadwal apapun. Ia meraih tasnya dengan ponsel yang masih menyala. Kakinya melangkah menuju pintu keluar, melewati banyak jejeran murid yang sedang belajar, tidak semuanya belajar, beberapa terlihat sedang berbincang-bincang, terdengar seperti bisikan lalu terkikik. Perpustakaan itu segalanya, orang-orang bisa membaca, belajar dengan tenang, dan juga berbincang. Itu hanya berlaku untuk ruang khusus perempuan, jika itu adalah ruang campuran maka tidak heran jika mayoritasnya mengandalkan ruangan itu untuk berpacaran. Benar-benar hal yang menggelikan dan alasan itulah mengapa Kyungsoo tidak mendaftar pada ruang campuran.

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju cafeteria yang berada di lantai dua, belum berencana untuk segera pulang. Ia memesan secangkir cokelat panas, mengingat cuaca yang dingin. Ia menyeruput cokelat panasnya dan sedikit tersontak merasakan panas pada lidahnya. Kemudian meletakkan cangkir itu dan mengambil ponsel yang ia taruh di meja. Berencana untuk mengirim pesan, ia menyalakan ponselnya sampai telunjuknya menekan aplikasi berkirim pesan. Jemarinya sedikit bergetar, ragu untuk mengirim pesan pada seseorang yang dituju. Ia menarik nafasnya, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Dengan cepat ia menulis kalimat yang akan ia kirim tanpa memperdulikan kesalahan kata atau ejaan. Pesan telah terkirim dan ia sedikit menyesal mengirim pesan pada orang yang dituju. Air mukanya menunjukkan kegugupan, ia segera menyeruput secangkir cokelat panas yang menjadi hangat. Mendadak, wajahnya sedikit mengeluarkan semburat merah. Ini gila, baru pertama kali mengirimi pesan pada Jongin dan inilah reaksi yang ia dapatkan. Pesan itu bahkan bukan suatu yang penting dan bersifat pribadi, ia hanya menanyakan apakah Tzuyu benar-benar berada di apartemennya karena kemarin gadis yang berusia 16 tahun itu memaksa Kyungsoo untuk mengajarkan suatu resep masakan yang ingin dijadikan sebagai kejutan untuk _eomma_ nya. Sebagai tambahan, untuk memamerkan bahwa ia bisa memasak dengan baik. Dan Kyungsoo menerimanya dengan alasan ia tidak ingin mengecewakan gadis yang sudah ia anggap sebagai sahabat sekaligus saudaranya. Ia menghela nafas bersama kelopak matanya yang sedikit tertutup. Tidak pernah ia merasa gelisah seperti ini dan dirinya sendiri tidak tahu apa penyebabnya. Matanya melirik ponselnya, belum ada tanda-tanda balasan. Yang ia tekankan dalam hatinya adalah tidak peduli ada balasan atau tidak, ia bisa pergi sendiri ke apartemen Jongin dan yakin bahwa Tzuyu ada disana. Berusaha mengelak pada kenyataan bahwa ia sangat menunggu balasan dari Jongin.

Ponselnya berbunyi, menandakan mendapat pesan. Segera ia mengambil ponselnya dengan berusaha untuk tidak terburu-buru, seolah-olah ia tidak menunggu apapun. Ada 3 pesan, yang pertama dari Baekhyun dengan isi; ' **Menurutmu apa yang cocok untukku?** ' disertai gambar dua gaun, yang satu berwarna merah yang bermodel membentuk siluet tubuh dan yang satu berwarna putih bermodel _A-line_. Kemudian Kyungsoo membalas bahwa yang warna merah lebih cocok untuk Baekhyun karena gaun tersebut sangat pas untuk orang centil seperti Baekhyun. Sebenarnya sahabatnya itu tidak centil hanya di waktu-waktu tertentu. Pesan kedua berasal dari _eomma_ nya yang bertanya keberadaan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menjawab bahwa ia sedang di perpustakaan dan mungkin tidak tepat waktu untuk pulang. Selanjutnya pesan ketiga berasal dari Jongin yang berisi; ' **Ya, Tzuyu ada disini. Apa kau akan kemari? Kau sedang dimana?** ' Kyungsoo cukup lama berpikir apa yang akan ia balas untuk pesan biasa itu. Setelah berpikir sejenak ia mengetik balasan yang berisi; ' **Aku berada di perpustakaan kota dan aku akan ke apartemenmu sendiri.** ' Tidak ada yang spesial dari kalimat tersebut, hanya sederet kata-kata yang tidak romantis. Setidaknya Kyungsoo memiliki keberanian untuk menekan tombol kirim dan ia benci sensasi gejolak yang ia rasakan. Dan, oh, sendiri? Ia bukan terlalu percaya diri jika Jongin akan menjemputnya, tetapi hal itu sering terjadi walau tidak selalu. Sekarang ia merasa dirinya terlalu percaya diri karena tidak mungkin lelaki itu menjemputnya saat ada adiknya. Ia kembali meneguk minumannya dengan sekali teguk dan tidak butuh waktu lama agar minuman itu habis tak bersisa. Pinggiran cangkir tetap melekat pada bibirnya walaupun tidak berisi apapun. Ia tidak sadar dengan itu.

Ada dua orang yang tengah berpacaran di hadapannya. Walau Kyungsoo hanya melihat punggung mereka, tetapi sangat terlihat betapa intimnya posisi mereka. Hal lain lagi yang biasa terjadi; cafeteria di perpustakaan sangat sering digunakan sebagai tempat bermesraan. Mereka berkata pada orangtua untuk belajar, tetapi yang terjadi sangat berbanding terbalik dengan yang orangtua mereka harapkan. Dan Kyungsoo tidak akan mau menjadi salah satu bagian dari mereka, sampai kapanpun. Matanya lurus ke depan melihat jam dinding yang berada disini. Mungkin ia harus segera pergi karena tidak ada gunanya ia berlama-lama disini. Segera ia bangkit dan menyambar ponselnya yang hampir saja tertinggal. Saat dirinya melewati dua orang yang tengah berpacaran itu, matanya membelalak kaget karena si lelaki mencium semua sisi wajah kekasihnya, lalu gadis itu membalas perlakuan lelaki itu. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo kembali melangkah ke depan dan berkomat-kamit semoga saja adegan tersebut dapat terlupakan tanpa sisa sedikit pun.

Saat berada di lift, ia memejamkan matanya dengan kuat. Ingatan adegan itu masih tercetak jelas di dalam kepalanya, dan ia merutuki hal itu dalam hati. Untungnya lift berbunyi dan segera Kyungsoo menghela lega. Kakinya melangkah lebar-lebar menuju pintu keluar seraya menghilangkan bayang-bayang adegan menjijikkan itu. Saat dirinya menonton adegan romantis dalam sebuah drama itu akan terkesan romantis, tetapi untuk kali ini hal itu sangat menjijikkan dan mengganggu.

"Kyungsoo!" Langkah Kyungsoo terhenti saat ada seseorang yang memanggilnya. Saat berbalik, ia mendapati orang yang tak asing berjalan mendekat padanya. Wajah yang cantik dan tubuh yang sedikit lebih pendek dari dirinya. Angin sepoi entah darimana menerbangkan ujung rambut orang itu. Ia tampak menawan dan Kyungsoo merasa seperti mereka seumuran.

"H-hai, _eonni_." Sapa Kyungsoo sedikit tergagap. Ia sedikit terheran dengan suara anehnya. Ini bukanlah suara yang diinginkannya.

Orang itu tersenyum simpul sebelum berkata. "Hai. Apa ujian sudah dekat?" Tanyanya.

Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. "Err, sekitar dua bulan lagi. Mungkin sudah dekat, mungkin juga tidak." Jawabnya dengan sedikit cengiran, lalu orang itu terkekeh sebelum mengangguk. "Kenapa _eonni_ ke perpustakaan? Maksudku, bukankah _eonni_ sudah lulus?" Pertanyaan itu memang membuat dirinya penasaran. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hari ini tidak ada jadwal apapun. Jadi, kupikir ke perpustakaan akan lebih baik lagipula ada beberapa buku bagus yang kutemukan." Orang itu melirik jam tangan cokelatnya. Kemudian mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum pada Kyungsoo. Perlu diakui bahwa Kyungsoo mempunyai sedikit rasa hormat pada orang dihadapannya. Ia tidak menakutkan, ia baik, tetapi mungkin karena ada kebijaksanaan dalam dirinya.

"Apa _eonni_ sendirian?"

Orang itu terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab dan mencerna kata-kata Kyungsoo. Menurutnya, pertanyaan itu mempunyai makna ganda. "Ya, sendirian." Jawabnya. Ia memang sedari tadi sendirian dan memang sedang sendirian. Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti.

Tiba-tiba saja sesuatu terlintas dipikirannya, teringat pada sesuatu yang dijanjikannya. "Uh, sampai jumpa Joo Hyeon _eonni_." Kyungsoo sedikit membungkuk saat mengatakannya, lalu melangkah melewati Joo Hyeon. Joo Hyeon mengangguk dengan senyuman dan melambai sebentar.

Derap langkahnya sedikit cepat menuju pintu keluar, sesekali berlari-lari kecil. Pintu terbuka secara otomatis saat dirinya mendekat dan segera ia melangkah keluar. Kakinya terhenti saat merasakan dinginnya angin. Rambutnya yang diikat _ponytail_ menerpa wajahnya. Ia memeluk dirinya sendiri dan beruntung bahwa kakinya terbalut oleh legging. Kakinya kembali melangkah menuju gerbang sambil melepas pelukannya. Ia mendongak dan menyadari bahwa langit mulai gelap, tetapi mungkin tidak akan sampai hujan turun. Tinggal satu meter ia akan sampai gerbang, waktu terasa begitu lambat dan ini dramatis. Kyungsoo berhenti melangkah saat tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang muncul dihadapannya. Orang itu memakai jaket kulit berwarna cokelat dengan helm yang masih menutup wajahnya. Bisa dipastikan bahwa ia mengendarai sebuah motor. Mata Kyungsoo menyipit memperhatikan siapa orang dihadapannya.

"Ada apa?" Suara Kyungsoo terdengar serak. Tidak penting siapa dihadapannya, yang penting adalah ada apa dengan orang itu. Orang itu tersenyum miring, samar-samar Kyungsoo bisa melihatnya. Orang itu terkekeh pelan, nyaris berbisik. Kemudian melepas helmnya perlahan seperti _slow motion_. Rambutnya yang berantakan melayang-layang diterpa angin dan itu membuat dirinya tampak keren. Kyungsoo memandangnya tak suka meskipun wajahnya sedikit merona akibat ketampanan lelaki dihadapannya. Belum lagi lelaki itu memandangnya. Sangat tidak mungkin jika dirinya mulai mengikuti kegilaan teman-teman gadisnya pada pria tampan. Jangan sampai.

Mereka berdua berpandangan sejenak. Angin sepoi itu menerbangkan helaian rambut mereka bersama ujung rok Kyungsoo dan jaket kulit milik Jongin—pria yang berada dihadapan Kyungsoo. "Hai, sayang." Sapa Jongin bersama senyum penuh godanya. Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya heran.

"Aku?" Tunjuk Kyungsoo pada dirinya sendiri. Jongin mengangguk tanpa menghilangkan senyumannya. Kyungsoo tetap mengerutkan dahinya dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Ini semakin menambah kebingungannya.

Jongin mencubit pipi kiri Kyungsoo sekilas dan itu membuat Kyungsoo sedikit terlonjak kaget. "Kau semakin cantik dengan ekspresi seperti itu, sayang." Pujinya disertai kerlingan.

"Kau menjijikkan!"

Jongin mengedikkan bahu disertai seringaiannya. "Terimakasih, sayang."

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal dan Jongin yang melihatnya hanya tertawa kecil. "Ayo!" Seru Jongin sambil menarik tangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tidak menolak, tidak ada untungnya jika ia menolak. Setidaknya, perasaan Kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa Jongin sudah sedikit lebih normal daripada sebelumnya.

Jongin menarik Kyungsoo menuju parkiran. Kyungsoo dihadapkan dengan sebuah motor besar berwarna _silver_. Motor yang keren sampai-sampai Kyungsoo harus meneguk ludahnya.

"Motor?" Kyungsoo menoleh pada Jongin. Sesuatu yang aneh jika biasanya ia hanya melihat Jongin dengan mobil _sport_.

"Ya. Jalanan sedang tidak baik untuk mengendarai mobil lagipula aku sangat jarang memakai ini." Terangnya sambil mengambil helm yang lain untuk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sedikit bersyukur karena Jongin sudah normal. Setidaknya.

Kyungsoo memakai helm yang diberikan Jongin. Helm berwarna biru dan bergambar wajah animasi kesukaannya. Ia melirik Jongin dengan wajah cemberut dan Jongin hanya terkekeh pelan. Kyungsoo menghela, lalu memandang langit sambil memeluk tubuhnya. Angin mulai berhembus dan membuat keadaan semakin dingin. Ia berharap semoga hujan tidak turun. Jongin melambai-lambaikan tangannya dihadapan Kyungsoo.

"Sayang?"

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya sebelum sadar apa yang terjadi. "Eh, ya?" Tanyanya masih belum sadar sepenuhnya.

"Kau tidak pakai ini, sayang?" Jongin menyodorkan sebuah jaket berwarna putih yang cukup tebal. Kemudian Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya lagi sebelum sadar bahwa Jongin mulai kembali memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'sayang'.

"Oh, baiklah." Kyungsoo mendelik tidak suka, tetapi tidak protes. Ia mengambil jaket itu dan mulai memakainya. Saat jaket itu melekat pada tubuhnya, ia baru menyadari bahwa Jongin memandangnya dan itu sedikit risih karena menimbulkan rona merah samar pada kedua pipinya.

"Apa aku terlihat aneh?" Tanya Kyungsoo sedikit ragu. Tangannya memilin-milin ujung jaket.

Jongin yang mendengar pertanyaan itu tertawa kecil, lalu mencubit pipi kanan Kyungsoo. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo. "Kau sangat menawan." Pujinya bersama senyum yang menampilkan deretan giginya. Kemudian menurunkan kaca helm yang dipakai oleh Kyungsoo. Ia kembali berdiri tegak sambil memakai helm miliknya. Kyungsoo mulai gugup dengan adegan Jongin yang memakai helm. Itu hanya helm dan bisa dikatakan bahwa Kyungsoo merasa kagum disuguhkan pemandangan seperti ini.

"Naiklah." Jongin berucap saat sudah menaiki motornya. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan mulai menaiki motor Jongin dengan posisi berada di belakang lelaki itu.

"Sudah?" Tanya Jongin memastikan saat motornya telah menyala.

"Um, ya."

"Tanganmu, sayang?"

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya, lalu mulai mengaitkan kedua tangannya pada perut Jongin. Sekarang ia bisa merasakan bagaimana bentuk proporsional pada perut itu. Tanpa ia sadari, tangannya mengelus-elus perut itu. Ia terkagum. Pada kenyataannya, ia tidak terlalu terpaksa melakukannya. "Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan itu." Suara Kyungsoo terdengar kesal.

"Baiklah, baiklah." Jongin tertawa kecil. Ia mulai mengendarai motornya keluar melewati gerbang.

* * *

Jemari Jongin menekan _password_ apartemennya. Kyungsoo melirik angka apa saja yang Jongin tekan, tetapi ia menyerah karena gerakan tangan Jongin begitu cepat.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajak Tzuyu jika dia berada disini?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti." Jongin tersenyum miring sambil mengusak rambut Kyungsoo.

Jongin membuka pintunya, lalu masuk ke dalam sambil merangkul Kyungsoo. Ia sedikit heran karena gadis itu tidak menolak seperti biasa, tetapi itu pertanda yang baik. Kyungsoo mendongak menatap Jongin yang menurutnya sedikit aneh. Dahinya mengernyit.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak." Jongin tersenyum lembut dan Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum sedikit. Kemudian mereka berdua berjalan bersama memasuki ruangan itu.

Mata Kyungsoo menelusuri setiap sudut ruangan itu. Tidak ada yang berubah semenjak terakhir kali ia ke tempat ini, hanya ada beberapa barang yang bertambah. Tanpa sadar, kaki Kyungsoo melangkah menuju dapur, tepatnya menuju lemari es. Ia membuka lemari es tersebut. Bahan-bahan sudah bertambah dan ia yakin bahwa sangat tidak mungkin Jongin yang membelinya. Kemudian kakinya melangkah menuju ruang tamu, tempat dimana Jongin berada. Ia tersenyum simpul saat mendapati Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, tetapi bukan pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo duduk di sofa, bersebelahan dengan Jongin dan juga adiknya Jongin—Kim Tzuyu. Tzuyu sedang tertidur dengan penjepit rambut berbentuk pita melekat di rambut cokelatnya. Sekarang ia tahu mengapa Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Lelaki itu sedang mencubit-cubit kedua pipi adiknya pelan seraya bibirnya yang mengerucut tanpa disadari.

"Jadi, karena ia tidur maka kau tidak mengajaknya?"

Jongin tersenyum. "Tidak juga. Dia tadi sibuk menonton film."

"Tapi dia menyuruhku kesini." Gumam Kyungsoo yang disertai helaan nafasnya. Ia mulai heran dengan adik seorang Kim Jongin. Kemarin Tzuyu menyuruhnya datang secepatnya, tetapi sekarang gadis itu tertidur.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan Jongin yang sibuk mengelus kepala adiknya. Sangat mudah ditebak jika Jongin amat menyayangi adiknya. Kyungsoo sedikit iri dengan hal itu. Iri karena tidak punya seorang adik dan juga ingin dielus seperti itu. Kyungsoo menghela, tanpa disadari ia tersenyum manis memandang Jongin. Jongin yang menyadari senyuman Kyungsoo, langsung merangkul gadis itu agar berada di dekapannya. Kyungsoo tersontak akan gerakan itu, tetapi ia tidak menolak. Rangkulan yang hangat dan Kyungsoo suka hal itu. Tangan Jongin tidak lagi berada di bahu Kyungsoo, tangannya terulur untuk mengelus kepala Kyungsoo. Jadi, tangan kanannya mengelus kepala Kyungsoo dan tangan kirinya mengelus kepala adiknya.

"Aku ingin punya adik." Kyungsoo bergumam tidak sadar. Jongin yang mendengarnya tersenyum geli.

"Kenapa harus adik? Tingkahmu sudah seperti seorang adik."

Raut wajah Kyungsoo berubah menjadi sedikit kesal. "Maksudmu, aku seperti anak-anak?"

"Menurutmu?" Alis Jongin terangkat sebelah. Kyungsoo hanya mendengus kesal, lalu mencubit lengan Jongin. Jongin hanya tertawa sambil meringis.

Mata Tzuyu perlahan-lahan terbuka. Telapak tangannya menutup mulutnya yang menguap. Ia meregangkan kedua tangannya sebelum duduk dengan posisi yang benar. Rambut cokelatnya yang sedikit bergelombang tampak sedikit berantakan. Ia menatap ke depan dengan raut wajah datar, lalu mulai menoleh dan matanya menyipit. Jongin dan Kyungsoo mengerjapkan mata mereka masing-masing, tetapi posisi mereka tetap seperti sebelumnya. Tzuyu mendekatkan wajahnya pada kakak laki-lakinya juga Kyungsoo. Ia tercengang dengan posisi kedua orang dihadapannya yang amat dekat.

" _Oppa_? _Eonni_?" Ia harus memastikan apakah ini benar atau tidak. Posisi Kyungsoo yang berada di dekapan Jongin sangatlah asing baginya.

"Hai, Tzuyu!" Sapa Kyungsoo dengan senyum canggungnya. Mata Tzuyu yang tampak mengintimidasi membuat dirinya canggung. Seakan-akan ia tertangkap basah melakukan sebuah kesalahan.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan kalian?" Tanya Tzuyu dengan kerutan didahinya.

"Apa ada yang salah?" Jongin mulai bersuara.

"Kalian." Tzuyu menunjuk kedua orang dihadapannya.

"Kami?" Kyungsoo dan Jongin menyuarakannya bersama.

Tzuyu memutar bola matanya. "Posisi." Ia kembali menunjuk mereka, tetapi sangat jelas bahwa mereka tetap tidak mengerti. "Apa aku harus menjelaskannya?" Tanyanya. Jongin dan Kyungsoo saling memandang sebelum menganggukkan kepala mereka.

"Kenapa Kyungsoo _eonni_ berada sangat dekat pada _oppa_? Maksudku, seperti sebuah dekapan."

Kyungsoo dan Jongin terdiam sejenak. Mereka harus mencerna kata-kata Tzuyu. Jongin tampak mengerti, lalu terkekeh. Sedangkan Kyungsoo masih terus diam, ia perlu waktu untuk menyaring kata-kata tersebut. Dahinya masih mengernyit. Sangat dekat dan dekapan. Lama-kelamaan kerutan di dahi Kyungsoo menghilang dan tergantikan dengan wajah terkejut. Ia menoleh pada Jongin, Jongin hanya tersenyum penuh arti padanya. Kyungsoo menukar posisinya menjadi lebih jauh dengan Jongin. Ia baru sadar dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Kau tidak perlu menjauh, sayang."

"A-apa?" Suara Kyungsoo terdengar serak.

Raut wajah mengintimidasi Tzuyu mulai memudar dan tergantikan dengan senyuman yang cerah. Ia baru ingat mengapa Kyungsoo kemari. Tentang posisi Jongin dan Kyungsoo barusan, ia mulai melupakannya. Mereka sepasang suami-istri dan itu tidak masalah. Walaupun hal itu masih terasa aneh mengingat Jongin dan Kyungsoo tidak pernah dekat.

"Ayo, _eonni_!" Seru Tzuyu senang. Ia berdiri dan menarik tangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya heran, pada akhirnya ia sadar apa yang terjadi dengan Tzuyu. Hampir ia melupakan fakta apa yang membuatnya ke tempat ini. Tangan Tzuyu tidak lagi memegang pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengikuti Tzuyu menuju dapur. Sekarang Kyungsoo sadar bahwa Tzuyu amat tinggi untuk seusianya, mungkin ia lebih tinggi dari Kyungsoo.

Tzuyu memberikan apron berwarna biru pada Kyungsoo, sedangkan gadis itu memakai apron berwarna merah muda. Kyungsoo memandang apron biru itu. Apron ini adalah apron yang pernah Jongin pakaikan padanya. Tanpa sadar, ia tersenyum tipis dan mulai memakai apron biru itu. Ia memandangi Tzuyu yang tampak sibuk menyiapkan bahan-bahan. Sesekali Tzuyu tampak mengingat sesuatu, lalu kembali melanjutkan menyiapkan bahan-bahan. Kyungsoo terlonjak saat ada yang menyentuh kedua bahunya. Ia berbalik dan dahinya mengernyit. Orang itu adalah Jongin.

"Apa yang akan kalian buat?"

" _Red velvet_. Kau tahu kue itu?"

"Tentu. _Eomma_ mulai sering membicarakan tentang kue itu."

Kyungsoo mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Ia melirik Tzuyu yang masih sibuk dengan bahan-bahan. Sekarang Kyungsoo mengerti mengapa Tzuyu memilih kue itu.

"Kau bisa membuatnya?" Tanya Jongin dengan kepala yang sedikit dimiringkan. Baginya, Kyungsoo yang bisa membuat kue adalah hal menarik.

"Entahlah, tapi aku pernah membantu _eomma_ membuat kue ini. Jadi, aku tahu caranya." Kyungsoo mengedikkan bahunya dengan senyum yang manis. Jongin juga ikut tersenyum. Jadi, mereka saling melempar senyuman selama beberapa waktu.

Tzuyu yang sudah selesai menyiapkan bahan-bahan, menoleh pada kedua orang itu. Senyum tipis menghiasi wajah mungilnya. Ia ingin memanggil Kyungsoo untuk melanjutkan kue ini, tetapi mungkin ia harus membiarkan kedua orang itu sejenak. Ini adalah pemandangan langka baginya, ditambah dengan Kyungsoo yang memberikan senyuman tulus. Momen ini haruslah diabadikan, sekalipun hanya dalam ingatan. Tak lama, Tzuyu dengan sengaja berdehem. Kemudian, Jongin dan Kyungsoo menoleh pada Tzuyu.

"Jadi _,_ apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya, _eonni_?" Tzuyu memecah kecanggungan. Ia tidak menoleh sedikitpun pada kedua orang disana, hanya sekedar melirik.

Kyungsoo mendekati Tzuyu, ia memperhatikan bahan-bahannya. Terdapat mentega, vanilla ekstrak, pewarna makanan gel merah, beberapa butir telur ayam, _baking powder_ , air jeruk, cokelat bubuk, gula pasir, _buttermilk_ , soda kue, dan lain sebagainya. Semua sudah lengkap dan tahap pertama yang perlu dilakukan adalah membuat _frosting_ terlebih dahulu.

"Pertama, kau harus mengaduk krim kental menggunakan _mixer_ hingga kaku." Kyungsoo mengaba-abakan sambil menunjukkan caranya, lalu Tzuyu mengikutinya. Sesekali ia bertanya apakah krim kental itu sudah kaku atau belum.

Masih dengan membuat _frosting_ , di wadah yang berbeda mereka mengaduk _cream cheese_ dan gula hingga mengembang menggunakan _mixer_. Kemudian memasukkan _mascarpone_ dan vanilla ekstrak hingga merata. Selanjutnya, memasukkan krim kental yang sudah kaku dan mengaduk perlahan. Sama seperti sebelumnya, Tzuyu akan mengikuti aba-aba Kyungsoo. Tzuyu dan Kyungsoo sama-sama tersenyum cerah saat selesai membuat _frosting_. Jongin sibuk memperhatikan adik kesayangannya yang sedang bersama istrinya. Tanpa sadar, ia tersenyum memandang mereka yang sangat serius.

Tahap pertama sudah selesai dan berlanjut pada tahap kedua, yaitu membuat kue. Kyungsoo mulai mengaduk mentega bersama gula menggunakan _mixer_ hingga tampak mengembang. Tzuyu memperhatikan dengan serius, lalu mempraktekkannya. Kemudian, mereka memasukkan empat butir telur secara perlahan sambil terus mengaduk, setelahnya memasukkan _buttermilk_ , air jeruk, pewarna makanan gel merah, dan vanilla ekstrak, lalu mengaduknya sampai rata.

Jongin memandang kedua gadis di depannya dengan bosan. Ini hampir dua jam mereka membuat kue itu dengan serius. Bibirnya semakin maju tanpa disadari. Matanya terus memperhatikan punggung kedua gadis yang tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka. Ide untuk menjahili mereka terlintas dalam pikirannya. Apa jadinya jika mereka yang sangat serius tiba-tiba terganggu akibat dirinya? Memikirkan itu membuat senyum licik tercetak jelas pada wajah tampannya. Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mulai berjalan perlahan mendekati kedua gadis dengan apron itu. Ia menghela saat sudah tiba di belakang mereka dengan jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh. Matanya melihat-lihat sesuatu yang ada pada meja tersebut, apapun yang bisa dijadikan bahan kejahilannya. Tidak ada rencana membuat kejahilan yang amat besar, ia mencolek adonan yang ada pada loyang pertama. Ia memperhatikan kedua jari telunjuknya yang sudah terolesi adonan itu. Ia tersenyum geli bagaimana mereka mengarahkan tatapan mengerikan padanya. Kakinya perlahan mendekati mereka, tetapi masih menjaga jarak. Kemudian ia mencubit masing-masing hidung kedua gadis tersebut dengan telunjuknya yang terbalut adonan.

"Ah!" Kyungsoo dan Tzuyu memekik bersama. Mereka terdiam sejenak melihat sesuatu berwarna merah yang mereka yakini berasal dari adonan tersebut. Jongin terkikik.

Mereka menoleh bersama pada Jongin. Jongin susah payah menahan tawanya ketika melihat kedua orang di depannya yang menatapnya dengan mengerikan. Ini persis seperti apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Apa ini perbuatanmu?" Tanya Tzuyu sambil menunjuk hidungnya yang seperti hidung badut.

"Menurutmu?" Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Itu membuat mereka semakin ingin membalas perbuatan Jongin. Jongin melirik Kyungsoo yang tengah menatapnya datar sekaligus menusuk. Menurutnya, itu mengerikan sekaligus imut dan seksi. Lupakan apa yang Jongin pikirkan sekarang.

"Jika saja aku sedang tidak sibuk, aku pasti sudah menghajarmu." Tzuyu berdesis mengerikan, lalu berbalik dan mulai membersihkan hidungnya.

Kyungsoo masih memandang Jongin yang sekarang sudah tertawa lepas. Akhirnya, Jongin menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo sedang memandangnya. Tawanya pun berhenti dan tergantikan oleh senyuman tak berdosa.

"Ada apa, Kyungsoo?" Jongin bertanya lembut. "Apa kau ingin aku yang membersihkan hidungmu, hm?" Ia bersuara lagi.

"Tidak. Terimakasih." Kyungsoo segera berbalik dan membersihkan hidungnya.

Ia memandang Tzuyu dari samping. Gadis itu sangat cantik. Wajahnya yang mungil, rambut kecokelatannya, matanya yang tajam, juga tubuh proporsionalnya. Ia hanya menggunakan kaos bergaris hitam dan putih yang dipadu dengan celana _jeans_ , tetapi itu tampak sangat indah. Kyungsoo tersenyum mengingat kakak beradik itu sangat tampan dan cantik. Itu semua turunan.

"Berapa suhunya, _eonni_?"

"Um, 180 derajat dengan waktu 20 menit."

Tzuyu tersenyum singkat, setelahnya ia mulai mengatur suhu sesuai yang Kyungsoo katakan. Mereka menghembuskan nafas mengingat berapa lama mereka membuat ini. Kemudian mereka duduk di depan Jongin yang sedang menaruh wajahnya pada meja. Terlihat jelas bagaimana lelahnya lelaki itu dibandingkan mereka. Padahal ia sedari tadi hanya duduk tanpa mengerjakan apapun. Kecuali mengganggu mereka. Sambil menunggu waktu selama 20 menit, mereka mulai bercengkerama. Membicarakan banyak hal, dari yang tidak penting sampai sedikit penting. Tidak ada yang terlalu penting, karena kini otak mereka mulai lelah diajak serius. Jongin tetap pada posisinya, sepertinya ia tertidur. Awalnya, Tzuyu akan membalas perbuatan _oppa_ nya, tetapi ia urungkan niat itu saat Kyungsoo melarangnya. Kyungsoo berkata bahwa tidak ada gunanya membalas perbuatan Jongin, karena perbuatannya itu tidak terlalu penting. Walau sebenarnya Kyungsoo tidak tega jika akan membalas perbuatan Jongin saat lelaki itu sedang mengeluarkan helaan nafas damai.

" _Eonni_ , kau punya seorang kekasih?" Tidak ada maksud khusus saat Tzuyu menanyakan hal ini. Ia hanya asal. Pertanyaan ini juga bukan tidak logis sepenuhnya, bisa saja Kyungsoo mempunyai seorang kekasih. Walau hal itu sepertinya tidak akan mungkin terjadi.

"Kekasih?"

Tzuyu mengangguk singkat.

"Bukankah, um, bukankah, Jongin itu kekasihku?" Suara Kyungsoo terdengar pelan dan malu saat mengatakannya. Semburat merah samar-samar menghiasi wajah malu-malunya.

Tzuyu tercengang. Mulutnya terbuka tanpa bisa berkata-kata. Saat sadar apa yang terjadi, mulutnya mulai tertutup kembali. Ia bersikap senormal mungkin. Tapi, ini semua diluar perkiraannya, walau Kyungsoo tidak salah sepenuhnya. Mereka menikah dan itu bisa dikatakan sepasang kekasih, tetapi fakta akan berkata lain jika itu menyangkut perjodohan. Dan inilah yang terjadi antara Kyungsoo dan Jongin, meskipun tidak aneh jika mereka saling mencintai.

"Kenapa kau bisa berkata kalau Jongin adalah kekasihmu?" Tzuyu berusaha menormalkan suaranya, tetapi raut wajah tidak bisa berbohong.

"K-kami menikah, bukan?" Sesungguhnya, Kyungsoo tidak yakin apa yang ia katakan.

"Ya, aku tahu, tapi—apa kau menyukai dia?" Tzuyu menunjuk Jongin. "Atau mungkin mencintainya?" Suaranya mulai pelan.

Kyungsoo mengedikkan bahunya disertai raut wajah polosnya. Sekarang, Tzuyu mulai merasa bersalah menanyakannya. Ia menghela nafasnya dengan mata yang terpejam. Setelah beberapa saat, ia membukanya. Mereka saling memandang dalam kediaman. Tzuyu maupun Kyungsoo sedang dalam lautan yang berisi kebingungan.

Akhirnya, Tzuyu memutuskan untuk mulai berbicara. " _Well_ , dia punya pacar?"

"Err, dia berkata bahwa sedang tidak dalam hubungan apapun."

"Sejak kapan?"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya—ia tidak tahu.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan tentang dia?"

Kyungsoo mulai berpikir. "Aku rasa dia menyebalkan dan, um, perhatian." Wajahnya sedikit menunduk. Memikirkan Jongin adalah hal yang membuatnya merasa terbakar, tetapi ia suka itu. Entah sejak kapan.

Senyum malu-malu dan wajah yang merona. Tzuyu bisa melihatnya meskipun Kyungsoo sedang menunduk. Tidak ada yang salah dengan wajah Kyungsoo, itu malah semakin menambah kecantikannya. Bahkan jika Jongin mencintai Kyungsoo atau sebaliknya ataupun keduanya, itu tidak masalah. Hanya saja, ia tidak pernah memperkirakannya karena kesibukannya adalah sekolah dan hal lainnya. Baginya, ini adalah keterkejutan yang luar biasa. Awalnya, saat ia akan kesini—Seoul—ia berpikir akan menjadi orang yang membuat kakak laki-lakinya dan Kyungsoo saling mencintai. Apapun caranya, ia akan melakukannya, tetapi sekarang sepertinya tidak ada yang perlu dilakukan. Ia menstabilkan nafasnya, raut wajah terkejutnya pun mulai luntur dan tergantikan oleh senyuman.

TING!

Suara oven berbunyi, yang artinya waktu 20 menit telah berlalu. Mereka kembali menuju dapur, lalu mengeluarkan adonan yang telah terpanggang dan menaruhnya di meja dengan hati-hati. Kyungsoo mengambil pisau dan mempraktekkan cara mengiris tipis permukaan kue. Tzuyu melakukannya dengan hati-hati. Kemudian mereka mengambil _frosting_ dan menaruhnya pada permukaan kue hingga merata. Selanjutnya, mereka menangkupnya dengan sisa kue dan kembali menaruh _frosting_. Terakhir, mereka menutup semua permukaan dengan _frosting_. Akhirnya kue telah selesai. Wajah mereka mengeluarkan senyuman lebar dan mereka berpelukan. Mereka bersorak atas keberhasilan mereka.

Perlahan-lahan, mata Jongin terbuka dan ia mulai mengangkat kepalanya. Suara berisik, membuatnya terbangun dari tidur damainya. Sekarang, ia disuguhi pemandangan dua orang gadis yang sedang melompat-lompat girang, lalu berpelukan. Jongin mengangkat alisnya bingung. Ia mengatur posisi duduknya agar lebih tegak. Matanya bertemu dengan sebuah kue di atas meja. Ia yakin itu adalah kue _red velvet_. Kue terlihat belum dihias, tetapi mereka sudah bersorak seakan-akan ini adalah pengalaman tak terlupakan. Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum geli melihat dua orang di depannya.

"Kalian tidak menghiasnya?"

Suara Jongin memecah kegembiraan mereka. Sekarang hening. Mereka menatap Jongin. Dan itu membuat Jongin bingung.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ya." Jongin menjawab singkat dengan senyum menawan. Matanya tidak berhenti melihat Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengerjap beberapa kali karenanya. Tzuyu menjentikkan jarinya didepan wajah Jongin, lelaki itupun mengerjap.

"Ah, kau tidak menghiasnya?"

"Aku akan menghiasnya." Tzuyu mengangkat segumpal krim dengan berbagai warna. Jongin mengangguk singkat. "Kau harus ikut pada bagian ini." Tzuyu menyipitkan matanya.

"Baiklah, adikku yang cantik." Jongin terkekeh pelan.

"Terimakasih, _oppa_ menyebalkan."

Jongin beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju keberadaan kue tersebut. Ia berdiri di sebelah Kyungsoo. Tangannya mulai menghias pinggiran kue tersebut dengan hati-hati menggunakan gumpalan krim berwarna putih. Kyungsoo memperhatikan hasil kerja Jongin. Lumayan. Kemudian ia menelusuri tangan Jongin yang sedang menghias, menuju lengannya, dan sekarang ia sadar bahwa Jongin sedang memakai kaos _body-fitted_ berwarna hitam. Itu sangat mengagumkan dan untuk pertama kalinya Kyungsoo sadar bahwa inilah yang para _fangirl_ rasakan. Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada kue, lalu berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Ia menutup matanya dan berusaha membuang jauh-jauh pikiran gilanya. Ia bisa merasakan keringat mengucur dari dahinya.

"Kyungsoo?" Suara Jongin bernada gelisah. Ia mengelus kepala Kyungsoo. "Ada apa?"

Kyungsoo tersontak dan melihat ke arah Jongin. Wajah Jongin yang masih terlihat lelah juga rambutnya yang berantakan. Itu adalah pemandangan yang Kyungsoo dapatkan dan ia harus meneguk salivanya susah payah. Ia berusaha tersenyum, tetapi sepertinya raut wajahnya berkata lain. Mata Jongin mengeluarkan kilat kekhawatiran. Itu berlebihan, tetapi tetap saja membuat Kyungsoo semakin susah payah menetralkan detak jantungnya.

"A-a—aku b-baik-baik saja." Kyungsoo tersenyum paksa.

"Kau yakin?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil tersenyum meyakinkan. Dengan segera ia berjalan menuju wastafel dan mencuci tangannya. Air terus mengalir dengan deras bersamaan dengan pikirannya yang terus ia netralkan. Dinginnya air membuat dirinya merasa lega. Matanya terus terpaku pada tangannya. Perlahan-lahan ia mengangkat wajahnya. Ia bertemu dengan cermin dan melihat bagaimana rupa wajahnya. Matanya yang sayu, wajahnya yang memerah, dan keringat di dahinya. Tidak heran jika Jongin bersikap begitu. Ia kembali menatap air yang mengalir dan menampung air tersebut dengan kedua tangannya. Kemudian membasuhkan wajahnya. Sekarang ia merasa lebih baik. Wajahnya kembali terangkat dan bertemu dengan cermin. Ia berusaha tersenyum dan memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan maupun ke kiri. Terkadang tersenyum lebar, tersenyum simpul, mengerucutkan bibirnya dan olahraga wajah lainnya. Ia mencubit kedua pipinya, lalu menepuknya. Sekarang ia sudah siap. Derap langkahnya menuju dapur kembali. Sudah setengah perjalanan, kakinya berhenti. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya dan tangannya menyentuh dadanya.

"Kau sudah siap, Do Kyungsoo." Monolognya. Kemudian kembali berjalan.

Kini, giliran Tzuyu yang menghias kuenya. Hiasannya tampak cantik dan berwarna. Ia tersenyum memandang hiasannya. Saat dirinya menoleh, ia sudah mendapati Kyungsoo yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Kyungsoo memandangi kue yang sudah dihias itu. Ia menoleh saat merasa ada yang menyentuh bahunya. Itu adalah Tzuyu yang menyodorkan berbagai gumpalan krim dengan berbagai warna.

"Kini giliranmu, _eonni_." Ia berkata dengan riang.

"Aku tidak terlalu yakin."

"Lakukan saja." Tzuyu menepuk bahunya dua kali. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan mulai melihat krim apa yang akan ia pakai. Ia menggigit bibirnya sembari berpikir. Tangannya mengambil gumpalan krim berwarna cokelat. Dengan hati-hati ia membentuk sebuah motif zig-zag pada bagian pinggir kue. Kue ini sudah tampak indah jadi, ia tidak perlu menambahkan motif lain. Tidak perlu waktu lama, ia sudah selesai dengan kegiatannya. Ia tersenyum memandang kue _red velvet_ ini.

"Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana rasanya." Jongin bergumam sambil menatap kue di depannya. Kemudian ia menatap Kyungsoo yang tengah menatap kue tersebut. "Kau mencuci muka?"

Merasa pertanyaan itu untuk dirinya, Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat ke arah Jongin. "Ya."

"Kau tidak mengeringkannya?"

"Hah?" Kyungsoo sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan Jongin.

Jongin tampak tidak memperdulikan kebingungan Kyungsoo. Tangannya mencari sesuatu pada kantong celananya. Saat sudah mendapatkannya, ia menyibakkan benda tersebut. Benda tersebut adalah sapu tangan berwarna hitam. Ia memajukan tubuhnya untuk mendekati Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tampak bingung, ia hanya diam. Jongin mendekatkan sapu tangannya pada wajah Kyungsoo. Ia mengeringkan setiap sisi wajah Kyungsoo dengan sapu tangan itu. Mulai dari dahinya, kedua sisi pipinya, kelopak matanya, hidungnya, dan dagunya. Jongin tampak serius melakukannya.

"Terimakasih." Kyungsoo mengucapkannya secepat mungkin. Kali ini ia tidak ingin ada perubahan pada raut wajahnya. Sebenarnya, wajahnya sudah mulai mengeluarkan semburat merah.

"Sama-sama." Jongin tersenyum dengan kepala yang sedikit dimiringkan. Ia tampak imut dengan gaya tersebut. Tangannya mencubit kedua pipi Kyungsoo sekilas, lalu menyimpan kembali sapu tangannya pada kantong celana. Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum menyadari apa yang terjadi. Seandainya Kyungsoo mengizinkan, Jongin akan menciumi wajah gadis itu. Sesudah ia menciumi gadis itu, maka ia akan mendapatkan wajah merona yang malu-malu. Itu hanya salah satu fantasi dari sedikitnya fantasi yang Jongin miliki.

Tzuyu berjalan menuju kamar Jongin. Ada sesuatu yang akan ia ambil. Itu adalah sebuah kotak berukuran sedang. Ia tersenyum memandang kotak tersebut. Langkahnya melewati kamar, kembali ke dapur. Sesekali ia berlari-lari kecil. Ia menaruh kotak tersebut di atas meja saat sudah sampai. Kemudian berkacak pinggang dengan bangga. Jongin tersenyum mengejek melihat adiknya yang sedang merasa hebat.

"Ini apa?"

"Oh! Aku lupa memberitahu _eonni_. Kita akan menaruh kue itu di dalam kotak ini."

Kotak yang indah dan terlihat berwarna. Sepertinya Tzuyu identik dengan kata berwarna. Kyungsoo memandang setiap inci kotak tersebut dengan kagum. Rasanya sedikit aneh jika ada yang menjual kotak seperti ini.

" _Well_ , aku menghias kotak itu sendirian." Tzuyu meniup satu per satu kukunya yang bercat putih. Sekarang ia terlihat sombong. Itu membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum geli.

"Kau yang terbaik." Jongin mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Jangan sok memuji."

Sementara Tzuyu dan Jongin beradu mulut, Kyungsoo menyalakan ponselnya. Ia memeriksa sesuatu. Ada pesan dan itu berasal dari Baekhyun. Pesan tidak penting, tapi Kyungsoo membalasnya. Ia pun membuka tempat penyimpanan foto—galeri. Sebagian besar fotonya adalah foto _selfie_ Baekhyun. Ditatapnya ponsel itu datar, lalu terkikik geli. Ia bahkan tidak tahu bahwa Baekhyun menggunakan ponselnya untuk ini. Mengingat jarang sekali ber- _selfie_ belakangan ini, ia membuka kamera. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang melihatnya. Ia melihat wajahnya pada kamera tersebut. Rambutnya sedikit berantakan, maka dari itu ia merapikannya. Wajahnya juga tampak kelelahan, segera ia senam wajah. Selesai. Ia memulai potret pertamanya dengan senyuman, lalu mengerlingkan matanya, membentuk _peace_ dengan jarinya, dan yang terakhir mengerucutkan bibirnya. Fotonya sudah selesai. Ia tampak cantik dan imut. Semakin ia memperhatikan foto tersebut, ia mendapati keanehan pada foto terakhirnya. Ada dua orang di belakangnya. Itu tidak asing lagi. Oh, itu adalah Kim Jongin dan Kim Tzuyu yang sedang mengerucutkan bibir mereka. Kyungsoo menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Tertangkap basah.

"Kau seharusnya mengajak kami saat akan berfoto." Jongin menggoda sambil mengusak rambut Kyungsoo. Tzuyu hanya tertawa renyah melihat Kyungsoo yang malu.

"Boleh aku lihat bagaimana foto kita tadi, hm?"

" _Oppa,_ sebenarnya itu foto Kyungsoo _eonni_." Tzuyu kembali tertawa.

Kyungsoo membuka kedua tangannya yang disertai dengan hembusan nafas. Wajahnya memanas dengan ekspresi kesalnya. Percayalah, ia tidak tampak menyeramkan sedikitpun. Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan kesal menatap dua orang bersaudara itu tertawa renyah karenanya. Tapi, tawa itu terdengar hangat. Kyungsoo memalingkan mukanya dengan bibir yang masih dikerucutkan. Ia menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangannya, seakan-akan tidak mendengar apapun. Matanya membelalak kaget saat bibirnya dijepit oleh ibu jari dan telunjuk seseorang. Dan seseorang itu adalah Jongin dengan senyum menawannya. Kyungsoo ingin sekali berteriak, tetapi kenyataan berkata lain saat mulutnya ditahan.

"Kyungsoo?" Jongin memiringkan kepalanya dan suaranya terdengar menggoda. Kyungsoo masih dengan wajah kesalnya.

Kini, Jongin tidak lagi menjepit bibir Kyungsoo. Ia menangkup wajah Kyungsoo dan mendekatkan pada wajahnya. Kyungsoo masih dengan wajah kesalnya, ia tampak enggan untuk tersenyum. Jongin terkekeh pelan, lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Kyungsoo?" Suaranya terdengar menggoda dan memancing. Kyungsoo tidak peduli, ia semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kau marah?" Tanyanya dengan alis mata yang tampak menekuk. Ia tampak sedih dan raut wajah Kyungsoo mulai menunjukkan simpati. Tapi sebisa mungkin Kyungsoo bersikap tidak peduli. Jongin menghela. Bibir Kyungsoo kembali ke posisi semula, tetapi wajahnya tetap menunjukkan rasa kesalnya.

"Sayang?" Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan suara yang menggoda. Kyungsoo terkejut, ia harus stabil. Tapi matanya semakin membesar dan ia tidak bisa mengontrolnya. Jongin semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Kyungsoo. Itu membuat mata Kyungsoo semakin bulat. Jongin memejamkan matanya dan Kyungsoo bersusah payah mengatur detak jantungnya yang tidak karuan. Udara disini terasa panas atau mungkin wajah Kyungsoo sudah berwarna merah sempurna.

Cup!

Sebuah ciuman di dahi. Sebelah tangannya meraup poni Kyungsoo ke belakang. Kyungsoo masih dengan mata yang membelalak kaget. Jantung sialan. Bibir lelaki itu masih menempel di dahinya, bahkan ia semakin menekan bibirnya. Apakah senikmat itu sampai-sampai ia tak kunjung melepasnya? Kyungsoo mulai gila karena ini. Ia mulai memejamkan matanya sekuat-kuatnya dan menghitung waktu dengan detik.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik

Sekarang, Jongin masih menempelkan bibirnya. Kyungsoo masih dengan hitungannya, sekarang hitungannya sudah mencapai 7 detik. Ia mulai menetralkan nafasnya dan memejamkan matanya secara perlahan. Semakin lama, ia mulai mengulum sebuah senyuman kecil. Ini tidak terlalu buruk. Rasanya hangat dan nyaman. Dahi Kyungsoo mulai mengernyit saat menyadari tidak ada yang menempel di dahinya. Ia hendak membuka matanya, tetapi saat itu juga Jongin memberi kecupan pada dahinya beberapa kali. Mulut Kyungsoo terbuka, tercengang dengan apa yang terjadi. Akhirnya, Jongin benar-benar melepas bibirnya. Mata mereka bertemu. Tatapan Jongin sangat lembut sampai-sampai Kyungsoo merasa pipinya menghangat. Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Itu membuat Jongin terkekeh pelan dengan matanya masih tampak lembut. Jemarinya membelai kedua pipi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo merasa badannya lemas, hangat, dan terasa nyaman.

"Kau marah?" Suara lelaki itu terdengar memohon.

Kepala Kyungsoo menggeleng dengan cepat. "T-tidak sama sekali."

"Benarkah?" Suara rendahnya terdengar dalam.

Kyungsoo mengangguk malu-malu. Diam-diam ia mengulum senyum yang lembut. Jongin tersenyum melihat tingkah Kyungsoo. Ia membelai pipi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo melirik ke arah lain, ia tidak mendapati apapun disana.

"Dimana Tzuyu?"

Jongin berhenti membelai pipi Kyungsoo. "Sehabis peristiwa tadi, sepertinya ia ke kamarku, lalu menelpon _eomma_ tentang kejadian ini." Ia berucap santai, Kyungsoo tercengang.

"Mengapa begitu?"

"Dia bekerjasama dengan _eomma_. Lagipula, kita tidak perlu takut."

"Bekerjasama?" Kyungsoo bergumam. Jongin mengedikkan bahunya sambil tertawa kecil. "Um, jam berapa sekarang?" Ia menunduk dengan wajah sedikit merona. Kejadian tadi masih membuatnya malu setengah mati.

Jongin memandang jam dinding. "Hampir pukul 6. Apa kau akan pulang?"

"Sepertinya ini terlalu lama. Pukul 8 malam akan ada acara _eommonim_ , aku takut membuat _eomma_ khawatir."

Jongin tampak berpikir dan Kyungsoo memandangnya. Ia sedikit bingung dengan raut wajah Jongin, tetapi memilih untuk tidak membuka mulutnya.

"Bagaimana—bagaimana jika aku mengantarmu?" Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Wajah Kyungsoo yang sedang memandangnya begitu polos dan itu membuat dirinya sedikit canggung.

"Uh, baiklah." Kyungsoo tersenyum canggung sambil tetap menunduk. "Tapi bagaimana dengan Tzuyu?"

Jongin tidak menjawab. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya. Kepala Kyungsoo ikut tergerak seiring Jongin berjalan. Sesekali matanya mengerjap. Jongin berhenti berjalan. Dahi Kyungsoo mengernyit. Kemudian Jongin berbalik dan menggoyangkan telunjuknya, mengaba-abakan agar Kyungsoo mengikutinya. Gadis itupun menurut dan segera bangkit.

Sebelum masuk ke kamar, mereka mengintip terlebih dahulu. Yang mereka lihat adalah Tzuyu yang tengah terbaring menyamping. Kyungsoo dan Jongin saling bertatapan, lalu mereka mulai memasuki kamar tersebut. Sekarang mereka bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana posisi Tzuyu. Gadis itu tertidur menyamping dengan wajah yang tertutupi sebuah buku novel berjudul 'Paper Plane'. Seingat Jongin, dirinya tidak pernah mempunyai novel berjudul itu. Jadi, mungkin Tzuyu yang membawanya sendiri. Ponselnya yang berwarna keemasan tergeletak di atas tempat tidur. Kyungsoo perlahan naik ke tempat tidur, lalu menggeser sedikit novel tersebut.

"Dia sedang tidur." Kyungsoo berkata pada Jongin. Jongin hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

Tangan Kyungsoo menggeser buku itu dari wajah Tzuyu. Terlihat jelas wajah Tzuyu yang tengah terpejam. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Kyungsoo terkikik geli melihatnya. Kemudian telunjuk dan ibu jarinya merapatkan bibir atas dan bibir bawah Tzuyu. Dahi Tzuyu tampak mengkerut, tapi tidak lama ia kembali seperti semula.

Jongin menaiki tempat tidurnya secara perlahan. Ia mendekati Kyungsoo. "Kau nakal." Ucapnya di telinga Kyungsoo, lalu mencubit pipi gadis itu sekilas. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum geli, lalu menjulurkan lidahnya.

Saat ini, mereka sudah berada di parkiran. Tidak ada Tzuyu, karena gadis itu sedang terlelap. Tentunya Jongin tidak akan tega membiarkan adiknya kebingungan tentang keberedaannya, maka ia menulis sebuah pesan untuk Tzuyu. Jongin menyodorkan jaket putih pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memandangnya dengan wajah terheran-heran. Cuaca saat ini tidak seburuk saat ia di perpustakaan. Jadi, ia pikir memakai jaket bukanlah sesuatu yang harus. Ia meneliti tubuh Jongin. Lelaki itu memang memakai jaket, tapi tidak mengkancingkannya. Jongin yang mengerti arti pandangan gadis itu segera tersenyum sebelum mengatakan suatu kalimat.

"Aku membeli jaket ini memang untukmu. Jadi, kau harus memakainya."

Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya dengan tidak sadar. Ia tidak menyangka dengan apa yang Jongin katakan. Bola matanya memandang jaket itu. Karena penuturan Jongin, jaket itu tampak lebih istimewa di mata Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya, jaket itu memang tampak mewah dengan gaya sederhana. Kyungsoo mengambil jaket tersebut.

"Kenapa kau membelinya?" Kyungsoo berkata pelan.

Jongin terdiam. Kyungsoo juga terdiam, menunggu jawaban. Mereka saling memandang. Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, lalu Jongin segera melirik ke arah lain.

"Aku pikir itu sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan."

Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya saat mendengar kalimat yang didengarnya. Itu terasa aneh dan memusingkan. Ia menatap Jongin yang sedang menatapnya juga. Jongin tersenyum padanya. Kyungsoo tersontak dan segera memakai jaket yang ia genggam.

Jongin segera menaiki motornya, lalu menyalakan motor tersebut. Tanpa menunggu lama, Kyungsoo segera menaiki motor tersebut. Dengan ragu ia mengaitkan kedua tangannya pada perut Jongin. Ia juga merapatkan tubuhnya pada punggung Jongin. Lelaki itu tersenyum ketika menyadari Kyungsoo merapatkan tubuhnya. Kemudian Jongin menutup kaca helmnya. Kyungsoo meletakkan dagunya pada pundak Jongin. Lelaki itu bisa membayangkan bagaimana lucunya raut wajah Kyungsoo saat ini. Akhirnya, Jongin mengenderai motornya menuju rumah Kyungsoo.

* * *

Sekarang sudah hampir pukul setengah delapan, tapi Kyungsoo masih bingung dengan pakaian apa yang akan dipakai. Satu per satu ia pandangi gaun-gaun yang bergelantungan di lemari. Tidak ada yang cocok untuk dirinya. Itu hanya pendapatnya. Ia menoleh dan bertemu dengan cermin. Cermin itu menunjukkan wajahnya yang sama sekali belum bersiap diri. Rambutnya bahkan belum kering karena ia belum mengeringkannya dengan pengering rambut. Wajahnya terlihat tidak bersemangat, bahkan mata bulatnya tampak sayu. Ia menepuk kedua sisi pipinya, lalu menggoyangkannya ke berbagai arah. Ia merasa gila sekarang. Tangannya masih memegang pipinya sembari otaknya berpikir. Berpikir mengapa Jongin sangat suka menyentuh pipinya. Setiap mereka bertemu, akan ada peristiwa dimana Jongin mencubit pipinya. Tidak sakit, karena Jongin mencubitnya dengan lembut. Tidak seperti Baekhyun dan Hanbin yang mencubit pipinya sampai memerah. Tangannya kembali menepuk pipinya dan kepalanya kembali menoleh ke arah depan—ke arah lemari bajunya. Helaan nafas keluar dari mulutnya. Ia berdiri dan mencoba memilah-milah gaunnya. Ditatapnya lama _sheath-dress_ berwarna hitam. Gaun itu tampak indah, tapi ia tidak merasa percaya diri. Kepalanya menggeleng, lalu melihat pada gaun yang lainnya. _Chiffon-dress_ berwarna merah muda dan Kyungsoo yakini itu berdada rendah. Sebenarnya gaun itu tampak manis, tapi sekali lagi Kyungsoo menggeleng. Ia bahkan tidak tahu mempunyai gaun seperti itu. Gaun tanpa lengan berwarna hijau. Kyungsoo segera menggeleng karena merasa tidak percaya diri. Langkahnya segera menjauh dari lemari dan terduduk pada kursi yang tadi diduduki.

Kepalanya segera menoleh. Seseorang mengetuk pintunya.

"Kyungsoo?"

Suara itu tidak asing lagi. Itu _eomma_ nya.

"Bisa _eomma_ masuk?"

"Tentu." Kyungsoo menjawab setengah berteriak.

 _Eomma_ nya segera membuka pintu. Kyungsoo dapat melihat bagaimana penampilan _eomma_ nya yang sudah rapi. Tubuh wanita itu dibalut dengan _sheat-dress_ berwarna gading sampai mata kaki. Kyungsoo sedikit tertegun melihat begitu indahnya tubuh _eomma_ nya. Rambut _eomma_ nya di _bun_ dan itu semakin mempercantik penampilannya.

"Kau belum siap, Kyungsoo?" Wanita itu berkata dengan nada terkejut.

"A-aku tidak tahu harus pakai apa, _eomma_." Kyungsoo menjawab lirih.

 _Eomma_ nya menghela, lalu tersenyum lembut. Langkahnya mendekati Kyungsoo. Ia memandang satu per satu gaun yang ada di lemari tersebut. Benar-benar teliti sampai-sampai Kyungsoo ragu untuk berbicara. Wanita itu tampak menggeleng pelan saat merasa gaun itu tidak cocok untuk Kyungsoo. Ia terus memilah-milah gaun. Kemudian tersenyum lebar saat menemukan yang diinginkan. Ia memandang gaun tersebut dengan bangga, lalu berbalik menghadap Kyungsoo. Tangannya menyodorkan gaun tersebut pada putrinya. Gadis itu menatap _eomma_ nya heran sebelum melihat gaun yang _eomma_ nya berikan. Sebuah _party-dress_ yang menyempit seperti korset pada perutnya, juga menunjukkan lekuk pinggang, lalu sedikit mengembang di atas lutut pada bawahnya. Gaun itu tidak berlengan, berwarna krem, dan ada lingkar pita hitam di bagian pinggangnya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu ternyata ada gaun seperti itu di lemarinya. Mungkin ia kurang teliti.

"Apa _eomma_ yakin?" Tanya Kyungsoo memastikan.

Wanita itu mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kenapa tidak yakin? Gaun ini indah." Ia tersenyum bangga. "Dan akan semakin indah jika kau yang memakainya." Lanjutnya.

Kyungsoo menghela pasrah mendengar penuturan _eomma_ nya. Ia merasa gaun itu tidak cocok untuk dirinya. Matanya memandang _eomma_ nya yang tersenyum penuh harap. Apapun yang _eomma_ nya pilih, itu adalah yang terbaik. Pemikiran itu membuatnya tersenyum tipis dan segera mengambil gaun tersebut. Wanita itu tersenyum lebar melihat Kyungsoo. Ia mengaba-abakan Kyungsoo untuk cepat bersiap-siap. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan wanita itu segera keluar dari kamar putrinya.

Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Kyungsoo untuk bersiap-siap. Ia memakai gaun yang _eomma_ nya berikan, juga rambutnya yang sudah dikeringkan itu tergerai indah. Tidak banyak yang dilakukan pada bagian rambut, karena ia bingung harus berdandan seperti apa. Bahkan _make-up_ belum dipoleskan pada wajahnya. Kyungsoo tidak pandai berdandan, jadi, itu bukan hal yang aneh.

Langkahnya menuruni tangga dengan perlahan. Matanya mendapati _appa_ dan _eomma_ nya yang duduk di sofa. Langkahnya sedikit dipercepat dan duduk bersebelahan dengan _eomma_ nya. Wanita itu segera bangkit dan menggeser kursi yang ada di dekatnya agar berhadapan dengan putrinya. Ia pun duduk di hadapan anaknya. Kyungsoo heran dengan _eomma_ nya, tapi ia memilih diam dan menyaksikan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. _Eomma_ nya mengambil _foundation_ dan memoleskannya pada seluruh permukaan kulit wajah Kyungsoo. Sekarang Kyungsoo mengerti apa yang terjadi. Tangan itu membuat garis tipis dengan _eye-liner_ di atas bulu mata dan sedikit meruncing pada bagian ujung. _Blush-on_ berwarna merah muda juga di poles pada garis rahang wajahnya. Mata wanita itu menatap bibir Kyungsoo. Bibir Kyungsoo sudah berwarna merah, jadi ia akan memakai sesuatu yang bersifat alami. Kyungsoo mencegah _eomma_ nya saat akan memoles _liptint_ pada bibirnya. Wanita itu mengernyit heran.

"Mungkin aku akan memakai sendiri, _eomma_."

Kyungsoo tidak yakin dengan apa yang diucapkannya, tapi merasa dapat memakainya, karena itu hanya _liptint_. Ia sering melihat Baekhyun memoles _liptint_ saat di toilet. Karena ia seorang perempuan, maka ia juga harus bisa melakukannya.

"Silahkan." _Eomma_ nya mengedikkan bahu sambil tersenyum dan menaruh benda tersebut di tangan Kyungsoo.

Gadis itu tersenyum dan mengambil cermin kecil yang berada di atas meja. Perlahan ia mulai memoles benda tersebut pada bibirnya. Entah kenapa ini tidak semudah yang dibayangkannya atau karena ia terlalu gugup. Polesan itu sampai di ujung. Ia telah selesai. Matanya menatap bibirnya lewat cermin. Tidak buruk, lalu ia tersenyum. Sentuhan terakhir, _eomma_ nya memakaikan bando berwarna putih. Kyungsoo terlihat sangat manis dengan riasan sederhana itu.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau putriku bisa melakukannya." _Appa_ nya berujar dengan tawaan kecil. Kyungsoo menatap tidak suka pada _appa_ nya, tapi tidak lama ia tertawa kecil.

Mereka bertiga turun dari mobil. Kyungsoo yang duduk di belakang membuka pintu mobilnya sendiri, sedangkan _eomma_ turun dengan pintu mobil yang dibukakan _appa_ nya. _Eomma_ tampak tersenyum malu dan Kyungsoo tercengang dengan adegan romantis dari orangtuanya. Mungkin mereka sedang mengenang masa muda atau apalah yang Kyungsoo tidak tahu. Ia melangkah lebar-lebar agar berada di samping _appa_ nya. Mereka berjalan menuju restoran bergaya Eropa itu. Akhirnya, mereka mendapati sebuah meja bulat dan disana sudah ada orang-orang yang sedang menunggu mereka. Kyungsoo bisa melihat bagaimana sempurnanya keluarga itu. Tuan Kim melambaikan tangannya pada mereka. Mereka segera menuju ke meja tersebut.

Ada tiga kursi yang kosong, bisa dipastikan bahwa meja ini memang dipesan secara khusus. Kyungsoo duduk di sebelah _eomma_ , sedangkan _eomma_ duduk di sebelah _appa_. Ia berada tepat di depan Jongin. Jongin berada di sebelah Tzuyu. Tzuyu tersenyum manis pada Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo membalas senyuman itu. Suasana menjadi canggung saat Jongin menatap Kyungsoo. Dengan memberanikan diri, Kyungsoo menatap Jongin. Penampilannya cukup sederhana. Ia memakai kemeja berlengan panjang berwarna biru tua yang dipadukan dengan jas hitam yang tidak dikancingkan. Tapi itu cukup keren, tidak, itu menawan. Saat Kyungsoo melirik ke arah Tuan Kim, orang itu memakai pakaian yang serupa dengan Jongin, hanya saja ia memakai dasi berwarna hitam. Kemudian mata Kyungsoo melihat pada Tzuyu dan Nyonya Kim. Mereka berdua memakai gaun berwarna putih. Kyungsoo pikir, keluarga Kim memakai pakaian yang kompak.

"Kenapa kalian diam saja?" Tzuyu menyuarakannya dengan alis yang bertautan. Ia menatap Jongin, lalu menatap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum canggung, ia bingung harus berkata apa saat dirinya merasa gugup. Jemarinya menggenggam ujung gaunnya.

"Mereka butuh proses." Nyonya Kim berkata dengan kerlingan nakal. Nyonya Do tertawa hangat.

Jongin memutar bola matanya. Sikap _eomma_ nya yang tidak bisa ditebak. "Apa yang _eomma_ inginkan pada ulangtahun kali ini?"

"Semuanya, termasuk ingin mempunyai seorang anak kecil yang bisa meramaikan suasana."

Semua yang berada di meja itu menatap Nyonya Kim dengan bingung. Kata-katanya seperti memiliki makna ganda yang sulit untuk ditebak. Jongin menyesal menanyakannya.

"Maksudnya, sayang?" Tanya Tuan Kim yang sangat bingung dengan istrinya.

"Apa aku akan mempunyai adik?" Tzuyu bermonolog. "Kalau begitu, _oppa_ akan mempunyai dua adik." Ia kembali bermonolog.

Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Ia memandang Kyungsoo yang juga terlihat kebingungan. Sepertinya hanya ia yang mengerti apa maksud perkataan _eomma_ nya. Anehnya, _dad_ nya juga terlihat kebingungan. Nyonya Kim tersenyum penuh arti menatap orang-orang yang berada disini. Kemudian ia tertawa dan itu membuat orang-orang semakin bingung.

"Lupakan. Jangan anggap itu hal yang serius." Ia berkata menenangkan.

Orang-orang mulai menganggap itu bukanlah hal yang serius seperti yang dikatakan Nyonya Kim. Kemudian mereka kembali bercengkerama. Nyonya Do dan Nyonya Kim tampak akrab, begitu juga dengan Tuan Kim dan Tuan Do. Segala sesuatu yang menyangkut apapun mereka bicarakan. Tzuyu juga tampak mulai mengajak Kyungsoo berbicara. Untungnya, hal itu membuat Kyungsoo bisa menghilangkan kegugupannya.

"Ah!" Tzuyu memekik. Ia sedikit menunduk, tampak mengambil sesuatu. "Ini untuk _eomma_." Ia menyerahkan benda berukuran sedang itu. Nyonya Kim tampak tersenyum lebar dan menerima kotak itu. Ia mengecup pipi Tzuyu.

Jongin juga sedikit menunduk. Ia mengambil sesuatu. Kotaknya berukuran tidak terlalu kecil yang Kyungsoo hias. Ia tersenyum menatap kotak tersebut sebelum memberikan pada _eomma_ nya. "Ini dari aku dan Kyungsoo." Jongin tersenyum menawan.

"A-aku hanya menghiasnya." Kyungsoo tertawa canggung.

"Dan memilihnya." Jongin mengangkat sebelah alis bersama senyumannya. Kyungsoo tersenyum gugup.

Nyonya Kim tersenyum menatap hadiah-hadiahnya. Ia mengecup pipi Jongin. Saat akan mengecup pipi Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo menolaknya. Ia bilang, itu bukanlah hadiah dari dirinya. Nyonya Kim tersenyum lembut memandang Kyungsoo.

Akhirnya, makanan datang. Ini bukanlah makanan Korea. Ada hidangan pembuka dan juga penutup. Ada kue ala Prancis yang terlihat indah. Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa nama makanan tersebut. Ia lebih memilih minumannya. Minuman ini terlihat segar dan sekali lagi, Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa nama minuman itu. Saat akan memakan suatu hidangan, ia terlihat bingung harus mengambil garpu dan sendok seperti apa. Ada begitu banyak jenis peralatan makanan disini. Dengan asal, Kyungsoo mengambil salah satu dari peralatan tersebut. Jongin menahan pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo.

"Kau harus memakai ini, Kyungsoo." Ia berkata lembut sambil memberikan garpu dan pisau makan yang berada di sebelah tangan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengambil peralatan makan tersebut dengan malu-malu. Jongin tersenyum geli melihat Kyungsoo. Para orangtua memandang mereka dengan lembut. Kemudian kembali pada makanan masing-masing. Disela-sela acara makan, mereka bercengkerama. Ada tawaan hangat yang mengiringi. Tzuyu tampak menceritakan pengalamannya di Amerika pada Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Gadis itu memang tinggal dan bersekolah di sana bersama _eomma_ dan _dad_ nya. Jongin tidak tinggal di Amerika, karena ia adalah seorang _trainee_. Awalnya ia tinggal dengan kakek dan neneknya, tapi pada saat tahun pertama di SMA, ia pindah ke apartemen atas permintaan _eomma_ nya.

Tidak lama, acara makan selesai. Mereka tetap bercengkerama dengan music yang mengiringi. Kyungsoo tampak berpikir apa yang akan ia berikan pada _eommonim_ nya. Ia memutuskan untuk melihat seorang penyanyi yang sedang menyanyi lagu klasik di atas panggung. Suara merdu itu membuat Kyungsoo terhanyut. Tiba-tiba suatu ide terlintas di pikirannya. Awalnya ia sedikit ragu, tetapi e _omma_ nya meyakinkan. Sedikit heran kenapa _eomma_ nya yang sedari tadi ikut bercengkerama bisa mengetahui isi pikirannya, tapi ia senang dengan hal itu. Ia segera bangkit dari tempatnya dan mengatakan ingin ke suatu tempat sebentar. Nyonya Kim pun mengizinkan dengan senang hati. Selama Kyungsoo berjalan, mata Jongin terus mengikuti arahnya. Pahatan tubuhnya begitu indah sesuai dengan gaun yang dikenakannya.

Kyungsoo menaiki panggung tersebut. Selanjutnya, ia berbisik pada si penyanyi juga pada gitaris, pianis, dan yang lainnya. Mereka mengangguk dan tersenyum mengerti. Si penyanyi pun turun dari panggung saat Kyungsoo menggantikan posisinya. _Mic_ dihadapkan padanya. Sebelum memulai, ia menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya. Lagu yang akan dinyanyikannya adalah 'Can't Believe It' dengan penyanyi asli Younha. Alasan ia memilih lagu ini adalah _eommonim_ nya sangat suka menyenandungkan lagu ini. Musik pun berbunyi. Kyungsoo mulai bernyanyi.

 _Maldo andwae nado mollae neoman baraboge dwaesseo  
Mi weohaebwado aereur sseobwadoh soomgyeobwado andwaeneungeol  
Eereom andwae jaggu weonhae nege ppajyeotdago malhae ggoo meur gweo bwado neo ppooningeol maldo andwae jiman neol saranghae_

Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut sebelum melanjutkan lirik yang lain.  
 _  
Pyeon haneunggimi joaha maeil ti kyuktae gyukhaedo neon nae mamjal aljanhna  
Je meotdaero gooljiman mweo deun badajool soo isseo nan ojik neo hanaman~  
Woeroweo gaseumi micyeot na bwa nae doo nooneun neo man bo yeo_

Maldo andwae nado mollae neoman baraboge dwaesseo  
Mi weohaebwado aereur sseobwadoh soomgyeobwado andwaeneungeol  
Eereom andwae jaggu weonhae nege ppajyeotdago malhae ggoo meur gweo bwado neo ppooningeol maldo andwae jiman neol saranghae

Gatchi eetneun ge joah hangsang anjeol boo jeol haedo nan neoramyeon gwaenchana  
Manhee seotoon najiman neo man gil deuril soo isseo nal geurae neo hanaman~  
Eoneu sae maeumeul ppaet gyeot nabwa nan on jongil neoreur geryeo~

Maldo andwae nado mollae neoman baraboge dwaesseo  
Mi weohaebwado aereur sseobwadoh soomgyeobwado andwaeneungeol  
Eereom andwae jaggu weonhae nege ppajyeotdago malhae ggoo meur gweo bwado neo ppooningeol maldo andwae jiman neol saranghae

Hanaboo teo yeol gga ji dalla neomoo do dalda~  
Jeom jeom ggeul li neun ga bwa be my baby, be my baby  
Meori boo teo ggeutggaji na wa matneun ge eobseo~  
Jom deo algo shipeo jyeo be my baby, be my baby

Ia menutup matanya.

 _Maldo andwae nado mollae neo reur saranghage dwaesseo  
Bool leo man bwado noon bit man bwa do, bwa do, bwa do cham jo heun geol  
Geu geo myeon dwae neo do weonhae nawa ttok kat da go malhae  
A moori bwado neo ppoonin geol maldo andwae jiman neol saranghae_

Lagu berakhir dan Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut. Semua orang bertepuk tangan. Ia tersenyum senang saat mendapati keluarganya bertepuk tangan. _Eommonim_ nya tampak menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya. _Eomma_ nya tampak mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya. Tzuyu tampak sedang merekamnya dengan ponsel. Sedikit berlebihan. Jongin tersenyum lebar sambil mengerlingkan matanya. Kyungsoo tersipu, lalu membungkuk dan segera menuruni panggung. Penyanyi itu tampak terkesan dengan penampilan Kyungsoo. Bahkan ia memuji Kyungsoo secara berlebihan. Suara Kyungsoo memang sangat indah. Segera saja Kyungsoo mengucapkan terimakasih dan berjalan mendekati keluarganya.

" _Two thumbs!_ " Seru Tzuyu dengan bangga sambil melayangkan kedua ibu jarinya. Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar. Ia tampak bersinar sekarang.

 _Eommonim_ nya segera memeluknya. Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut dengan gerakan tiba-tiba ini, tapi akhirnya ia membalas pelukan tersebut. Suara isakan terdengar.

" _Eommonim_ menangis?"

Nyonya Kim tidak menjawab. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang terjadi antara lagu ini dengan _eommonim_ nya sampai wanita yang sedang memeluknya ini menangis. Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap punggung wanita itu. Akhirnya pelukan terlepas dan wanita itu mengusap air matanya. Ia tersenyum lembut menatap Kyungsoo sebelum dirinya mengecup kedua pipi gadis itu.

Mereka kembali bercengkerama, tetapi Kyungsoo hanya diam saja. Ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang membuatnya bahagia. Terhanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri, ia tidak sadar jika ada yang memanggil namanya. Jongin memutuskan untuk mencubit pipi gadis itu agar tersadar dari lamunannya. Gadis itu mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum menoleh pada Jongin yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Mau menikmati udara segar?" Tawar Jongin sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Sebelum menjawab, Kyungsoo melihat ke arah Tzuyu yang masih sibuk dengan ponselnya. Ia ingin mengajak Tzuyu, tapi sepertinya Tzuyu tidak minat. Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan sambil membalas uluran tangan Jongin. Ia pun bangkit dan berjalan bersebelahan dengan Jongin. Tangan Jongin melingkar pada pinggangnya, menyebabkan dirinya tersontak akibat gerakan tiba-tiba itu. Rasanya ia tidak perlu menjauh.

Mereka sampai di sebuah taman yang berada di restoran ini. Mata Kyungsoo berbinar-binar menatap indahnya lokasi ini. Bergaya Eropa, tetapi tidak menghilangkan keindahan alaminya. Kepala Kyungsoo tidak henti-hentinya menoleh ke berbagai arah, karena kagum.

"Ayo, duduk." Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo agar duduk bersebelahan dengannya di bangku taman. Kyungsoo menurut.

Jongin menyentuh pinggang Kyungsoo agar mendekat padanya. Ia tersenyum geli melihat binar kagum dari mata gadis itu. Jari telunjuknya mengelus pipi Kyungsoo. Gadis itu tidak menyadarinya karena masih kagum dengan tempat ini.

"Kau suka tempat ini?"

Merasa pertanyaan itu untuknya, Kyungsoo menoleh. Ia mengangguk dengan semangat. "Ya. Tempat ini sangat indah." Kyungsoo tampak berpikir. "Kalau kau?" Tanyanya.

"Tentu aku suka." Jongin terkekeh sambil mengusap kepala Kyungsoo dengan lembut. "Bagaimana jika kita membuat taman seperti ini?"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan heran. "Maksudmu?"

"Kau pasti tahu kalau kita tidak akan berbeda atap selamanya, bukan?" Tanya Jongin hati-hati.

Bola mata Kyungsoo bergerak ke bawah. Ia memilin jari-jarinya. "Um, ya." Suaranya terdengar lirih.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak, hanya saja aku tidak pernah berpikir ke sana." Kyungsoo tertawa kecil.

Jongin mengangguk-angguk kecil. Matanya meneliti Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tampak cantik hari ini, meskipun ia memang selalu cantik.

"Kau tampak menawan hari ini."

"Terimakasih. Kau juga." Kyungsoo tampak tersipu saat mengatakannya.

Jongin terkekeh dan kembali menatap Kyungsoo. Gadis itu tampak memeluk dirinya sendiri. "Kau kedinginan?"

Kyungsoo menoleh dan menatapnya dengan polos. "Tidak."

Tentu Jongin tidak langsung percaya dengan jawaban singkat Kyungsoo. Tanpa mengulur banyak waktu, ia melepas jas hitam miliknya dan langsung memakaikannya pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sontak terkejut, kembali menoleh, dan menatap Jongin dengan heran. "Aku tidak kedinginan." Ujarnya dengan sedikit penekanan.

"Ya, aku tahu." Jongin berujar santai dan itu membuat Kyungsoo semakin mengernyitkan dahinya. "Hanya saja, kau terlihat seksi. Jadi, aku tidak akan sanggup melihatnya." Jongin tersenyum menggoda.

Mata Kyungsoo melebar dengan rona di pipinya. Matanya langsung tergerak ke bawah—melihat tubuhnya sendiri. Mungkin gaun pilihan _eomma_ nya tidak benar atau karena tubuhnya. Kyungsoo menggeleng, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dipikirkannya. Ia mengeratkan jas milik Jongin pada tubuhnya, lalu menatap tidak suka pada Jongin. Meskipun begitu, pipinya tetap merona.

"Sebenarnya," Jongin melirik ke berbagai arah, membuat Kyungsoo bingung dengan kalimat gantung itu. Wajah Jongin mendekat pada Kyungsoo. "Sebenarnya, kau selalu terlihat seksi dan menggoda." Jongin berucap seduktif di telinga Kyungsoo. Diam-diam ia mengulum senyuman geli, dan segera menjauhkan wajahnya.

Mulut Kyungsoo terbuka tanpa sadar, matanya melebar, dan semburat merah semakin meraup wajahnya. Ia tidak percaya dengan penuturan itu. "B-benarkah?" Tanya Kyungsoo memastikan. Jongin mengangguk pasti dengan kerlingan. "K-kenapa begitu?"

Jongin mengedikkan bahunya. Tangan kanannya mendorong kepala Kyungsoo agar berada pada dadanya. Gadis itu tampak menurut dengan raut wajah bingungnya. "Jangan memikirkannya, Kyungsoo." Ujar Jongin menenangkan seraya mengelus lengan Kyungsoo yang terbalut jasnya. Helaan nafas terdengar. Itu berasal dari Kyungsoo. Jongin sedikit menunduk untuk melihat wajah gadis itu. Gadis itu tampak dengan raut wajah polosnya. Jongin tersenyum.

"Jongin?"

"hm?"

"A-apa—" Suara Kyungsoo terdengar serak. "Apa kita adalah sepasang kekasih?" Ia bertanya dengan degup jantungnya yang tidak karuan.

Jongin diam. Ia sendiri juga tidak bisa memastikannya. "Kita adalah sepasang suami-istri."

"Bukan kekasih? Maksudku, apa mereka sama?"

"Kekasih adalah hubungan yang tidak bisa dipastikan. Jadi, kita adalah sepasang suami-istri."

"Tapi, bukankah kekasih adalah orang yang saling mencintai?"

"Tidak." Jongin terkekeh. Ia adalah seorang _playboy_ yang tidak pernah serius terhadap mantan kekasihnya. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak, aku hanya bertanya."

Jongin mendongak menatap langit malam yang indah. Matanya terpejam seiring dengan angin sepoi yang menerbangkan helaian rambutnya. Mulutnya mengeluarkan helaan nafas. Saat-saat seperti ini bisa membuat hatinya terasa tenteram. Matanya perlahan terbuka saat merasakan ada sesuatu yang melingkar di perutnya. Tangannya memegang sesuatu yang melingkar itu. Halus dan mungil. Ia tersenyum sambil tetap menatap langit malam.

"Kyungsoo?" Panggilnya yang terus menatap langit.

"Ada apa?" Kyungsoo mendongak. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana damainya wajah Jongin saat ini.

"Bagaimana jika kita saling mencintai?"

Hening sejenak. Angin terus bergulir. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya dengan senyum yang dikulum diam-diam. "Tidak masalah." Balasnya. "Um, kau menyukaiku?" Tanya Kyungsoo malu-malu. Ia tidak bersungguh-sungguh menanyakannya.

Jongin tertawa dengan senyumannya. "Kau tahu lagu yang kau nyanyikan barusan?"

"Ya. Itu adalah lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Younha dengan judul 'Can't Believe It'."

"Aku ingin mendengar kau menyanyikan bait terakhirnya."

Kyungsoo menarik nafas, lalu menghembuskannya. Ia heran untuk apa Jongin menyuruhnya menyanyi, tapi ia akan tetap menyanyikan bait tersebut.

" _Maldo andwae nado mollae neo reur saranghage dwaesseo  
Bool leo man bwado noon bit man bwa do, bwa do, bwa do cham jo heun geol  
Geu geo myeon dwae neo do weonhae nawa ttok kat da go malhae  
A moori bwado neo ppoonin geol maldo andwae jiman neol saranghae"  
_  
"Itu adalah yang aku rasakan untukmu." Jongin tersenyum sambil menatap Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terkejut. Matanya membelalak. Ia bungkam. Kalimat pendek itu terasa memusingkan kepalanya. Waktu terasa berhenti, bahkan ia hampir lupa dimana dirinya sekarang. Dingin atau panas, ia tidak tahu. Pertanyaan bodohnya itu membuat segalanya menjadi seperti ini. Memang seharusnya ia tidak bertanya dan tidak menyanyikan lagu itu. Tapi, degup jantungnya tidak bisa berbohong. Sekarang ia tidak tahu harus bersyukur atau apa. Ia bahkan tidak tahu tentang perasaannya. Sekarang, Jongin mengatakannya dan otak Kyungsoo mulai membeku karena memikirkan ini.

* * *

 _ **To be continued?**_

* * *

Happy holiday, all! Well, saya tahu kok kalau ini terlalu lama updatenya. Tapi, ya, kayak yang saya bilang di chapter sebelumnya kalau saya bakal lama update. Ternyata dan ternyata terlalu lama! Semoga chapter ini bisa memuaskan para pembaca sekalian. Oh, menurut kalian sikap Kyungsoo itu kira-kira menunjukkan dia ada something ke Jongin gak? Yah, saya sendiri juga kurang pasti (padahal authornya).

Chapter depan mungkin bakal update di tahun 2016, hihihi. Karena liburan jadi, ya, gitu, haha. Terimakasih, ya, untuk yang mau menunggu ff ini update. Pastinya, juga buat yang sudah review (tentunya yang sudah memberi dukungan, saran, kritik, dan pendapat), follow, dan fav!

 ** _Azle Gwen_**


	9. Victory!

**What Am I To You?**

 _Genre: romance, drama,school life, marriage life_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: This story fiction is mine. I just borrow the character for this fic. Don't be a copycat._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy reading!

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 9: Victory!**

Pagi-pagi sekali Baekhyun mengajak Kyungsoo ke perpustakaan sekolah. Gadis itu berkata bahwa ia belum belajar apapun kemarin. Sebenarnya, ia tidak pernah serius dalam belajar. Ibunya berkata jika Baekhyun tidak mendapat nilai diatas rata-rata, maka tidak ada jatah uang saku selama setahun. Hukuman yang menyeramkan memang. Kyungsoo mulai merasa bodoh mengikuti ajakan Baekhyun, padahal ia bisa tidur sedikit lebih lama jika tidak mengikuti ajakan sahabatnya. Salahkan juga karena ia mengangkat ponselnya yang terus berdering mengakibatkan dirinya terganggu dari mimpi indah. Tentu penelponnya adalah Baekhyun. Dan, sekarang entah sudah berapa kali mereka mengililingi setiap rak buku yang ada. Baekhyun dengan wajahnya yang sok serius meneliti satu per satu buku apa yang akan ia ambil. Padahal sama sekali tidak tahu menahu tentang buku apa yang sebenarnya akan diambil. Singkat kata, tidak punya tujuan. Dan, Kyungsoo sebagai seseorang yang berada di belakangnya hanya mengikuti kemana arah tanpa tujuan itu.

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti, Kyungsoo yang berada di belakang dirinya menabrak punggungnya. Menyebabkan sedikit pekikan. Untungnya tidak ada yang menatap tajam mereka karena perpustakaan sedang sepi. Gerutuan tidak jelas terdengar dari mulut Kyungsoo, sedangkan Baekhyun asyik dengan buku yang baru diambil selama setengah jam mereka berada di perpustakaan. Alis Kyungsoo terangkat, Baekhyun dan buku adalah sesuatu yang asing. Kecuali komik atau majalah mode. Saat Kyungsoo akan melihat buku yang Baekhyun baca, Baekhyun segera berjalan tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari tulisan-tulisan itu. Kyungsoo kembali mengikuti kemana Baekhyun berjalan. Baekhyun melangkah begitu lambat, menyebabkan Kyungsoo menguap. Ternyata gadis itu menuju meja. Waktu terasa lama hanya untuk berjalan menuju meja yang jaraknya tidak sampai 5 meter. Mereka pun duduk dengan posisi bersebelahan. Kyungsoo yang merasa penasaran, ikut membaca tulisan yang Baekhyun baca. Tidak terlalu jelas apa isinya, tetapi sangat terlihat bahwa itu bukan mengenai suata mata pelajaran.

"Baekhyun, kurasa kau harus membaca Sejarah. Hari ini ada sesi tanya-jawab." Nasehat Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mendesah kasar. Ia menoleh dan menunjukkan raut tidak suka pada Kyungsoo. Gadis yang berstatus sebagai sahabatnya itu membuat perasaannya sedikit memburuk karena telah mengingatkan sesuatu yang tidak sesuai dengan isi kepalanya. Helaan nafas meluncur dari mulut Baekhyun sebelum ia mulai mengatakan sesuatu. "Buku ini sangat bermanfaat. Bermanfaat untuk orang sepertimu."

"Aku?"

Baekhyun tidak mengindahkan keterkejutan Kyungsoo. Tangannya menutup buku tersebut dan menggesernya pada Kyungsoo. Gadis yang dituju menatap buku tersebut keheranan. Seperti perkiraannya, ini bukanlah buku pelajaran. Matanya melihat dengan jelas judul buku bersampul kuning tersebut.

" **1001 CARA JITU MENUNJUKKAN CINTA"**

Judul tersebut ditulis dengan gaya _font_ yang terkesan centil berwarna merah terang seakan-akan warna itu menandakan suatu titik terang bagi para pembacanya. Segera saja Kyungsoo mendekatkan buku tersebut pada wajahnya, lalu membaca dengan jelas apakah benar tulisan yang ia baca. Jika benar, maka Baekhyun sudah gila. Atau mungkin sekolah ini sudah gila membiarkan buku seperti ini masuk ke dalam perpustakaan. Tidak ada hukum mengenai buku seperti itu memang. Kepala Kyungsoo segera menoleh pada Baekhyun, meminta pertanggungjawaban atas buku tersebut. Baekhyun hanya menyeringai.

"Apa maksudmu?" Nada bicara Kyungsoo meninggi.

Baekhyun tersenyum miring. Tangannya menepuk bahu Kyungsoo dua kali. "Jongin sudah menyatakannya. Sekarang dirimu."

Kyungsoo mulai menyesal menceritakan kejadian tersebut pada Baekhyun. Menceritakannya sama dengan memperburuk keadaan, menurutnya. Kejadian tersebut adalah kejadian pernyataan di malam romantis oleh Jongin pada Kyungsoo seminggu yang lalu. Kyungsoo belum membalasnya. Selama seminggu itu, ia menyembunyikan diri dari Jongin termasuk saat hampir berpapasan dengan Jongin, bahkan saat pulang sekolah ia akan pulang dengan bis. Jika Yeri atau Baekhyun mengajaknya melihat latihan basket maka Kyungsoo akan segera menghilang dan sebisa mungkin tidak meninggalkan jejak apapun. Berlebihan, tapi pernyataan tersebut memang membuat semua perasaannya tercampur aduk. Antara perasaan malu, senang, sampai perasaan yang Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa namanya.

"Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Yang kupikirkan adalah kau tidak tahu tentang perasaanmu sendiri." Baekhyun berkata layaknya seorang ahli. Mulut Kyungsoo terbuka dengan sendirinya. Tidak menyangka bahwa ada yang bisa memperjelas perasaannya. Matanya melirik buku itu. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan rasa bimbang. Apa buku itu bisa membantu?

Kepalanya kembali tegak saat merasa ada yang menyentuh bahunya. Itu adalah tangan Baekhyun. Gadis bersurai cokelat itu tersenyum meyakinkan. "Buku itu bisa membantu." Ujarnya dengan tangan terkepal di udara. Sangat terlihat bahwa ia benar-benar semangat. Ide yang gila dan mungkin sedikit pantas untuk Kyungsoo setujui.

Kyungsoo berdehem, mencairkan aura membara Baekhyun. "Kau harus belajar, Baekhyun."

Perkataan tersebut sukses membuat Baekhyun mengeluarkan cengiran tidak jelas. Jemarinya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sekarang ia ingat tujuan sebenarnya datang kesini. Kyungsoo terkekeh melihat reaksi Baekhyun. Akhirnya, tangan Baekhyun meraih tangan Kyungsoo, mengajaknya mencari buku pelajaran yang sebenarnya. Kyungsoo mengikutinya dan buku aneh tersebut ia bawa, setidaknya itu sedikit pantas untuk dibaca.

Kali ini, Kyungsoo yang mencarikan buku untuk sahabatnya itu. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak tahu buku pelajaran seperti apa yang harus ia pelajari. Ia bukanlah orang yang bodoh, hanya saja materi yang diajarkan para guru tidak sesuai dengan otaknya. Itu adalah kata-kata yang selalu Baekhyun jadikan tongkat untuk dibawa kemana-mana. Tidak sepenuhnya salah karena ia masih terbilang baik di pelajaran seni. Sesuai yang Kyungsoo sarankan, Baekhyun dengan pasrah mengambil buku Sejarah. Itu adalah pelajaran yang ia benci. Mereka kembali berjalan menuju meja. Kyungsoo tetap di belakang Baekhyun. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana perbandingan tingginya dengan sahabatnya. Tubuhnya memang mungil (orang-orang sering mengatakannya), namun tubuh Baekhyun lebih mungil dan kecil. Mungil dan kecil mempunyai makna yang berbeda. Tidak sadar dirinya tersenyum geli dengan kedua tangannya yang semakin mengeratkan pelukan pada buku yang sedari tadi dipegangnya.

Tidak lama, mereka duduk dan sibuk dengan diri masing-masing. Baekhyun yang sibuk belajar, sedangkan Kyungsoo yang sibuk memandangi bukunya. Ragu untuk membukanya, ia mengira-ngira apa yang ada didalamnya. Benarkah buku dihadapannya adalah kunci dari segala perasaan gilanya? Seakan ada yang mengganjal di tenggorokannya, ia menelan ludahnya. Dengan tangan yang gemetar, dibukanya halaman pertama buku tersebut. Pada halaman tersebut berisi ucapan yang biasa sang penulis utarakan. Itu adalah hal yang biasa. Jemarinya kembali membuka halaman selanjutnya dengan perlahan. Halaman tersebut berisi judul di setiap langkah. Kyungsoo membuka halaman selanjutnya. Halaman itu bertuliskan " **LANGKAH PERTAMA** " dengan huruf kapital dan _font_ bergaya tebal. Itu adalah judulnya, saat Kyungsoo membuka halaman selanjutnya maka akan terlihat apa cara yang harus dilakukan. Mata Kyungsoo terpejam, rasanya ia tidak memiliki keberanian untuk melihat cara apa saja yang harus dilakukan. Jantungnya berdegup secara berlebihan dan ia benci itu. Degup berlebihan itu selalu muncul di saat dirinya tengah memikirkan atau hal lainnya yang berhubungan dengan Jongin. Bahkan untuk menyebut namanya, lidahnya terasa beku. Kyungsoo benci hal itu terjadi pada dirinya, meskipun juga mempunyai sensasi yang menggelenyar aneh dalam dirinya. Tangan kiri Kyungsoo memegang dadanya, berusaha menetralkan jantungnya tanpa terlihat aneh. Di dalam hatinya ia mengucapkan berbagai kata penenang untuk dirinya sendiri.

' _Tetap tenang, Kyungsoo dan jangan memikirkan dirinya saat ini. Bagaimana?'_ Kyungsoo bertanya pada dirinya sendiri didalam hatinya. Kepalanya mengangguk sedikit, mengiyakan pertanyaan tersebut. Jantungnya masih berdegup berlebihan, tetapi lebih normal daripada sebelumnya. Ia mendesah pelan. Matanya melirik Baekhyun. Gadis itu masih membaca bukunya dengan alis yang bertautan. Tampak sekali bagaimana otaknya bekerja keras untuk mencerna kalimat-kalimat di dalam buku tersebut. Sebenarnya, Kyungsoo ingin bertanya sesuatu pada sahabatnya, tapi melihat wajah Baekhyun yang berubah menjadi seorang pemikir tersebut ia mengurungkan niatnya meskipun sangat ingin.

"Baekhyun,"

Ingin sekali Kyungsoo merutuki mulutnya yang bergerak dengan sendirinya. Segera kedua tangannya menutup mulutnya.

"Ada apa?" Sahut Baekhyun yang masih tetap pada bukunya. Sepertinya, Kyungsoo harus mengutarakannya daripada mulutnya bertindak lebih jauh lagi.

"Kau dan Chanyeol—" Dan, sekarang ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan. Air muka Kyungsoo menunjukkan kegugupan.

Baekhyun segera menoleh, menghadap Kyungsoo. Alisnya bertautan. "hm?"

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gugup. Ia berusaha tersenyum, mengatakan bahwa tidak ada yang terjadi, tetapi raut wajahnya tidak bisa berbohong. Alis Baekhyun semakin bertautan. Sikap Kyungsoo membingungkannya. Kyungsoo melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan senyum paksa. Mulut Baekhyun terbuka dengan aneh melihat tingkah tidak jelas sahabatnya. Keringat mulai bercucuran dari dahi Kyungsoo. Ia benar-benar gugup. Tampak berlebihan, Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyungsoo dan meneliti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Senyuman aneh menghiasi wajah Kyungsoo. Telapak tangan Baekhyun memegang dahi Kyungsoo. Dahinya berkeringat, membuat Baekhyun bertanya-tanya. Kyungsoo memundurkan kepalanya, memberi jarak pada wajahnya dan Baekhyun. Posisi seperti itu sungguh tidak nyaman. Beruntungnya, Baekhyun tidak mendekatkan wajahnya lagi.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Baekhyun mulai menyuarakan kalimatnya. Tautan pada alisnya masih menghiasi dahinya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng kuat. Ia ingin mengatakan bahwa tidak ada yang terjadi, tapi entah mengapa mulutnya terasa beku. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah tersenyum meyakinkan walaupun ia sendiri tidak yakin dengan senyumannya. Raut wajah Baekhyun menunjukkan kecurigaan. Tidak lama, ia menghela dan hanya tersenyum singkat pada Kyungsoo yang masih belum berbicara apapun. Ia kembali pada bukunya dan tampak serius dengan cepat. Memastikan Baekhyun yang tidak mengeluarkan kecurigaan, akhirnya ia menghembuskan nafas lega. Disaat-saat seperti ini bahkan ia bisa gugup. Pertanyaannya bahkan tidak penting, tapi ia begitu penasaran dan tidak bisa menyangkalnya. Perasaan berlebihan yang dimilikinya, apakah Baekhyun juga begitu pada Chanyeol? Atau, hanya ia satu-satunya yang mempunyai perasaan itu pada pemuda bernama Kim Jongin. Kegilaan ini memusingkan dirinya. Hampir setiap waktu ia harus memegang pipinya yang terasa panas atau tidak saat bertemu dengan Jongin. Ia membenci lelaki itu karena ada sesuatu yang terbangun dalam dirinya dan ia baru pertama kali merasakan itu. Jongin adalah pemuda yang mampu membangkitkan gejolak-gejolak anehnya. Rasanya tidak terlalu buruk, tapi tidak menyamankan dirinya karena jantungnya akan berdegup dengan sialan. Ia tidak suka hal itu walau tidak jarang itu mengahangatkannya. Kyungsoo menghela, lalu melirik dengan malas ke arah pintu besar berwarna cokelat. Beberapa anak mulai masuk. Cukup lama Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berada disini. Mata Kyungsoo memandang Baekhyun yang tampak mengingat-ingat sesuatu. Ia benar-benar niat dalam belajar kali ini. Kyungsoo menjadi tidak tega untuk menghancurkan pemandangan ini. Untuk menghilangkan kebosanan, Kyungsoo mengembungkan kedua pipinya, lalu menghembuskan nafasnya secara perlahan. Ia melakukannya sampai beberapa kali. Matanya melirik ke bawah dan mendapati buku bersampul kuning tersebut. Raut wajahnya mulai berubah. Buku itu tampak meresahkan. Ia memilih untuk tidak membacanya sekarang, meminjam. Sebenarnya, buku itu tidak akan meresahkan dirinya kalau saja ia tidak memikirkan pemuda itu. Matanya terpejam, mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan apapun. Matanya mulai terbuka dan melihat ke arah Baekhyun yang tampak dengan ponselnya.

"Aku sudah selesai. Bel akan berbunyi sebentar lagi." Ujar Baekhyun dengan senyuman, lalu mulai bangkit sambil memegang bukunya. Kyungsoo baru menyadari bahwa Baekhyun memegang dua buku dan dua buku tersebut adalah buku pelajaran. Senyuman tipis menghiasi wajah Kyungsoo, lalu mengikuti Baekhyun yang mulai berjalan ke arah pintu.

Bel akan berbunyi sekitar 25 menit lagi. Jadi, mereka masih ada waktu untuk mengelilingi sekolah ini. Itu adalah kebiasaan tidak penting Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo dengan senang hati menurutinya karena tidak ada gunanya hanya berdiam diri di kelas. Lagipula, ini suatu keberuntungan untuk Kyungsoo karena disaat-saat menemani Baekhyun seperti ini, sahabatnya itu akan senang hati mentraktirnya. Mereka sedang berbicara banyak hal sambil berjalan dengan santai. Baekhyun dengan semangatnya membicarakan sesuatu dan Kyungsoo yang dengan senang hati menjadi pendengar. Mereka saling membutuhkan, itulah sahabat.

"Tanggal berapa hari pernikahan kalian?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menyesap minumannya. Pertanyaan itu terlontar dengan santai tanpa memperdulikan reaksi orang disampingnya.

"13 Januari." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan gugup. Hal itu dianggap privasi baginya, ia bahkan tidak ingin mengingat tanggal itu.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. Derap langkahnya menjadi riang. Kyungsoo tertawa kecil dengan tingkah tersebut. Pemandangan itu tampak lucu. Baekhyun yang sedang menyesap minuman cokelatnya dengan jalan yang riang seperti anak-anak. Sadar dengan Kyungsoo yang tertawa, Baekhyun hanya cengir dan mengubah cara berjalannya. Mereka kembali berbincang segala hal yang diselingi dengan tawaan ringan. Mereka memang mengelilingi sekolah, dari lokasi dimana ruang guru berada dan yang lainnya. Langkah Kyungsoo terhenti saat menyadari dimana keberadaan mereka. Baekhyun berbalik dan mendekati Kyungsoo. Tangannya menahan Kyungsoo dengan wajah sedikit pucatnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Kita kembali ke kelas."

Baekhyun kebingungan dengan tingkah Kyungsoo. Sikap Kyungsoo memang aneh, apalagi sejak acara pernikahan itu. Percayalah, saat itu Baekhyun benar-benar melihat bagaimana semakin canggungnya sikap Kyungsoo yang sudah canggung dari awal. Perjodohan memang tampak bukan budaya mereka, jadi itu pasti mengejutkannya. Menurut Baekhyun. Baekhyun melihat ke sekeliling lokasi dimana mereka berada. Tidak ada yang salah. Kecuali, ini adalah lokasi dimana kelas 3 berada. Sekarang ia mengerti apa yang menjadi penyebab sikap aneh Kyungsoo. Tangannya menahan Kyungsoo yang hampir memasuki lift. Kyungsoo berbalik dan menatap Baekhyun tidak suka. Raut itu tidak menyeramkan, lebih tampak lucu. Baekhyun berusaha menahan tawanya. Pikirannya mulai mencari cara agar Kyungsoo tidak menghindari tempat ini.

"Ah! Aku ingin bertemu dengan Seulgi _eonni_. Kau mau menemaniku? Hanya sebentar!" Ujar Baekhyun dengan wajah memelasnya. Sepertinya itu adalah alasan yang tepat. Kyungsoo tidak mungkin menolak ajakannya kali ini.

Kyungsoo mendesah kasar. Bibirnya mengerucut dengan kesal. "Hanya sebentar?" Tanyanya memastikan. Baekhyun mengangguk mantap.

Ia mulai berjalan lebih dahulu. Kyungsoo berjalan dengan malas sampai-sampai ia tertinggal, Baekhyun langsung menarik tangannya agar berada di sampingnya. Berjalan menuju kelas Seulgi terasa lama karena Kyungsoo yang memperlambat jalannya dan Baekhyun yang berbicara banyak hal, dari yang memarahi Kyungsoo dan hal lainnya.

"Kau tahu dimana kelas Seulgi _eonni_?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan jujur. Ia memang tidak tahu menahu dengan kelas Seulgi. Lagipula, ia juga tidak punya sesuatu yang penting dengan _eonni_ itu.

Langkah mereka berdua terhenti. Kyungsoo memandang Baekhyun dengan datar. Ia menghela nafas. "Kau benar-benar tidak mengetahuinya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan raut tidak bersalahnya.

"Aku juga tidak mengetahuinya." Ujar Kyungsoo.

Akhirnya, setelah cukup lama berdebat, mereka memutuskan untuk mencari ke semua kelas 3. Mereka tampak seperti orang-orang yang mencari keberadaan orang hilang. Sesekali beberapa senior mereka mengedipkan sebelah mata mereka pada Kyungsoo. Dengan segera Kyungsoo memegang erat-erat tangan Baekhyun. Tidak ada yang menggoda Baekhyun karena gadis itu terkenal sebagai kekasih sang kapten basket. Tidak ada yang berani menyentuhnya sedikitpun. Sedangkan Kyungsoo tidak terkenal dan orang-orang meyakini bahwa gadis tersebut tidak mempunyai seorang kekasih. Mereka tidak tahu dengan fakta yang sebenarnya.

Akhirnya, mereka mendapati kelas dimana Seulgi berada. Mereka menanyakannya pada seorang senior lelaki yang tampak ramah. Mereka tidak tahu siapa nama senior itu, tidak sempat menanyakannya. Segera saja dua gadis mungil itu menuju kelas dimana _eonni_ yang mereka cari itu. Untungnya, kelas itu tidak terlalu jauh dari keberadaan mereka, jadi tidak memakan waktu yang lama. Mereka pun sampai di depan kelas itu. Kyungsoo berhenti melangkah. Matanya melebar saat ingat dimana mereka berada. Ini adalah kelas Jongin. Ia melupakan fakta bahwa Kang Seulgi sekelas dengan Kim Jongin. Kyungsoo meneguk air liurnya secara kasar. Jangan sampai ia bertemu dengan Jongin.

"Mau sampai kapan kita berdiri disini?"

"A-a—ku rasa, aku akan berada disini saja." Kyungsoo berujar dengan wajah yang pucat.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan kesal. "Kau ingin aku disangka yang aneh-aneh oleh para _sunbae_?" Suara Baekhyun terdengar seperti merengek.

Mendapati reaksi Kyungsoo yang hanya diam saja, ia menarik tangan Kyungsoo agar mereka masuk ke dalam kelas. Kyungsoo tidak berani melihat ke sekeliling kelas. Takut untuk bertemu dengan orang yang tidak ingin ia temui. Kelas terlihat sepi, bukan berarti hanya sedikit yang datang, hanya saja kebanyakan para senior lebih memilih di luar kelas selagi bel belum berbunyi.

"Apa Seulgi _eonni_ belum datang?" Gumam Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo hanya mengedikkan bahunya, sementara Baekhyun sibuk melihat keberadaan kelas.

"Kurasa kita har—"

"Kita tidak akan kembali. Urusanku dengan Seulgi _eonni_ benar-benar penting!" Baekhyun berujar dengan wajah seriusnya. Itu hanya akting dan tampak berhasil pada Kyungsoo.

Derap langkah seseorang menuju Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mendongak saat dua orang lelaki berada di hadapannya dan Baekhyun. Dalam 3 detik, ia merasa biasa saja, tapi saat sadar siapa yang berada di hadapannya, matanya melebar sempurna dengan mulutnya yang terbuka sedikit. Badannya terasa membeku dengan keringat yang mulai bercucuran.

"Ada yang kalian cari?" Salah satu orang bertanya dan Kyungsoo tidak mendengarkannya bahkan jawaban Baekhyun. Baekhyun menjawab bahwa mereka mencari seseorang bernama Kang Seulgi.

Baekhyun menyenggol lengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo segera sadar dan berusaha bersikap seperti biasa. Sekarang ia mulai bisa berpikir jernih. Ada sedikit rasa tidak yakin saat akan melihat kembali siapa yang berada di hadapannya. Pemuda yang tidak dikenal dan satu lagi yang tidak asing lagi. Itu adalah Kim Jongin dengan _headphone_ pada telinganya. Seperti biasa, ia tampak keren dengan gaya khasnya. Jujur, Kyungsoo tidak tahu bagaimana raut wajahnya saat ini. Mata Jongin melihat ke arahnya. Saat ini juga, Kyungsoo ingin meleleh dengan tatapan mematikan itu. Tatapan itu tampak menawan berisi beribu pertanyaan yang akan dilempar bertubi-tubi pada Kyungsoo. Detik itu juga, Kyungsoo mulai menciut.

"Seulgi sedang ada urusan dengan guru saat ini. Kalau kalian ingin menemuinya, mungkin pada saat waktu istirahat." Terang seorang pemuda yang berada di sebelah Jongin. Namanya adalah Lee Taemin. Itu adalah pembicaraan terakhir yang Kyungsoo dengar. Selanjutnya, ia sibuk dengan perasaannya pada Jongin. Tanpa sadar, ia menggenggam tangannya sendiri dengan erat. Jongin masih menatapnya dan dirinya tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapan itu. Kali ini, tidak ada cara untuk menghindar. Tangan Jongin meraih telunjuk Kyungsoo, lalu mengelus telunjuk tersebut dengan ibu jarinya. Mata Kyungsoo berkedip dua kali akibat pergerakan tiba-tiba itu. Sudut bibir lelaki dihadapannya membentuk senyuman tipis. Dada Kyungsoo terasa hangat akibat senyuman yang sudah lama tidak ia lihat. Kyungsoo menunduk dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan perlahan pada tangan Jongin yang satunya. Kulit itu sedikit kasar. Kemudian ia mendongak, mendapati Jongin yang tengah menatapnya dengan lembut. Rona merah langsung menyambar pipi Kyungsoo, giginya menggigit bibir bawahnya. Matanya melirik keadaan kelas. Tidak ada yang memperhatikan mereka, karena jarak yang tidak dekat diantara mereka.

"Kyung," lirih Jongin. Entah ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk berbicara dengan Kyungsoo atau tidak, ia tidak peduli.

Merasa dirinya dipanggil, Kyungsoo menaikkan kedua alisnya pada Jongin. Ekspresi yang benar-benar menggemaskan dan Jongin harus menahan untuk tidak menciumi wajah Kyungsoo.

"Apa kabar?" Pertanyaan aneh dari Jongin. Ia merutuki dirinya kenapa menanyakan hal itu. Suasana ini benar-benar canggung sampai-sampai ia tidak sempat berpikir.

"E-entahlah." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil menguatkan remasan pada telunjuk milik orang dihadapannya. Suaranya benar-benar pelan, hanya mereka berdua yang bisa mendengar.

"Aku senang mendengarnya." Jongin menyunggingkan senyuman.

Mata Kyungsoo tampak kagum dengan senyuman itu. Seakan-akan baru pertama kali ia melihat Jongin menyunggingkan senyumannya. Seminggu menghindarinya, sama seperti 1 bulan baginya dan Jongin. Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum. Mereka saling melempar senyuman dengan masing-masing ibu jari yang saling mengelus telunjuk masing-masing. Mata mereka lebih banyak berbicara daripada kalimat-kalimat yang terlontar. Tampaknya, suasana ini tampak tidak cocok untuk berbicara dengan leluasa, mengingat bagaimana cara Kyungsoo menghindari Jongin dengan berlebihan. Sebagai contoh; pada saat Kyungsoo ke kantin, lalu mengantri di tempat yang sama, maka tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung berlari. Juga, saat pulang dari latihan, ia akan pura-pura tidak melihat jika Jongin tersenyum menyapa padanya. Pada saat Jongin mengirimnya pesan, Kyungsoo tidak akan membalasnya meskipun sebenarnya ingin. Bahkan jika Jongin menghubunginya, ia akan mengangkat, lalu mematikannya. Begitu banyak cara Kyungsoo menahan dirinya dengan cara yang tidak penting dan sebenarnya kekanakan. Jongin memakluminya, hanya saja ia merasa tidak nyaman jika satu hari tidak berbicara dengan Kyungsoo). Ini bukanlah obsesi semata, karena tidak ada gunanya Jongin maupun Kyungsoo terobsesi satu sama lain. Kyungsoo yang tidak pernah tahu bahwa perasaan aneh akan datang padanya saat Jongin datang dalam kehidupannya. Juga, Jongin yang tidak pernah menyangka bahwa seorang gadis yang sebenarnya tidak begitu menarik bernama Do Kyungsoo akan datang pada kehidupannya hingga dirinya menjadi gila, juga mengubah pemikirannya. Semua itu terjadi begitu saja, tanpa tahu kapan waktu awal itu terjadi.

Baekhyun mencubit lengan Kyungsoo hingga gadis itu hampir memekik. Saat Kyungsoo akan membalas cubitan itu, ia sadar dimana dirinya berada. Mengurungkan niatnya dan kembali menatap Jongin. Jongin tersenyum menggoda melihatnya dan Kyungsoo tidak tahan untuk tidak mengeluarkan cengiran tidak jelas akibat rasa malunya. Sepertinya, suasana tidak secanggung barusan, itu adalah pertanda baik.

"Bel akan berbunyi. Berhentilah bermesraan dengan suamimu." Bisik Baekhyun tepat di telinga Kyungsoo.

Ingin sekali Kyungsoo memukul Baekhyun sampai ia puas, juga meneriaki tepat di telinga Baekhyun bahwa ia sama sekali tidak bermesraan dengan Jongin. Ia bahkan tidak pernah merasa pernah bermesraan dengan lelaki yang berstatus sebagai suaminya itu. Sejujurnya, ia tidak tahu apa definisi bermesraan yang sebenarnya. Terserah ingin mengatakan dirinya bodoh atau apa karena ia sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Mau kami antar?" Tawar Taemin pada dua adik kelasnya. Baekhyun sudah berpamitan pada seniornya tanpa Kyungsoo ketahui.

Kyungsoo segera menggeleng, sedangkan Baekhyun tampak berpikir. Saat-saat seperti ini, bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk berpikir dan Kyungsoo ingin menghentikan aksi berpikir tidak penting Baekhyun.

"Apakah Jongin _sunbae_ ikut?"

Jongin menyeringai mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun. Kemudian matanya kembali pada Kyungsoo yang sedang dengan ekspresi aneh, mulutnya terbuka aneh. Wajahnya tampak kosong, seperti orang yang kalah dalam pertarungan. Jongin tersenyum geli saat mencoba menebak apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Kyungsoo saat ini. Kepalanya sedikit dimiringkan saat mengamati wajah Kyungsoo. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana alis gadisnya itu bertautan secara perlahan. Kyungsoo seperti mengumbar keimutannya dan Jongin tidak tahan dengan itu. Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Telunjuk dan ibu jarinya mencubit hidung Kyungsoo dengan waktu yang cukup lama membuat mata Kyungsoo semakin membulat. Mulutnya juga terbuka akibat keterkejutan dan rasa yang cukup sakit. Dengan kekuatan seadanya, tangannya mencoba menarik tangan Jongin agar berhenti mencubit hidungnya. Pipi Kyungsoo tidak menjadi sasaran empuknya, melainkan hidungnya. Jongin tidak bisa menahan tawanya, ia tertawa lepas melihat Kyungsoo, tetapi tidak semudah itu untuk melepaskan jarinya dari hidung Kyungsoo.

"Lepaskan, Kim Jongin!"

Sudah lama sekali rasanya Jongin tidak mendengar kemarahan Kyungsoo. Ia benar-benar rindu suara merdu dan wajah Kyungsoo saat marah. Masih tidak memperdulikan kemarahan gadis itu, ia menaikkan sebelah alis dengan senyum miring. Tampak menantang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo dengan segala kemarahannya, merasa rendah dengan tatapan itu. Segenap kemampuannya ia gunakan untuk menginjak kaki Jongin dan ia tercengang saat Jongin mengangkat kakinya saat Kyungsoo akan menginjaknya.

"Aku punya ketepatan waktu diatas standard, Do Kyungsoo." Jongin mengatakannya dengan kekehan hangatnya. Omongan tentang Jongin adalah salah satu _dancer_ terbaik diantara rookie ternyata benar. Sebegitu hebatnya ia dan Kyungsoo masih tidak mempercayainya.

Dengan kekuatan maksimalnya, Kyungsoo masih berusaha menyingkirkan jemari Jongin dari hidungnya. Wajahnya bahkan sudah merah sempurna akibat usahanya yang tidak membuahkan hasil. Ia mendesah kasar dengan dahi yang mengernyit kesal. Deru nafasnya terdengar jelas. Ia mengangkat tangannya tanda menyerah. Jongin tersenyum lembut memandangnya. Kini, dahi Kyungsoo mengernyit akibat senyuman aneh Jongin. Tidak aneh, hanya saja Jongin akan tersenyum dengan tulus disaat-saat yang menurut Kyungsoo tidak tepat.

"Kau harus rajin berolahraga." Ujar Jongin dengan senyuman menawan, lalu terkekeh pelan. Perlahan-lahan Jongin melepas jemarinya pada hidung Kyungsoo. Ia tersenyum geli bagaimana merahnya Kyungsoo saat ini. Wajahnya benar-benar merah walau tidak semerah pada awalnya, ditambah dengan hidungnya yang memerah akibat cubitannya.

Lama-kelamaan warna merah pada wajah Kyungsoo menghilang. Ia mengelus hidungnya dengan hati-hati. Dalam hati ia merutuki Jongin, tapi ia teringat sesuatu yang Jongin katakan barusan. Matanya menatap Jongin. "Olahraga?"

"Ya." Jawab Jongin. "Kalau berolahraga, kekuatanmu akan melebihi ini." Terangnya.

"Dan aku bisa melawanmu?"

Jongin mengedikkan bahunya disambut cengirannya. Kyungsoo ikut tertawa kecil mendengar cengiran Jongin. Akhirnya, mereka tertawa bersama. Tawa itu berhenti saat mendengar seseorang berdehem. Kyungsoo menoleh dan sadar bahwa Baekhyun berada di sebelahnya.

"Kita harus kembali, Kyungsoo." Ujar Baekhyun dengan ekspresi sok tegasnya. Kyungsoo mengangguk mantap. "Omong-omong, cepat perjelas hubungan kalian." Bisik Baekhyun tepat di telinga Kyungsoo.

Saat Kyungsoo akan bertanya apa maksud dari bisikan Baekhyun, matanya menatap sekeliling. Ini adalah kelas Jongin. Murid-murid disini adalah seniornya. Wajah mereka tampak tercengang menatap Kyungsoo, atau mungkin ditambah Jongin. Sekarang ia mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya menatap Jongin yang terlihat santai. Benar-benar santai, bahkan kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana. Mungkin ini pertanda buruk untuknya, tetapi tidak untuk Jongin. Segera saja Kyungsoo membungkuk, lalu menarik tangan Baekhyun agar berjalan lebih cepat. Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang, ia melihat Jongin melambai-lambaikan tangannya disertai senyuman lebar pada dirinya dan Kyungsoo. Sejenak, Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya keheranan, lalu ia melambai-lambaikan tangannya meski kelas Jongin sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Beberapa meter lagi, mereka akan sampai pada lift.

"Aku heran, bagaimana bisa kau menangis dengan gila saat dijodohkan dengan Jongin?" Tanya Baekhyun seraya mengingat kejadian itu. Mereka sudah sampai di lift sekarang.

Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi menatap lurus ke arah pintu lift, segera menoleh. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan ketidaksukaan. Ketidaksukaan antara Baekhyun yang masih mengingat kejadian itu atau ia benci dengan dirinya tersebut. Ia menghela sebelum menjawab.

"Apa kau mau dijodohkan dengan orang yang tidak pernah kau berbicara dengannya sepatah katapun dan orangtuamu seenaknya menyetujui acara perjodohan yang ternyata masih berlaku di zaman sekarang dengan alasan yang benar-benar aneh?"

Baekhyun meneguk air liurnya. Matanya terbuka tidak percaya, tapi tak lama ia tersenyum seperti biasa. "Jika orangnya seperti Jongin, mungkin aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati." Baekhyun berkata dengan nada cerianya.

Kyungsoo mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Baekhyun. Matanya membelalak kaget. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Nada suaranya meninggi, tampak menuntut jawabannya.

Baekhyun perlahan-lahan memundurkan wajahnya. Ia benar-benar terkejut dengan reaksi berlebihan sahabatnya. Jongin tidak seburuk itu, jadi tidak perlu disikapi secara berlebihan. Lagipula, ia tidak sungguh-sungguh dengan jawaban itu meskipun jika itu terjadi kemungkinan besar ia akan menerimanya. Dirinya bukanlah karakter drama yang awalnya membantah keras perjodohan, lalu semakin lama jatuh hati. Kyungsoo juga tidak berani membantah keras, hanya saja ia mencari segala cara untuk lepas dari perjodohan. Menurut Baekhyun, kisah Kyungsoo hanya berbeda tipis dengan drama. Perbedaannya, dalam drama, perjodohan dilakukan karena bisnis dan tinggal seatap, sedangkan perjodohan sahabatnya dilakukan karena alasan zaman dahulu dan mereka tidak tinggal seatap.

Mulut Baekhyun terbuka, hendak menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Tak lama, lift berbunyi dan Baekhyun hanya mengedikkan bahunya, ia keluar dari lift diikuti Kyungsoo. 

* * *

Buku bersampul kuning berada dihadapan Kyungsoo. Untuk membuka halaman pertamanya saja ia tidak berani. Kyungsoo menutup matanya. Dalam keadaan seperti ini detak jantungnya terdengar dengan jelas. Dengan mata yang terpejam, alisnya mulai bertautan secara perlahan. Perasaan gelisah mulai merayap dadanya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan segera membuka matanya. Kembali menemukan buku itu dihadapannya, ia menghela pelan. Saat menoleh, ia menemukan Baekhyun tengah menatapnya dengan raut wajah aneh. Merasa kikuk dipandangi seperti itu, ia hanya cengir tidak jelas.

"Ada apa?"

Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya disertai helaan nafasnya. Telunjuknya menunjuk buku itu. Tangannya langsung mengambil buku itu tanpa memperdulikan wajah pucat Kyungsoo.

"Jika kau tidak mau membacanya, biar aku yang membacakannya." Ujar Baekhyun dengan tangan yang sibuk membalik halaman buku.

Kyungsoo ingin menghentikan aksi Baekhyun, tapi mulutnya tidak juga mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Kedua tangannya ingin menggoncang tubuh Baekhyun, tapi tidak dapat bergerak. Mungkin karena di dalam hatinya ia ingin Baekhyun membacakannya. Jadi, ia hanya diam saat Baekhyun mulai berdehem dan membuat suasana semakin tegang.

"Pertama, kau harus memberikan kode yang tepat sebelum memulai aksi." Selesai membacakan kalimat itu, Baekhyun menoleh. Matanya menyipit, memperhatikan Kyungsoo. "Sepertinya tahap ini tidak terlalu penting. Kalian sudah menikah." Gumam Baekhyun. Untungnya tidak ada yang mendengar karena Kyungsoo benar-benar panik saat Baekhyun mengatakannya dengan lancar tanpa kendala apapun. Baekhyun membalik beberapa halaman sekaligus karena pada tahap pertama berisi uraian-uraian.

"Kedua, jangan bertindak agresif saat ia mulai menunjukkan perhatian padamu." Baekhyun menoleh. Tahap ini sudah Kyungsoo lakukan, jadi tidak terlalu penting lagi. "Kau tidak perlu melakukan yang ini."

Baekhyun membalik halaman lagi. Ia berdehem. "Jika dirinya semakin hari menunjukkan perhatian yang tidak biasa, kau boleh membalas perhatian itu sedikit demi sedikit." Baekhyun terdiam saat menyelesaikan perkataannya. Matanya mulai fokus membaca uraian pada tahap ketiga ini, membaca di dalam hati. Kyungsoo yang melihatnya mulai merasa sedikit penasaran, tapi tidak ingin membacanya.

Baekhyun menepuk tangannya sehingga membuat bunyi yang keras dan Kyungsoo tersontak akibat hal itu. Hampir saja Kyungsoo akan terjatuh dari bangkunya jika tidak menahan tubuhnya sendiri.

"Kau akan melakukan yang ini. Hari ini." Mata Baekhyun berkilat semangat. Itu tampak menyeramkan karena disana terdapat seribu macam cara yang pasti akan Kyungsoo tolak.

Karena ini waktu istirahat, maka Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk ke kantin seperti biasa. Kali ini hanya mereka berdua tanpa Wendy ataupun Yeri. Dua gadis itu—Wendy dan Yeri—mengatakan bahwa mereka belum menyelesaikan tugas yang harus dikumpulkan setelah waktu istirahat habis. Yeri yang berisik bahkan benar-benar fokus pada tugasnya, tidak seperti Baekhyun yang lebih mementingkan perutnya daripada tugas padahal ia belum menyelesaikannya. Dan Kyungsoo sudah selesai dengan tugasnya.

Mereka segera melangkahkan kaki menuju kantin sebelum tidak ada meja yang tersisa. Tidak perlu waktu lama menuju kantin karena tempat tersebut berada pada lantai 1. Untungnya masih banyak meja yang tersisa dan mereka seakan-akan bebas memilih meja manapun. Kyungsoo memanggil Baekhyun, hendak bertanya apa yang akan dipesan dan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi sibuk mengirim pesan pada seseorang tidak mendengarkan panggilan itu.

"Um, aku kentang goreng dan minumannya sama denganmu." Ujar Baekhyun yang masih tetap pada ponselnya. Pandangannya benar-benar fokus sampai-sampai tidak menyadari Kyungsoo yang mendengus.

Selesai memikirkan pesanannya sendiri, Kyungsoo berjalan menuju antrian. Untungnya tidak perlu waktu lama untuk mengambil pesanan. Kantin belum dalam keadaan yang begitu ramai. Sambil bersenandung, ia berjalan dengan langkah santai. Ia menyenandungkan lagu itu dengan begitu indah. Saat melihat Jongin dan teman-temannya berjalan entah ke arah mana, Kyungsoo sebisa mungkin bersikap biasa. Semakin mempercepat jalannya sama dengan mempercepat degup jantungnya yang gila. Disana Jongin tampak memegang nampan, tidak seperti biasanya. Sehun yang sedang menyipitkan matanya ke berbagai arah. Sedangkan Chanyeol yang sibuk dengan ponselnya disertai senyum idiotnya. Tampak sekali ia sedang berkirim pesan dengan Baekhyun.

"Aku minta sausku!" Katanya sambil memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku. Ia segera mengambil _nachos_ dan saus miliknya. Jongin hanya bergumam tidak jelas, pikirannya sedang tidak jelas saat ini, jadi tidak ada waktu untuk meladeni kata-kata Chanyeol.

Sehun berdesis saat melihat tumpahan saus yang cukup banyak pada almameter Jongin. Kemudian Chanyeol hanya cengir dengan wajah tidak bersalahnya. Secepatnya Jongin sadar dengan noda di bajunya. Matanya menatap meminta pertanggungjawaban pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol merogoh sakunya. Tangannya menunjukkan hal yang kosong.

"Sepertinya aku tidak membawa tisu." Ujarnya dengan senyuman kikuknya. Jongin berdecak sambil menatap almameternya.

Perjalanan Kyungsoo terhenti saat akan melewati Jongin. Dari sini ia dapat melihat bagaimana kesalnya Jongin saat melihat noda saus pada almameternya. Ingin sekali Kyungsoo membantunya, tapi rasanya itu aneh. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk berbalik dan berdoa semoga noda saus itu cepat hilang. Namun, ada tangan yang mencegahnya. Dari bentuk tangannya, sudah pasti itu adalah Baekhyun. Sedikit membingungkan karena sedari tadi ia tidak merasa bahwa Baekhyun berada di sebelahnya. Kemudian gadis bersurai cokelat itu memberikan sebuah kemasan tisu. Kyungsoo menerimanya dengan wajah bertanya-tanya.

"Berikan ini padanya." Ujar Baekhyun yang terdengar seperti suruhan. Jelas sekali siapa orang yang Baekhyun maksud.

"A-aku?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pasti. Ia menatap Kyungsoo dengan harapan penuh. Tentu ia tahu bahwa Kyungsoo juga ingin membantu Jongin, tapi Kyungsoo tetaplah Kyungsoo yang terlalu banyak pertimbangan. Baekhyun berdehem. "Berikan atau rahasiamu terbongkar." Kata-kata itu lebih seperti ancaman.

"Rahasia?" Kata-kata Baekhyun membuat pikiran Kyungsoo memproduksi hal-hal negatif seperti Baekhyun yang membocorkan hubungannya dengan Jongin. "Kau terlalu berlebihan!"

Mata Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dengan tajam dan untuk pertama kalinya itu terlihat seram. Kyungsoo mendengus kesal dan mulai berjalan menuju Jongin. Noda itu masih tercetak jelas. Akhirnya Kyungsoo berhadapan dengan Jongin.

"Kyungsoo?" Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan heran.

Gadis itu tidak menjawab, jemari mungilnya mengeluarkan tisu yang berada pada kemasan tersebut. Tisu itu telah di tangannya, lalu ia mulai mengusapkan tisu itu pada daerah noda. Benar-benar intens sampai-sampai Jongin hampir melupakan dunianya. Gadis itu semakin cantik dengan keseriusannya. Waktu berjalan terasa begitu lambat sampai pada akhirnya Kyungsoo mendongak melihat wajah Jongin yang tengah menatapnya.

"S-s-sudah selesai!" Seru Kyungsoo dengan kikuk. Kyungsoo tersenyum gugup dan Jongin ikut tersenyum geli melihat Kyungsoo.

"Terimakasih." Jongin tersenyum menawan dengan kepala yang sedikit dimiringkan. Rona samar mulai terlihat pada wajah Kyungsoo. Jongin yang tersenyum mampu membuatnya seperti ini. Tangan Jongin mengelus kepala Kyungsoo, lalu diri gadis itu tidak bisa jika tidak terhanyut dalam elusan hangat itu.

"Sama-sama." Jawab Kyungsoo samar. Diam-diam ia mengulum senyuman tersipu.

"Jadi, kalian sudah mengkonfirmasinya?" Pertanyaan Chanyeol membuat dua orang itu kembali pada dunia.

Kyungsoo mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Dahinya mengerut heran dan menatap Jongin. Yang ditatap hanya tersenyum. Tersenyum penuh arti dan mendadak wajah Kyungsoo berubah menjadi was-was. Di sisi lain, tanpa disadari, Chanyeol mengacungkan ibu jarinya pada Baekhyun yang tidak jauh dari keberadaannya. Rencana berhasil. 

* * *

Sekarang adalah waktu pulang sekolah dan Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk langsung pulang, tapi keramaian yang tidak seperti biasanya membuat dirinya bertanya-tanya. Kemudian ia benar-benar terkejut saat melihat banyak murid yang memakai seragam dari sekolah lain membawa spanduk yang berisi kalimat-kalimat pendukung. Jadi, ada apa ini?

Kyungsoo segera berbalik, memutuskan untuk mencari keberadaan Baekhyun. Pikirannya mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun pasti mengetahui perihal ini. Derap langkahnya semakin cepat menuju keramaian itu. Ia tidak melihat Baekhyun, tapi samar-samar dapat melihat Yeri, Seulgi, dan beberapa murid yang ia kenali. Pasti Baekhyun terjebak dalam kerumunan itu. Hanya beberapa meter lagi sampai di tempat itu, kakinya bergerak lebih cepat. Saat sudah sampai di kerumanan itu, ia menyadari tempat apa ini. Ini adalah gymnasium. Rautnya bertanya-tanya, kakinya segera menghampiri keberadaan Yeri.

"Oh, Kyungsoo?" Yeri berbalik sebelum Kyungsoo sempat menyentuh bahunya.

"Ada apa ini?"

"Kau tidak tahu?!" Wajah Yeri menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut yang sedikit berlebihan. "Ada pertandingan basket antara sekolah kita dengan Maewon. Kau benar-benar tidak tahu?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng dengan wajahnya yang benar-benar imut. Jika Kyungsoo sudah debut, Yeri berjanji akan menjadi penggemarnya. Hatinya bahkan semakin berharap bahwa hubungan Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang berpacaran adalah benar. Mereka cocok.

"Jadi, kenapa kalian tidak masuk?"

Yeri melihat jam yang melingkar indah pada pergelangan tangannya. "Sebentar lagi mungkin. Mereka sedang bersiap-siap."

Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk kecil. Ia berjinjit, hendak menemukan keberadaan Baekhyun. Terlihat badan mungilnya itu berada di paling depan. Keberuntungan baginya. Tidak lama kemudian, pintu dibuka. Sepertinya, ini adalah kali pertama Kyungsoo memasuki gymnasium. Mengingat dirinya yang tidak suka dengan olahraga dan sekarang ia telah memasuki ruangan ini. Dan Kyungsoo baru menyadari mengapa ia masuk kesini.

Ruangan ini begitu luas dan besar. Mata Kyungsoo sibuk memandangi sekeliling ruangan ini. Ia mendapati beberapa siswa mengangkat tinggi spanduknya. Saat menoleh, ia melihat Yeri tidak membawa apapun seperti spanduk, kecuali kamera yang terdapat fasilitas internet di dalamnya. Bisa Kyungsoo bayangkan seberapa mahalnya kamera itu. Kepala Kyungsoo menoleh saat merasa ada yang memegang pundaknya. Itu adalah Baekhyun dan disamping Baekhyun ada Seulgi _eonni_ yang tengah memegang lembaran kertas yang terlihat seperti laporan. Saat menyadari keberadaan Kyungsoo, gadis bermata oriental itu melambaikan tangannya pada Kyungsoo. Ia terlihat ramah. Kyungsoo membalas lambaiannya.

Suara peluit berbunyi, menandakan pertandingan akan segera dimulai. Para _cheerleaders_ dari dua sekolah segera bersiap-siap memberikan dukungan. Beberapa diantara mereka tampak menggoda pemain basket dengan cara menyibakkan rambut mereka sehingga leher jenjang yang tidak seberapa itu terlihat. Wajah Kyungsoo menunjukkan rasa tidak suka saat ada seorang _cheerleaders_ yang melambaikan tangannya pada Jongin dengan wajah yang pura-pura terlihat malu. Jongin menanggapinya dengan senyuman miring yang terlihat keren dan gadis itu tampak melompat-lompat kecil. Dada Kyungsoo terasa terbakar melihat pemandangan itu. Ia mulai gelisah dengan hubungan yang masih belum jelas dengan Jongin. Sekarang ia merasa yakin untuk menonton pertandingan ini.

Pertandingan pun dimulai dengan bola yang berada di tangan Maewon. Wajah mereka semua tampak serius bahkan Chanyeol yang biasanya terlihat idiot benar-benar seperti seorang pemimpin. Ia adalah kaptennya, jadi itu wajar. Skor saat ini adalah seri, 2-2. Mata tim SOPA tampak melirik satu sama lain, tampak merencanakan sesuatu. Benar saja, mereka melakukan pertahanan pada salah satu tim lawan. Orang itu tidak terlalu tinggi, jadi orang lain beranggapan bahwa posisinya adalah _small forward_. Sang kapten Maewon tampak menggeram, tapi matanya tetap fokus pada _small forward_ nya yang akan mengoper bola padanya. Jongin dengan posisi _shooting guard_ dan terkenal dengan kemampuan _lay-up_ indahnya memandang bola tersebut. Sorot matanya sangat tajam. Dan saat itu juga _small forward_ Maewon melempar bolanya. Jongin dan sang kapten bersiap-siap akan menangkapnya. Gerakan mereka seperti melambat dan dramatis. Kemudian bola itu didapatkan oleh Kim Jongin! Tim Maewon tampak belum menyerah dan berusaha merebut bola yang di _dribble_ oleh Jongin dengan kecepatan yang tidak menentu. Ia benar-benar pandai menipu.

"Gerakanmu lumayan. Hanya lumayan." Ucap salah seorang tim Maewon pada Jongin.

"Begitu menurutmu?" Jongin berkata dengan alis yang terangkat.

Jongin dicegat oleh salah seorang pemain yang paling tinggi diantara tim Maewon. Tingginya sama dengan Jongin. Ia menyeringai dan Jongin tetap dengan matanya yang fokus. Keringat bercucur dari dahinya dan itu menyebabkan penonton dari SOPA terutama kaum perempuan bersorak lebih keras. Mereka berteriak dengan histeris.

Samar-samar telinga Jongin menangkap seruan 'Lemparan jauh!' Dan ia melakukannya.

Itu lemparan tiga angka!

Skor menjadi 5-2. Chanyeol tersenyum bangga sambil mengacungkan jempol pada Jongin.

"Hanya keberuntungan Sang Tuan Rumah!" Seru salah seorang tim Maewon yang menyebabkan beberapa orang dari tim SOPA mendelik tak suka.

Mereka bermain lagi. Sampai angka skor yang terus berganti. 10-13, 20-20, 30-35, dan berakhir pada 72-70! Kemenangan jatuh pada SOPA. Angka terakhir dicetak oleh Jongin, ia melakukan _lay-up_ yang membuat semua penonton tercengang. Semua mengelu-elukan SOPA. Mereka menerima piala. Kemudian tim Maewon memberikan selamat pada mereka.

"Jadi, kami lumayan?" Tanya Jongin pada salah seorang dari tim Maewon. Mereka tidak berkenalan sama sekali.

Ia terkekeh dan menepuk pundak Jongin dua kali. "Uh-ya mungkin." Katanya dengan alis yang terangkat. Kemudian mereka tertawa.

Di bangku penonton, Baekhyun sudah turun ke area olahraga, menghampiri Chanyeol. Mereka berpelukan, benar-benar romantis sampai-sampai para gadis menjerit iri dalam hati. Sekarang, Kyungsoo bersebelahan dengan Seulgi dan Yeri. Tepat, ia berada di tengah-tengah mereka. Lengan Seulgi menyenggol perut Kyungsoo dan yang disenggol menoleh.

"Kau tidak memberikan selamat pada Jongin?" Ujar Seulgi dengan senyum nakalnya, tetapi tetap terlihat ramah.

Kyungsoo gelagapan, ia tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Ia bisa saja mengatakan bahwa Jongin dan dirinya tidak mempunyai hubungan apa-apa, tapi reaksi yang diberikannya berkata lain. "Untuk apa?" Kyungsoo berusaha berbicara setenang mungkin.

"Tidakkah kau lihat Jongin _oppa_ mengusap rambutnya yang basah? Dia terlihat menyedihkan tanpa ada yang membantunya." Yeri berucap dramatis dengan wajah sedih pura-pura. Bodohnya, Kyungsoo terpengaruh dengan kata-kata itu. Yeri benar, Jongin tampak mengusap wajahnya juga rambutnya dengan tangannya. Itu tidak terlihat menyedihkan malah terlihat seksi dan keren. Raut wajah Kyungsoo berubah menjadi simpati akibat kata-kata ajaib itu, tapi tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan.

"Lalu, aku harus bagaimana?" Kini Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan pertanyaan itu. Ia tidak peduli tentang apa yang Yeri dan Seulgi pikirkan.

Tawa kedua gadis itu pecah melihat wajah Kyungsoo. Mereka tidak sepenuhnya serius dan Kyungsoo benar-benar khawatir. Tapi sikap ini aneh mengingat Kyungsoo yang tidak banyak menunjukkan kekhawatirannya pada lelaki itu.

"Aku hanya bercanda." Ujar Yeri, lalu mengembungkan pipinya karena menahan tawanya saat melihat wajah merah pada Kyungsoo akibat amarah.

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal dan berjalan dengan kaki yang dihentak-hentakkan menuju pintu keluar. Ia berencana mencari Baekhyun. Sekitar 1 menit yang lalu, sahabatnya itu mengatakan bahwa dirinya sedang berada di kantin. Kyungsoo berencana untuk menghampiri Baekhyun. Apa lagi yang bisa ia lakukan? 

* * *

Dan disinilah Kyungsoo, di depan pintu sebuah ruangan. Sedikit menguras tenaga untuk memberanikan diri bertanya pada beberapa orang dimana letak ruangan ini. Belum ada rencana untuk memasuki ruangan di dalam sana, Kyungsoo menggenggam erat sebuah benda berwarna biru muda yang diberikan oleh Baekhyun. Sekali lagi ia mendengus kesal saat seorang lelaki bersiul dengan mata yang dikerlingan untuknya. Entah kenapa hari ini para lelaki menggodanya dan itu sedikit membingungkan. Kyungsoo pun menghela untuk mengumpulkan keberaniannya. Ia menutup matanya dengan pipi yang digembungkan. Kemudian menghembuskannya secara perlahan, secara perlahan juga beban di dadanya mulai melayang entah kemana. Kyungsoo memajukan langkahnya menuju pintu berwarna cokelat muda itu. Terdapat kaca transparan di bagian atasnya, Kyungsoo mengintip ruangan itu lewat kaca. Di dalamnya terdapat banyak loker berwarna biru tua dan ada beberapa bangku panjang berwarna cokelat, juga gantungan. Beberapa baju tampak dibiarkan begitu saja di gantungan. Ini adalah ruang ganti. Mata Kyungsoo hanya mengamati satu orang. Orang itu tampak duduk di bangku kepala yang tertunduk. Hanya sendiri berada di dalam. Sebuah botol air mineral berada di tangannya. Sangat terlihat kelelahan. Kepalanya terangkat menyebabkan kedua alis mata Kyungsoo naik secara bersamaan. Ia meneguk minumannya dengan mata terpejam dan itu membuat Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya sendiri. Kyungsoo pun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat, ia tidak boleh terlena dengan hal seperti itu. Tangannya menggenggam gagang pintu, berniat untuk membukanya. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Kau bisa, Do Kyungsoo." Gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia pun membuka pintunya, membuat seseorang yang berada di dalamnya menoleh ke arahnya.

"H-h-hai!" Sapa Kyungsoo gugup sambil menggenggam erat handuk kecil yang berada dibalik tubuhnya.

Jongin—orang itu—segera bangkit dari duduknya. Jemarinya meraup rambutnya yang basah dan menyebabkan nafas Kyungsoo tercekat. Jongin berada dihadapannya dengan pose seksi dan sensasi ini baru pertama kali Kyungsoo rasakan.

"Kyungsoo?"

"Uh, ya, um, itu, rambutmu tampak basah!" Seru Kyungsoo dengan debaran jantungnya yang gila. Kalimat itu hanya asal dan ia menyesalinya.

Jongin tersenyum, lalu kekehan keluar dari mulutnya. "Ya, aku lupa mencuci handukku."

"B-begitu? Berapa jumlah yang kau miliki?"

"Um, mungkin hanya tiga dan aku lupa membawanya pulang."

"Jadi, itu mengering di dalam lokermu?"

Jongin mengedikkan bahunya dengan kekehan kecil. "Ya, dan itu sudah bau."

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Kemudian hening sebentar. Kyungsoo menunduk sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gugup. Sedangkan Jongin menatapnya dengan heran. Sikap Kyungsoo sedikit aneh menurutnya. Aneh dalam arti yang baik, seperti _sedikit_ _perhatian._ Kyungsoo mendongak, menatap Jongin. Wajahnya sudah merah dan menyebabkan rasa khawatir mulai mengelilingi dada Jongin.

"Kyung—"

"Ini!"

Kyungsoo menyodorkan handuk kecil berwarna biru muda tersebut. Ia menutup matanya dengan wajahnya yang benar-benar merah layaknya tomat. Mulut Jongin terbuka dengan sendirinya. Ini adalah kejadian tak terduga, sungguh tak terduga. Jongin mengangkat tangannya untuk mengambil handuk tersebut, tapi Kyungsoo menariknya kembali. Situasi ini membingungkan dan ia tak dapat membacanya.

"Kyungsoo—"

Kata-kata Jongin kembali terputus saat mata Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan lekat, memberikannya sebuah kepastian yang tidak dapat mengerti. Kyungsoo sedikit berjinjit, handuk itu mulai menyapu keringat yang berada di dahi Jongin. Tubuh Jongin hanya diam, tanpa memberikan perlawanan sedikit pun. Tangan Kyungsoo mulai menuruni pelipis, lalu bergeser ke area kelopak mata bawah. Disana terdapat titik-titik peluh dan gadis itu sangat fokus dengan kegiatannya tanpa memperdulikan mata Jongin yang bergerak ke berbagai arah dengan gugup. Jantung mereka berdua sama-sama berdebar dengan tidak karuan. Jemari mungil itu menarik handuk ke area hidung dan mulai menghapus jejak bulir-bulir di sana. Kemudian pada pinggiran bibirnya, tampak menghapus jejak yang menghalangi pahatan indah itu. Tangannya mulai beralih pada wajah bagian sebelah. Titik keringat tampak turun dari ujung rambutnya. Bagian wajah pun selesai, kakinya kembali berjinjit untuk menggapai rambut berantakan itu. Bahunya tampak bergetar akibat kakinya yang mulai tidak dapat menahannya. Lelaki yang berada dihadapannya menyadari hal itu, tangannya menggenggam sebelah tangan Kyungsoo agar menyentuh bahunya. Jemari mungil Kyungsoo mencengkeramnya demi menahan tubuhnya. Dengan perlahan, tangan Kyungsoo mengeringkan helaian rambut kecokelatan yang basah itu. Setitik air turun, mengenai matanya. Refleks mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, ia juga melepas kedua tangannya untuk mengucek matanya. Saat itu juga kakinya akan turun seperti semula, tapi tangan seseorang menahan pinggangnya. Hembusan nafas hangat menerpa matanya. Mata Kyungsoo berkedip, ia mencoba menetralkan penglihatannya.

"Uh.." lirih Kyungsoo saat merasa masih ada kejanggalan pada matanya. Saat akan mengucek matanya, Jongin kembali meniup mata itu sampai Kyungsoo merasa kembali seperti semula.

Mata bulat itu berkedip dua kali, lelaki itu tidak lagi meniupnya. Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya, lalu berkedip. Matanya kembali seperti semula. Saat melihat ke depan, ia menyadari bahwa jaraknya dengan pemuda berkulit gelap dihadapannya begitu dekat. Air mukanya menunjukkan kegugupan, ia tidak bisa menyamarkan rona di wajahnya. Mata mereka melihat ke arah lain. Ini begitu canggung.

"Um, t—terimakasih." Ujar Kyungsoo dengan mata yang tidak melihat ke arah lawan bicaranya.

"Ya, ini sebagai balasanmu juga." Balas Jongin yang mulai memberanikan diri melihat ke arah Kyungsoo. Rona merah menghiasi kedua pipi gadis itu, Jongin tersenyum tipis melihatnya. Ia sedikit menunduk dan sadar apa yang terjadi dengan tangannya. Segera saja ia melepas pertahanan itu pada pinggang Kyungsoo, lalu gadis itu berdiri seperti semula.

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya, sesekali matanya melirik ke atas apa yang tengah Jongin lakukan. Lelaki itu tengah mencari-cari sesuatu di lokernya. Merasa penasaran dengan apa yang Jongin cari, ia mengangkat kepalanya dan berusaha mengintip apa saja yang ada di dalam loker tersebut. Terdapat handuk-handuk yang berserakan, botol air mineral, dan beberapa benda kecil lainnya. Jongin menutup lokernya, ia tampak menggenggam sesuatu. Kepala Kyungsoo kembali menunduk seperti tadi dengan mata yang melirik ke atas. Suara deheman yang rendah terdengar, itu berasal dari Jongin. Wajah gadis itu terangkat sedikit. Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Kyungsoo, jemarinya memegang dagu Kyungsoo. Pemilik dagu mengangkat wajahnya dan hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya dengan gugup. Sebuah tangan menggeser poninya, tampak membersihkan sesuatu disana. Jongin menghapus jejak keringat yang berada pada dahi hingga pelipis Kyungsoo. Gadis itu bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa ia berkeringat. Sentuhan terakhir, Jongin meniup wajahnya hingga mata Kyungsoo terpejam. Jongin hanya terkekeh melihatnya. Dahi Kyungsoo mengernyit akibat ketidaksukannya dengan perbuatan Jongin.

"Jangan marah, Kyungie."

Mata Kyungsoo membelalak kaget mendengar panggilan tersebut. "Jangan mengubah namaku!"

"Tapi itu terdengar manis." Jongin tersenyum geli melihat Kyungsoo yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona di wajahnya. "Kau tidak mau membuat panggilan untukku?"

"Namamu Jongin dan seharusnya begitu. Tidak lucu jika aku memanggilmu Jonginnie—"

Kedua tangan Kyungsoo segera menutup mulut tidak berdosanya. Panggilan menjijikkan telah keluar dari mulutnya. Tangannya meremas bibirnya.

"Kau benar-benar manis, sayang."

Jongin menekuk wajahnya dengan senyum menggoda. Kyungsoo tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

"A—aku tidak berniat begitu, maksudku, kau tetap Jongin dan selamanya akan menjadi Jongin!"

Wajah Kyungsoo benar-benar merah. Selamatkan dirinya. Tawa renyah terdengar dari mulut Jongin, Kyungsoo merasa semakin malu.

"Aku memang Jongin, tapi dihadapanmu akan berubah menjadi Jonginnie." Jongin berujar dengan suaranya yang terdengar penuh kemenangan.

"Aku tidak akan memanggilmu dengan sebutan itu!" Seru Kyungsoo sambil menutup kedua telinganya. Ia melihat Jongin tertawa lagi, ia segera memejamkan matanya. Pemandangan itu semakin melumpuhkannya.

"Terserah." Ucap Jongin singkat. Kemudian ia memberikan sebuah ciuman manis pada pipi Kyungsoo. Gadis itu segera membuka matanya saat merasakan benda lembut menyentuh pipinya. Ragu-ragu melirik ke arah benda itu, ia mendapati bibir seseorang menyentuh pipinya. Mata Jongin terpejam, terlihat menikmati. Tidak lama, ia menarik bibirnya kembali dan tersenyum ke arah Kyungsoo. Pipi gadis itu berwarna merah dan itu benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Kau sudah mengkonfirmasinya, bukan?" Tanya Jongin yang terdengar seperti godaan.

"A-a—aku tidak, J-jongin.." Kyungsoo mengucapkannya dengan tidak jelas. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Pipinya terasa hangat dan ia merasa meleleh.

Beruntungnya Kyungsoo segera tersadar dan menatap Jongin yang tersenyum menatapnya. Senyum itu tampak menawan dan penuh arti. Kyungsoo memegang kedua pipinya dengan tangan, masih terasa hangat. Bibirnya ikut menyunggingkan senyuman ke arah Jongin. Wajah Kyungsoo yang merona dan sedang tersenyum itu benar-benar menggemaskan dan imut di mata Jongin.

"Baiklah." Ucap Kyungsoo pada akhirnya disertai helaan. Kemudian tersenyum singkat. "Anggap saja ini adalah hadiah atas kemenanganmu."

Jongin mengulum senyum. Kemudian ia menarik tangan Kyungsoo agar duduk di bangku, gadis itu menurutinya. Sedangkan Jongin berjongkok di depannya. "Sebenarnya, kau sedikit aneh hari ini." Jongin mulai membuka topik baru sambil memainkan jemari Kyungsoo.

"B-begitu?"

"Mhm." Jongin mengangguk sambil menautkan jemari Kyungsoo. "Kau mulai _terbuka._ Mengerti maksudku?"

"Aku hanya ingin melakukannya."

Ada dua hal yang membuat wajah Kyungsoo bersemu saat ini; Jongin menaruh jari telunjuknya pada bibir pemuda itu dan mengelus-elusnya. Kemudian sikap _terbuka_ nya yang ternyata Jongin sadari. Ia melakukannya karena dadanya yang terus bergejolak untuk melakukan semacam perilaku itu. Sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyuman simpul. Kepalanya dimiringkan sambil memandang pemuda dihadapannya yang ternyata sedang memandangnya juga. Jongin tampak terkejut saat Kyungsoo mengerlingkan sebelah matanya. Gadis itu terlihat menggodanya, Jongin tersenyum miring dan mencubit hidung itu sehingga mata Kyungsoo membelalak. Kyungsoo tidak melawan, tapi bibirnya dimajukan dengan alis yang tertekuk. Ditambah dengan wajah yang sudah berwarna merah, ia kesal. Akhirnya, Jongin melepaskan cubitannya dan mengeluarkan cengiran.

"Sekitar dua minggu lagi, aku akan ke Incheon untuk _final."_ Jongin bersuara dengan tangannya yang mengacak rambut Kyungsoo. Raut gadis itu segera berubah saat mendengarnya. _Final_ yang dimaksud tentunya adalah _final_ basket.

"Benarkah?"

Jongin mengangguk—membenarkan—dengan senyumannya. Kyungsoo memaksakan senyumnya, meski sebenarnya ia sedikit merasa aneh tanpa kehadiran Jongin. Gadis itu mulai membuka topik yang lain, dan seterusnya mereka mulai berbincang dengan akrab. Tawa yang hangat menyelingi keakraban mereka, tapi di sisi lain, Kyungsoo merasa sedikit sedih mengingat berita baik yang Jongin katakan. 

* * *

Dua hari lagi adalah waktu Jongin untuk pergi ke Incheon dengan timnya. Mereka—Kyungsoo dan Jongin—tentunya tidak akan menyia-nyiakan waktu dua minggu itu meski memiliki kesibukan. Jongin dengan promosinya sebagai Rookie di berbagai sampul majalah dan Kyungsoo dengan latihannya seperti biasa. Tidak jarang Jongin muncul di berbagai acara mengingat popularitasnya yang semakin meningkat. Mereka bilang, waktu debutnya sebentar lagi. Bagaimanapun juga, Jongin selalu menyempatkan diri untuk Kyungsoo. Gadis itu tidak mengatakan 'ya' atau 'tidak' tentang hubungan mereka, tetapi dari segala sikapnya sangat terlihat bahwa tidak ada keraguan lagi, jadi Jongin menganggap itu sebagai 'ya'. Tidak ada bedanya jika gadis itu mengatakan 'ya' karena hubungan mereka berjalan seperti biasa, tanpa ada kejanggalan. Kyungsoo dengan segala sikapnya yang polos dan Jongin sebagai pemerhati yang baik.

Saat ini Kyungsoo sedang berdiri di lapangan sambil memakan permen yang Yeri berikan. Temannya itu tiba-tiba datang menghampirinya, lalu memberikan permen tanpa berkata-kata, kecuali senyumannya. Kemudian saat Kyungsoo menoleh ia melihat teman sekelasnya juga diberikan permen. Teman cerianya itu benar-benar aneh. Kyungsoo menoleh kesana-kemari, mencari seseorang bernama Kim Jongin. Pemua itu menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk menunggunya di dekat lapangan. Sekarang Kyungsoo melakukannya, tapi tidak mendapatkan jejak apapun. Ia menghela dengan wajah lesunya. Dengan gerakan yang sedikit lambat, ia berjalan menuju bangku terdekat. Sekali lagi, ia menghela. Matanya tetap mencari keberadaan lelaki itu. Dahinya mengernyit saat melihat seorang gadis dengan seragam dari sekolah lain, ia meyakini gadis itu berasal dari Maewon. Sesuatu yang semakin merubah raut wajahnya menjadi aneh adalah seseorang yang sedang berbincang dengan gadis tersebut. Rambut kecokelatan dengan gaya yang khas, kulit gelap, dan keramah-tamahan pada gadis itu. Benar-benar centil. Kata-kata itu adalah pemikiran Kyungsoo. Jongin tampak tersenyum, meskipun tipis, tapi Kyungsoo dapat melihatnya. Kyungsoo menyentuh dadanya dan menepuknya dua kali.

' _Tidak apa-apa_.' Ujarnya dalam hati dengan perasaannya itu. Ia tersenyum getir dan terus mengatakan tidak apa-apa.

Sosok berkulit gelap yang sedari tadi Kyungsoo tunggu tampak berlari-lari kecil ke arah Kyungsoo. Gadis yang berbicara padanya tadi melambai-lambai dengan wajah cerah.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, _oppa_!" Teriaknya. Tangannya membentuk hati, sudah pasti ditujukan untuk Jongin meski Jongin tidak melihat ke arahnya lagi.

Panggilan gadis itu sedikit mengejutkan Kyungsoo. Ia bahkan tidak pernah memanggil Jongin dengan sebutan _oppa_ walau seharusnya ia memanggil Jongin dengan sebutan itu, tetapi karena kekesalannya yang dulu membuatnya memanggil pemuda itu dengan nama. Tapi gadis itu tampak terbiasa memanggil Jongin dengan sebutan itu padahal Kyungsoo yakin sekali jika ini adalah pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Apa aku terlalu lama?"

Jongin duduk di samping Kyungsoo. Jemarinya meraup rambutnya yang berkeringat. Kyungsoo melirik sebentar, lalu kembali melihat ke depan. Gadis dari sekolah lain itu tampak berjalan menuju gerbang.

"Kyungsoo, apa aku terlalu lama?" Jongin mengulang pertanyaannya. Kepalanya dimiringkan, menatap Kyungsoo dengan heran.

"Mungkin."

Jawaban singkat itu sudah membuktikan bagaimana suasana hatinya. Jongin tersenyum geli. "Aku punya urusan dan itu sangat penting."

"Apa itu menyangkut seseorang?" Mata Kyungsoo menyipit, tapi tetap tidak menoleh ke arah Jongin.

"Um, ya." Jawab Jongin bernada bingung. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Dengan Kang _sonsaengnim_."

Gadis dengan rambut _ponytail_ itu menoleh ke arah Jongin. Matanya menyipit dengan sorot yang tajam. Suasana Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak baik saat ini. "Bukan dengan seseorang berambut _blonde_?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara yang tinggi.

Kata kuncinya adalah gadis dan _blonde_. Tzuyu mempunyai seorang teman perempuan dengan warna rambut _blonde_ , namanya adalah Momo. Ia pernah bertemu dengan Momo, hanya sekali. Alis Jongin bertautan dengan raut bingungnya. Ia melihat Kyungsoo dengan raut yang terlihat tidak suka. Tidak seperti biasanya, kali ini ia tidak bisa menebak apa yang terjadi. Ia memandang Kyungsoo yang masih menatap lurus. Gadis itu tampak menahan amarah, tangannya terkepal. Gadis dan _blonde._ Sebuah senyuman mulai mengembang. Kyungsoo meliriknya, lalu kembali menatap lurus ke depan. Jongin mendekatkan dirinya pada Kyungsoo.

"Namanya Son Naeun." Jongin berbisik pada Kyungsoo.

Mata gadis itu mulai melebar dan akan menoleh, tapi raut itu segera hilang. Ia berusaha mempertahankannya dengan baik. "Aku tidak peduli."

Jongin menghela panjang, ia tersenyum tipis. Mengangguk pelan sebelum mengatakan sesuatu, "kau cemburu."

Kyungsoo segera menoleh dengan wajah kesalnya. "Cembu—APA?! Aku…t—tidak!"

Jongin hanya mengangguk-angguk kecil, bibirnya dimajukan. Ia bergaya seakan-akan percaya bahwa Kyungsoo tidak cemburu. Kyungsoo menggeram melihat Jongin. Disini terlalu panas akibat perilaku Jongin. Wajahnya terasa terbakar.

"Kau terlihat menyeramkan, Kyungie."

Orang yang lebih muda hanya mendengus. Ia mendelik. "Aku Kyungsoo."

"Baiklah, Kyungie." Pipi Jongin mengembung menahan tawa. Aura gelap yang mengelilingi Kyungsoo sangat terasa meski ia tengah menekan layar ponselnya. Wajah Jongin mendekat pada wajah Kyungsoo, penasaran apa yang Kyungsoo lihat pada ponselnya. Kemudian ia menatap Kyungsoo dari samping. "Oh! Kapan kita akan pulang?"

Matanya tampak menunggu jawaban dari Kyungsoo. Ia pikir ini semua sudah selesai, sampai Kyungsoo mulai berdiri dan menarik tasnya. Derap langkahnya melewati Jongin, lelaki itu menyusulnya. Meski Kyungsoo melangkah lebar-lebar, tapi Jongin masih lebih cepat darinya.

Mereka sampai dimana mobil milik Jongin berada. Jika Jongin tidak menarik paksa Kyungsoo, mungkin gadis itu tidak akan sampai disini—memilih jalan yang berbeda. Tangan Jongin masih menggenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo sambil membuka pintu mobil untuk Kyungsoo. Gadis itu terus berusaha menarik tangannya kembali, tetapi tidak akan bisa. Pintu mobil terbuka dan gadis dengan wajah berwarna merah itu hanya diam. Jongin menghela dan mendorong punggung gadis itu perlahan. Kyungsoo menurut meski ia menatap Jongin tidak suka.

"Ini bukan arah menuju rumahku." Ujar Kyungsoo tanpa menoleh pada Jongin.

"Ya, aku tahu." Balas Jongin santai.

Keheningan jatuh diantara mereka. Sesekali Kyungsoo melirik pada Jongin yang sedang dalam keadaan santai. Kyungsoo mulai resah. Ini membingungkan, mereka cukup lama berada di dalam mobil, tetapi tidak sampai pada satu tempat pun. Kyungsoo ingin bertanya, tapi pertanyaan itu ditelan kembali mengingat dirinya masih dalam keadaan kesal pada Jongin.

Son Naeun. Nama itu masih berkelebat di dalam pikiran Kyungsoo. Ia bahkan tidak mengenalnya, tapi merasa gadis itu adalah musuh yang harus dihindari atau dilawan.

"Jadi, kita akan kemana?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan suara yang sebisa mungkin terlihat biasa sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari bahwa wajahnya mulai berwarna merah samar.

"Ke suatu tempat."

Tak lama setelah Jongin mengucapkannya, mereka sampai di sebuah toko _ice-cream._ Kyungsoo melempar tatapan meminta penjelasan pada Jongin. Jongin tersenyum sebelum keluar dari mobilnya, meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian. Ini semakin membingungkan. Kemudian ia menoleh ketika merasa Jongin telah kembali. Ia ingin melirik, tapi pikirannya menahan. Jadi, ia hanya menatap lurus ke depan. Mesin mobil tak kunjung bersuara yang artinya Jongin tidak juga menghidupkannya. Kyungsoo segera menoleh, ia sontak terkejut saat mendapati wajah seseorang yang lebih tua begitu dekat dengannya. Nafasnya tercekat. Benar-benar mengejutkan. Jongin tersenyum lebar dan menawan. Tanpa sadar, rona samar mulai meraup wajah Kyungsoo.

"Son Naeun adalah murid dari sekolah lain. Aku yakin kau telah melihat seragamnya." Jongin tersenyum dengan informasi yang membuat Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya. "Dia adalah anggota _cheers_ dan—"

"Kau mengetahuinya dengan baik." Perkataan Jongin terpotong oleh Kyungsoo. Gadis itu memajukan bibirnya. Jongin menatapnya dengan lembut.

"Dia hanya bilang kalau permainanku bagus dan mengaguminya."

"Dan memanggilmu ' _oppa'_." Ujar Kyungsoo dan menatap Jongin tepat di matanya. Mata itu tampak berkaca-kaca.

"Kau juga boleh memanggilku ' _oppa_ '."

"Aku tidak mau disamakan dengannya." Kalimat itu keluar begitu saja tanpa perintah Kyungsoo. Jongin tersenyum penuh arti padanya, Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. "M-maksudku, aku tidak akan memanggilmu itu."

Pipi Kyungsoo lebih merah daripada tomat. Wajahnya tidak pernah bisa berkompromi baik dengan dirinya. Jongin tertawa lepas. "Sebenarnya, kau sangat manis."

"A-aku tidak…Terserah!" Kyungsoo memalingkan mukanya. Pipinya semakin memerah. Jongin kembali tertawa lepas.

Tawa itu akhirnya hilang, tapi Kyungsoo masih hanyut dalam pikirannya. Ia mengingat bagaimana manisnya Jongin saat memanggilnya Kyungie, saat membuat wajahnya merona mengalahkan tomat dan saus. Sebuah senyuman kecil muncul pada wajah Kyungsoo. Telunjuk Jongin menekan pipi Kyungsoo, gadis itu menoleh dan membuat wajah kesal sebisa mungkin.

"Kau mau _ice-cream_?" Tawar Jongin. Ia tersenyum lembut dan mampu menghanyutkan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk gugup, "uh, ya, tentu."

Ia tidak akan bisa berbohong jika ditawari _ice-cream._ Sudah lama sekali ia tidak memakan ini mengingat kesibukannya. Ia harus berterimakasih pada Jongin. Satu _cup ice-cream_ rasa _strawberry_ telah berada di tangannya. Ia memasukkan ke dalam mulutnya sesendok _ice-cream_. Kemudian memandang Jongin yang tersenyum memandangnya.

Dengan ragu ia bertanya, "kau tidak makan _ice-cream_?"

Jongin menggeleng pelan dan terus memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang tengah sibuk dengan _ice-cream_ nya. Sebenarnya, ia begitu gugup saat Jongin terus memandangnya seperti ini. Jantungnya tidak akan berhenti untuk meloncat dari dadanya sampai Jongin tidak memperhatikannya. Dengan sikap sebiasa mungkin Kyungsoo menghabiskan _ice-cream_ itu. Tinggal satu sendok lagi, tapi ia memutuskan untuk mengutarakan sesuatu pada Jongin.

"Kapan kita pulang?" Tanyanya dengan suara pelan.

"Saat kau menghabiskan _ice-cream_ mu."

Kyungsoo tampak berpikir. Ia mengambil _ice-cream_ yang tersisa dan menyodorkannya pada Jongin. Pemuda itu menatapnya bingung, tapi Kyungsoo menekan ujung sendok sampai mengenai bibir Jongin. "Kau nakal." Ujar Jongin sambil membersihkan _ice-cream_ yang menempel. Mata Kyungsoo mengerjap dan masih menyodorkan sesendok _ice-cream_ itu pada Jongin. Tidak ada pilihan lain, Jongin membuka mulutnya dan merasakan sesuatu yang dingin dan manis mengenai lidahnya. Semburat merah kembali muncul pada pipi Kyungsoo. Ia merutuki idenya yang entah datang darimana, tapi ia menyukai ide kecil itu.

Jongin menghidupkan mesin mobilnya. Ia menoleh pada Kyungsoo yang tengah menatapnya. Wajahnya berubah bingung dan mendapati keanehan pada Kyungsoo. Ia menghela dan mengusapkan jempolnya pada bibir Kyungsoo yang terdapat sisa _ice-cream_. Kyungsoo benar-benar merasa malu dengan tindakan Jongin, wajahnya kembali berwarna merah, lalu Jongin menyeringai, dan Kyungsoo merasa tubuhnya memanas. Semoga ia tidak sering mengalami kejadian seperti ini lagi.

"Kyungie, kau bisa kesini?" Jongin menepuk dadanya.

Mulut Kyungsoo terbuka, lalu matanya mengerjap beberapa kali. Ada sesuatu yang menahan tenggorokannya. Dengan gugup ia mengangguk. Ia mulai menyenderkan kepalanya pada dada Jongin. Telinganya dapat menangkan nafas berat yang Jongin keluarkan. Dalam hati ia merutuki tubuhnya yang bertindak seenaknya, menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa persetujuannya.

"Kau nyaman?"

"Tentu."

Diam-diam Jongin mengulum senyum. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Bibirnya bertemu dengan dahi Kyungsoo, ia mencium dahi yang tertutup poni itu. Mata Kyungsoo melirik ke atas. Jongin menutup matanya. Lelaki itu menikmatinya, lagi. Kyungsoo memandang lurus ke depan, lama-kelamaan ia ikut terhanyut pada posisi ini. Sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyuman manis dan matanya terpejam. Ini sangat indah. Sangat. 

* * *

_**To be continued?**_

* * *

Hola para readers! Well, udah berapa lama saya gak update ff ini? Mungkin gak bisa di hitung lagi ya *tawa garing*. Karena waktu itu libur, saya ikutan liburan ke dan gak punya waktu untuk menulis, lol. Awalnya pengen update pas ultahnya Jongin, tapi….ternyata waktu Chanwoo ultah. Haha!

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHANWOO!**

udah sampai chapter ini, kira-kira kalian suka karakter siapa? Mungkin Yeri yang...entahlah atau yang lainnya? Saya penasaran juga lol.

Tapi, tapi, makasih untuk yang ngedukung, ya! Jangan lupa juga buat review dan segala macam biar saya tambah semangat. Gimana chapter ini? Memuaskan? Saya harap memuaskan, ya!

 ** _Azle Gwen_**


	10. Rabbit's Side

**What Am I To You?**

 _Genre: romance, drama,school life, marriage life_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: This story fiction is mine. I just borrow the character for this fic. Don't be a copycat._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy reading!

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 10: Rabbit's Side**

Aku mengusap wajah kasar saat mendengar jam weker berbunyi. Itu bukan jam weker milikku melainkan milik Tzuyu. Dia lupa membawanya saat akan pulang atau dia memang sengaja melakukannya. Sedikit demi sedikit, aku mulai melihat gelapnya ruangan ini. Posisiku masih seperti sejak lima menit yang lalu; berbaring. Saat aku akan mendudukkan diri, sesuatu menggelitik dada. Aku meraba sesuatu yang menggelitik itu, lalu tersenyum tipis. Itu adalah jari-jari Kyungsoo. Dia semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya sehingga wajahnya semakin menempel pada tubuhku. Aku berbalik dengan hati-hati agar dia tidak terbangun. Kemudian aku terdiam sejenak. Wajahnya terlihat damai di dalam gelapnya ruangan ini. Dia menggesekkan pipinya pada lenganku, aku terkekeh. Tidurnya benar-benar nyenyak. Otakku mulai mencerna sesuatu, lalu aku teringat kejadian kemarin. Kyungsoo tiba-tiba datang tanpa menghubungiku terlebih dahulu. Dia meminta agar aku menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Aku yakin sekali wajahku benar-benar kebingungan dengan permintaan tiba-tiba itu. _Well_ , itu tidak terlihat seperti permintaan, tetapi _permohonan_. Jadi, dengan raut yang tidak jelas, aku mengangguk. Tidak mungkin untuk menolaknya karena saat itu aku benar-benar ingin memeluknya. Sejak _Music Video_ debut dirilis, jadwal semakin padat dan tidak memungkinkan untuk sekedar menghubungi seseorang. Bahkan mereka telah menyiapkan sebuah tempat khusus untuk kesibukan kami jika itu diperlukan. Dan, memang sangat diperlukan.

Dia menggumamkan sesuatu tidak jelas. Aku mulai menatapnya, lalu jari-jariku tertarik untuk bermain di atas pipinya. Aku membelai punggungnya dengan gerakan perlahan sebelum benar-benar bangkit dari tempat tidur. Menghidupkan lampu dan memastikan bahwa dia tidak terganggu. Aku tersenyum geli melihatnya dalam gulungan selimut. _Itu benar-benar menggemaskan_.

Aku melangkahkan kaki mengambil handuk, lalu segera menuju kamar mandi. Satu kebiasaan yang tidak pernah hilang dariku adalah menari sambil menyenandungkan suatu lagu. Jika orang-orang berpendapat aneh, maka bagiku itu adalah hal yang menyenangkan. Mataku terpejam saat air s _hower_ yang dingin mengenai wajah. Menyegarkan, juga membantu lebih rileks. Aku meregangkan otot tanganku. Ini terjadi karena kemarin aku dan Kyungsoo menonton sebuah film misteri disaat tengah malam dengan posisi dia berada di lenganku sampai tertidur. Saat akan mengangkatnya ke kamar, dia segera bangun dengan wajah merahnya. Mungkin itu campuran antara marah dan malu. Aku tidak pernah mengusulkan untuk menonton film apalagi di saat tengah malam. Tiba-tiba saja saat kami selesai makan malam, dia menunjukkan sebuah CD. Itu bukan milikku karena aku bukan penggemar film berjenis seperti itu. Wajahnya sedikit memelas saat memberikan CD itu, aku menganggukkan kepala, dan dia tersenyum lebar. Sikapnya memang sedikit aneh, mungkin sejak kemarin, tepatnya saat aku bisa kembali ke apartemen ini. Dia jadi lebih perhatian (walaupun dia memang perhatian) dan sering memohon sesuatu. Itu memang sifat alaminya, tapi terasa asing. Mungkin karena aku merindukannya dan dia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Kyungsoo memang tidak pernah mengutarakan perasaannya, tapi wajahnya selalu mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

Tidak lama kemudian, aku mulai mengeringkan tubuh. Tubuhku terasa lebih nyaman, lalu aku menghela lega. Aku melilit handuk pada pinggang sebelum benar-benar keluar dari kamar mandi. Gadis itu masih seperti gulungan dengan rambutnya yang terurai ke berbagai arah, aku terkekeh pelan. Aku berjalan menuju lemari hitam kemudian memilih seragam untuk hari ini. Aku melihat diri ke cermin sambil merapikan seragam. Merasa sudah rapi, aku melangkah menuju tempat tidur. Dahinya tampak berkerut saat aku meniup kelopak matanya. Terlintaslah sebuah ide, aku tersenyum licik. Aku menggigiti kecil pipinya. Raut wajahnya mengatakan bahwa dia sedang terganggu. Saat aku berhenti, dia masih seperti tadi. Jadi, aku mencium pipinya berkali-kali hingga dia terbangun.

"Jongin…" Ujarnya yang lebih seperti berbisik dengan nada kesal. Dia terganggu dan aku tersenyum.

"Kau tidak berniat untuk tidur sepanjang hari, bukan?"

Rautnya tampak kesal, tapi matanya tidak juga terbuka. "Aku akan bangun sebentar lagi." Setelah mengatakannya, dia menghadap ke arah yang lain sambil menutup wajahnya dengan guling.

"Ayolah sayang," aku sedikit menggoyang-goyangkan badannya, tapi dia tidak bangun. Wajahku mendekat dengannya, lalu aku menggerakkan telunjukku pada pipinya. Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk melihat warna pipi itu berubah.

Dia mendesah pelan, "Hentikan Jongin. Aku akan bangun."

Namun, aku tidak berhenti melakukannya. Ini seperti sesuatu yang paling ditunggu-tunggu saat melihat wajahnya tersipu dan menahan malunya. Dia begitu menggemaskan dan bukan tipe gadis yang tidak mudah untuk ditebak, kecuali dalam hal-hal tertentu. Dia segera duduk dengan wajah kesal, lalu menepis jariku. Matanya memandangku selama beberapa waktu. Matanya mulai melebar tidak biasa dengan jarinya yang menunjukku. Aku hanya memandangnya dengan bingung.

"Kenapa kau sudah memakai seragam?!" Suaranya bernada terkejut. Mungkin dia pikir, dia akan terlambat. Jam masih menunjukkan waktu yang sangat pagi, jadi tidak mungkin akan terlambat.

Aku menghela, "Kyungsoo, aku hanya mandi lebih dulu. Ini masih sangat pagi."

"Oh." Gumamnya. Matanya memandang ke bawah, lalu melihat ke arahku. Begitu seterusnya sampai pipinya berwarna merah muda. "K-kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku lebih dulu?" Kali ini, matanya sudah benar-benar melihat ke arahku.

Aku menggaruk pipiku dengan telunjuk, lalu tersenyum, "karena, kau begitu nyenyak, jadi aku tidak tega membangunkanmu."

Warna pipinya lebih cerah daripada sebelumnya. Aku memandangnya dengan hangat. Kemudian dia tersenyum malu. "B-begitu?"

Aku terkekeh sebelum mengangguk. Suatu yang lembab menyentuh pipiku, kepalaku segera berputar melihatnya. Selama beberapa waktu, aku terdiam, mencerna apa yang barusan terjadi. Itu hanya sekilas, tapi aku dapat memastikan bahwa dia mencium pipi ini. Samar-samar aku mendengarnya berkata, "Terimakasih Jonginnie." Aku tersenyum dan menatapnya yang sedang berlari terburu-buru menuju kamar mandi, dia pasti benar-benar malu. Kakinya tampak bergetar dan tubuhnya hampir terhuyung. Aku terkekeh.

Kyungsoo sedang berada di kamar, jadi aku memutuskan untuk keluar dan berbaring di atas sofa sambil menonton salah satu saluran. Sepertinya itu adalah salah satu _variety show_ yang kembali diulang. Orang-orang itu sudah tidak asing lagi. Aku mendesah sambil mengambil salah satu buku dari tumpukan buku yang tergeletak di atas meja. Ini bukan milikku. Aku melihat ke arah pintu kamar. Aku meyakini jika Kyungsoo yang membawanya. Aku mengedikkan bahu, tidak masalah, karena tempat ini adalah tempat miliknya juga. Buku ini tampak tebal, tetapi ukurannya tidak besar. Dari sinopsisnya, buku ini seperti sesuatu yang sedikit berbahaya meskipun tidak ada masalah dengan sinopsisnya. Lagipula aku tidak tertarik, jadi aku memejamkan mata, menunggu Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar. Sofa ini benar-benar nyaman, aku tidak tahu bahwa sebuah sofa bisa sampai se-nyaman ini. Otot-ototku terasa lebih lentur. Ini benar-benar nyaman, bahkan sepertinya untuk membuka mata terasa berat. Lama-kelamaan aku mulai terhanyut.

Seseorang berdehem. _Well,_ aku tidak peduli, itu tidak penting. Aku menyamankan posisi tubuhku, mengabaikan suara itu.

"Jongin."

Ini sedikit aneh. Orang yang berdehem kemudian menyebut namaku. Terasa tidak nyaman, tapi aku mencoba mengabaikan itu. Suara orang itu menyebut namaku berkali-kali. Kemudian dia kembali berdehem, kali ini lebih kuat. Dahiku mengernyit dan menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Jongin?" Dia berkata lebih jelas, lalu menggerutu. Suaranya tidak asing lagi.

Aku meringis saat merasakan sesuatu menyentuh wajahku. Aku menepis udara. Sentuhan itu kembali, lebih kuat. Saat aku membuka mata dan melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, seseorang yang tidak asing berada dihadapanku. Tangannya terkepal dengan wajahnya yang merah. Itu _benar-benar_ tidak asing.

"K-kyungie, aku—"

Kilat dari matanya membuat kalimatku terputus. Sesuatu mengganjal tenggorokanku. Aku tersenyum gugup. Jika Kyungsoo marah, itu bisa menjadi pertanda yang baik, juga _buruk_.

Dia memejamkan matanya, juga menahan nafasnya. Jarinya menunjukku, "aku sudah memanggilmu berkali-kali, bahkan sampai mencubitmu, tapi kau tidak bangun." Dadanya terlihat naik-turun. Kemudian dia mulai berkata lagi, "aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa aku telah membuatkan sarapan untukmu."

Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya. Ini adalah kesalahanku. Aku mulai bangkit dan mengabaikan pinggangku yang terasa sedikit sakit karena tidur di sofa. Saat tanganku akan menggapai bahunya, dia segera berjalan menuju ruang makan. Aku mendesah kasar. Ini adalah salah satu sisi buruk Kyungsoo jika sedang marah dan akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama untuk merayunya, tapi ini memang bukan kesalahannya. Aku berjalan menuju ruang makan dan duduk di sampingnya. Di hadapanku terdapat beberapa donat yang terlihat menggiurkan. Aku menghela, wajar saja jika gadis ini marah.

"Kyungie.." Aku tersenyum tepat di depan wajahnya dan berusaha membuat suara yang merayu. Matanya melihat ke arah lain.

Aku tersenyum saat sebuah ide terlintas. "Sayang?" Aku menyuarakannya agar terdengar menggoda sambil mengerucutkan bibirku.

Aku dapat menangkap saat dia melihatku walau hanya sekilas. Bibirnya tampak ingin membuat senyuman, tapi dia menahannya. Pipinya mulai berwarna merah muda samar. Aku tersenyum miring, lalu mengambil salah satu donat. Mataku sedikit melebar saat merasakan isi dalam donat tersebut. Aku lupa sejak kapan pernah memberitahunya bahwa aku menyukai tiramisu.

"Ini enak!"

Tatapannya mulai melembut, tetapi tetap enggan untuk melihat ke arahku. Samar-samar dia tersenyum. Aku menatapnya lembut, lalu terkekeh. Aku membelai pipinya dan bermain disana dengan perlahan-lahan hingga rautnya menunjukkan salah tingkah. Dia melirik ke arahku kemudian segera mengalihkan matanya. Saat aku melirik ke bawah, jari-jarinya tampak bergetar.

" _Well_ , awalnya aku ingin menunggumu hingga selesai, tapi ternyata aku tertidur." Aku mendengus pelan, "bahkan kau telah membuat sarapan. Apa aku tidur selama itu?" Aku memandangnya sambil terus membelai pipinya.

Dia tampak ragu-ragu melihat ke arahku. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gugup sebelum benar-benar berbicara denganku, "Mungkin salahku, karena terlalu lama bercermin." Dia tersenyum malu dengan pipinya yang memerah. "Maaf, karena telah memarahimu."

Aku tertawa sedikit. Jari-jariku masih terus bergerak di pipinya dengan gerakan yang berbeda. "Lagipula kau terlihat menggemaskan saat marah."

Warna pipinya mulai terlihat lebih jelas, matanya tampak berpikir untuk mengalihkan sesuatu. Aku tersenyum penuh arti sambil memandang wajahnya. Ini pemandangan yang indah dan terlihat memancing. "Um, sepertinya kita harus pergi sekarang." Ujarnya dengan mata yang melihat ke bawah. Jari-jarinya memegang ujung roknya. Aku hanya mengangguk dan dia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia mulai menggoyang-goyangkan tanganku. Aku segera tersadar, lalu terkekeh. Sebelum bangkit, aku mencubit pipinya dengan kerlingan yang membuatnya menatapku dengan warna merah di pipinya.

Setelah selesai menutup pintu, aku melihat ke berbagai arah, mencari keberadaan gadis itu. Menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman sebelum aku menghampirinya. Wajahnya berputar ke berbagai arah dengan matanya yang berbinar. Ruangan ini memang di desain dengan rapi dan tidak meninggalkan kesan hangat. Tidak asing jika dia sibuk melihat ruangan ini. Saat aku menyentuh bahunya, dia tampak terkejut. Kemudian dia tertawa kecil saat tertangkap basah melihat sesuatu yang ada disini. Aku menarik tangannya agar dia berjalan di sampingku. Saat aku menoleh, dia sedang melihatku, tapi segera memalingkan wajahnya. Kedua alisku terangkat saat dia tertangkap basah sedang melihatku, dia hanya cengir sambil berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya. Aku mengulum senyuman geli. Kami masih tetap berjalan menuju lift yang berjarak beberapa meter. Dinding dengan corak modern itu tampak mencuri perhatiannya, kali ini pandangannya hanya terfokus pada benda itu. Bibirnya bahkan terbuka tanpa sadar membuat sudut bibir siapapun, termasuk diriku, tertarik untuk membentuk sebuah senyuman. Pandanganku mulai terarah ke depan, lift sudah berada di depan, hanya menunggu lift itu segera terbuka. Kyungsoo masih terus berjalan sambil mengamati corak dinding itu. Aku menarik lengannya saat dia hampir menabrak pintu lift yang masih tertutup. Dia segera melihat ke arah dengan wajah ingin protes, tapi saat melihat ke depan, senyum malu-malunya segera terlihat.

 **TING!**

Tepat pada saat itu, lift terbuka. Lift itu terlihat kosong setelah seorang anak kecil keluar. Aku melangkahkan kaki untuk masuk, juga Kyungsoo. Posisiku berada di lantai 5 dan akan menuju ke _lobby_. Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk sampai. Kami segera berjalan keluar melewati pintu kaca. Menuju tempat dimana mobilku berada.

Aku melirik sekilas pada Kyungsoo. Gadis itu tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya dengan wajah cerahnya. Saat aku melirik yang entah ke berapa kalinya, ia masih melihat ponselnya dengan wajah yang begitu cerah. Pipinya merona, matanya yang berbinar kagum, dan bibirnya yang membentuk seulas senyuman cerah. Ini adalah pemandangan langka. Aku tersenyum sedikit melihatnya dan kembali fokus pada jalanan. Jalanan tidak se-ramai biasanya, kali ini lebih rapi dan tertata. Beberapa orang berjalan kaki di trotoar, kebanyakan adalah murid Sekolah Dasar. Langkah mereka terlihat riang dengan senyum dan tawa yang benar-benar polos tanpa memikirkan apa yang orang pikirkan terhadap mereka. Entah mengapa, aku mulai tersenyum mengingat masa Sekolah Dasar-ku yang begitu konyol. Konyol saat memberikan sebuah bunga pada salah satu guru yang aku kagumi. Konyol saat mencubit pipi orang-orang yang sedang menghadap ke samping kemudian aku berusaha mengeluarkan ekspresi tidak-mengetahui-apapun. Konyol saat tertidur di kelas (walaupun saat ini beberapa kali melakukannya) karena materi yang diberikan sangat membosankan. Juga, konyol saat menulis surat cinta pada seseorang yang saat itu berada di tingkatan yang sama denganku. Masih banyak berbagai macam hal konyol yang lainnya, bahkan sampai saat ini, termasuk sifat penggoda turunan dari _dad_.

Aku melihat ke arah jam yang melingkar di tangan. Beberapa menit lagi akan sampai. Kemudian aku melihat ke arah Kyungsoo. Dahiku berkerut heran, gadis itu masih tetap dengan ponselnya, juga dengan ekspresi yang sama. Aku tidak bisa menahan lagi untuk bertanya.

"Kyung,"

Tidak ada jawaban. Rautnya masih sama. Kemudian aku tersadar bahwa ada benda putih yang terletak pada telinganya, ia memakai _headset._

"Kyungsoo." Aku memanggilnya dengan nada yang lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Tidak ada jawaban lagi. Mendadak aku mulai kesal, tapi tetap berusaha menepis pikiran itu. Aku melepas benda penyumbat itu, lalu memanggilnya lagi. Ia segera menoleh.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

Sejenak ia terdiam dengan matanya yang melihat ke berbagai arah, lalu tersenyum penuh arti. "Tidak ada."

Ia kembali pada ponselnya dengan wajah seperti tadi. Aku mendesah kasar dan berusaha fokus pada jalanan. Saat aku menoleh, Kyungsoo tampak tidak menyadari. Otakku mulai memproduksi hal-hal tidak penting mengenai apa yang ada di dalam ponsel Kyungsoo. Jika aku bertanya, maka hanya ada dua respon; tidak menjawab dan mengatakan 'tidak ada'. Jadi, aku lebih memilih untuk tetap diam sampai saat yang tepat, tapi rautku tidak dapat menyembunyikannya.

"Kyung, apa yang kau lihat?" Aku berusaha setenang mungkin.

Gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya, dan itu membuatku sedikit bersalah karena telah memikirkan hal aneh. Dia tersenyum penuh arti. _Lagi._ "Tidak ada, Jongin." Jawabnya tenang.

Seperti dugaanku, dia akan menjawab diantara dua respon itu, dan dia telah memakai respon yang kedua. Sebenarnya, aku ingin mengutarakan pertanyaan itu berkali-kali tanpa peduli apa respon yang didapat. Aku berusaha bersikap seperti biasa; melihat ke depan. Mobilku telah sampai di depan gerbang kemudian masuk dan mencari tempat. Memarkir tepat di samping mobil putih dengan plat yang tidak asing lagi. Itu adalah milik Park Chanyeol. Pemandangan yang asing mengingat dia selalu datang di saat-saat terakhir. Aku mematikan mobil dan gadis itu tampak masih asyik dengan ponselnya. Aku menghela kemudian berencana untuk mengambil ponsel tersebut, tapi sepertinya dia sadar akan hal itu dan segera mematikan ponselnya. Setelahnya, aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa, lalu keluar dari mobil. Kyungsoo juga keluar dari mobil, lalu aku sedikit mempercepat langkahku. Dia tampak mengimbangiku dan masih menggenggam ponselnya. Dia melihat ke arahku seraya berjalan, tapi aku berusaha untuk mengabaikannya. Kakinya tampak berhenti untuk melangkah dan saat aku akan terus berjalan, dia menahan tanganku.

"A-aku—" Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia sedang gugup, tapi rautnya menunjukkan sedang mencari kalimat yang tepat. Aku masih menunggunya mengeluarkan sebuah kalimat. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskan sesuatu, aku bisa merasakan bagaimana jantungnya berdebar dengan gila.

Beberapa waktu kemudian, aku menghela dengan senyuman. "Tarik nafasmu, Kyungsoo."

Dia melakukannya sampai beberapa kali. Tarik dan buang. Kemudian dia mulai memejamkan matanya sebelum berbicara. "A-aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa." Gumamnya dengan cengiran. Aku memandangnya lembut. "Kau tahu, i-ini hanya salah paham dan, um, maaf."

Kalimat itu tampak tidak jelas. Aku memandangnya selama beberapa saat, dia hanya tersenyum gugup dengan warna merah samar di pipinya. Kemudian aku mengangguk sebelum berbicara sesuatu. "Jadi, apa yang kau lihat?"

Terdiam. Matanya tampak menatapku. _Itu benar-benar menggemaskan_. Sebuah senyuman misterius mulai terukir di wajahnya. Dia menggeleng, aku menghela—pasrah. "Tidak ada." Ujarnya masih dengan senyuman itu. Respon yang sama. Senyum yang sama. Entah mengapa aku mulai kesal saat dia tersenyum seperti itu.

Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk malas. Dia mulai berjalan dengan riang seakan-akan ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan. Sepertinya itu sangat rahasia.

 _Cukup anggap itu tidak penting._

Aku tidak tahu apakah ini pertama kali atau mungkin aku pernah merasakannya meski hanya sekali, tapi harus kuakui bahwa aku merasa tidak suka dengan ponsel _itu._ Tepat, ponsel dengan pelindung bergambar animasi Pororo yang sedari tadi digenggam oleh _nya_. Kyungsoo memang tidak melihat ponselnya dengan sangat fokus seperti di mobil, tapi sesekali ia melihat ke ponselnya. Saat ia melihat ke ponselnya, saat itu juga senyum cerahnya muncul. Aku tidak pernah tahu jika kemungkinan besar Kyungsoo adalah seorang _fangirl_ (atau apalah karena mereka menyebutnya begitu), tapi aku tidak pernah melihatnya sampai seperti ini. Aku tidak merasa benci pada benda itu, hanya saja keberadaannya mengganggu, jadi mungkin aku harus membelikan Kyungsoo ponsel baru.

Langkah Kyungsoo berhenti, aku ikut berhenti. Penyebab dia berhenti adalah karena ponsel itu. Dia menutup mulutnya dengan wajahnya yang merah, dia seperti ingin teriak. Aku berusaha untuk tidak menatapnya, tapi sialnya mataku berusaha untuk melirik sesuatu yang ada pada ponsel itu. Itu gagal, saat itu juga Kyungsoo menempelkan ponsel ke dadanya. Aku mulai berjalan dengan malas, lalu mendengus. Telingaku menangkap suara tawa tertahan, sepertinya itu dari Kyungsoo. Kami sudah berada di tengah-tengah lapangan, aku berencana untuk mengikuti Kyungsoo hingga ke kelasnya (walau sebenarnya Kyungsoo tidak akan mengizinkannya).

Samar-samar aku mendengar orang-orang menyebut 'Kai', beberapa lagi tampak menatapku sambil menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan. Ada kumpulan gadis yang melambai-lambai padaku, aku membalas lambaian mereka dengan senyuman, lalu mereka teriak. Sedikit membingungkan, tapi aku rasa mereka tidak se-rumit itu. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Kyungsoo tidak menggenggam apapun, termasuk ponsel itu. Aku tersenyum sedikit. Selama berjalan, orang-orang menatap kami dengan pandangan yang berbeda-beda. Aku tidak bisa membuktikan apa yang mereka pikirkan, tapi wajah mereka berkata dengan _curiga_. Curiga dengan seribu hal.

"Jongin, apa kau akan ke lokasi kelas satu?" Pertanyaan Kyungsoo membuat aku tersadar.

Aku mengangguk. Kyungsoo menghela dengan ekspresi khawatir atau gelisah atau resah, aku tidak tahu. Dia menggeleng kuat. "Tidak. Kau tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

Kyungsoo mendorongku pelan. Dia berbisik, "kau telah debut Jongin."

"Dan?" Aku masih tidak mengerti apa hubungan antara dua hal itu. Antara aku telah debut dan mengantar Kyungsoo ke kelasnya.

"Apa yang akan orang-orang disana katakan?" Nadanya mulai meninggi. Aku merasakan tatapan aneh dari beberapa orang disini.

"Kyungsoo, itu tidak se-rumit yang kau pikirkan."

"Bukan hanya itu. Kita bahkan…" Kyungsoo menggantung kalimatnya saat melihat sekeliling. Dia tidak perlu melanjutkan karena aku tahu apa yang akan dia katakan. ' _Kita bahkan sudah menikah'._ Fakta itu tidak akan terlupakan. "Aku tidak mau kita terjebak dalam gosip aneh."

Aku mulai memikirkan kata-kata Kyungsoo. Dia tidak sepenuhnya salah dan aku tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun jika itu mengancam kami berdua, aku mengangguk dengan senyuman. Dia ikut tersenyum. Sebelum berjalan ke arah yang berbeda, aku mencium pipinya dengan cepat tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang. Dia tampak tidak bisa berkata-kata kecuali wajahnya yang benar-benar merah, aku tidak tahu itu adalah karena marah atau karena malu. Aku segera berjalan ke arah yang lain dengan santai, menuju ke kelas.

Menunggu sampai lift terbuka, aku memejamkan mata. Itu kebiasaan, lagipula tidak ada orang selain aku disini. Otakku sibuk berpikir, mengingat, dan sesuatu yang terlintas. Mengingat apa saja teori gen yang pernah diajarkan. Berpikir apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Sesuatu abstrak yang melintas seperti kereta api. Itu yang sedang otakku lakukan. Aku menghela, beberapa saat kemudian membuka mata, dan sesuatu mulai terbayang. Sedikit aneh saat tiba-tiba membayangkan kejadian Kyungsoo yang mencium pipiku, tapi kali ini dengan gerakan lambat. Aku tersenyum geli, dia begitu lucu. Suara dentingan berbunyi dengan pintu yang otomatis terbuka secara perlahan. Pemandangan sosok yang tidak asing lagi dan hampir setiap hari aku temui berada di depanku. Itu Kang Seulgi dengan mata orientalnya. Itu mengingatkanku saat aku akan menjadikan Seulgi salah satu kekasihku, tapi karena dia terlalu baik, aku membatalkan rencana itu. Dia tersenyum sambil melambai, dia orang yang ramah. Aku tersenyum singkat sebelum melangkah keluar. Pintu lift sudah tertutup, tampaknya dia tidak berniat untuk masuk.

Seulgi mengulurkan tangannya, sejenak aku terheran-heran. "Selamat." Kalimat pendek itu membuat aku membalas ulurannya. Dia tersenyum. "Selamat atas debutmu. Aku sudah melihat videonya."

Aku terkekeh sebelum tersenyum. "Terimakasih." Dia mengangguk. "Jadi, menurutmu?"

"Menurutku, Myungsoo tampak tampan."

"Maksudku, aku."

Bola matanya berputar dengan malas. Kemudian dia tersenyum. "Aku tidak begitu memperhatikanmu, Kai" Dia mengedikkan bahunya sebelum tertawa sedikit, aku hanya tersenyum miring. Kai adalah nama panggungku di dalam EXO. Dia sedikit berjinjit sambil berjalan mendekatiku, aku merendahkan tubuh saat merasa dia mulai membisikkan sesuatu. "Coba saja kau tanya pada Kyungsoo."

Setelah dia mengucapkannya, lift segera terbuka, dan dia segera masuk sambil melambaikan tangannya. Aku merasa pupil mataku membesar. Kyungsoo di dunia ini yang kutahu hanyalah Do Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo si gadis bermata bulat dengan bibir mungilnya, juga kulit putihnya yang terlihat cerah dan terasa halus. Jika Kyungsoo yang Seulgi maksud adalah _dirinya_ , maka itu tidak heran. Seulgi memang seorang _trainee_ dan mungkin dia mengenal Kyungsoo. Aku mengedikkan bahu, berpikir bahwa jika Seulgi mengetahui hubungan ini, maka tidak ada masalah.

Selama berjalan, orang-orang terutama para gadis melihat ke arahku, beberapa diantaranya menutup mulut mereka, tidak masalah karena ini bukan pemandangan langka. Kelasku hanya berada selangkah lagi dan aku sudah sampai. Beberapa murid berada di kelas, terutama Jongdae dan Sehun yang tampak memegang PSP. Benda itu sangat tidak diperbolehkan untuk dibawa, tapi aku tidak pernah mengerti bagaimana cara berpikir mereka. Kemudian di belakang mereka ada dua orang gadis, Kim Ah Young dan Lee Hyeri. Mereka tampak dengan sebuah majalah dan beberapa foto yang berserakan di meja mereka. Aku menaruh tas di meja sebelum duduk di bangku. Kemudian membuka tas dan mengeluarkan sebuah catatan, lalu membacanya. Itu adalah catatan tentang pelajaran yang dapat mengisi waktu. Merasa seseorang menggoyangkan tanganku, aku menoleh dan mendapati Ah Young dan Hyeri sedang tersenyum padaku, aku menaikkan alis.

"Kami sudah melihatmu di _Music Video_ itu dan, ya, selamat." Ah Young tersenyum. Dia cantik. Mungkin itu alasan mengapa aku pernah menjadikannya kekasihku selama seminggu saat kelas dua. Kami tidak terlalu dekat, aku mengatakan terimakasih pada Ah Young dan Hyeri.

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak terlalu yakin apakah itu kau atau tidak, tapi kuakui kau tampan." Gumam Hyeri dan sekali lagi, aku mengucapkan terimakasih. Kebanyakan teman sekelasku mempunyai pemikiran yang berbeda dengan murid lain karena menurut mereka aku bukan seperti pemikiran sempurna dari orang lain.

"Kau tidak mengucapkan selamat padaku?" Jongdae bertanya pada Ahyoung dengan wajah kesal pura-pura. Dia menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Ah Young sampai pada akhirnya gadis itu mendesah kasar.

"Baiklah, selamat untukmu Chen 'EXO'. "

Kemudian Jongdae tertawa kemenangan dan melanjutkan PSP-nya bersama Sehun. Aku melihat apa yang mereka mainkan. Itu tidak pernah berubah bahkan skor tidak akan berubah sejak pertama kali mereka berdua memainkan itu. Sehun akan selalu lebih tinggi dua angka dari Jongdae. Biasanya, aku akan ikut bermain bersama mereka, tetapi kali ini aku lebih memilih untuk membuka ponsel. Melihat sesuatu di dalam ponsel dan tergerak untuk membuka pesan. Nama teratas adalah 'Tzuyu'. Aku menyentuhnya dan mulai membaca pesan dari awal. Dia adik yang menggemaskan dan menyebalkan dengan wajah yang orang-orang pikir adalah angkuh, karena konsepnya sebagai artis adalah seksi. Tidak peduli seberapa seksi aura ataupun fisik yang dimiliki, karena dia tetap adikku dan itu tidak pernah berubah. Di negara Tzuyu tinggal, hanya sedikit orang yang mengetahui bahwa artis yang mulai terkenal itu mempunyai seorang kakak laki-laki. Saat aku ke sana, aku bisa melihat ataupun mendengar orang-orang berkata bahwa kami sangat cocok saat kami berjalan bersama. Mereka berkata bahwa kami mempunyai kecocokan saat aku tertangkap sebuah gosip sedang berbincang akrab dengan adik sendiri, juga sebagai penambahan kulit eksotis yang aku dan Tzuyu miliki. Mereka hanya tidak tahu bahwa kami bersaudara dan Tzuyu adalah gadis berusia 16 tahun dengan tinggi 170 cm.

Aku mulai membaca pesan yang lain. Aku melewati nama ' _eomma_ ', karena pesan tersebut sudah aku baca berulang kali, bahkan Kyungsoo ikut membacanya walau hanya sekali. Berbagai macam isi pesan dari _eomma_ yang sudah dapat ditebak bagaimana tingkat ketidaknormalannya. Dia akan menanyakan, nama apa yang aku dan Kyungsoo inginkan untuk anak kami, untungnya saat pesan tersebut, Kyungsoo sedang tidak membacanya. Kemudian bertanya, kapan waktu yang tepat agar aku dan Kyungsoo memiliki anak karena dia benar-benar tidak sabar mempunyai seorang cucu. Juga menanyakan apakah aku dan Kyungsoo pernah bercumbu. Aku bisa melihat perubahan warna wajah Kyungsoo saat membaca pesan itu. Dan pesan lainnya yang sama tidak normalnya. Kemudian pada pesan selanjutnya adalah dari _eommonim._ Aku juga tidak perlu membacanya, karena aku benar-benar ingat bagaimana isi pesan tersebut. Pesan itu berisi _eommonim_ yang menanyakan bagaimana keadaan Kyungsoo, melarangku untuk tidur terlalu dekat dengan Kyungsoo, apakah Kyungsoo membawa baju ganti, jam berapa Kyungsoo akan mandi di pagi hari, dan kekhawatiran tentang Kyungsoo yang lainnya. Setidaknya lebih normal daripada _eomma_.

Aku menghela dan terus melihat pesan yang sebenarnya bukanlah kebiasaanku. Tertera nama 'Kyungsoo', aku mulai membaca isi pesan itu. Pesan saat aku melakukan pertandingan akhir di Incheon, pesan saat aku sedang dalam sebuah _variety show_ dengan seorang gadis, pesan saat aku tidak berada di apartemen selama hampir seminggu, pesan saat berada di sebuah sampul majalah dengan seorang model, dan pesan lainnya. Dia terlihat menggemaskan dari isi pesannya. Itu mengagumkan sekaligus membuatku terkikik.

* * *

 **From: Kyungsoo**

Kau sudah sampai? Apa kau sudah membawa handuk lebih dari tiga yang aku berikan?

* * *

 **From: Kyungsoo**

Im Nayeon terlihat sangat seksi dan cantik.

* * *

 **From: Kyungsoo**

Apa kau sudah makan? Apa disana mereka menyiapkan makanan untukmu? Jangan memakan makanan cepat saji, karena jika sakit maka kau dan orang yang lainnya akan repot.

* * *

 **From: Kyungsoo**

Kau dan Suzy tampak sangat dekat dan berjalan alami. Foto-foto kalian sangat bagus, bahkan saat Suzy berada di lehermu.

* * *

Masih banyak pesan yang lainnya dan aku tidak mau membacanya lagi, karena itu akan membuatku semakin ingin memeluk Kyungsoo. Benar-benar ingin memeluknya sampai aromanya tercium tanpa memperdulikan sekeliling. Sekarang aku mengerti mengapa Chanyeol akan tersenyum seperti orang gila saat membaca pesan dari Baekhyun berulang kali.

Bel berbunyi, aku segera mematikan ponselku. Myungsoo segera duduk di sebelahku sambil membuka tasnya. Dia sedang mencari sesuatu. Saat sudah menemukan benda yang dicari, dia mengangkat benda itu. Itu adalah sebuah pulpen. Seorang guru mulai masuk. Itu adalah Hwang _sonsaengnim_ yang dianggap sebagai guru dengan tubuh seksi walaupun memakai pakaian seperti guru yang lainnya, juga wajah yang menawan. Dia adalah guru bahasa Inggris. Kami mulai berdiri, memberikan salam, lalu Hwang _sonsaengnim_ akan membalasnya dengan bahasa Inggris, seperti 'Good morning too, My Lovely Children!' Dia memang salah satu guru yang ramah dan dekat terhadap muridnya, bahkan Sehun pernah tersipu saat guru tersebut menanyakan keadaannya saat dia tidak datang selama tiga hari. Hwang _sonsaengnim_ mulai membuka bukunya dengan pulpen diantara jemarinya yang berkuku merah. Dia mulai menghidupkan suatu program di laptopnya sebelum layar infokus hidup dan menampilkan suatu percakapan. Kami mendengarkan percakapan tersebut dengan aba-aba Hwang _sonsaengnim_. Selama percakapan itu, aku sesekali melihat ke yang lainnya. Dahi mereka mengernyit dengan mata yang serius, mungkin ada dua hal di dalam otak mereka, seperti 'Apa yang mereka katakan?' atau 'Apa maksudnya ini?' Tetapi itu hanya kemungkinan, karena tidak semuanya menganggap bahasa Inggris seperti itu. Aku dan yang lainnya mulai menuliskan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan percakapan itu, seperti yang Hwang _sonsaengnim_ suruh. Itu tidak terlalu sulit.

Guru yang lain mulai masuk seiring berakhirnya pelajaran. Di tengah-tengah pelajaran, Myungsoo tampak menuliskan sesuatu yang tidak penting. Ia bertanya padaku, "Kau tidak bermain _game_ itu lagi?"

 _Game_ sepak bola yang sudah tidak asing lagi. Dia juga sama gilanya dengan _game_ itu sepertiku. "Terkadang. Akhir-akhir ini aku lebih menghabiskan waktu untuk—"

Ucapanku terputus saat Myungsoo menepuk bahuku. Dia tampak tidak peduli dengan _sonsaengnim_ yang menatapnya penuh ancaman. "Menghabiskan waktu untuk wanita? Gadis?"

"Mereka ada bedanya?"

"Jangan bercanda, Kim." Dia mulai menyeringai sambil menaikkan kedua alisnya. "Kau tentu tahu perbedaannya."

Aku memutar bola mata dengan malas, mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Kali ini, aku tidak dalam suasana untuk membicarakan ini. Aku hanya mengedikkan bahu yang disambung dengan wajah datarnya. Biasanya, dia akan membicarakan ini tidak ada habisnya, seperti Taemin. Mereka berdua punya otak yang sama, walau aku sesekali mengikuti mereka. Tidak selamanya membosankan, tidak selamanya menarik. Jika mereka membicarakan tentang wanita atau gadis, aku akan teringat pada Kyungsoo dan itu berbahaya.

Bel berbunyi, tepat saat _sonsaengnim_ ini memberikan sebuah tugas. Kebanyakan orang-orang keluar dari kelas, lalu menuju kantin. Aku mengambil _headphone_ dari tas dan menggantungkannya di leherku. Seseorang menepuk bahuku, aku menoleh. Oh Sehun bersama Kim Jongdae. Biasanya Jongdae akan bersama yang lain, seperti bersama Yi Fan yang berasal dari kelas Chanyeol berada, walau sesekali bersama kami. Kami berjalan mulai berjalan, saat melewati sebuah kelas, Chanyeol mengikuti kami. Dia memang selalu begitu, tiba-tiba datang dan ikut. Sehun dan Jongdae tampak membicarakan sesuatu, tentang film animasi Jepang yang berjudul _Sword Art Online_ , itu memang bukan _game,_ tapi animasi tersebut bercerita tentang seseorang yang masuk ke dalam dunia _game._ Semakin lama pembicaraan mereka mulai menjadi abstrak dan aku tidak berniat untuk mengikuti topik mereka. Chanyeol dengan ponselnya, aku sedikit mengintip, dan tebakanku benar itu berasal dari Baekhyun. Dia tidak sadar kalau aku melihat pesannya yang membicarakan tentang sesuatu. Dahiku mengernyit. Hubungan mereka terlihat menarik dengan kemisteriusan itu. Tidak lama, kami sampai di kantin dan mengatakan apa yang akan kami pesan pada Sehun, Jongdae ikut dengan Sehun. Aku dan Chanyeol mulai duduk di sebuah tempat.

"Jadi, bagaimana kau dan Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan santai. Ini sedikit membingungkan, dia memulai pertanyaan seperti itu.

Aku menaikkan alisku dengan nada sedikit terkejut, aku menjawab dengan pertanyaan, "Untuk apa kau menanyakannya?"

"Aku juga punya rasa penasaran tentang perjodohan." Dia tersenyum lebar yang membuatnya semakin terlihat aneh, menurutku. Dia melihat sekeliling, sebelum berbicara dengan pelan. "Kapan kalian akan melakukannya?"

"Melakukan apa?"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya dengan helaan kasar. Terkadang, aku merasa lebih idiot darinya. " _Making Love."_

Aku menggeleng. "Kami tidak akan melakukannya sampai waktu yang tepat." Aku merasa Chanyeol mulai mirip dengan _eomma_. "Kenapa kau bertanya?"

"Kau tidak penasaran dengannya? Bagaimana keringatnya yang bercucuran bersama wajahnya yang merah, lalu matanya yang menatapmu dengan sayu bercampur kebingungan dan kegelisahan?"

Aku meneguk ludah mendengar penuturan Chanyeol. Kemudian berusaha untuk tidak akan membayangkannya, karena itu berbahaya. "Kau pernah melakukannya dengan Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol menyeringai. "Tidak, tapi kami pernah melakukan ciuman panas, berbeda denganmu yang tidak pernah berciuman dengan istri sendiri." Dia berkata dengan nada pamer. Terserah.

Sehun dan Jongdae datang membawa dua nampan berisi makanan dan minuman yang dipesan. Aku mengambil _softdrink_ dan meneguknya. Sehun dan Jongdae kembali berbicara, kali ini tentang Volkswagen yang mengeluarkan Bugatti baru. Aku mulai mengikuti pembicaraan mereka, mengabaikan Chanyeol yang sibuk tersenyum dengan ponselnya. Dia seperti orang yang pertama kali mempunyai seorang kekasih. Pembicaraan mereka mulai abstrak, aku memutuskan untuk memasang _headphone._ Tidak jauh dari sini, aku melihat Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, dan Yeri. Kyungsoo terlihat memegang nampan, sedangkan Baekhyun sama seperti kekasihnya, kemudian Yeri sedang mencari sesuatu. Kyungsoo awalnya menunduk, lalu melihat ke arahku dengan raut terkejut dan tergantikan dengan senyuman tipis dan merah muda samar pada pipinya, aku tersenyum membalasnya. Aku mulai teringat pada perkataan Chanyeol yang tidak waras. Membayangkan bagaimana jika Kyungsoo berkeringat dengan wajahnya yang merah. Bagaimana matanya menatap sayu bercampur kegelisahan, juga bagaimana jika dia benar-benar pasrah. Aku mengusap wajah kasar. _Ini gila_.

Kyungsoo dan yang lainnya mulai berjalan ke arah sini, Baekhyun terlihat menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan Yeri. Hanya beberapa jarak lagi mereka akan sampai, tetapi Kyungsoo dan Yeri lebih memilih untuk tidak terlalu dekat. Sedangkan Baekhyun memeluk kekasihnya dari belakang dengan ciuman di pipi dan Chanyeol membalasnya. Mata Kyungsoo dan Yeri tampak melebar.

"Aku sudah melihat _Music Video_ -mu. Kau terlihat keren dan tampan!" Seru Baekhyun sambil terus mencium pipi Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Jongdae sama sepertiku, memutar bola mata dengan malas. Baekhyun melupakan bahwa video itu bukan hanya Chanyeol saja.

"Terimakasih, aku mencintaimu." Chanyeol menarik kepala Baekhyun dan mulai mencium bibir gadis itu. Mungkin itu adalah ciuman panas yang dia maksud. Mata mereka berdua terpejam, seolah-olah tidak ada orang lain selain mereka disini. Orang-orang mulai melihat adegan mereka dengan saksama. Kyungsoo dengan wajahnya yang mulai berwarna merah dan Yeri dengan kedua tangan yang menutup mulutnya. Aku tidak melihat ke arah bagaimana intimnya ciuman mereka, aku melihat ke arah Kyungsoo. Wajahnya benar-benar merah seperti _ddukbokki_ pedas. Matanya berbinar-binar, aku tidak tahu arti mengapa matanya menjadi seperti itu. Dia meneguk ludahnya sebelum menatapku. Dia berkedip.

Aku berdehem. Semua orang mulai tersadar, begitu juga dengan dua orang di hadapanku. Chanyeol tersenyum miring sebelum mencium sekilas bibir Baekhyun. Aku mendengar nafas pendek, itu berasal dari Baekhyun.

"K-kenapa," Dia terengah-engah dan Chanyeol mengusap punggungnya. "Kenapa kau menciumku?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu."

Mereka saling melempar senyuman, setelah itu aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, karena kakiku otomatis melangkah keluar dari kantin, menuju sebuah lorong yang sempit dan menaiki tangga yang terdapat disana. Aku menaiki setiap anak tangga dengan perasaan khawatir dan berbagai macam hal lainnya. Aku mendesah kasar. Tempat ini dapat disebut sebagai jalur terlarang, karena hanya orang-orang tertentu yang biasa kesini. Aku mengabaikan tulisan ' **DILARANG MASUK** ', segera membuka pintu yang tidak terkunci itu. Hamparan dasar luas dengan semen terlihat. Disana terdapat sebuah tong, aku segera duduk di dekat tong tersebut agar tidak ada yang dapat melihat keberadaanku. Aku menghela seraya menghidupkan lagu yang terdapat pada ponselku. _Part of The List_ yang dinyanyikan oleh Ne Yo. Alunan musik mulai terdengar lewat _headphone_ yang aku pakai.

Langit yang tidak benar-benar cerah dengan hilir angin yang melegakan. Aku menghela dengan mata yang terpejam secara bersamaan. Seharusnya aku membawa Kyungsoo kesini. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun telah menunjukkan sesuatu yang sangat gila untuk gadis seperti Kyungsoo. Gadis itu tentu saja tidak akan menutup matanya, karena jika ada sesuatu yang sangat asing baginya, maka dia akan memperhatikan itu sampai ke detailnya. Mungkin membawa Kyungsoo bukan hal yang bagus, karena ada kemungkinan jika aku melakukan hal yang sama padanya. Aku memijit pelipis, berusaha melupakan hal gila itu. Bersyukur saat otakku mulai mengabaikan itu dan beralih pada yang lain. Aku mulai teringat bagaimana acara perjodohan itu dimulai, tepatnya saat pertama kali aku dan Kyungsoo bertemu. Perjodohan atau _arranged marriage_ memang gila, bahkan saat itu aku merasa bahwa ini hanyalah sebuah permainan yang akhirnya hanyalah _game over_. Jika aku hanya pasrah dengan sikap orangtuaku, maka raut Kyungsoo saat itu berkata lain. Rautnya, sikapnya, dan bagaimana dirinya saat itu masih tercetak jelas di ingatanku. Saat itu wajahnya terlihat sehabis menangis, benar-benar jauh dari kata baik. Dia memang sangat menolak hal gila ini, sampai _eommonim_ harus mendorong dirinya dengan paksa. Dia terlihat tidak ingin berbicara ataupun tersenyum saat aku melambaikan tangan dengan gila padanya. Kemudian para orangtua mulai menghilang dengan berbagai alasan agar kami hanya berdua untuk mencapai pendekatan. Kyungsoo terlihat ingin menangis dan yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah berpura-pura serius menonton film di televisi. Tapi dia terlihat benar-benar _hancur,_ jadi aku mulai mendekatinya. Hanya mendekati sambil sesekali melirik, karena aku tidak tahu harus memulai apa. Aku mulai memberanikan diri untuk mengamati bagaimana wujud Kyungsoo saat itu, bahkan namanya aku tidak tahu. Dia menunduk dalam sampai aku harus berjuang untuk melihat dengan jelas bagaimana rupa-nya, tetapi gagal karena matanya tertutup oleh poni tidak jelasnya. Tubuhnya terlihat bagus dengan kulitnya yang putih. Gaun yang dipakainya terlihat indah dan aku harus mengakui kalau itu sedikit terbuka pada bagian-bagian tertentu. Aku mulai berdehem dan itu sukses membuat Kyungsoo menoleh walau hanya sekilas. Bahunya tampak bergetar dan itu membuatku panik.

Aku segera menyapanya dengan, "Hai. Boleh aku tahu namamu?" Kemudian dia mulai mengangkat wajahnya sambil menahan sesenggukan dengan hidung dan mata yang merah. Dia menoleh, menatapku datar, lalu aku tersenyum sebelum mengatakan sesuatu yang lain, mungkin seperti, "Aku Kim Jongin. Kita ber-sekolah di tempat yang sama walau aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya." Dia seperti menggumamkan kalimat, "Aku tahu dan tidak perlu diberitahu." Saat itu dia bahkan belum menyebutkan namanya. Saat dia akan menunduk, aku menahannya sambil menanyakan namanya, lalu dia menjawab dengan ketus, "Kau tidak perlu tahu!" Tangisnya mulai pecah dan aku berusaha menenangkannya dengan mengusap pelan lengannya. Dia mulai mengucapkan kalimat seperti, "Usiaku masih tujuh belas tahun", "Aku tidak mau hidup lagi", "Tidak ada yang menyayangiku, bahkan _eomma_ sekalipun", "Seharusnya aku dijual saja", "Disini dingin", dan kalimat frustasi lainnya. Dia hanya berusia satu tahun diatas Tzuyu, jadi aku memakluminya. Keputusan ini memang gila. Aku bertanya-tanya mengapa _eomma_ menjodohkanku dengan gadis di bawah umur. Perjodohan tidak segalanya buruk bagiku, karena aku memang tidak punya gambaran yang jelas bagaimana orang yang akan menikah denganku, lagipula _dad_ dan _eomma_ juga dijodohkan, lalu _dad_ beberapa kali tertangkap sedang berkencan dengan wanita lain, tapi tentunya saat usia pernikahan mereka masih sangat muda, karena sekarang _dad_ benar-benar mencintai _eomma_. Aku pernah berpikir mungkin sebaiknya aku memilih perempuan seperti _eomma_ atau Tzuyu. Aku terus menenangkannya sambil mengusap air mata yang berjatuhan. Kemudian aku tidak tahu mengapa aku mengatakan, "Tidak ada yang bisa membatalkan perjodohan gila ini, karena semua sudah menyetujuinya. Tidak ada yang akan menjualmu bahkan jika kau menjual dirimu sendiri, itu tidak akan berguna. Kita berada di posisi yang sama." Matanya berkedip dengan polos. Aku mulai merasa bersalah mengatakannya. Dia hanya menatapku dengan mata yang merah, tapi kali ini lebih baik, karena aku mulai mengetahui bahwa dia tidak bisa disalahkan dalam hal ini. Kemudian saat aku menanyakan nama, dan berbagai macam hal lainnya, dia tetap tidak mau memberitahu namanya dan hanya membalas semua kalimatku dengan ketus.

Lagu _Gee_ yang dinyanyikan oleh Girls' Generation mulai terdengar. Aku mengernyit. Lagunya tidak buruk, hanya saja aku tidak pernah tahu kapan pernah memasukkan lagu ini dalam playlists. Segera saja, aku mengganti dengan lagu yang lain dan mulai menutup mata kembali. Sudah lama rasanya aku tidak ke tempat ini—atap sekolah—mengingat ini adalah tempat yang dulu selalu aku tempati. Disini terasa nyaman, jauh dari kata ramai. Aku menghela lega.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba pergi?"

Sebuah suara membuatku menoleh dan melihat sosok yang sedang berjongkok dengan wajah kesal. Aku terkejut saat menyadari bahwa itu Kyungsoo. Ini aneh karena aku tidak pernah memberitahu siapapun tentang tempat ini. Dahiku masih mengernyit, tidak menyangka tentang keberadaan Kyungsoo saat ini.

"Kim Jongin." Bola matanya berputar dengan bibir yang dimajukan. Aku terkekeh sebelum mencubit pipinya sekilas, lalu dia mendengus.

"Duduklah, Kyungsoo." Aku menggeser tempatku dan membiarkan Kyungsoo duduk di sebelahku. Dia meluruskan kakinya sambil menatap lurus ke depan. "Kenapa kau bisa kesini?"

Dia menoleh kemudian mengeluarkan cengirannya. Pipinya mulai bersemu. "A-a-aku hanya menebak. Ya, menebak."

"Benarkah?" Aku tersenyum miring dan wajahnya semakin bersemu dengan senyum malunya.

Dia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Kau bertanya pada orang-orang arah mana yang aku lalui, mungkin?"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya dengan wajahnya yang merah. Dia segera menunduk dan sibuk memilin jari-jarinya. Aku tersenyum lembut kemudian mendekatkan jarak pada Kyungsoo. Aku menyenderkan kepala pada bahunya dengan mata yang terpejam. Alunan musik masih terdengar. _One Call Away_. Aku mulai menyenandungkan lagu ini sambil sesekali melirik Kyungsoo yang melihat ke langit. Dia tampak kagum dengan mulutnya yang terbuka tanpa disadari. Aku menarik pinggangnya agar lebih dekat denganku. Matanya tampak berbinar-binar, aku tersenyum. Kemudian menyembunyikan wajahku di lehernya. Dia mempunyai aroma yang khas dan memabukkan sehingga aku mengeratkan tangan pada pinggangnya. Aku merasa sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh tanganku. Aku bisa merasakan bagaimana jemarinya menari di atas tanganku. Diam-diam, aku mengulum senyum dengan mata yang terpejam. Beberapa saat kemudian, aku tidak merasakan apapun menyentuh tanganku. Kepalaku sedikit terangkat kemudian aku menghela malas. Dia dan ponsel itu. Aku masih bertanya-tanya apa yang dia lihat disana. Dia terlihat sangat serius dan bahagia, itu benar-benar segera tegak dan memandangnya dengan dahi mengernyit.

Aku berencana untuk menanyakan, tapi sebelum itu aku harus menahan rasa kesal terlebih dahulu. "Kyungsoo, apa yang kau lihat?"

Dia menoleh dan aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut kesal ini. Telunjuknya mengetukkan bibirnya yang dimajukan itu. Aku terus menunggu dengan antusias, namun dia menggeleng, dan aku hanya bisa mendesah kasar. "Tidak ada."

Aku memutuskan untuk tidak menyerah, karena ponsel itu membuatku gila. "Kau hanya perlu memperlihatkannya padaku."

Dahinya mengernyit, tapi aku bisa melihat senyuman geli yang dia tahan disana. "Kenapa kau ingin mengetahuinya?"

"Jangan bermain teka-teki saat ini." Aku menyuarakannya dengan tegas. Rautnya terlihat berubah terkejut.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan mengapa kau ingin mengetahuinya." Wajahnya mulai berwarna saus. Dia terlihat kesal. Artinya, sekarang tidak hanya aku saja yang kesal.

Aku berusaha untuk bersikap tenang menghadapinya. "Baik. Aku hanya penasaran, jadi kau sebaiknya memberikan ponsel itu padaku." Aku berusaha mengambil ponsel yang dia sembunyikan di belakangnya. Dia semakin memundurkan tubuhnya, membuatku semakin sulit untuk mengambil benda itu. "Berikan itu, Kyungsoo."

Dia menggeleng dengan raut kesalnya. "Ini milikku."

Aku menggeram kesal dan tetap berusaha untuk mengambil ponsel itu darinya. Benda itu memang miliknya, tapi apa yang ada di dalam sana membuatku gila dan membuat melakukan hal yang tidak pernah kulakukan sebelumnya; merebut ponsel , kecuali merebut ponsel milik Chanyeol, Sehun, ataupun Taemin. Dia tetap berusaha mempertahankan ponselnya. Aku menarik paksa kedua tangannya hingga dia terkejut dan hampir terbaring. Ponsel itu berada di tangan kanannya, terlihat bahwa dia menggenggam benda itu begitu erat seperti itu adalah hal terpenting dalam hidupnya. Walaupun aku berusaha mengambil ponsel itu, setidaknya aku harus mengatakan sesuatu padanya, seperti meminta persetujuan.

"Katakan apa yang kau lihat di dalam sana."

Dia mendengus sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Aku mendiamkannya beberapa saat, berusaha menetralkan nafas. Dia belum berniat untuk menatapku walau matanya melirik. Tidak ada kata yang aku ucapkan, juga dirinya. Hening. Angin yang datang membuat suasana menjadi sedikit tenang, setidaknya ada yang bisa dijadikan suatu pengalihan disini. Aku dapat merasakan rambutku yang berterbangan. Menghela sebelum aku menatap Kyungsoo yang ternyata sedang mendongak—melihat terlihat melayang ke arah tidak jelas bersamaan dengan rambut ekor kuda khasnya yang diterbangkan oleh angin. Dia terlihat damai. Ponsel itu masih digenggam olehnya, tapi tidak erat. Aku bisa mengambil ponsel itu, tapi itu tidak akan berarti tanpa persetujuannya. Dia menatap ke arahku dengan wajah yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Aku merasa sesuatu bergerak di tanganku, aku melihat ke arah itu kemudian melihat tangan Kyungsoo meronta-ronta. Aku belum melepaskannya, berencana untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi saat membuka mulut, dia sudah berbicara lebih dahulu.

"Lepaskan aku dan kau akan mendapatkan benda ini." Ucapnya dengan kata-kata yang terlihat menyeramkan, tapi bagaimanapun juga jika dia yang mengatakannya itu tidak akan terlihat menyeramkan sama sekali.

Aku memandangnya dengan dahi mengernyit dan melihat ke dasar saat mendengar bunyi sesuatu. Kyungsoo melepas ponsel dalam genggamannya. Rautnya terlihat kesal, tapi menyedihkan. Aku segera melepas tanganku. Dia berdiri dan mulai berjalan, tapi aku menahan tangannya. Aku tidak tahu ini kesalahan siapa, diriku atau dirinya atau keduanya. Kyungsoo berdecak sebelum melihat ke arahku dengan tidak suka. Aku menarik tangannya kemudian dia segera terduduk dengan ringisan. Dia sibuk menendangku, aku hanya menerimanya tanpa membalas sedikitpun. Ponsel itu tergeletak begitu saja dan aku segera mengambilnya, belum berniat untuk melihat apa yang ada di dalam sana.

"Apa yang kau lihat disini?" Aku menatap Kyungsoo, menunggu jawabannya. "Aku berjanji tidak akan menertawakan atau apapun hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi saat aku melihat apa yang sedari tadi pagi kau lihat." Aku menghela pada akhirnya.

Rautnya berubah menjadi lebih baik, kali ini terlihat menggemaskan. Bola matanya melihat ke berbagai arah dengan pipinya yang berwarna merah muda. "T-tidak—"

"Jangan mengatakan kalimat itu lagi, Kyungsoo."

Wajahnya terlihat gugup. Itu membuatku semakin ingin mengetahui apa yang dia lihat, tapi aku harus berusaha menahan kalimat yang akan aku keluarkan ini. Dia memejamkan mata, lalu menghembuskan nafasnya.

"A-aku melihat, um, ya, _teaser_ Kai 'EXO' dan _Music Video_ yang dikeluarkan oleh EXO." Wajahnya merah sempurna, dia tidak berani melihat ke itu benar-benar mengejutkan, tapi aku mulai memandangnya dengan antusias. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Wajahnya benar-benar merah mengalahkan tomat ataupun saus atau apapun itu. Dia terlihat ragu saat akan melihat ke arahku dengan bibir bawah yang digigit. "K-k-kau tidak akan menertawakannya, bukan?"

"Kau tidak seharusnya menyembunyikan ini, Kyung." Aku bergumam. Wajahnya masih berwarna merah dan aku benar-benar ingin mencium pipinya sekarang. Tentunya aku tidak akan melakukan itu sekarang. "Tunggu, jika hanya melihat itu, kenapa kau selalu melihat ke ponselmu? Itu tidak memakan waktu lama, bukan?" Mataku menyipit, masih penasaran. Dia tidak menjawab, otakku mulai mengolah sesuatu. Mataku melebar. "Kau melihat itu berulang kali?!"

Bola matanya kembali melihat ke arah yang lain bersama kepalanya yang mengangguk. Dia tetap tidak melihat ke arahku saat akan berbicara. "K-k-karena itu menakjubkan, jadi aku melihatnya berulang kali."

Aku memasang raut menggoda dan aku yakin dia melihatku walau hanya sekilas. "Bagaimana jika Kai menciummu?"

Matanya melebar saat melihatku. Mulutnya terbuka. Dia benar-benar terkejut. Sesaat kemudian, dia mengeluarkan cengiran tidak jelas disertai raut gugupnya. "A-a-aku, ya, um, tidak tahu, m-m-maksudku…" Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Aku masih tersenyum menggodanya.

"Kau hanya perlu mengatakan 'ya', lalu memilih dimana ingin dicium atau mungkin di semua bagian." Aku memandangnya dengan seringaian. Rautnya terlihat berpikir dalam kegugupan. "Kyung—"

"Bagaimana jika, jika ada yang melihat? Atau mungkin ada CCTV disini?" Kepalanya menoleh ke berbagai arah. Aku merangkak mendekatinya dan dia mundur secara perlahan, tapi terlambat karena aku menahan kakinya.

"Jangan membuat kemungkinan yang tidak mungkin terjadi. Disini tidak ada CCTV, karena aku sering ke tempat ini dan kurasa hanya aku yang benar-benar kesini." Aku terkekeh sambil memandangnya yang benar-benar enggan untuk melihatku. Ini aneh, aku menghela. "Sekali lagi, kau hanya perlu mengatakan 'ya' dan itu tidak sulit."

Tingkahnya terlalu aneh bahkan wajahnya benar-benar merah dibandingkan benda berwarna merah terang yang pernah aku lihat. Aku mencoba berkompromi dengan otak tentang apa yang sedang Kyungsoo pikirkan, karena ini terlalu berlebihan. Sesuatu terlintas, walaupun aku tidak begitu yakin. Aku menarik kakinya dan aku begitu dekat dengannya. Hening sesaat. Aku menunggu apa yang akan Kyungsoo lakukan selanjutnya. Dia menoleh, melihat ke arahku. Matanya melebar, tapi tetap melihat ke arahku. Aku menatapnya lekat sebelum mulai berbicara, "Kau tidak berpikir aku akan menciummu di bagian paling lembut, bukan?"

Kedua tangannya segera menutup mulutnya, lebih terlihat seperti melindungi sesuatu disana. Kepalanya menggeleng kuat, aku tersenyum miring. Tebakanku benar. Aku tersenyum tipis. "Maksudku, yang paling lembut adalah pipimu." Sudut bibirku tertarik untuk membentuk seringaian bersama punggung jemariku yang mengusap pelan pipinya. Dia mulai melepas tangannya bersama helaan. Aku tidak melepas pandangan darinya, warna samar di wajahnya terlihat permanen. Aku memberinya cubitan kecil dan dia memprotes ringan. Kemudian mendengus ringan dengan dahi berkerut, aku tersenyum melihatnya. Tidak ada percakapan setelah ini. Angin begitu menyejukkan dan langit terlihat indah. Kyungsoo menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman simpul. Dia terlihat semakin manis dan itu membuat aku tidak tega untuk mencubit pinggangnya. Aku mendengarnya menghela, lalu tersenyum kembali. Dia menopang dagu diantara kedua lututnya. Aku menarik pinggangnya agar merapat pada tubuhku, dia tertegun kemudian tersenyum melihatku. Bibirnya mengerucut dengan matanya yang terlihat berpikir. Kalimat Chanyeol tiba-tiba terlintas dan aku mulai membayangkan bagaimana itu akan terjadi atau ciuman yang Chanyeol lakukan. Aku mengerang dan menggigit bibir dengan kuat agar tidak membiarkan impian _eomma_ terwujud.

"Sepertinya, aku belum memberi selamat." Gumamnya sebelum terkekeh. "Selamat atas debutmu!" Serunya riang hingga matanya menyipit. Aku tertawa sedikit sebelum mengusap rambutnya dengan lembut. Dia memiringkan kepalanya dengan senyum yang lembut, aku ikut tersenyum. Jika impian _eomma_ terjadi, maka aku akan sangat merasa bersalah. Pandanganku berubah menjadi nanar. Aku meneguk ludah dengan kasar. Kyungsoo tidak tersenyum lagi, matanya mengerjap dua kali. Aku mengepalkan tangan, menahan sesuatu yang bergejolak.

 _Ingat, itu tidak akan terjadi.  
_  
"Jongin?" Panggilnya dan aku tidak bisa mencerna panggilannya dengan baik. Aku merasakan nafas yang berderu tidak jelas. Semakin aku menahan, semakin aku merasakan jantung berpacu dengan cepat. Aku mendengarnya suaranya lagi, tapi wajahnya terlihat tidak jelas. Aku memegang kedua bahunya, mendekatkan wajahku dengannya. Sambil berusaha mengatur nafas, aku memandangnya, mungkin seperti memohon, tetapi rautnya terlihat bingung. "Jong—" Aku segera mendaratkan bibirku pada sesuatu yang paling lembut dan lembab sebelum dia menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Mataku perlahan terpejam seiring bibirku terus bergerak lembut pada bibirnya. Aku mengeratkan cengkeraman pada bahunya bersama dengan lidah yang mengusap lembut bibirnya. Pikiranku tidak jelas keberadaannya, aku tidak peduli. Bibirnya begitu lembab hingga aku semakin melumatnya dengan dalam meski bibirnya belum terbuka. Tangannya menyentuh dadaku, memukul pelan. Aku segera tersadar dengan mata yang terbuka. Perlahan, aku menjauhkan wajahku, lalu menatapnya. Matanya melebar, tetapi terlihat sayu. Wajahnya yang merah dan nafasnya yang tersenggal. Bibir itu terlihat basah. Nafasku tersenggal dengan keringat yang mulai bercucuran. Saat itu mata Kyungsoo yang berbinar dan milikku bertemu.

"A-a-apa itu?" Tanyanya di sela-sela nafasnya yang tersenggal. Suaranya terdengar serak, aku mengernyit. Aku hanya menatap tanpa mengatakan apapun. "K-kenapa kau melakukannya?" Kyungsoo menyuarakannya dengan lebih tinggi. Aku menyentuh satu per satu jari-jarinya, lalu mengusapnya lembut. Mulutku tidak mengeluarkan satu kalimat pun. Kepalaku tertunduk melihat jari-jarinya.

Saat aku mengangkat kepala, mata Kyungsoo masih melebar, seperti tidak mempercayai apa yang barusan aku lakukan padanya. Dia melihat ke arahku dan aku tersenyum dengan rasa bersalah. Seharusnya aku tidak melakukan itu, tetapi itu tiba-tiba terjadi. Mungkin Chanyeol harus disalahkan, tapi itu sangat tidak mungkin, karena aku yang melakukannya saat ini. Tanganku terus bergerak mengusap perlahan jemarinya. "Maaf." Hanya kata itu yang dapat aku ucapkan. "Aku tidak tahu mengapa itu bisa terjadi."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Kyungsoo. Gadis itu masih rautnya yang tidak berubah. Aku tidak bisa menebak apa yang kini dia pikirkan sekarang. Matanya menerawang dan aku tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak menyentuh wajahnya. Aku mengusap kulitnya secara perlahan. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sehingga tidak sadar apa yang sedang kulakukan. Jari-jariku berjalan di atas pipinya kemudian mengikuti garis wajahnya hingga pada bagian dagu. Bibirnya tertarik untuk membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis, aku segera menarik tanganku, menelan susah payah sesuatu yang mengganjal di tenggorokan. Rautnya terlihat tenang dan membuatku ingin menciumnya lagi.

Dia mengedikkan bahu dengan rona samar pada pipinya kemudian menggigit bibir. Aku mulai merasa panas disini. "K-kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol juga melakukannya, jadi itu tidak apa-apa, bukan?" Tanyanya dengan mata yang mengerjap. Dia benar-benar terlihat tidak berdosa dan aku semakin bersalah. Jadi, aku memutuskan agar wajah Chanyeol dipenuhi lebam yang mengurangi ketampanannya.

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan dahi yang berkerut. Mungkin dia heran dengan aku yang tidak menjawab apapun. Rautnya benar-benar menggemaskan dan aku mulai merasakan keringat pada tubuhku. Bibirnya begitu pas dan itu gila. Aku menatapnya nanar. Semakin mendekatkan wajahku dengan wajahnya. Wajahnya memerah akibat kegugupan.

"Jika merasa sesak, kau bisa memukulku, mengerti?" Aku berucap dengan suara serak. Kyungsoo mengangguk cepat sambil memejamkan matanya dengan erat. Aku mengelus kelopak mata itu dengan ibu jari, lalu meniupnya. "Jangan menutupnya."

Aku menangkup wajah dengan kepala yang dimiringkan, mengusap kedua pipinya agar dia tetap tenang. Matanya tidak menunjukkan ketegangan lagi. Secara perlahan, bibirku mendarat di bibirnya, lalu mengecupnya. Kemudian melumat bibirnya dengan lembut dan menghisap secara ringan. Mataku mulai terpejam dengan sendirinya seiring terhanyut dalam suasana ini. Bibirnya begitu kenyal sehingga aku baru menyadari bahwa aku melumatnya sedikit kuat. Aku merasakan sebuah tangan mencengkeram bahuku, aku membuka mata sedikit. Matanya terpejam dengan wajah yang berkeringat. Aku mengusap kepalanya dengan satu tangan kemudian menggigit bibir bawahnya. Bibirnya terbuka dan aku merasa tangan Kyungsoo menekan kepalaku. Lidahku memasukinya dan menekan lidahnya.

"Jongin.." Lirihnya di sela-sela ciuman dan tangannya menggenggam erat rambutku. Aku mengusap pelan punggungnya. Kemudian aku menelusuri mulutnya sambil menghisap dan melumatnya. Lidahnya menekan lidahku dan aku mencoba untuk tidak kehilangan akal sehat yang sudah setengah bagian hilang. Tangannya sibuk mengacak rambutku. Dia melenguh dan aku segera menarik wajahku. Nafasku terengah pendek, juga Kyungsoo. Matanya terlihat sayu dengan keringat di wajahnya, juga poninya yang tidak beraturan. Itu semua membuktikan bahwa kewarasanku hampir hilang. Kyungsoo menggumamkan namaku.

"Kenapa kau melepasnya?" Dia bertanya dengan kepala yang mulai bergoyang, aku segera menarik kepalanya dan menyenderkannya di dada.

"Karena kalau tidak, _eomma_ akan mempunyai cucu." Aku tertawa sedikit. Bibirnya terlihat mengkilap dan aku mengecupnya lama.

"Cucu?" Alisnya terangkat. Aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Dia mendengus sebelum menghela. Suasana terasa tenang dengan jari-jari milik Kyungsoo yang entah sejak kapan bermain di dadaku. Walaupun aku tidak melihatnya, aku bisa merasakannya. "Jongin, apakah setelah berciuman akan mengantuk?" Dia mendongak dengan warna merah muda di pipinya. Aku merapikan poninya yang berantakan sebelum mengelus kepalanya.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak pernah berciuman sebelumnya." Aku tersenyum dan mata sayunya sedikit melebar. Aku bisa menebak apa yang dia pikirkan tentang orang sepertiku belum pernah berciuman. Untungnya dia tidak berkata apapun lagi setelah itu, dia menguap. Aku melihat jam tanganku. Bel baru saja berbunyi, tapi Kyungsoo terlihat lelah. Aku tidak tahu mengapa dia bisa lelah hanya karena sebuah ciuman. "Kau mengantuk?"

"Mhm." Dia mengangguk sambil memeluk pinggangku, dia mengubur wajahnya pada dadaku. Aku mengusap perlahan salah satu pipinya. "Pukul berapa ini?" Suaranya hampir menghilang kemudian menguap.

"Bel sudah berbunyi."

Dia hampir bangkit jika aku tidak menahan kepalanya. "Aku harus ke kelas!" Serunya dengan suara yang teredam.

Aku mendesah. "Tidak. Kau lebih baik tidur, Kyung." Aku mulai memejamkan mata. Dia bergumam kesal dan aku dapat mendengarnya.

"Ini sekolah, Jongin." Dia segera mengangkat wajahnya. Kemarahan mulai terlihat. Aku bersikap santai. "Aku tidak pernah terlambat masuk sebelumnya. Jadi, biarkan aku pergi." Ujarnya sambil berusaha melepas cengkeraman tanganku pada pinggangnya. Dia menggeram saat usahanya sia-sia. "Apa tujuanmu menahanku?"

Aku menghela sebelum menjawab. "Tidak ada gunanya masuk jika mengantuk, sayang." Aku mencubit pipinya dengan gemas. Dia menghela pasrah, lalu kembali menyenderkan bahunya. Aku mengelus pipinya. "Aku tahu kau sangat mengantuk."

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab. Saat aku menunduk, aku melihat dia sudah tertidur. Ini begitu cepat, tetapi dengkuran halus membuktikan bahwa dia benar-benar kelelahan. Tanpa dia sadari, dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Aku tersenyum geli melihatnya sebelum memejamkan mata. Aku masih tidak tahu apa penyebab dia seperti sesuatu yang berharga. Bukan karena aku dan dia telah menikah, bukan juga karena wajahnya yang manis, dan bukan karena rautnya yang selalu menggoda. Jika dibandingkan dengan mantan kekasihku, Kyungsoo tidak mempunyai wajah yang seperti ratu, tapi dia mempunyai sesuatu yang tidak pernah dimiliki oleh yang lain dan aku tidak tahu sesuatu apa itu. 

* * *

Aku melangkah di belakang tiga orang yang seperti Tuan Rumah. Aku tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali mereka ke apartemenku, karena aku tidak pernah mengajak mereka. Dan, sehabis pulang sekolah mereka berkata bahwa aku mempunyai janji tentang mengajak mereka ke apartemenku. Tentunya itu tidak bisa dipercaya begitu saja, tapi raut mereka yang seperti anak ayam itu membuatku mengangguk pasrah. Pastinya mereka mempunyai tujuan, seperti berkuasa seenaknya di apartemenku. Rupa apartemenku saat terakhir kali mereka datang masih tercetak jelas di ingatanku. Permintaan mereka yang tiba-tiba itu membuatku harus mengirimkan pesan pada Kyungsoo bahwa aku tidak bisa mengantarnya dan untungnya dia memaklumi itu, tapi aku merasa tidak bertanggungjawab membiarkan Kyungsoo pergi dengan bus. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Kyungsoo berada satu mobil dengan mereka. Mereka mempunyai mobil masing-masing dan masih memohon untuk menumpang seperti anak ayam. Lagi, aku mengangguk pasrah.

Kini aku, Sehun, Chanyeol, dan Taemin tiba di depan pintu apartemenku. Mereka masih berada di depanku, mencoba menebak kode apartemenku. Saat kode yang dimasukkan salah, mereka mengumpat, aku memutar bola mata. Mungkin mereka melupakan bahwa pemiliknya ada disini. Ketiga kalinya mereka memasukkan kode dan semuanya salah. Chanyeol menendang pintu apartemen dan saat dia menoleh, aku menatapnya tajam. Seperti yang aku kira, mereka lupa bahwa aku berada disini. Mereka mundur, aku maju, lalu menekan angka secepat mungkin. Taemin meninju lenganku, memprotes, dan aku mendengus pelan, memakluminya. Saat kami melangkahkan menuju apartemen, aku tersenyum bangga melihat raut mereka yang tidak percaya. Tentunya tidak percaya bahwa apartemen ini begitu rapi.

"Kurasa menguntungkan mempunyai istri seperti Kyungsoo." Sehun bergumam sambil berjalan mengitari ruangan ini, diikuti Chanyeol dan Taemin. "Tunggu, dia tinggal disini?"

Aku menggeleng. Itu memang sebuah fakta jika Kyungsoo dan aku tidak tinggal bersama. Jika dia bertanya apakah Kyungsoo menginap maka aku akan mengatakan yang sejujurnya. "Ada apa dengan wajah kalian?" Aku bertanya pada Chanyeol dan Taemin. Mereka menyeringai penuh arti.

Mereka segera melangkah mendekatiku. Tangan Chanyeol mengangkat sebuah buku. Mataku menyipit, buku itu terlihat tidak asing. Itu adalah buku yang aku lihat tadi pagi, itu punya Kyungsoo. "Itu punya Kyungsoo. Ada apa?"

"Kupikir Kyungsoo adalah gadis polos." Gumam Taemin. Aku mengernyit. Kyungsoo memang polos dan itu tidak hanya dipikirannya.

Chanyeol berdehem dan menunjukkan bagian belakang bukunya. Terdapat sinopsis disana. Dahiku semakin berkerut. " _Historical Romance."_ Ujar Chanyeol dengan matanya yang melebar.

"Dan?" Aku masih tidak mengerti. Dia berdecak dengan bola matanya yang berputar.

"Kau tidak tahu tentang apa yang ada di dalam sini?" Tunjuk Chanyeol pada buku itu. "Kurasa kau lebih polos daripada Kyungsoo." Gumam Chanyeol dan aku berekspresi tidak suka padanya.

"Ayolah, Jongin. Ini adalah buku bernuansa erotis!" Mataku melebar dengan tidak percaya mendengar perkataan Taemin. Aku tahu apa arti erotis itu dan mereka tidak perlu menjelaskannya lebih lanjut. Kyungsoo dan erotis. Lupakan. Itu tidak mungkin.

"Kalian yakin?"

"Sangat!" Jawab mereka bersamaan. "Ini adalah salah satu buku yang terkenal dengan _Historical Romance_ -nya." Kalimat Chanyeol membuat aku terkejut. Terkejut karena orang sepertinya pernah membaca buku. "Menurutmu, mengapa Kyungsoo punya buku seperti ini?"

Aku mengedikkan bahu. "Karena dia ingin melakukannya!" Seru Chanyeol dan Taemin dengan semangat. Kemudian mereka tertawa. Kepalaku mengangguk malas. Di pikiranku, mungkin Kyungsoo belum membacanya walaupun aku tidak yakin. Lagipula, Kyungsoo tidak pernah membahas hal seperti itu, kecuali saat itu. Ya, saat di atap sekolah dan wajahnya memerah, karena dia berpikir aku akan menciumnya di bibir, sebelum itu terjadi. Aku berusaha menganggap itu tidak benar. Ciuman adalah hal yang biasa dan belum tentu berkaitan dengan erotis. Aku menghela. Chanyeol dan Taemin terlihat mencari keberadaan Sehun. Sehun keluar dari sebuah kamar. Aku mengernyit. Disini hanya ada satu kamar dan artinya dia ke kamarku. Aku segera menghampirinya.

"Aroma kamarmu lebih baik daripada yang sebelumnya." Sehun mengangguk-angguk. Satu lagi orang yang sama gilanya dengan Chanyeol dan Taemin. "Omong-omong aku suka aromanya." Dia berbisik.

Aku segera membelalakkan mata. Tiga orang gila dihadapanku sedang tertawa dan aku hanya bisa mendengus. Aku tidak perlu bertanya aroma siapa yang dia maksud karena itu sudah jelas. "Kau ingin aku mengatakan ini pada Luhan?" Aku berucap santai. Wajah Sehun mulai menunjukkan kengerian, aku menyeringai. Aku berdehem, menyadarkannya. Wajahnya yang pucat membuatku tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Tenang, aku tidak akan memberitahunya."

Setelah percakapan itu, mereka segera mengambil makanan ringan yang ada di lemari sambil menghidupkan _PlayStation_ 4 milikku. Taemin memilih sebuah _game_ yang sedang populer akhir-akhir ini, kami menyetujuinya. Lagipula, aku hanya dua kali memainkan itu. Hanya Chanyeol yang bermain sambil memegang ponsel, menunggu pesan dari kekasihnya. Sehun akan mengumpat saat kalah sambil melempar bungkus makanan ringan. Taemin akan memukul orang disebelahnya—aku—jika kalah. Aku tidak perlu melihat dengan jelas bagaimana keadaan lantai akibat perbuatan mereka. Tiba-tiba, Taemin mengatakan bahwa dia lapar. Saat itu juga, aku dan yang lainnya merasakan lapar. Aku segera membuka lemari es. Hanya ada bahan-bahan masakan dan tidak ada yang bisa memasak disini. Makanan ringan sudah habis. Jadi, aku menggeleng pasrah pada mereka yang menunduk pasrah. Sesuatu tentang memesan makanan terlintas dan aku segera menelpon sebuah tempat makan yang menyediakan _pizza_. Wanita itu bilang, _pizza_ akan diantar sekitar setengah jam lagi. Aku memberitahukan mereka dan mereka segera menggeleng cepat. Setengah jam terlalu lama untuk menahan lapar.

Kami memutuskan untuk membeli mie instan. Saat berunding, aku dan Sehun yang akan pergi membelinya. Jaraknya sangat dekat, hanya berjalan. Selama di _mini market_ semuanya berubah. Tidak lagi mie instan, bahkan oreo dengan dua rasa, _cad burry_ , _chips_ , dan yang lainnya telah terbeli. Ini ide Sehun dan aku hanya menghela selagi membayar di kasir. Tidak buruk, karena tidak mungkin jika mereka menghabiskan itu semua dalam sehari, kecuali jika mereka menginap. Aku mendorong pintu dan segera keluar menuju apartemen. Biasanya, Chanyeol akan menelpon jika dia sudah sampai pada batas kelaparannya, berteriak tidak jelas.

Pintu apartemen telah di depan mata, aku segera menekan tombol kode. Kode benar dan aku segera membuka pintu, lalu memasuki ruangan bersama Sehun. Suara tawa mereka terdengar dan aku merasa ada yang tidak baik jika meninggalkan mereka berdua disini. Aku melangkah menuju ruang tamu dan mendapati Chanyeol dan Taemin sedang memakan _ramyeon_. Aku mengernyit.

"Kalian memasaknya?"

Mereka menoleh dan menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak. Memasak bukan keahlianku." Ucap Taemin. Jika bukan mereka yang memasaknya maka mereka memesannya. "Dan kami tidak memesannya."

Aku mengangkat alis. Samar-samar aku dapat mendengar suara ribut di dapur. Dahiku berkerut heran sambil terus melangkah menuju dapur. Seseorang dengan rambut hitam legam yang diikat ekor kuda dengan seragam sekolah. Itu Kyungsoo. Aku segera mendekatinya. Rautnya menunjukkan bahwa dia terlalu fokus dengan piring yang menumpuk. Aku menelan kembali pertanyaan yang ingin aku lontarkan, melihat dirinya yang tengah serius membuatku menunggu lebih lama hingga dia berbalik. Tentu dia tidak menyadari keberadaanku, itu terbukti dari sesuatu yang disenandungkannya. Aku tersenyum. Dia berbalik dengan raut terkejut sama seperti yang aku lakukan. Jaraknya begitu dekat bahkan aku bisa merasakan dengan jelas bagaimana gugupnya dia. Dia menggigit bibirnya dan aku mengepalkan tangan. Dia semakin menjauhkan wajahnya saat aku mendekatkan wajahku. Pikiranku mulai hilang entah kemana dan aku tidak peduli, tapi dia segera mencegahnya.

"Ada apa?" Kyungsoo menatap dengan curiga.

"Kenapa kau datang?"

"Memangnya ada apa?"

Pertanyaan yang dibalas dengan pertanyaan. Aku menghela sebelum menanyakan kalimat yang sama. "Ada CD dan buku milik Baekhyun yang tertinggal." Ucapnya sambil mengedikkan bahu. Aku mulai teringat pada benda-benda yang tergeletak di meja. Dalam hati, aku menghela lega karena buku itu bukan milik Kyungsoo, tapi aku tidak menyangka jika Byun Baekhyun mempunyai buku seperti itu.

"Kau sudah membaca bukunya?" Aku bertanya dengan hati-hati. Dia menggeleng dan aku tidak bisa menahan senyuman. Dahinya mengernyit. "Kenapa kau tidak membacanya?"

Rona di wajahnya mulai muncul dan dia tersenyum malu. "Karena aku sedikit tidak bisa dalam mencerna bahasa novel terjemahan." Dia mulai melangkah sambil menunduk. Aku mencium pipinya, wajahnya terlihat terkejut. "Kenapa kau melakukannya?"

Aku hanya tertawa sambil berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Disana, mereka sedang bermain sesuatu. Sehun sedang memakan _ramyeon_ nya dan ada semangkuk _ramyeon_ di atas meja. Sekarang aku mengetahui siapa yang membuat _ramyeon._ Saat Kyungsoo duduk di sofa, Chanyeol dan Taemin menghampirinya. Tubuh mereka menempel dengan Kyungsoo dan aku menatap mereka berdua dengan tajam, tapi mereka tampak tidak peduli. Chanyeol dan Taemin bertanya sesuatu pada Kyungsoo, terlihat seperti menggoda.

"Kau punya aroma yang bagus." Ucap Chanyeol yang dibenarkan oleh Taemin. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum gugup, tapi aku dapat melihat dengan jelas matanya yang semakin bulat. Taemin mengendus lengan Kyungsoo, aku menggeram, tapi tetap ingin melihat apa yang sebenarnya mereka rencanakan. "Aromamu sedikit berbeda dari terakhir kali aku bertemu denganmu."

"Maksudmu?" Kyungsoo terlihat tidak percaya. "Aku hanya memakai satu jenis parfum." Gumamnya.

Chanyeol dan Taemin menyeringai. "Aromamu sedikit terasa seperti Jongin." Taemin mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan aku segera menarik dirinya dengan paksa, tidak peduli ringisannya. Mulut Kyungsoo terbuka dengan sendirinya. Wajahnya memerah seperti _ddukbokki._ Chanyeol berusaha menahan tawanya. Jika ini diteruskan maka akan menyebabkan tanda tanya pada gadis itu. Aku tidak ingin jika Kyungsoo menanyakan apa yang mereka maksudkan karena apa yang mereka katakan adalah gila,

"Kyungsoo, pulang sekarang." Perintahku sambil terus menahan Taemin yang sedang aku injak. Kyungsoo segera mengambil tasnya dan keluar sambil melemparkan senyuman. Sedikit bersalah saat membiarkan Kyungsoo pulang sendiri, tapi melampiaskan kekesalan pada Taemin lebih penting. Aku segera melepas Taemin.

"Itu kenyataan." Taemin berkata sambil menyeringai. Mungkin menginjaknya saja tidak akan mempan.

Aku mendengus. "Tapi kau tidak perlu mengatakan padanya." Aku mendesis.

Dia tertawa. "Aku sangat yakin jika kau menyadarinya." Dia duduk di sofa sambil menepuk pundak Chanyeol. "Tebak apa yang Jongin lakukan pada si Manis Kyungsoo?"

"Mungkin dia tergoda saat aku mencium Baekhyun." Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya. "Aku benar, Kim Jongin?"

Aku tidak membalas perkataannya karena setelah itu mereka tertawa. Aku segera menuju meja makan bersama Sehun yang sudah selesai dengan makanannya. _Ramyeon_ nya telah mengembang, tapi itu lebih baik daripada mendengarkan apa yang mereka bicarakan tentang aroma Kyungsoo. Gadis itu memang mempunyai aroma yang menggoda dengan wajah yang menggemaskan. Sehun memanggil saat berencana kembali memainkan _PlayStation_. Aku segera menuju ke sana saat makanan telah habis. 

* * *

**_To be continued?  
_**

* * *

 **Akhirnya bisa update! Woohoo~ Ini semua karena banyak hal yang membuat saya mulai melupakan kalo ff harus di update. Lol. Mulai dari Raizel (karakter Noblesse) sampai anime, movie, dan drama yang bener-bener membuat saya jadi keterusan hingga berujung pada mager. Jadi…maaf. Oh, makasih buat yang sudah review dan berbagai macam hal karena semuanya itu membantu saya untuk bangkit dari kemageran**

 **Err, aneh gak pake sudut pandang orang pertama aku-an? Ini emang udah direncanain dari lama, soalnya saya sering liat ff Eng yang authornya udah pro pake sudut pandang ini dan keren banget ._. Jadi, pengen nyoba dan inilah hasilnya dari sudut pandang Jongin. Milih Jongin karena ada teman yang bilang kalo saya terlalu sering dari Kyungsoo-nya.**

 **Last, can give me something opinion in review box?**

* * *

 ** _Azle Gwen_**


End file.
